Paternidad
by MrCarhol
Summary: A.U. Él lo tenia todo; una célebre carrera como futbolista, fama, dinero, mujeres ¡Todo! ¿Pero que sucedería si una niña se aparece reclamándolo como su padre?
1. Prologo

Un nuevo GaaMatsu, con las mismas parejas de siempre, que son las que tienen que reinar el mundo Naruto. Na, bueno tampoco para tanto.

Para la semana que viene pienso actualizar mis demás fic, incluidos los Hitsuhina ¡A no desesperar!

Aquí les dejo el prologo de esta historia, que será bastante divertida, pero el comienzo que es este que presento es algo amargo. Pronto publicare el primer capi porque ya lo tengo listo. Un saludo enorme y que sea de su agrado.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo para escribir locas historias. Gracias Kishimoto.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Prologo

Últimamente sus discusiones eran frecuentes. Eso molestaba demasiado, pero mucho mas dolía. No entendía porque pasaba todo aquello, pero tampoco buscaría una respuesta… ya estaba cansado ¡Ella nunca entendía nada!

—Eres… eres… —apretó sus puños con impotencia—. ¡Eres una terca!

—¡Y tú… tú…! —ella no se quedaría atrás, él no la pasaría por encima—. ¡Tú eres un idiota, imbecil y bruto!

Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo, ella… ¡Lo había insultado por tres! Como si con un solo impropio dicho no se quedara conforme ¿Por qué ella tenia que ser tan linda, pero a la vez tan desafiante? ¿En donde diablos dejaba su dulzura y calidez en estos momentos?

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos aguamarina la miraron con frialdad, ella se sintió morir, realmente odiaba pelear con él ¿Por qué ese tonto no lo entendía? ¿No entendía que la lastimaba? Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando él la miraba de esa manera tan cruel.

—Me estoy cansando realmente —susurró el joven de cabellos rojo ladrillo—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Gaara —tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloraría, no frente a él.

La joven de cabello castaño claro largo hasta mitad de su espalda, cerró sus ojos negros y se dio la vuelta. Las discusiones últimamente eran una costumbre de todos los días entre ellos. Será que era como todos le habían advertido, que eran aun muy jóvenes para le decisión que habían tomado. Estaba tan segura cuando acepto ser su esposa.

Bien, era cierto ella solo tenia dieciocho años y él diecinueve, pero se había enamorado, se había enamorado perdidamente ¿Entonces porque sucedía todo aquello? ¿Acaso Gaara ya no la amaba? ¿Todo había sido un juego para él?

Cuando la carrera futbolística de Gaara comenzó, había temido que algo así sucediera, pero él le había prometido que nada de eso pasaría. Él se lo había prometido y ahora lo entendía… Gaara le había mentido.

—¿Qué yo soy el que no entiende nada? —profirió inexpresivamente cruzándose de brazos de manera imponente–. Creí que tus berrinches infantiles ya no eran una característica tuya, Matsuri.

Se giro para mirarlo con verdadero enojo, mientras su nariz se arrugaba detonando como le había molestado ese tonto comentario.

—¿Berrinche infantil? —cuestiono empuñando una de sus manos—. ¿Te estas escuchando? Oh, claro, entiendo… quieres sonar maduro y librarte de toda culpa, tú eres el único aquí que no ha cometido un error, jamás lo aceptarías. Pero lo único que logras es mostrarte como un maldito arrogante ¡Eso es lo que eres!

—¡Nandato! —golpeó con su puño la mesa que tenía enfrente, ya estaba cansado de sus insultos provocativos, ya no mas—. ¡No me maldigas!

—¡Y tú no me grites! —apoyo sus manos en la misma mesa y poso su cara frente a la de él, de manera que entendiera que con ella no se pasaría de la raya.

—¿Me estas desafiando?

—¿Quién es el infantil ahora, Gaara?

—¡Tú! ¡Siempre serás tú! —apretó su mano mas fuerte contra la mesa—. Estoy arto, realmente arto.

—Así que es eso ¿Y tú crees que esto es placentero para mí?

—Nunca pones un fin, así que supongo que disfrutas hacerme esto, Matsuri —inquirió seriamente, como si la estuviera acusando de un crimen.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le grito en su cara.

—¡Y tú una tonta! —no se quedo atrás.

—Eres egoísta, Gaara. Solo te fijas en ti ¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Acaso no te importo?

—No trates de manipularme haciéndote la inocente.

Se miraban el uno al otro como si sintieran un profundo odio, estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire, pero eso parecía molestarle profundamente a ambos. Cerraron sus puños al mismo tiempo, los dos ya habían dicho basta, pero este era muy diferente a los otros, en donde dejaban todo pasar hasta el día siguiente. Era un basta definitivo.

—Quiero el divorcio —dijeron al unísono sin quitarse la mirada de encima—. Y no estoy bromeando.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, pero ninguno se retracto.

Finalmente, Matsuri se incorporo y dio los pasos necesarios para el lugar en donde se encontraban su bolso y su chaqueta, podía sentir las gotas de lluvia golpetear levemente las ventanas, pero eso era un detalle ínfimo que no importaba. No para ella que en ese momento fue hacia la salida y tomo el pómulo de la puerta.

—Buscare un abogado para que se contacte con el tuyo, no te preocupes que será algo rápido, no pretendo quedarme con nada tuyo —hablo en tono neutro abriendo completamente la puerta para retirarse—. ¿Te sientes satisfecho? Ahora serás libre…

Quiso replicar y decirle que él jamás había querido eso, que cuando decidió hacerla su esposa era para toda la vida ¡Que todo era culpa de ella! Por ser tan terca, tan infantil, tan tonta, tan obstinada, tan... tan…

Pero Matsuri ya había dado el portazo, se había ido y él no hizo nada para retenerla, su orgullo era demasiado grande. Simplemente se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y bajo su mirada con tristeza, sus ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron, pero no lloro, Gaara jamás aceptaría algo como eso.

—¿Por qué? —susurró con dolor.

La lluvia caía constantemente sobre los vidrios de aquel auto que se encontraba estacionado en la esquina de esa cuadra. Un joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta y semblante despreocupado abrió su paquete de cigarrillos de donde saco uno con todas las intenciones de…

—¿Podrías dejar de fumar, Shikamaru? —dijo una chica rubia que ataba su cabello en cuatro coletas, quien miro con sus orbes azules amenazadoramente a su acompañante dándole a entender que su pregunta era en verdad una orden.

El chico corrió sus ojos negros hacia ella y suspiro quedadamente.

—Que problemática —guardo el cigarrillo nuevamente en su paquete—. Realmente la situación de Gaara te tiene demasiado fastidiosa.

—¡Yo se los dije! —golpeteó con su mano la guantera del auto—. Que eran unos niños, que se habían tomado todo muy a la ligera ¡Les dije que esperaran a ser un poco mas mayores!

—El día que se casaron se veían muy enamorados —dijo Shikamaru corriendo su cara hacia un costado.

—¡Y lo están! Solo… solo que son…

—Aun unos niños inmaduros.

—Si —Temari bajo la mirada.

En ese momento, tanto Shikamaru como Temari notaron a Matsuri salir corriendo del edificio en donde vivía con Gaara, la rubia inmediatamente se bajo del auto.

—¡Matsuri! —le gritó, pero solo logro ver como la joven se alejaba del lugar, como ella corría con todas sus fuerzas—. Diablos, algo sucedió allí adentro —entro al auto—. Sigámosla, Shikamaru.

—¿No es mejor preguntarle a tu hermano y ya? —cuestiono dando un bostezo.

—Gaara no dirá nada, lo conoces, no digas idioteces y prende el auto de una buena vez.

—Bien, bien, pero no me grites —trato de poner en marcha el auto, pero el mismo dio una bocanada de ahogado, Shikamaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Oh…

—Oh… ¿Qué?

—Creo que olvide ponerle gasolina, usamos lo último al venir aquí.

—Idiota —sacó su pequeño abanico, accesorio que siempre llevaba consigo, y le estampo el mismo en la frente dejándole la marca roja al joven que solo atino a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás sin mucho efecto.

Dos jóvenes caminaban bajo la lluvia que parecía no querer parar por nada del mundo, el chico rubio hizo el amague de empezar a correr, pero su acompañante de cabello negro y mirada seria lo atrapó de la capucha de su campera en el momento preciso.

—¡Sasuke! —se quejo.

—Correr no hará que te mojes menos, dobe. Además, ya te has empapado todo ¿Qué caso tiene el correr?

—S-Sa… S-Sasku…ke…

—¡Nada! ¡No corras, Naruto!

—M-Me… estas… ahor… ahorcando…

—¿Ah? —al mirarlo se dio cuenta que tenerlo amarrado de la capucha hacia que el cierre que daba con el cuello del joven rubio lo ahorcara, lo soltó de inmediato notando como Naruto recuperaba el aire de sus pulmones—. Eso te pasa por idiota.

—¡Que intentabas, Sasuke! —protestó achinando sus ojos celeste cielo y levantando su puño—. ¿Matarme?

—Hmp —lo ignoro corriendo su cara, pero cuando dio el primer paso para empezar a caminar, alguien lo choco sutilmente en el hombro, pasando por su lado corriendo.

Sasuke miro ligeramente a dicha persona, se dio la vuelta y noto como Naruto esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al reconocerla. Pero de un momento a otro la cara del joven rubio mostró una enorme sorpresa al ver como ella los cruzo sin ni siquiera saludarlos.

—¡Matsuri-chan! —saludó Naruto con alegría—. Justamente con Sasuke estábamos yendo a tu casa para…

Naruto freno su habla al ver que ella jamás freno ni reparo en que le estaban hablando.

—¡Hey, Matsuri-chan! —llamó de un grito preocupado, pero luego se poso quedadamente en su lugar sintiendo a esa tonta lluvia aun cayendo en su rostro—. ¿Pero… que le paso?

Sasuke miro como la silueta de la joven castaña se perdía a lo lejos, él era el único que se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba llorando… desconsoladamente.

—Vamos, Naruto —hablo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su campera y dándose la vuelta para seguir.

—Pero Sasuke… —intento protestar, fue interrumpido.

—No nos metamos en cosas que no nos incumbe.

Con un semblante serio e inmutable Sasuke se dirigió a la casa de Gaara, era bastante inteligente como para intuir que algo no andaba bien.

No había querido ser grosera, nunca fue un buen habito suyo el hacerse la desentendida, sabia que ellos dos no tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero tampoco quería que la vieran en ese estado, mucho menos si se trataba de los amigos de Gaara.

Ya había tirado su suerte al diablo y había decidido el futuro de su propio camino. Un camino sin él. Creía que era lo mejor, si Gaara quería ser libre, si ella se había convertido en un estorbo para él… no podría soportarlo.

Matsuri lo amaba, pero ya no estaba segura de que Gaara sintiera lo mismo, había cambiado tanto desde que su carrera futbolística se había hecho profesional. Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta, pero ella…

Negó de cabeza, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lo mejor… lo mejor era romper todo tipo de lazo que la uniera a él. El divorcio había sido la opción correcta.

Pero lo que Matsuri no sabía que jamás podría arrancar y olvidar ese amor, ese sentimiento. Ya que un lazo muy fuerte crecía dentro de ella. Un lazo que la uniría de por vida a Gaara. Porque un amor verdadero… no se rompre, nunca muere.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero bueno yo les dije que era algo triste este prologo. Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Próximo episodio: Soy tu hija.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio! **


	2. Soy tu hija

Ahora si el primer capitulo de esta historia, como ya lo tenía listo decidí publicarlo porque creo que no me costaba nada ¿Cierto? Además, creo que esta semana a sido GaaMatsu, ya en el fin de publicare uno de mis Hitsuhina. Pero estaba inspirada con Gaara y Matsuri, y es que… ¡Mucho Naruto!

Aclaro que con el correr de los capítulos, otros personajes pasaran por el estado _Paternidad,_ por ello el titulo del fic, cada uno tendrá su historia, pero sin olvidar que la principal es la de Gaara y Matsu.

Bien, no los molesto mas, disfruten que es un capitulo larguito.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo I: Soy tu hija.

Habían pasado, sin sumar ni restar un día más o un día menos, siete años. Si, siete largos años de un exitosa y célebre carrera como futbolista. Era amado y aclamado hasta por los más duros críticos deportivos, no había nadie que negara que su talento fuera innato.

Y Sabaku No Gaara disfrutaba de todos aquellos beneficios que ello conllevaba; la fama, los infinitos ceros que tenían su cuenta bancaria, el éxito, las mujeres, todo. De verdad que se podría decir que él lo tenia todo, pero…

¿De verdad era así?

Se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas blancas, estiro sus brazos y bostezo. El día anterior había tenido entrenamiento y los mismos era tan intensivos que algunas veces lo dejaban toda una noche durmiendo como un niño. Era cierto que se había convertido en todo un profesional, pero el cuerpo tenía un límite.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro, despertándolo finalmente de su ensueño. Estiro su mano hacia la mesita de luz y en su intento por atrapar su móvil tiro todas las cosas que había arriba del mueble.

—Mierda —masculló fastidioso—. Seguro es la tonta de Temari que llama tan temprano.

Atrapó su celular y atendió.

—¿Bueno? —dijo mientras daba un bostezo.

—_¡Gaara!_

Se escucho el grito del otro lado. Error, no era Temari, sino su hermano Kankuro que era igual de escandaloso que su hermana mayor. Así que estábamos hablando del mismo palo.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar, Kankuro? Casi mas y me dejas sin oído.

—_Deja de quejarte ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Te estamos esperando para almorzar_

—¿Almorzar? No bromees, que son la… la… —miro su reloj de mano y dio un brinco arriba de su cama—. ¡La una de la tarde!

—_Exacto y apúrate que Temari esta hecha un demonio y encima que tuvo que cocinar, la haces esperar._

—¿Nuestra hermana cocinando? —arqueo una ceja, ella era malísima para la cocina.

Algo le decía que hoy su estomago la pasaría mal.

—_Je, aunque no lo creas. Yo te lo dije una vez, Gaara. Nosotros dos moriremos de intoxicación_ —Kankuro rió—_. Vamos, apúrate que hasta Naruto llego antes con su familia._

—Bien, bien.

Corto su llamada y se levanto en dirección al baño. Pero al mirar su cama y verla vacía suspiro con resignación, no importaba cuantas fueran las mujeres que se morían por él, con las cuales se acostaba y pasaba un buen momento. Porque a pesar de ello, no podía entender la soledad que lo invadía al ver el otro lado de su cama vacía.

¿Qué era?

Negó de cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, no quería pensar en eso. Nunca llegaba a una solución o respuesta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—_Los pasajeros con destino a España-Madrid, por favor abordar por pista siete, repetimos…_ —se escucho la voz del alto parlante del Aeropuerto de Londres.

Una joven castaña de cabello corto y lacio que le llegaba por encima de su nuca tomo la mano de la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado, se agacho hasta estar hasta su altura y la miro con un profundo amor, ese que solo una madre puede sentir por su hijo.

—Mi amor —hablo la joven y la niña miro los fervientes ojos negros de su mamá que siempre le mostraban un brillo especial, solo a ella—. Quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras y no solo eso, sino que también te divertirás un montón y harás muchos amigos.

—Si, te lo prometo, mami.

—Y también, recuerda que debes hacer trasbordo en Madrid, que la colonia de vacaciones queda en…

—Roma-Italia, lo se —corrió sus ojitos de color aguamarina hacia un costado.

—Así es —poso su mano en los cabellos castaños de su hija, que eran igual a los de ella, pero largos hasta la cintura, los acaricio con dulzura—. ¿Me prometes que te cuidaras?

—Si.

—Recuerda que hay una azafata al cuidado de tu viaje —la pequeña pareció sorprenderse con aquello—. No te portes mal ¿De acuerdo? ¿Hum? ¿Sucede algo, princesa?

—No —hizo un puchero, miro hacia abajo y con uno de sus piecitos comenzó hacer círculos en el suelo _"¿Y ahora como me zafo de esa tonta azafata?"_ , pensó.

—¿Segura?

La pequeña levanto su mirada y sus orbes color mar miraron a su mamá, sin decir mas se lanzo a los brazos de ella.

—Te voy a extrañar, mami —escondió su carita en el pecho de su madre.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, princesa —la joven correspondió el abrazo con fuerz—. ¿Dime que hará mami si no ve todos los días tus hermosos ojos cielo?

—No saldrá el sol —hizo puchero de manera caprichosa, pero enternecedora—. Mami, promete que cuando vuelva tú estarás aquí, que estarás siempre… que no te iras.

La joven abrió sus ojos negros con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hija.

—¿Pero porque dices eso, Sumi-chan?

—¡Solo prométemelo! —hizo berrinche, su madre noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Hija, mami te promete que siempre estará contigo —poso su mano en el pecho de la pequeña—. Mami siempre estará en el corazón de Sumi-chan.

La nena cerró sus ojitos sintiendo la calida caricia de su mamá en su mejilla.

—Recuerda que tú eres una niña muy fuerte.

—¡Claro que soy fuerte! —hablo orgullosa cerrando una de sus manitos en un puño.

En ese momento la azafata del vuelo correspondiente se acerco hacia ellas y la niña la miro como si estuviera enfrente de su peor enemigo. Pues ella no contaba con la presencia de esa azafata, que estaría al cuidado en su vuelo, era un problema que tenia que resolver.

—Es hora de abordar.

—Claro —la joven se reincorporo y miro a su hija—. Despídete de tu tía y Ben-chan.

—¡Si! —expreso alegremente una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba por encima de su cintura y unos grandes ojos grises, quien tenían en brazos a un pequeño niño de un año de edad, rubio y ojos azules. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio, solo para que madre e hija se despidieran como debían—. ¡No te atrevas a irte sin despedirte de nosotros, Sumi-chan!

—¡Sari-chan! —la niña se abrazo a la mejor amiga de su mamá y también al pequeño—. ¡Ben-chan!

—Pórtate bien ¿Si? Benjiro despídete de Sumi-chan.

El pequeño le tiro un beso en el aire con su manita como despidiéndose de la niña.

—Pórtate bien, Ben-chan —se acomodo su mochilita rosa en la espalda y tomo la mano de la azafata cargando en su brazo libre una de sus tantas muñecas preferidas.

—Adiós, Oka-chan, Sari-chan, Ben-chan —se despidió.

Las dos jóvenes y el niño –que no entendía mucho de la situación, pero era muy tranquilo para su edad– solo podían ver como la figura de la pequeña y la azafata se perdía mientras abordaban el avión.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al ver como su hija partía, su amiga lo noto.

—Matsuri ¿Estas segura de esto?

—Si, Sari-chan —ella se seco su lágrima—. Si el tratamiento no sale como se espera, deseo que mi hija me recuerde así como ahora, no enferma y agonizando. Quiero que Natsumi tenga un lindo recuerdo de mí si algo malo llegase a pasar.

—Pero no pasara —dijo con seguridad Sari dándole ánimos a su mejor amiga—. Yo se que te curaras y que a la vuelta Sumi-chan vera a su madre ¡Resplandeciente como siempre!

—Que así sea.

Sari trato de sonreír, pero sabía lo difícil que era para su amiga, ambas habían transitado el mismo camino –aunque en diferentes tiempos–. Desde que había conocido a Matsuri la vio luchar desde su embarazo sola, luego criando a su hija sola, dando su vida entera por esa niña y la entendía, la comprendía a la perfección; porque ahora ella tenia a Benjiro y el padre del mismo jamás se hizo cargo de ellos, es mas, había desaparecido de sus vidas por completo.

Por su parte, la niña era llevada de la mano por aquella azafata, quien se dirigía al asiento que le correspondía a la nena.

—Pequeña, en este viaje iras en compañía de otra niña que también tiene vuelo a Madrid y luego a Roma ¡No estarás sola! Así que no debes tener miedo, te harás de una linda amiga.

—Yo no tengo miedo —la miro inexpresivamente y le corrió su cara.

La azafata sonrió, esa niña no solo era linda sino que se hacia la valiente. Tierna realmente.

—Bien, este es tu asiento y ella será tu compañera de viaje —la aeromoza le enseño a una niña de cabellos dorados y con bucles, de unos grandes e impactantes ojos negros, quien estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla—. Ella es Ai-chan, Ai-chan ella es Natsumi-chan y viajaran juntas. Sean buenas amigas ¿Si?

—Si, señora —Ai contesto cortésmente.

A la azafata se le ensancho una venita en su frente ¡Ella era muy joven! ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla señora? La pequeña castaña rió por lo bajo y achino sus ojos aguamarina, Ai-chan ya le había caído súper, además… ella podía ser de gran ayuda.

La pequeña ocupo el asiento libre, la azafata les puso el cinturón de forma segura y como correspondía a ambas, les dio una caramelo masticable a cada una dándole la indicación de que lo masticaran cuando el avión tomara vuelo.

—¿También vas a España y luego a Italia? —pregunto Ai.

—Algo así —torció su boca hacia un costado—. Oye ¿Y tú porque viajas?

—Mis papás me mandaron a una escuela de vacaciones en Roma.

—¿De verdad? —no podía creerlo ¿Acaso esto era a lo que los mayores llamaban suerte?—. ¿Iras a RomaCity Camp?

—Si.

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió ampliamente, Ai la miro confundida—. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, no te preocupes que te recompensaré muy bien.

La pequeña castaña se saco su mochilita de la espalda y al abrirla le mostró a su compañerita su mas preciada colección de Barbie's Colección de Oro.

—Si me ayudas, serán todas tuyas —sonrió triunfante y a su amiguita se le llenaron los ojos de estrellitas, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa, pero miraban sus respectivos platos con cierto temor mezclado de duda. Temari empuño una de sus manos y la dio contra la mesa, los restantes brincaron del susto en sus respetivos asientos.

—¿Qué les pasa? —cuestiono enojada—. ¿Acaso están dudando de mi arte culinario?

—¿Arte? —cuestiono arqueando una ceja un muchacho de cabello castaño revoltoso y de ojos marrones, mientras miraba la especie de sopa de verduras que había hecho su hermana, pero por alguna extraña razón tenia un no muy buen color bordo—. ¿De en serio?

—Si tienes algo que decir ¡Dilo Kankuro!

—E-Esta bien, esta bien ¿Y yo porque tendría que decir algo? De seguro esto… esto debe saber rico —hablo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

—¿Y porque es de color bordo? —cuestiono Gaara.

—Porque le puse remolacha —Temari respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¿A la sopa de verduras?

Temari volvió a cerrar su mano con enfado, encima que se tomo la molestia de cocinarle la venían a cuestionar ¡Desagradecidos! Ni las gentilizas le habían dado.

—Ya, tranquila problemática, que lo comeremos igual —hablo su esposo.

—Si, como no, Shikamaru —frunció el ceño—. Tú eres el primero que no se quiere comer mi comida, por eso todos los días pides a la rosticería ¿Cierto?

Shikamaru miro a su mujer entre cerrando sus ojos ¿Realmente Temari esperaba una respuesta de ello? Si, la esperaba.

—B-Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué no empezamos a comer? —se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza un joven rubio de unos brillantes ojos color celeste cielo.

—Si, Naruto-kun tiene razón —la dulce voz de una chica de cabellos azulados y lacios, y unos ojos color perlas que llamaban mucho la atención hablo tratando de traer calma—. Comamos.

Con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios se llevo una cucharada de sopa a la boca, todos la miraron impresionados por su valentía.

—Hinata —Naruto miro a la joven que se había convertido en su esposa hacia ya cuatro años y con la cual tenia un pequeño hijo de tres de nombre Ginji–. ¿Aun respiras? ¿Estas bien? ¿No quieres ir al baño? Por cierto ¿Cómo sabe?

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente al ver como su amiga Temari escondía su mirada ensombrecida entre sus rubios cabellos.

—Vaya, Naruto —hablo perezosamente Shikamaru apoyando su cabeza en una de las palmas de sus manos—. Con lo bruto y torpe que siempre has sido ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en un esposo responsable?

Naruto parpadeo y Temari arremetió contra su propio marido.

—¿Y tú te burlas Shikamaru-mandilon? Primero fíjate en ti —su esposo la miro sorprendido y ella le hizo un desprecio.

—Ja ¿Como andamos por casa, Shikamaru? —rió Kankuro, Gaara suspiro.

—¿Y ustedes dos que? No creen que ya están bastante grandecitos ¿Cuándo van a buscar a una mujer y sentar cabeza?

Kankuro inflo sus cachetes con capricho, Naruto rió por lo bajo al ver su reacción, mientras que Gaara cerro sus ojos.

—No molestes con ello, Temari.

—¿Y porque no, Kankuro? ¡Deben saber que ya no son unos niños!

Temari hablaba con conocimiento de causa, pues sus dos hermanos al paso que iban morirían siendo unos solterones y viejos verdes. Porque era cierto que Gaara se había vuelto un mujeriego predispuesto, pero Kankuro era doblemente peor. Siempre de fiesta en fiesta, mujeres voluptuosas, noches de casino y mas. Shikamaru también era jugador de fútbol como Naruto y ellos dos estaban felizmente casados, sus hermanos si lo entendieran también podrían ser felices.

Ella sabía –y por más que Kankuro y especialmente Gaara lo negaran– que sus hermanos no se sentían plenos, estaba convencida de que era por el estilo de vida que llevaban. No siempre se puede andar de vividor en la vida.

—Yo jamás volveré a casarme, bajo ninguna circunstancia una mujer volverá a enredarme —hablo Gaara de manera fría y congelante.

Tanto esas palabras como su semblante impenetrable hicieron que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran solo a él, pues eran conocedores del pasado de Gaara.

El silencio se hizo realmente incomodo, Hinata bajo su mirada con pena y a la vez enojo, ella solía ser muy amiga de la joven que había sido esposa de Gaara y cada vez que el chico decía que jamás volvería a casarse para no ser manipulado por ninguna mujer daba a entender que su única esposa había sido una mala chica o alguien que había convertido su vida en un calvario.

Hinata sabia que eso no era así y frente a Naruto más de una vez había dicho que Gaara era el único culpable de que su matrimonio no funcionara, porque según ella, la chica con la que el pelirrojo había contraído matrimonio era una joven grandiosa.

—Bueno y… —Temari sabía que debía cambiar de conversación—. ¿Qué me dicen del triunfo que han tenido en el partido pasado?

—Oh, si ¡Sasuke y Gaara se lucieron! —sonrió Kankuro siguiéndole la corriente.

—Hablando de Sasuke. ¿No tendría que estar aquí? ¿No lo invitaste, Temari?

—Si, lo invite.

—Quien sabe que andará haciendo —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo es un teme —comenzó a reír.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Achuuu!

Estornudo con fuerza y se refregó la nariz, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso. Una vez el idiota de Naruto le había dicho que eso sucedía cuando alguien estaba hablando de uno en alguna parte. Puras tonterías.

—¡Sasuke-kun lo amamos! —le gritaban unas chicas que intentaban increparlo cuando él pretendía salir del estacionamiento del Konoha Fútbol Club, en donde desarrollaba su carrera como futbolista—. ¡Sasuke-kun hágame un hijo!

El joven azabache frunció el ceño ciertamente apenado, cerro la ventanilla de su lado y suspiro.

—Que molestias —bufo logrando salir de aquel amontonamiento y dándole marcha a su auto para que se apresure, pues tenia turno con el medico cabeza del equipo y estaba llegando tarde.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El atardecer ya se había hecho presente y en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Madrid…

—Siguiente en la fila —dijo la joven desde el mostrador de ventas de pasajes.

—Buenas tardes —la chica escucho una tenue vocecita, pero frente a ella no lograba ver a nadie—. Un boleto para el primer vuelo con destino a Tokio-Japón, por favor.

—¿N-Nani? —la vendedora no entendía nada y en ese momento logro ver como en la fila correspondiente a ella la gente había comenzado a cuchichear—. Siguiente en la fila, por favor.

—Si. Le acabo de pedir un boleto para Japón ¿No me escucho?

—¿Pero quien…?

En ese preciso instante, un hombre de la fila se acerco hacia el mostrador, se agacho y cuando se volvió a incorporar le mostró en sus brazos a una niña que no pasaba los ocho años de edad.

—Un boleto para el primer vuelo con destino a Tokio-Japón, aquí esta mi documento, pasaporte y dinero —la pequeña le mostró la documentación, el dinero y sonrió con calidez—. Ah, y ventanilla, por favor.

—Imposible —la vendedora no podía creerlo.

Por su parte…

—Ai-chan ¿En donde esta, Natsumi-chan? —pregunto la azafata.

—Ella ya se subió al avión, dijo que tenia sueño y que no quería que nadie la moleste –Ai sonrió ampliamente y la azafata le correspondió. Esas niñas por suerte no le habían causado ningún problema.

Si supiera…

—Que bien ¿Y esas son tus muñecas, Ai-chan?

—Si, son mis Barbie's Colección de Oro —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tomando con sus dos brazos sus _nuevas adquiciones. _

En ese momento tanto la azafata como Ai vieron por el gran ventanal como un avión comenzaba a tomar vuelo en el aire y partía hacia su destino correspondiente. Y dentro de ese mismo avión…

—Al fin —suspiro la niña castaña mirando por la ventanita como se elevaba el avión.

—¿No tienes miedo de viajar solita, pequeñita? —le hablo la anciana que estaba sentada a su lado.

—No, yo soy muy valiente. Mi mamá siempre me lo dice.

—¿Y a quien vas a visitar en Japón? —sonrió la mujer.

—A mi… papá —susurró bajando la mirada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miro las estrellas que se posaban en el cielo oscuro, recordando como a él le encantaba ver la luna en aquellas épocas, en aquellos tiempos. Pero ya no quería pensar en ello, era triste y a la vez alegre al corazón ¿Raro, verdad?

En esa hermosa noche, las maravillosas luces de la ciudad de Londres lograban ser acompañadas por una bella luna en forma de uña, suspiro porque a pesar de lo que llegara a suceder de ahora en adelante, no se arrepentía de cómo había vivido. Era aun joven, pero…

—Matsuri.

—¿Si?

—Dime que ya tienes tus maletas listas —rogó con sus manos en forma de rezo—. Es que siempre dejas todo para lo último y no me mires así.

—Sari-chan…

—¡En serio! Por cierto ¿Qué le has dicho a tu jefe?

—Le pedí las vacaciones que me correspondía desde hace ya cuatro años —suspiro—. No le gusto en lo mas mínimo ¡Pero que le puedo hacer! Aunque tampoco puedo pedir mucho, ser una simple camarera no te da mucho derecho, por más que vivas en Inglaterra.

—Es verdad, sigues siendo una extranjera. Además, seria peor si le llegas a decir que estas enferma, es capaz de echarte a las patadas ¡Ese tipo es un asco!

Matsuri asintió y ambas amigas miraron al cielo, a veces la vida era un poquito, solo un poquito complicada.

—Espero que Natsumi-chan este bien —susurró Matsuri, pensando en su hija.

De un momento a otro, las dos escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

—¿De vuelta tiene hambre? —Sari bajo sus hombros con decepción—. No puedo creer con el apetito que me salio el gordito.

—No eres a la única que le ha pasado ¿Recuerdas a Natsumi-chan?

—Uf, pero esa niña era peor. La muy desgraciada molestaba en plena madrugada.

Matsuri comenzó a reír, mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia dentro para que de una buena vez le diera de comer al pequeño Benjiro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Otro nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio se hacia presente y con ello en el campo de fútbol un nuevo día de entrenamiento, en donde…

—¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei! —Naruto empuño su mano en el aire en forma de reclamo—. ¡Se supone que tiene que estar antes que nosotros!

—Sabes que siempre hace lo mismo —dijo Sasuke.

—Si estuviera con alguna noviecita bueno… ¡Pero solo se queda leyendo esos libritos! —reclamó Kankuro.

—Libritos pervertidos —comento un joven de cabello castaño largo y de unos lindos ojos color perlas que combinaba a la perfección con su semblante serio.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso, Neji? —hablo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

—Lo dijiste tú una vez, idiota.

Justamente eran familia, ya que Neji Hyuga era primo de Hinata, la esposa de Naruto. A Neji no le gustaba ni un poco la idea, pero ya no le quedaba de otra.

—Bueno, ya… —hablo Gaara que se encontraba haciendo trabajo de elongación—. Mejor empecemos a hacer algo porque si esperamos a Kakashi se hará de noche y…

—Hoy hay fiesta en tu casa ¿Verdad, Gaara? —pregunto con una sonrisa un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y unas marcas rojas en formas de colmillos en sus mejillas.

Gaara miro a su compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka, y asintió de un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Que mal, Naruto! —rió Kankuro—. Tú eres un hombre casado, no podrás y… ¡De lo que te pierdes!

El rubio achino sus ojos al ver como Sasuke se reía por lo bajo.

—Oye, que yo no soy el único casado —apuntó con su dedo a un companeero que se encontraba recostado en el césped del campo, al parecer tomando una siesta—. ¡Shikamaru también esta casado!

—Un par de idiotas —se burlo Kankuro.

—Te recuerdo que mi esposa es tu hermana, problemático —hablo Shikamaru dando un bostezo y sentándose en forma de indio mirando a su _cuñadito. _

—En fin —hablo Gaara, mirando como Neji, Sasuke y Kiba empezaron a hacer jueguitos con la pelota—. Hoy a las nueve en casa, ustedes se encargan de llevar las mujeres ¿De acuerdo? Ya bastante que pongo mi departamento.

—Si, dejémosle ese trabajo a Kankuro —dijo Sasuke pasándole la pelota a Gaara.

Kankuro levanto su pulgar en forma de afirmación y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Buenos días! —apareció de la nada el entrenador del equipo, un hombre delgado, ojos negros, cabello plateado y puntiagudo, que poseía como accesorio un tapabocas negro que cubría su boca, nariz y casi la mitad de su rostro, uso que le daba por simple coquetería con las mujeres ya que lo hacia misterioso, según Naruto—. Perdón por la tardanza es que… ¡Me perdí en el camino de la vida! —rió nerviosamente—.Supongo que yo también estoy invitado a esa fiesta.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Neji quienes estaban con pelota en pie, le dieron de lleno un buen derechazo a sus respetivos balones haciendo que los mismos dieran de lleno en la cara de su entrenador, uno tras otro.

—¡Por su puesto que no!

Era el colmo, aun no entendían como eran los lideres del campeonato teniendo semejante sujeto como director técnico.

Kakashi cayó de espaldas al suelo y Shikamaru miro la escena desde donde estaba.

—Pero que problemático —susurró tirándose de espaldas al césped para dormir nuevamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Poco a poco las estrellas iban apareciendo en el cielo que se mezclaba de colores azules, rosados y violáceos, dándole un aspecto realmente bello a los ojos humanos.

La pequeña saco del bolsillo de su mochilita su celular, ya que el mismo había comenzado a sonar.

—Oka-chan…

—_Hija, dime… ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Estas bien?_

—Bien, Roma es muy linda, el campamento también —torció su boca hacia un costado.

—_¡Que bueno! Espero que lo disfrutes y te diviertas mucho._

—Si, este viaje será muy divertido.

—_Te quiero mucho, Sumi-chan._

—Yo también, Oka-chan —sonrió y corto rápidamente la llamada, no quería que su madre le siguiera haciendo ningún cuestionamiento, no se sentía bien mintiéndole.

La niña poso sus ojos aguamarina en el cielo y en todo aquello que estaba a su alrededor.

—Woow, Tokio si que es lindo y grande —expreso sorprendida, guardando su móvil de color rosa pastel en la chaqueta que tenía puesta encima de su vestido primaveral. Tomo su maleta que era a rueditas y se dirigió hacia el puesto de taxi más cercano.

Por su parte, en el Aeropuerto de Londres…

—¿Cómo llego, Sumi-chan? —cuestiono Sari.

—Bien. No se porque me corto tan rápido la comunicación.

—No seas paranoica, seguramente estaba ansiosa por conocer el lugar y sus nuevos amigos —la joven tomo a su hijo en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre su maleta—. Vamos hacia la plataforma, que el vuelo a Miami sale en media hora.

—Si, tienes razón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—_¡Gaara apresúrate! —gritaba alegremente la jovencita de ojos negros, cabello castaño y largo hasta mitad de su espalda, que portaba el uniforme de una preparatoria._

—_Deja de comportarte como una niña —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ella rió armoniosamente, lo que hizo que él se ruborizara levemente._

—_No seas tan amargado —la chica comenzó a quitarse los zapatos negros de su uniforme al igual que sus medias—. Vamos, que hace mucho que no vengo a la playa._

—_¿Por qué te desvistes? Hace frío y no es época de playa para que te metas al agua, seguramente debe estar fría —bufó notando como ella torcía su boca hacia el costado por su reclamo—. Yo sabia que no debía de traerte. _

—_Gaara eres malo. _

_Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la arena, él solo la quedo mirando y se cruzo de brazos. Definitivamente y por muy novia suya que sea, no le seguiría la corriente en esa chiquilinada de corretear por la arena y esas cosas._

—_No importa lo que diga, ella siempre hace lo que quiere._

—_¡Gaara es un amargado! ¡Gaara es muy aburrido! —expresaba cantarina la chica mientras movía sus caderas y cabello al compás de su melodía, haciendo una extraña, alegre y divertida coreografía por toda la arena—. ¡Gaara es un quejoso! ¡Y tiene el ceño fruncido por todo! _

_Y a estas alturas no solo Gaara tenía su ceño fruncido, sino que una enorme venita se ensanchaba en su sien, pero lo que diría ella a continuación seria la gota que colmaría el vaso._

—_¡Gaara es un pervertido! —dijo fuerte sin dejar de cantar._

—_¡Matsuri! —gritó saliendo tras ella, que había comenzado a correr mientras reía alegremente. _

_Perfecto, había logrado que él saliera a corretearla por la playa._

_Ella trataba de esquivarlo y él, a pesar de que se sentía un idiota, estaba disfrutando de todo aquello. Mas aun al saber que la dejaba escapar porque quería, ya que hacia rato la hubiera atrapado fácilmente. _

—_Te tengo —le dijo al estrecharla entre sus brazos y tenerla como su prisionera—. ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Te pondrás a cantar esa ridícula canción?_

—_Ya no recuerdo la letra —ella rió y se abrazo a él—. ¿Viste que era divertido, Gaara?_

_Hizo silencio, jamás aceptaría que había estado divertido, pero sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la joven. _

—_Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón —expresó ella, quien tenía su oreja pegada en el pecho del joven—. Va al mismo ritmo que el mío. _

_Gaara se separo levemente y la tomo del mentón haciendo que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos, con ese especial brillo negro de su mirada._

—_Matsuri… —se acerco y le susurro sobre la comisura de sus labios—. Te amo. _

_No le dio tiempo a contestar, porque ya había unido su boca junto a la de su novia._

—M-Matsuri… —balbuceo entre sueños.

Lo podía sentir a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos… Golpes, el sonido ruidoso de un timbre, golpes y más golpes, algunos gritos que parecían llamarlo. Parecían nombrarlo ¿Qué era?

—¡Gaara maldita sea abre la puerta! —gritó su hermano Kankuro desde afuera del departamento—. ¡Gaara que nos siguen los paparazzi! ¡Abre!

—No me digan que se olvido —dijo Sasuke.

—Chicos, estoy empezando a tener frío —comento una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, ojos esmeralda y una voluptuosa figura que cubría con muy poquita, poquísima ropa.

—No te preocupes que yo seré tu abrigo —Kiba se le colgó encima.

—Yo sabía que no debía venir ¿Por qué lo hice? —susurroo Neji, pero al posar su mirada perlada en tres de las mujeres muy bien formadas que había traído Kankuro, ahí recordó el porque había dicho que si.

—Demonios.

Sasuke no dejaba de tocar el timbre, los fotógrafos estaban en la planta baja, si subían estaban literalmente fritos. Era horrible salir en las portadas de las revistas como un fiestero empedernido ¡Después quien aguantaba a su padre! Que no paraba de recordarle lo perfecto que era su hermano Itachi.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama balbuceando cosas de un pasado que nunca había logrado olvidar, cuando de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y brinco arriba de su cama. Miro a su alrededor notando como ya no había playa, ni risas, ni besos… ni ella.

—¡Gaara con un mil demonios! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —el grito de Kankuro llamo su atención, y al mirar el reloj de pared que tenia en su habitación ahí noto que eran las 9.00 pm.

—¡Me quede dormido! —salió de la cama dando grandes zancadas—. Ya voy ¡Ya voy!

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió la misma, frunció el ceño, pues a pesar de que se había quedado dormido, era frustrante que lo despertaran de esa manera.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —dijo Kankuro, entrando junto a las mujeres, Sasuke, Kiba y Neji—. Los paparazzi están abajo.

Gaara suspiro.

—Yo me encargo, ahora hablo con el portero —dijo tomando el teléfono inalámbrico, mientras las mujeres presentes susurraban sobre el aspecto del perfecto pelirrojo, que se encontraba con el torso desnudo y en boxer, lo que lo hacia muy sexy.

—Bien, yo me encargo de ir preparando las bebidas —hablo Kiba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que la fiesta no se haya arruinado—. Neji encárgate de la música.

—¿Y yo porque?

—Vamos, lindo… que yo te ayudo —le susurró sugerentemente al oído una morocha de ojos negros, una de las mujeres que venían a animar la fiesta.

Neji no puso resistencia y Sasuke dando un hondo suspiro se desplomo junto a dos mujeres en el gran sofá negro del living.

—Listo —hablo Gaara—. Akira, el portero, me dijo que los periodistas y fotógrafos ya se han ido. Me voy a vestir.

—¿Te ayudo? —una joven rubia y de ojos verdes se acerco al pelirrojo de forma provocativa, Kankuro sonrió, si que había hecho un buen trabajo al traerlas.

—No, gracias —Gaara se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Kankuro arqueo una ceja notando que a su hermano le sucedía algo, miro a Sasuke y este solo se encogió de hombros.

La música había comenzado a sonar, Kiba ya tenia listos los tragos y el coqueteo con las mujeres ya había empezado, pero Gaara aun no se había terminado de vestir. En ese momento, el timbre del departamento sonó tres veces, los presentes se miraron entre si.

—¡Atiendan! —dijo Gaara desde su cuarto—. Que aun no termine de cambiarme.

—¿Y si son los fotógrafos o periodistas?

—Que no, ya me dijo el portero que se fueron.

—Vamos, ve a abrir, Kankuro —hablo Neji—. Y por la dudas, las mujeres quietas en su lugar, bajen la música.

Kankuro se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Sasuke con el control remoto disminuía la música. Y cuando el castaño abrió la puerta noto que no había nadie del otro lado de la misma.

—Qué raro.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—No, no había… —nuevamente el timbre que interrumpió su habla, Kankuro se volteo hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Y al abrir nuevamente la misma y mirar hacia el frente vio que de verdad no había nadie. Enojado cerró con violencia la puerta.

—¡Un tarado que se esta haciendo el gracioso! —protestó. Kiba y Neji lo miraron con duda, las mujeres rieron.

Pero… nuevamente el timbre volvió sonar cuatro veces seguidas.

—¿Qué nadie atendió?

—Déjamelo a mi —Sasuke se levanto a regañadientes de su asiento.

El joven azabache se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con cautela, notando al igual que Kankuro que no había nadie del otro lado, miro para ambos costados y nada, cuando de repente…

—Señor, aquí abajo —Sasuke escucho una leve vocecita y bajo su mirada, encontrándose de lleno con una pequeña niña—. Buenas noches, estoy buscando a Sabaku No Gaara ¿Él vive aquí, verdad?

Sasuke arqueo una ceja sin poder entender que hacia una niña buscando a Gaara a estas horas de la noche. Suspiro, seguramente era una fan loca de Gaara que utilizaba a su hermanita pequeña para poder ver a su ídolo.

—Mira niña, Gaara ahora esta ocupado, si quieres su autógrafo pásate mañana o ve al entrenamiento del club —iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la nena se lo impidió.

—Se esta equivocando, yo no quiero su autógrafo.

En ese momento, Gaara salio de su habitación abotonándose su camisa blanca y mirando a los presentes noto que Sasuke estaba en la puerta al parecer atendiendo a alguien.

—¿Quién es?

—Una niña, dice que te busca a ti —respondió Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Una niña?

—Vaya, eres un matador con las mujeres, Gaara —se burlo Kiba.

De repente, el perro de Gaara que siempre estaba en el lavadero cuando su dueño tenia visita, salio disparado de su escondite hacia la salida dando ladridos al parecer de felicidad. Sin querer se llevo puesto a Sasuke que aun estaba en la puerta.

—Oye —se quejo al ver como el perro lo había pasado por encima y por ello había caído de cola al piso—. Gaara ¿Qué demonios le sucede a tu perro?

—¡Oh, que bonito! —la pequeña abrazo al cachorro que se lanzo sobre ella alegremente mientras besaba su mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Cómo te llamas, perrito?

—¡Shukaku! —Gaara pego el grito, el perro se adentro al departamento y le ladro a la niña para que también lo haga. La pequeña paso por al lado de Sasuke y entro—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

Gaara miro a la niña, una pequeña de ojos aguamarina, cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura, quien vestía un lindo vestido color celeste cielo primaveral, una chaqueta rosa, que hacia juego con su mochilita de espalda y en su brazo portaba una muñeca de tela.

—Mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a hablar mirándola directamente a los ojos, una sensación extraña se arremolino en su pecho con la presencia de aquella niña.

—Seguramente quiere tu autógrafo, no seas cruel con ella, Gaara —hablo Kankuro—. Que es solo una nenita. Kiba ve a buscar lápiz y papel, que Gaara le de su firma de una buena vez así seguimos con lo nuestro.

—Yo no quiero un autógrafo de nadie —la niña empezó a caminar mirando todo a su alrededor—. Vaya, tienes una casa muy grande. Mami tenía mucha razón cuando comento que tú vivías rodeado de lujos.

Neji arqueo una ceja, había algo que no estaba entendiendo de todo esto. Por su parte Sasuke se levanto del suelo y Gaara junto a Kankuro siguieron a la niña.

—Oye, en serio, no se que es lo que quieres —Gaara se puso firme—. Pero sea lo que sea, pídelo ahora y vete.

—Mami también había comentado que eras arrogante —la niña lo miro de arriba abajo.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja ¿Quién demonios se creía esa mocosa?

—¿No te habrás perdido y te equivocaste de casa? —cuestiono Neji, lo que Hyuga decía era algo obvio según Sasuke, quien miraba la escena meticulosamente.

—Yo no me perdí, ni me equivoque de lugar —hablo segura y señalo al dueño del departamento—. Él es Sabaku No Gaara y esta es su casa.

—Si, yo soy Sabaku No Gaara ¿y que con eso? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

La niña se acomodo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de una de sus orejitas y se presento.

—Mi nombre es Natsumi y… —miro a Gaara con sugerencia—. Soy tu hija.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se reincorporo notando como todos los allí presentes, especialmente _su padre,_ tenían sus ojos bien abiertos por lo que ella había revelado sin pelos en la lengua.

Sabaku No Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber que decir o hacer, porque por más que eso fuera una broma loca, tampoco sabia como reaccionar _"Un momento, esta niña dijo… ¡Hija!"_ pensó sin poder creerlo. Si, no había escuchado mal, la nena le había dicho que era su hija.

Kankuro movía sus labios, como queriendo decir algo, pero nada lograba salir de su boca; las mujeres allí presentes miraron con cuestionamiento a Gaara, pues ellas sabían que él era –junto a Sasuke Uchiha– uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, no solo por su fama y atractivo, sino también por los muchos ceros de su cuenta bancaria.

—Gaara —hablo Kankuro mirando a su hermano como diciéndole que debía de decir o hacer algo.

—¿Hija? —Gaara pareció reaccionar en un parpadeo.

—Si, dije hija, yo soy tu hija. Tú eres mi papá.

—¿A que estas jugando? —si era un broma quería saberlo de inmediato.

—A nada —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué una niña como yo debería estar mintiendo en una cosa como esta? Ya te lo dije, soy tu hija… y para que te quede claro que no miento, mi mamá es… Matsuri Shimura ¿La recuerdas?

Gaara cayó sentado al sillón al escuchar aquel nombre… no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, su corazón pareció detenerse en el tiempo en ese mismo instante ¿Él y Matsuri habían tenido una hija?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Kiba no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ¿Gaara tenia una hija? Vaya, que uno se enteraba de cosas interesantes todos los días; Neji supo por la reacción del pelirrojo que esa situación estaba muy lejos de ser una burla pesada, que tal vez lo que decía esa niña era probablemente cierto; mientras que Sasuke cerro sus ojos pensativo, él si recordaba a Matsuri Shimura… la _ex esposa de Gaara_. Tremendo lío.

Pero de un momento a otro…

—¡Jiraiya! —un desmedido grito salio de los labios de Kankuro, nombrando al representante de fútbol que los tenía a cargo.

Ese ermitaño pervertido tenia que venir a resolver esa situación, Gaara estaba paralizado y él estaba que le agarraba un patatús al corazón. A bendita hora se venia a enterar de que su hermano menor lo había hecho tío.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se estaban besando con pasión y desenfreno, en esa noche en donde la luna de Tokio se dejaba ver a la mitad, él le haría el amor a su esposa. Porque si, esa problemática mujer era suya.

—S-Shikamaru… —hablo entrecortadamente cuando su marido libero sus labios—. Q-Quiero… quiero tener un hijo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, era cierto que hacia años que estaban casados, pero ella jamás le había echo una petición así. No es que le disgustara la idea, solo que… sentía que un hijo arruinaría todo lo bueno que había en su matrimonio. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero bueno, él nunca había sido padre.

—¿E-Estas… segura?

—¿Por qué dudas? —cuestiono en tono molesto.

—No, yo no estoy dudando, Temari. Solo que…

—¿Solo que… que?

No sabía que responderle, pero esa noche Shikamaru Nara parecía tener la suerte de su lado porque el celular de su esposa comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro.

—Que idiota —Temari se insulto a si misma—. Me olvide de apagarlo.

—Bueno, atiende entonces…

—¡No quiero! Estamos en algo mejor —sonrió contenta e intento apagar su móvil, pero Shikamaru se lo impido—. Es el idiota de Kankuro.

—Mira si es algo importante.

Temari arqueo una ceja y termino atendiendo de muy mala gana la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres, Kankuro?

—_¡Estamos en problemas, Temari!_

—No me importa, se la arreglan ustedes por ser un par de mujeriegos degenerados ¡No me llames por tonterías!

—_¡No me cortes, por favor! ¡No estoy bromeando!_ —gritó desesperado, lo que logro llamar la atención de su hermana.

—¿Qué paso ahora?

—_Etto… Gaara… niña… apareció… hija… aunque no lo creas… de la nada… ¡Paternidad!_

—¿Eh?

Temari parpadeó, realmente no había entendido nada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaba sentadita en el sillón individual de la sala, abrazando su muñeca y moviendo sus piecitos de un lado a otro sintiendo la mirada atenta sobre ella de Kiba, Neji, Kankuro y Sasuke, que se encontraban sentados al frente en el sofá alargado y grande. Debían aceptar que Natsumi tenia la misma piel pálida que Gaara, además claro de sus brillosos ojos aguamarina. Estaban examinando cada rasgo de la pequeña, la observaban como un objeto extraño que había salido de un laboratorio.

Cabe decir que las mujeres que había traído Kankuro ya no estaban, la fiesta había terminado de un momento a otro y ellas se habían ido muy ofendidas por lo sucedido.

Por su parte, la niña miro de reojo a _su papá_, quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro haciendo un camino marcado de una punta a la otra de la casa, y en compañía de un hombre de mayor edad que poseía el cabello blanco y largo a cada lado de la cara, atado en una baja coleta, ojos negros, cara redonda y aspecto robustito.

—A ver, Gaara —dicho sujeto se cruzo de brazos y miro a su representado—. Entonces… ¿Estuviste casado?

—Si, yo… Jiraiya veras… —se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y respiro al parecer con desespero—. Yo tenía diecinueve, ella dieciocho, éramos jóvenes, duro nueve meses y medio, luego ella… ella… nos divorciamos, nunca supe que fue de su vida desde aquello.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—No recuerdo… fue hace… hace… —estaba nervioso y trato de hacer las cuentas—. ¿Siete años?

—Pequeña ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto Jiraiya mirando a Natsumi.

—De seis para siete —respondió como si nada y Kankuro junto a Kiba comenzaron a sacar cuentas con los dedos.

—¡Perfecto! —Jiraiya expreso irónicamente y miro a su representado con culpabilidad, quien se revolvió su cabello con ambas manos—. Gaara… ¿Y cabe la posibilidad de que durante esos meses de matrimonio tú hayas…?

—B-Bueno… —se ruborizo, cosa que llamo la atención a su representante—. Si, claro que si… éramos marido y mujer ¿No? D-Digo… ella y yo… —Gaara junto sus manos de manera representativa como haciendo la unión de dos cuerpos—. Es decir… me entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Claro, que tonto no haría el amor con la mujer que eligió como su esposa ¿No? —Jiraiya sonrió levemente y Gaara asintió corriendo su mirada con pena—. Bien ¿Te das cuenta del severo problema en el que estamos metidos, cierto? —caminó hasta la niña y se agacho hasta ella, quien lo miro con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué dirá la prensa cuando se entere que tuviste una hija de la cual nunca te has hecho cargo? Tú buena reputación se ira al diablo, dirán que eres un mal ejemplo, un ser sin corazón.

—¡No es mi maldita culpa! La madre nunca me lo hizo saber —gritó ofendido, Natsumi bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Gaara no maldigas y mide tus palabras —hablo Kankuro diplomáticamente.

—Recuerda que estas frente a la niña y ella no tiene la culpa de nada —secundo Neji.

—No me digan niña, mi nombre es Natsumi Shimura, pero me pueden decir Sumi-chan, así me dice mi Oka-chan.

Kankuro, Kiba y Jinraiya la miraron con ternura, Sasuke y Neji con atención, mientras Gaara… Gaara no sabia de que manera reaccionar, toda aquella situación le había quitado el poder de animación. El hombre de cabello blanco se cruzo de brazos, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

—Aunque aceptes que estuviste casado con la madre de esta niña, aunque las cuentas den que pueda llegar a ser tu hija y tú aceptaste esa posibilidad —Jiraiya abrió un ojo y miro a Gaara—. No significa y no hay prueba de que en realidad lo sea, así que lo más recomendable es dar con la madre, antes que nada devolvérsela y… luego hablar del tema con ella.

—¡Eso! —Gaara vio una luz de esperanza en todo ese lío que se había convertido su vida de un momento a otro—. Niña dime en donde esta Matsuri, en donde es que viven, y te regresas con ella ahora mismo en el primer vuelo que salga.

—Vivimos en Inglaterra, pero no puedes contactar con ella ahora —dijo astutamente Natsumi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella… esta… esta… —todos la miraron con real atención, la pequeña bajo su mirada—. Esta en Alaska haciendo trabajo comunitario con los esquimales por tres meses.

—Bueno, danos su número de teléfono —exigió el representante.

—Mi Oka-chan no tiene teléfono —arrugo su boca en un puchero inocente—. Allá en Alaska no hay señales para teléfonos móviles, ni hay Internet, ni le llegan las cartas que les puedan llegar a mandar. Están muy desactualizados por allí.

—Que convincente.

—¿Y…? —Gaara se estaba por volver loco—. ¿Por qué te mando aquí? ¿No te pudo dejar con algún conocido?

Sasuke bajo sus parpados notando que su amigo estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso importante. Y no era para menos, que una niña se te aparezca de la nada diciendo que era tu hija no debe ser algo normal ¿Verdad?

—¿No es obvio? —Natsumi miro a Gaara—. Tú eres mi papá, por eso me mando contigo, es lo mas lógico. Ella dijo algo como… "Vete a Japón con tu padre, que ese irresponsable de una buena vez por todas se haga cargo y cuide de ti como corresponde"

Kankuro, Kiba y hasta Sasuke largaron una pequeña risita, mientras que Gaara abrió sus ojos más que molesto por aquellas palabras.

—Aun no sabemos si tú realmente eres la hija de Gaara —hablo Jiraiya—. La única posibilidad de comprobarlo era dar con tu madre, pero si ella esta tan lejos… ¡Que le podemos hacer! No creerte ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, podrían hacer un muestra de ADN —contraataco vivazmente la pequeña.

Jiraiya abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás se espero que la mocosa digiera algo así. Definitivamente que si era la hija de Gaara hasta la inteligencia y astucia del mismo había heredado.

Sasuke y Neji sonrieron con arrogancia, Natsumi si que era talentosa para leer situaciones, pues Jiraiya solo buscaba con su insinuación que le dijera el paradero de su madre, pero al parecer le había salido el tiro por la culata.

—¡Exacto! —expresó Gaara—. Hagamos un ADN.

Jiraiya se acerco a Gaara y tomándolo de la camisa lo alejo del lugar.

—¿Te volviste loco o que? —le susurró—. Lo mejor es convencer a la niña de que vuelva con su madre ¡Mira si el ADN da positivo! ¡Estas literalmente muerto! Dime ¿Alguna vez has cuidado de un niño? –Gaara bajo la mirada—, mejor es que la nena vuelva por donde vino y esto quedara como un momento gracioso en nuestras memorias.

—¡No, Jiraiya! —una voz fémina imponente se hizo escuchar.

A todos los hombres presentes se le helo la sangre y al mirar hacia la puerta… ahí la vieron en compañía de su esposo ¿En que momento habían llegado que no se les sintió?

—Temari —susurró Kankuro y esfumo su sorpresa al recordar que ella era la única que tenia una copia de la llave del departamento de Gaara.

La rubia se acerco a Jiraiya y separándolo de su hermano menor lo estampó contra la pared, a todos se les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—No hables de una criatura como de un paquete del que hay que deshacerse y olvidar.

—Temari-san, me estas mal interpretando, lo que dije lo hice pensando en tu hermano. Ese es mi trabajo velar por su bienestar.

—Exacto, procurar su bienestar, no limpiarlo de culpa y cargo. Mañana a primera hora se tendrán los resultados de ese ADN, aunque será en vano. Él estuvo casado con Matsuri ¿Acaso olvidaste el apetito sexual de Gaara? No me sorprende que hayan tenido una hija —Temari soltó a Jiraiya—. Si el resultado da positivo Gaara se hará cargo como corresponde, ya no es un crío al que hay que cambiarle los pañales.

Todos hicieron absoluto silencio, aceptando que lo que Temari decía era cierto. La mayor de los Sabaku No se acercó a la pequeña y sentándose a su lado la miro con cierta ternura, estudiando cada rasgo de la niña. La piel y ojos de Gaara, el hermoso cabello de Matsuri ¿Quién dudaría de que esa preciosura no fuera hija del irresponsable de su hermano menor?

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Natsumi Shimura, pero me dicen Sumi-chan —la niña le sonrió levemente.

La rubia miro de reojo a Gaara ¡El mismo apellido que Matsuri! El observado noto a que se refería su hermana al mirarlo de aquella manera.

—Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku No de Nara, y soy la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro, pero me dicen Temari-san.

Shikamaru que no quitaba sus orbes negros de la niña, aun no salía de su asombro, si que esa situación era demasiado problemática. Nara miro de reojo a Gaara, notando como este se apoyaba sobre la pared y se deslizaba sobre la misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, mirando inexpresivamente el suelo.

—Que problemático —susurró sintiendo cierta tristeza, aunque no sabia porque, ya que había algo que no le cerraba de todo aquello. La Matsuri que él conocía no era la clase de persona que mandaría a su hija sola a conocer a su padre luego de tantos años de haber guardado el secreto.

Y mientras Temari hablaba con Natsumi para tratar de conocerla un poco mas, ante la mirada atenta de Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji y Kiba, de un momento a otro a la pequeña le rugió el estomago.

—¿Has comido algo, Natsumi?

—Desde la mañana que no porque la comida del avión es muy fea.

Temari miro con reproche a los demás hombres presentes.

—¿Y ustedes par de irresponsables no fueron capaces de ofrecerle algo de comer a Natsumi? De seguro Gaara solo tiene porquerías en la heladera, una niña debe alimentarse bien ¡Kankuro ve a comprar algo ya!

—Mande —de un brinco Kankuro ya estaba en la salida.

—Bien, yo creo que sobro aquí —hablo Neji levantándose de su asiento, realmente no quería ser presa de los retos y reclamos de la mayor de los Sabaku No. Además, entendía que tal vez era hora de que ellos hablaran en privado.

—Exacto ¿Me alcanzas, Neji? —dijo Kiba tomando su abrigo.

—No.

—Mañana lleven a la niña al club, que el medico de cabecera se encargara del ADN —hablo Jiraiya y Temari asintió—. Llévame a mi también, Neji.

—No.

—Oye, no te cuesta nada —Kiba antes de salir le guiño el ojo a Natsumi—. ¡Vamos Neji! ¡Llévame! ¡No seas así de cruel!

—Soy tu representante, Hyuga ¿Qué te cuesta llevarme?

—He dicho que no.

Y mientras esos tres se marchaban discutiendo, Sasuke también hizo el amague de irse, pero Shikamaru lo frenó.

—No te vayas, Sasuke —dijo—. Necesito hacerte una consulta sobre el equipo.

—Bien —ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Temari acomodo algunas de las cosas de Natsumi –como su valija que aun estaba en el pasillo– adentro del departamento, luego de media hora Kankuro llego con comida para todos, sentía que debían apaciguar aquella situación de alguna manera, ya mañana se vería. Gaara en ningún momento se acerco a comer, ni le dirigió la palabra a nadie, aun seguía sentado en el suelo, mirando el piso.

—Creo que solo por esta noche yo debo quedarme a dormir aquí —comentó Temari a su marido.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor. Gaara no se ve muy bien.

—No es para menos ¿Quién lo dijera, verdad? —suspiró Kankuro—. Aun no lo puedo creer.

—¿El que? ¿Qué seas tío antes que padre? —se burlo Sasuke.

—¡Por supuesto! —se cruzo de brazos e hizo un desprecio—. Que falta de respeto por parte de Gaara.

El pelirrojo se llevo una mano a la cara y cerro sus ojos, no sabia que hacer, no sabia ni como seguir respirando, de verdad que al principio hubiera preferido que todo fuera una broma, pero eso estaba muy mal. Neji tenia razón, Natsumi no tenia la culpa de nada. Al abrir los ojos noto como frente a ellos tenia una resplandeciente manzana roja. Gaara levanto la mirada y noto a Natsumi frente a él extendiéndole dicha fruta.

—Si no comes te vas a enfermar —Natsumi lo miro preocupada y le hablo inocentemente—. A mi me gustan muchos las manzanas ¿A ti?

Gaara la miro con atención, Natsumi tenía unos hermosos ojos, iguales a los de él; su cabello largo eran igual al suave y lacio de Matsuri, él aun podía sentirlo en la yemas de sus dedos, lo que era el cabello de su única novia y _esposa. _

—Si. A mi… a mi también me gustan las manzanas.

El joven sonrió quedadamente, sin notar que los demás los observaban con cautela, sin saber que seria de todo aquello el día de mañana.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Wuaauuu!

Pobre Gaara… Na, mentira ¡Se lo merece! Esa niña le cambiara la vida ya verán, al principio le costara, pero saldrá adelante. Y Matsu… ella ni enterada que se le escapo su hija de la colonia. Esto tiene historia y para rato.

¡Espero que le haya gustado!

Próximo episodio: Con el pie izquierdo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Con el pie izquierdo

Alo ^^ ¡Domo! ^^ Boa noche ^^ Si, estoy muy internacional. Bueno, como verán aquí con la continuación de este fic. Espero que les guste y algún comentario del mismo.

Los dejo leer tranquilos.

Naruto no pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo II: Con el pie izquierdo.

Estaba en la cocina sentado en la barra de desayuno, muy pensativo y debía admitir que muy mal dormido. Realmente no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensando y re-pensando en la llegada de esa niña que decía ser su hija. De verdad, que si se la observaba bien, tenía muchos rasgos de su persona, pero aun así para él… era difícil de creer.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Matsuri no se lo había hecho saber?

De un momento a otro, sintió que alguien le tiraba de su pantalón, bajo su mirada y ahí se encontró con la pequeña Natsumi.

—¿Qué?

—No llego, las sillas y la mesa son muy altas. Me subes, por favor.

Suspiro, sabiendo que la niña tenía mucha razón. Pues, su mesa de desayuno no era común y corriente, era muy similar a las que se encuentran en la barra de un bar, con las sillas altas y la mesa haciendo juego. Tomo a Natsumi y la sentó en la silla de al lado, no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a beber de su licuado mañanero.

—¿Qué voy a desayunar? —pregunto Natsumi mirando que arriba de esa mesa no había nada mas que una licuadora de mano.

—No se —Gaara se encogió de hombros—. Sírvete algo.

—Pero aquí no hay nada para comer.

—Entonces toma un poco de licuado —agarro un vaso vació que tenia a mano y le sirvió—. Ten.

La niña miro aquel vaso con cierto rechazo para luego taparse la nariz con una de sus manitos.

—No quiero tomar esto, huele feo ¿Qué es?

—Es un licuado proteico, hecho con huevos crudos batidos, leche, avena y en base de vitaminas y proteínas. Es muy bueno para los deportistas.

—Pero yo no soy una deportista, soy una niña y los niños no tomamos ese tipo de cosas —se excuso alejando el vaso de su vista—. Hazme el desayuno, por favor.

—¿Q-Qué? —Gaara la observo con una ceja en alto.

—Eso, que me hagas algo para desayunar —dijo Natsumi, según ella no estaba diciendo ninguna locura—. Una leche chocolatada o un yogurt de durazno con cereales, a mi me gusta mucho el yogurt de durazno ¿Tienes?

—Claro que no —expreso con el ceño fruncido—. Yo no tomo yogurt, no desayunamos ese tipo de cosas aquí, y sino te tomas el licuado, tú veras que desayunas.

—Pero…

—No molestes. Fíjate que hay en la heladera.

Natsumi bajo la mirada con pena, mientras que Temari –quien se encontraba en el marco de la entrada observando aquella escena desde hacia un tiempo– entorno los ojos y empuño una de sus manos, su hermano era un bruto sin tacto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de intervenir…

—¡Hazme el desayuno! —gritó Natsumi con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Gaara se atragantara con el licuado que bebía, pues ese chillido lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¡Pero que demonios! —gruñó—. ¿Por qué me gritaste?

—Porque te pedí amablemente que me hicieras el desayuno y no lo haces. Tengo hambre y el desayuno es la comida primordial de todo niño en su etapa de crecimiento.

—¿Y yo por que debería hacerte el desayuno? Ya estas grande, háztelo tu sola.

—Los padres son los encargados de hacerle el desayuno y comida a sus hijos, mi mami siempre que me levanto me tiene el desayuno preparado.

—¿Quieres saber algo, niña? —Gaara se levanto de su asiento y miro a Natsumi con firmeza notando como ella le mantenía la mirada—. Aquí no estas con tu mami, aquí estas conmigo. Esta es mi casa y haces lo que yo digo, así que o te tomas el licuado o te quedas sin tu comida primordial en tu etapa de crecimiento —término siendo sarcástico y le puso el vaso con el licuado en frente de las narices a la pequeña.

Temari estaba por replicar, pero nuevamente una acción de Natsumi evito que ella se llegara a entrometer.

—Hazme el desayuno —la niña de un manotazo tiro el vaso al piso haciendo que todo el licuado se esparciera por la mesa, silla y suelo correspondiente.

Gaara empuño sus manos a la vez que una enorme venita afloraba en su sien, mientras que Temari suspiro resignada. Eso realmente había sido empezar… con el pie izquierdo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Al fin llegamos —dijo Matsuri dejando su maleta en la entrada y desplomándose en el primer sillón de la sala.

—Vaya, a pesar de ser un departamento chico es muy reconfortante después de todo.

—Nuestros ahorros no daban para mucho.

—Es cierto.

De un momento a otro, Matsuri agarro su celular, lo prendió y marco el llamado rápido al celular de su hija. Pues, durante el viaje en avión no le permitían tener el mismo prendido así que no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

—Que raro —expresó llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Qué paso?

—Es que el móvil de Natsumi-chan me da como si estuviera apagado.

—Recuerda que esta en una colonia de vacaciones musical a la que siempre ha querido ir, seguramente debe estar fascinada con aquel lugar, después de todo es una niña.

—Lo se, pero esta muy lejos y…

—Trata de no ser paranoica, después de todo es tu hija, ella sabe como cuidarse —Sari sonrió—. Siempre me sorprendió la inteligencia y astucia de esa niña.

—Si —Matsuri bajo su mirada, ella sabia muy bien de quién su hija había heredado aquello—. Igualmente le voy a dejar un mensaje de voz para que me llame apenas pueda.

—Entiendo —su amiga se levanto con su hijo en brazos—. Y recuerda que tienes turno con el medico.

Matsuri asintió de cabeza en silencio. No lo decía, pero le dolía profundamente aquella situación, a pesar de su fortaleza, había pequeños momentos en los que sentía cierta tristeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Paciencia.

Esa fue la palabra que le susurro Temari cuando tanto Gaara como Natsumi se subieron a el auto ultimo modelo del futbolista. Gaara bufó despidiéndose de su hermana con un gesto de mano, cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y poner el coche en marcha, miro de reojo Natsumi quien observaba con asombro y deslumbramiento cada cosa que se encontraba dentro de aquel automóvil.

—Vaya, tu auto es bien bonito —sonrió con dulzura.

—Si, ponte el cinturón.

—¿El cinturón? —arqueó una ceja de manera graciosa comenzando a mirar para todos lados de su asiento, lo que a Gaara le causo cierta ternura y ganas de sonreír ampliamente por primera vez en su vida.

—Esto es el cinturón —le dijo acercándose a ella y abrochándole el mismo—. ¿Acaso nunca te has subido a un auto?

—Con mami siempre usamos el autobús ¿Eso esta mal?

—No, creo que no —respondió sintiéndose incomodo y tocio disimuladamente—. Bien, recuerda cada vez que te subes de ponerte el cinturón ¿De acuerdo? Yo no voy a estar siempre pendiente de ti y vigilándote.

—¿Por qué? Si es lo que debes hacer, yo no te causare problemas —Natsumi bajo su mirada.

Gaara abrió los ojos levemente, esas palabras lo tomaron con la guardia baja ¿Y ahora como arremetía contra eso? Porque si se lo ponía a pensar inteligentemente, Natsumi tenia razón.

—Oye, pon música —dijo la niña al ver el auto en movimiento y tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Gaara, pues era bastante viva como para saber de antemano que así como ella había vivido durante todos esos años sin un papá, Gaara lo había hecho sin una hija. Era obvio para ella que él fuera un bruto en muchos sentidos.

El joven puso su cd favorito en el reproductor de su automóvil, un compilado con los mejores éxitos de _The Rolling Stones_ y el mismo empezó con la canción _Love is Strong._ Suspiro y se concentro en el manejo del auto, en donde había un absoluto silencio, lo único que se lograba escuchar era la melodía de aquella canción, lo que le pareció extraño. Natsumi tenia el aspecto de ser mas habladora y preguntona, así fue que cuando paro en un semáforo, la volvió a mirar de reojo.

Gaara no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar como Natsumi movía su cabecita y uno de sus piecitos al ritmo de la canción y al parecer la tarareaba en voz baja, por eso no lograba escucharla ¿A la niña le gustaba The Rolling Stones? Eso era…

No tan imposible de creer.

Recordó perfectamente que The Rolling Stones no solo era su banda favorita sino que también era la de Matsuri. Seguramente de allí tenía el hábito la pequeña y por eso se sabía las canciones. Matsuri era una fanática insaciable de ellos, recordó aquella vez en la cual mientras escuchaban _The Street of Love _le había hecho el amor por primera vez, y también como de vez en cuando solo se limitaba a escuchar esa canción.

Cuando el semáforo le dio la señal de paso, prosiguió con su marcha. Carraspeo su lengua y hablo sin tener bien en claro porque.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto, la niña dejo de tararear y mirar por la ventana para posar sus serios ojos en él—. Digo, la música.

—Si, claro —asintió, para luego agarrar su mochilita, abrirla y al terminar de revolverla, saco un cd y se lo dio a Gaara—. Pero para la próxima te recomiendo este.

Gaara tomo dicho cd y al mirar el titulo del mismo –sin perder la concentración del manejo, claro esta– arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dora, la exploradora? ¿En serio?

La pequeña Natsumi asintió de cabeza fervientemente y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara suspiro y guardo el cd en la guantera, lo tendría en cuenta si ella se lo pedía. Al divisar que estaban a punto de llegar al club, noto con sumo fastidio que miles de periodistas estaban en la entrada del mismo; pero lo peor que no todos ellos eran periodistas deportivos. Era más que obvio que lo de su nueva paternidad ya se sabía y seguro que a nivel mundial.

—Demonios —mascullo enojado.

¿Y ahora como hacia para entrar al club sin que le tomaran una fotografía a Natsumi? Era obvio que luego no quería ser denunciado por la madre por ser un irresponsable o que la niña fuera conocida por personas que quisieran sacar provecho del asunto. Y es que gente mala hay en todos lados, y Sabaku No Gaara no solo era una persona de renombre sino también adinerada.

Natsumi miro toda aquella situación confundida y se asusto al ver como toda esa gente extraña se tiraba sobre el auto de su papá, golpeaba el vidrio con sus cámaras, micrófonos y demás; gritaban e intentaban fotografiarla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se paso una mano por la frente sintiendo un profundo alivio al ver que la pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro corto hasta sus hombros que estaba dormida sobre su cama había entrado por fin en el sueño de Morfeo. Y es que la niña durante toda la noche no había parado de toser, la llevo a la guardia y le dieron un jarabe para frenar la tos, esperaba que con eso la pequeña se recuperara.

—Pobrecita, volvió a levantar temperatura —dijo una joven de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en dos chonguitos a cada lado de su cabeza y ojos color caoba, tomando en una de sus manos el termómetro.

A pasos lentos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeño y humilde departamento, en ese mismo instante sintió vibrar su móvil.

—¿Bueno?

—_Tenten, soy Lee_ —se escucho la voz de un chico del otro lado.

—Lee —sonrió al nombrarlo ya que él era un muy buen amigo, la había ayudado en tantas—. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué cuentas?

—_Estoy bien, yendo para el entrenamiento, dime ¿Cómo esta Umi-chan?_

—Levanto fiebre, pero ya en el hospital me recetaron un jarabe, espero que con eso se mejore, ahora esta durmiendo.

—_Tu hermanita se mejorara_, _seguro que si._ _Tenten te llamaba porque tengo algo muy importante que contarte._

—¿Si? ¿Y que es?

—_Gai-sensei hablo con uno de sus contactos dentro de la Asociación de Árbitros Nacional, les comento sobre ti y de tu titulo e impecable estudio de árbitro ¿Y adivina que?_

—¿Qué?

—_Serás el arbitro oficial del próximo partido del Konoha frente a Central Tokio_ —le anuncio alegremente—. _Hoy mismo la Asociación de Árbitros te llamara para informarte._

—¿De verdad?

Se sentía profundamente emocionada.

—_¡Claro que si! Ahora si amiga, serás oficialmente la primera mujer que dirija un partido de primera división ¿No es genial?_

Claro que lo era, ella había estudiado gracias a Lee y Gai-sensei arbitraje, cuando no tenia las posibilidades de estudiar otra cosa. Cuando le dieron su titulo oficial, sabia que por ser mujer tal vez habría cierta aspereza con respecto a ella. Por ese motivo, hasta ese entonces solo le habían dado partidos de reserva o que casi no eran conocidos por nadie, pero dirigir un partido de primera división y encima al Konoha Fútbol Club.

Eso era dar un paso gigante y a lo grande.

—¡Si, súper genial! —expreso con alegría, ahora si la tomarían en cuenta, ella era muy buena en todo lo que hacia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaba parada en frente de ese gran estadio de fútbol, mirando la cancha y como algunos jugadores de reserva –que solo jugaban en inferiores y aun no eran conocidos– hacían trabajo de precalentamiento. Un mechón de su cabello rosa levemente rozo su mejilla, lo que la hizo volver en si. No podía creer que había vuelto a Tokio finalmente, después de tantos años de estudiar y especializarse en el exterior, se podía decir que estaba en casa de nuevo.

—Konoha Fútbol Club... Antes venia a verlos jugar, pero ahora trabajare para ustedes, que ironía ¿verdad?

—¡Sakura! —sintió el grito de su mejor amiga—. Apresúrate que Sai necesita ir al hospital y debe presentarte.

—Si —asintió, con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro—. Ahí voy.

Un joven de cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos azabaches, piel pálida y una seria mirada llego a la presencia del representante de la mayoría de los jugadores.

—Jiraiya.

—Sai. Justamente te estaba esperando ¿En donde esta la jovencita que recomendaste para medico de cabecera del club? La necesito, tiene trabajo duro ya en su primer día.

—¿Y eso?

—Tiene que hacer un estudio de ADN y tenerlo para el mediodía a más tardar.

—¿Nani?

Pero Sai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque la voz de su esposa le llamo la atención.

—Sai, aquí estamos —anuncio una joven rubia, de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules, ciertamente hermosa. Sai se sentía muy orgulloso de que ella fuera suya.

—Ino —sonrió el representante del club.

—Jiraiya, ella es Sakura la nueva doctora que remplazara a Sai ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

—¡Pero si es Sakura! —sonrió el albino—. Muchacha que alegría tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

—Jiraiya-san es una alegría volver a cruzarlo —sonrió Sakura notando como un hombre de cabello negro, pequeña barba y que fumaba un cigarrillo de manera despreocupada llegaba a su presencia—. ¿Asuma-sensei?

—Sakura, eh. Así que tú te sumaras a nuestro cuerpo medico. Que bien, estoy seguro que Naruto y los demás estarán muy contentos de volver a verte.

—¡Eso espero! —sonrió con alegría.

En ese momento, Ino comenzó a mirar para todos lados notando que su hijo que recién tenía a su lado había desaparecido.

—Seguramente se fue a ver el entrenamiento —susurró Sai e Ino asintió de cabeza.

—Por cierto, Sakura —hablo Jiraiya—. Se que es muy temprano y que es tu primer día aquí, pero debes contactarte con el laboratorio y pedir una muestra de ADN que se hará un jugador del club, lo que si pido es discreción.

—¿ADN? —cuestionó Asuma dejando de fumar, notando como todos los demás presentes ponían especial atención, eso era muy raro de escuchar ¿Quién debía comprobar su paternidad?

Jiraiya suspiro.

—Si, se trata de… —pero en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar escandalosamente —. ¿Bueno? Oh, Gaara…

El albino alejo el celular de su oído ante semejante grito que escucho del otro lado.

—_¡Jiraiya sácame a la maldita prensa de la entrada! ¡Ahora!_

Todos escucharon tamaño grito, haciendo que una gotita apareciera en su frente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡¿Qué Gaara tiene una hija?! —gritó escandalosamente Naruto.

Lo que hizo que absolutamente todos sus compañeros de equipo lo voltearan a ver, y es que algunos no sabían nada al respecto como Shino, Lee y Chouji. Hasta Ino y Hinata que estaban en las gradas junto al pequeño Ginji escucharon aquel grito y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas.

Sasuke bufó con molestia ¿Por qué Naruto no podía mantener su bocota cerrada?

—Yo les dije que no debimos decírselo aquí —Neji negó de cabeza—. Era obvio que reaccionaria así, Naruto es un libro abierto.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

El susodicho entre cerro la mirada, lo trataban como si fuese un idiota y según él había reaccionado como cualquier persona normal ante semejante noticia. Él si tenía sangre en las venas, no como Sasuke, Neji o el mismísimo Gaara que eran fríos y nada parecía afectarlos.

—En fin, no lo vuelvas a gritar de esa manera —Sasuke miro seriamente al rubio—. Pero si, al parecer Gaara tiene una hija de seis años, ahora le están por hacer un ADN.

—¡¿Seis años?! —y volvió a pegar el grito de su vida, pues él se esperaba a un bebé, no a una niña ya crecida.

—¡Te dije que no gritaras, dobe!

—Ya no hagan tanto escándalo —hablo Kankuro sentándose en el césped del campo de entrenamiento—. Ni que fuera un pecado tener un hijo. Además, la niña dice ser hija de… Matsuri.

—¡¿Mat…?! —nuevamente Naruto iba a cometer otra imprudencia, pero Shikamaru lo agarro desde atrás tapándole la boca.

—Si dejas de publicar a los cuatro vientos nuestras conversaciones te suelto, problemático —le advirtió y el rubio asintió de cabeza, por lo que Shikamaru lo libro finalmente.

—¿Matsuri-chan? —cuestionoo ahora en voz baja Naruto sin poder creerlo, viendo como Sasuke y Kankuro asentían en silencio.

—Matsuri-san —susurró Lee bajando la mirada.

Recordando así a quien fue su mejor amiga, aquella niña que era su vecina y compañera de escuela. Esa jovencita que una vez por esas casualidades de la vida le había presentado a Gaara; aun recordaba como ellos se habían conocido gracias a él.

De cuanto se arrepentía ahora. Gaara era un muy buen amigo suyo, pero luego de lo sucedido con Matsuri, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. Es mas, ahora –por mas que jugaban para el mismo equipo– ambos evitaban hablarse y hasta si era posible mirarse.

Estaba impactado de lo que había escuchado ¿Matsuri y Gaara habían tenido una hija? ¿Y porque ahora se enteraba de ello?

—Pues, a mi lo que mas me sorprende es que Gaara hubiera estado casado —expreso Neji—. Yo no lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Kiba—. ¿Raro, verdad?

—Bueno, en esa época Gaara era aun un niño y ustedes aun no se habían sumado al equipo —explico Kankuro—. Al parecer no funciono y se separaron. Ya saben, esas cosas pasan.

—Y es que cuando te casas joven hay mucho amor, pero poca madurez —hablo Naruto bajando la mirada y todos lo observaron sorprendidos por sus palabras. Pues, él no era de ser tan ¿inteligente?—. No me miren así, que una vez eso me lo dijo Hinata.

Lee ignoro la situación comenzando a hacer trabajo de precalentamiento trotando por toda la cancha.

—Cejotas —susurró Naruto sabiendo del dolor que había sentido Lee al perder a Matsuri como amiga, pues el año que Gaara y Matsuri habían estado casados, Lee se había ido a probar al exterior y cuando volvió se encontró con la noticia de que Matsuri se había ido para siempre.

En ese momento, como de costumbre y de la nada, el entrenador del equipo se hizo presente.

—Buenos días —saludó Kakashi haciéndose el desentendido—. Perdón por llegar tarde… ¡Es que me perdí en el cam…!

Y no pudo terminar su frase porque Sasuke lo callo de un pelotazo en la cara. Pues, no era el único que estaba cansado de escuchar la misma excusa de siempre.

Por su parte, desde las escalinatas…

—Ino-san ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Naruto-kun? —la esposa de Uzumaki cuestiono entre la duda y la sorpresa.

—Q-Que… que Gaara tenia… tenia una ¿hija? —dijo igual de impactada.

—Gaala-kum tene uma hija —repitió dulcemente el pequeño Ginji, que era el calco de su papá. Rubio de cabellos alborotados, unos hermosos ojos celestes, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro junto a una personalidad dulce como la de su madre, pero alegre como su padre.

Ino y Hinata miraron al pequeño y sonrieron graciosas mirándose mutuamente.

—Naruto-kun debe haberse equivocado —dijo Hinata—. Es imposible que Gaara-kun tenga una hija, porque si es así… ¿De quién?

—Es cierto —Ino le dio la razón para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida—. Y hablando de hijos ¿En donde esta Kai?

—Estoy atrás tuyo, mami —hablo inexpresivamente un niño de piel pálida, cabello negro corto y unos grandes ojos azules. De verdad un niño precioso, pero bastante serio para su edad que era la de ocho años.

—Hijo no me asustes de esa manera —suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho—. Cuando haces esas cosas te pareces a tu padre.

—Yo no me parezco a papá —el niño corrió su cara hacia un costado.

Ino lo miro con cierta tristeza, pero en ese momento tanto ella como Hinata divisaron a Gaara llegar al campo de entrenamiento y detrás de él tratándolo de alcanzar una pequeña niña que vestía un conjuntito de overol rosa junto a una camisa blanca haciéndole juego.

—¿Por qué caminas tan rápido? —Natsumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? Este es mi lugar de trabajo, vete a las gradas —Gaara expreso fríamente cruzando de brazos, estaba enojado. No con ella, sino con esa maldita prensa.

—¿Tu lugar de trabajo? —la niña miro el gran estadio de fútbol con sumo asombro—. Woow, es más grande que el lugar donde trabaja mami.

Gaara volvió a sentir ese golpe sentimental cada vez que la niña se refería Matsuri, se mojo sus labios levemente con su lengua.

—¿Y…? —se sintió estupido, no podía negarlo—. ¿En donde trabaja ella?

—¿Mami?

—¿Quién mas?

—¿Te interesa mami? —sonrió con agrado y Gaara frunció el ceño, la niña lo había descubierto—. Mami traba…

—Me da igual —dijo cortándole el habla al ver como sus compañeros lo observaban con atención—. Y no me sigas que tengo que entrenar, vete a las gradas.

La pequeña freno sus pasos mirándolo con atención y a la vez confusión, mientras que Gaara llevo hasta sus colegas de equipo; Naruto miro con cierta tristeza como Natsumi se quedo atrás esperando alguna respuesta de su papá.

—¡Pero…! —gritó yendo hacia Gaara, quien frunció el entre cejo—. ¿Qué son las gradas?

—¡Eso son las gradas! —le señaló las mismas con cierta aspereza—. Vete allí y hasta que no termine mi entrenamiento no molestes.

—Pero me prometiste que me podía quedar junto a ti porque este lugar es muy grande y no lo conozco —hablo acomodándose su largo y bello cabello—. ¿Sabes? Podemos hablar y conocernos mas ¡Ya se! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa chasqueando los dedos—. Hablemos de las cosas que te gusta hacer.

—Me gusta jugar al fútbol y ahora eso debo hacer, porque además es mi trabajo así que vete a las gradas.

—Pero jugar al fútbol no es un trabajo —dijo confundida y a todos se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente, esa niña hablaba como si ellos fueran unos vagos.

—Porque es más que eso, es una profesión —respondió perdiendo la paciencia—. Te dije que te fueras a las gradas.

—Ya veo —la niña empezó a jugar con uno de sus piecitos haciendo círculos en el césped—. ¿Y desarrollas alguna alergia? ¿Sabes que yo si? Soy alérgica a la canela, al maní, a los mosquitos, se me hacen ronchas bien grandes cuando me pican los mosquitos, también soy alérgica a…

—Que bien, que bien —respondió sin prestarle atención—. Ahora ve a las gradas y no lo quiero volver a repetir.

—Bueno… —bajó su mirada y bracitos con tristeza—. Esta bien.

Todos sintieron cierto nudo en su garganta e hicieron absoluto silencio viendo como la niña se iba solita hacia las gradas, como Naruto vio que la nena iba hacia un lugar vació y solitario fue corriendo hacia Natsumi.

—Oye, pequeña —ella volteo notando como aquel rubio de ojos celeste le sonreía de manera radiante—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Natsumi Shimura ¿Y tú? —cuestionó con alegría.

"Vaya, es igual que Matsuri-chan ahora que la veo"_, _pensó Naruto.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no estés solita, ven te presentare a mi esposa e hijo.

—¿Tienes un hijo?

—Si y es muy guapo igual que yo.

Gaara y los demás veían en silencio como Naruto llevaba a Natsumi junto a Hinata e Ino, mientras que Kakashi estaba anonadado por las cosas que se enteraba y lo tomaban con la guardia baja por llegar tarde a todos lados, así que Gaara tenía una hija ¡Vaya, cosa!

Todos notaron como Naruto volvía corriendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo cuando el rubio miro con recriminación a su amigo.

—Gaara no vuelvas a tratar a la niña de esa manera —dijo Naruto seriamente y con un semblante determinante llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de Gaara que lo miro con especial asombro—. Seguramente para ti es un fastidio todo esto y sientes que ella es una molestia, pero entiende que Natsumi-chan es solo una criatura, una niña que ha vivido hasta ahora con la ausencia de un padre y solo se siente feliz por conocerlo finalmente. Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero yo si se lo que siente Natsumi-chan ahora… y es que yo fui tan feliz cuando por fin pude conocer a mi viejo y eso que ya no era un niño.

Reconoció finalmente recordando que toda su vida hasta su adolescencia él había vivido solo con su madre, sin conocer y ni saber quien era su padre, cuando finalmente lo conoció y al saber las razones de su alejamiento, fue cuando se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Porque supo que su papá siempre lo había querido y que solo se había apartado para protegerlo, a él y a su madre, ya que Minato Namikaze era un importante comisario que combatía contra muchos casos de corrupción.

Gaara miro hacia las gradas en donde Natsumi había empezado a jugar con el pequeño Ginji, no sabia como describirlo, pero… se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Porque había drenado su enojo con ella que no tenia nada que ver con los periodistas.

Era cierto, ignoraba por completo la manera de como lidiar con una niña que no solamente era muy predispuesta e inteligente, sino que era curiosa e inocente. Le basto menos de un día para darse cuenta de cómo era Natsumi. Pero también estaba el hecho de que… esa hermosa niña no tenia la culpa de nada. No lo entendía, pero podía sentir como ella era feliz con solo haberlo conocido, con solo estar a su lado, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse sola.

¿Por qué?

Bajo su mirada, tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello en ese momento, luego vería como solucionar su vida con respecto a eso.

—Bien —Kakashi hablo tratando que todos por ese instante se concentraran en el entrenamiento—. Recuerden que en la fecha que tenemos encima nos debemos enfrentar a Central Tokio, ellos están terceros en el campeonato, por eso…

Las palabras del director técnico se perdieron en la nada para Gaara que dejo de escucharlo para concentrar su atención en Natsumi, que ahora hacia reír al pequeño Ginji con las caras graciosas que ella hacia.

"Al parecer heredo la alegría espontánea de Matsuri", pensó sintiéndose triste sin razón alguna.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Entonces…

—Bueno, el pequeño tumor que apareció en su corazón es expansivo —hablo el medico—. Sino lo tratamos ahora tomara todo su corazón y ya no podremos detenerlo, es decir, afectara a sus demás órganos en poco tiempo.

Matsuri trago saliva y Sari abrió sus ojos con preocupación, miro a su amiga de reojo, le pareció verla fuerte y llena de determinación, pero en el fondo sentía que no era tan así. Matsuri tenía que tener un límite de fortaleza, pero cuando ella cayera, estaría a su lado. Después de todo, se tenían la una a la otra, porque para eso estaban los amigos.

—¿Y cuando empezaríamos con el tratamiento, doctor? —preguntó Matsuri.

—Bueno, usted… ¿Ya deposito el dinero en la cuenta corriente?

Matsuri bajo la mirada y cuando estaba por asentir, Sari se le adelanto.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —no le importo tener a su hijo en brazos, quien se asusto por aquel reclamo—. Estamos hablando de mi amiga que esta gravemente enferma y usted solo le pregunta por el dinero del tratamiento ¿Qué? Sino puso el dinero para el mismo ¿No la va a tratar?

—Esas son las reglas —el hombre se acomodo sus gafas de mala gana, no le gustaba el tono ofensivo que usaba la chica.

—¡Pero…!

—Sari-chan no te preocupes, sabíamos que las cosas eran así —hablo Matsuri y sonrió tratando de calmar a su amiga— . No se preocupe doctor que antes de venir aquí le depositamos el dinero, puede chequearlo si quiere.

—Bien —el hombre empezó a escribir en una lista medica—. Mañana a primera hora se presenta en la sección B-12 de la clínica y ahí empezara con sus sesiones de quimioterapia. Y recuerde depositar lo que resta, señorita.

Matsuri frunció el ceño y Sari empuñó su mano.

—Si, claro no lo olvidare, después de todo es mi salud.

—La veo aquí dentro de una semana para chequearla nuevamente.

—Bien —Matsuri y Sari cargando al pequeño Ben se levantaron de sus asientos para salir de aquel consultorio.

—Medico de porquería, es un asco —dijo Sari.

Y en el momento que ambas salieron del consultorio, alguien que intentaba entrar al mismo choco de frente con Matsuri.

—Oh, lo siento mucho señorita —se disculpo el muchacho que al levantar la mirada y posarla en Matsuri se quedo deslumbrado—. Vaya…

—No, la culpa fue mía por salir sin mirar —la joven miro al chico de cabello rojo y revoltoso que poseía unos ojos color café oscuro casi pasando a negros, piel pálida y un cuerpo atlético que portaba un pulcro delantal blanco.

—En realidad yo venia muy atolondrado, de verdad que lo siento.

Sari se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta que su amiga se había quedado pasos atrás y noto que estaba en compañía de un doctor, que por cierto era muy guapo.

—Matsuri ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El medico miro hacia Sari notando al pequeño niño rubio y de ojos azules que portaba en brazos, quien apoyaba su cabecita en el pecho de su madre.

—Con permiso —Matsuri fue hacia su amiga.

El hombre se quedo pensativo en su lugar, mirando hacia la dirección en que se habían ido ambas muchachas "Vaya, que linda chica",pensó refiriéndose a la joven con la que había chocado "Que raro, no se porque la cara de ese niño se me hizo parecida a la de Deidara", negó de cabeza despejando ese tipo de pensamiento ridículo con respecto al hijo de Sari.

Finalmente se adentro al consultorio correspondiente y del que anteriormente habían salido Matsuri y Sari.

—Disculpe, doctor Watson.

—Si, pasa Sasori. Siéntate, por favor —el hombre mayor le señalo la silla que tenia en frente con una amable sonrisa.

—Gracias. Veo que hoy ha tenido pacientes.

—Ah, si esas niñas.

—¿Hay alguno problema?

—No, ninguno solo son extranjeras que vinieron desde Inglaterra por un tratamiento para una de ellas.

—¿Quién de las dos? —preguntó curioso, sin saber porque.

—La jovencita de cabello castaño.

Sasori rió levemente.

—Maestro, las dos eran castañas.

—Es cierto, la de cabello cortito y ojos negros —Sasori levanto sus cejas aun sorprendido y se mojo los labios levemente.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Un tumor expansivo en el corazón —el medico termino de escribir en su computadora y hablo con sorna—. Una lastima una joven con mucha vida y con tan poco futuro.

Abrió sus ojos anonadado, no entendiendo porque su mentor, la persona que lo había formado como medico decía aquellas palabras, ellos estaban para salvar la vida de las personas. De repente se sintió triste, esa chica era muy linda como para sufrir semejante suplicio siendo tan joven.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Aquí tiene los resultados, Gaara-san —Sakura le extendió un sobre color blanco, allí dentro estaba la respuesta que le confirmaría si era el padre de Natsumi o no, aunque él ya lo había dado por sentado—. Con permiso.

Gaara asintió de cabeza, posando los ojos solo en aquel sobre que tenia en mano. Sakura creyó que lo mas recomendable era que Gaara viera el resultados a solas, seguramente tenia mucho de que reflexionar; antes de salir de aquel despacho vio de reojo a Natsumi que estaba sentada arriba del escritorio presente y miraba constantemente el movimiento de sus piecitos en el aire.

Cuando Sakura finalmente dejo la oficina, Gaara decidió abrir el sobre. Natsumi estaba en silencio, sabia que allí su padre tendría la respuesta legal a todas sus dudas, por eso no decía nada, era conciente de que ella aun era muy pequeña para ciertas cosas.

Abrió el papel y comenzó a leerlo con lentitud –aunque con cierta incertidumbre– hasta que al fin…

—Con que positivo ¿Eh? —susurró e inconscientemente una ínfima sonrisa casi invisible se formo en sus labios, corrió su mirada notando como _su hija_ poso sus lindos ojos aguamarina en él.

Se llevo una toalla mojada a la cabeza, pues el entrenamiento lo había agotado ciertamente, seguro era porque no había desayunado. Realmente se había levantado sobre la hora y no le había dado tiempo de nada. Cuando doblo en la esquina de aquel pasillo vio salir del despacho principal del club a una joven de cabellos rosas.

Al darse la vuelta, ella lo vio y repentinamente sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí notorio. Tanto tiempo sin verlo y ahora que tenerlo cara a cara, hizo que su corazón empezara a latir muy fuerte.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

No quito su mirada penetrante de ella, el verla nuevamente de verdad que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sabia que su semblante jamás lo demostraría; pues aun recordaba lo molesta que era Sakura cuando se trataba de su persona.

¿Pero que demonios hacia ella allí?

—¿Sakura-chan? —esa voz alegre y entusiasta interrumpió aquel silencioso momento—. ¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto —sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo de la infancia, quien la abrazo con efusividad, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían. La última vez había sido para el casamiento de Naruto.

—¡Hinata-chan mira quien esta aquí! —gritó el rubio felizmente y su esposa con el pequeño Ginji en brazos se acerco a ellos.

—¿Sakura? —miro sorprendida para luego sonreír con agrado y dulzura al ver a la joven, pues siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

—¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! —Sakura con emoción se llevo ambas manos a su rostro al ver al hermoso niño que cargaba Hinata entre sus brazos—. ¡Naruto es igual a ti!

—¿Verdad que si?

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Claro, Sakura-san —Hinata asintió sonriéndole y el pequeño Ginji estiro las manitos hacia ella.

Sasuke seguía en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, miraba aquella escena y se seguía preguntando…

¿Qué diablos hacia Sakura allí?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se desato sus cuatro coletas que siempre se hacia en su cabello, a penas había llegado a su casa se acostó a dormir un poco, y es que en la casa de Gaara y con la llegada de Natsumi le había sido muy difícil dormir; mas porque se había levantado temprano para hacerle las compras a Gaara porque sabia que el muy solitario no tenia nada en su heladera para darle de comer a una pequeña niña.

—Dios mío, aun no puedo creerlo —se miro en el espejo del baño—. De verdad… ¿Por qué Matsuri jamás nos los hizo saber?

Suspiro recordando como las cosas en el desayuno habían empezado con el pie izquierdo para su hermano y Natsumi, era muy evidente que Gaara jamás había tratado con niños, que literalmente era un tosco en ese sentido. Necesitaría de una gran paciencia y bondad para poder hacerse cargo de la niña el tiempo que le correspondía.

No podía creer que su hermano menor hubiera tenido un hijo antes que ella, siempre pensó que ella como la mayor de los tres debería formar una familia antes para así dar el ejemplo.

Temari se acerco al vidrio entero que había detrás de la puerta del baño, se miro de perfil tocándose levemente su vientre.

—Quiero ser mamá, en serio que lo deseo… espero que Shikamaru este listo y sienta lo mismo que yo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Achuu! —estornudó Shikamaru, quien se refregó la nariz mientras salía de los vestuarios y miro para todos lados—. Quien estará hablando de mí.

De repente, sintió que alguien le daba un leve golpecito a su hombro izquierdo.

—Vago, vete directo a casa o mi hermana pegara el grito en el cielo —hablo Kankuro de manera graciosa.

—Oh, si… Temari —expresó quedadamente a lo que Kankuro arqueo una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad.

Pero en ese momento ambos percibieron la presencia de Gaara que ya se había bañado al igual que todos y con su equipo deportivo y mochila a cuestas en uno de sus hombros salio en pleno silencio. Ya sabían que el examen había dado positivo, que Natsumi era hija legitima de Gaara y que no había nada que reprochar.

—Espero que Gaara pueda con esto —dijo Naruto acercándose a Kankuro y Shikamaru, quienes asintieron en silencio, notando como la pequeña cortaba la comunicación que mantenía desde su celular.

—Si, mami. Yo estoy bien.

—_¿Y has hecho algunos amigos, Sumi-chan?_

—Claro, claro, ahora estamos conociendo todo el lugar, hablamos luego.

—_Esta bien ¿Pero porque no me mandas algunas fotos desde tu móvil? _

—Mañana mami, mañana —se despidió rápidamente y corto la llamada.

Gaara se acerco hacia Natsumi, quien ya había guardado y apagado su móvil en su mochilita y que lo esperaba sentadita en una de las bancas cercanas al pasillo principal, ella levanto su mirada notando los ojos inexpresivos de su padre, al parecer no le había tocado ese estilo de papá simpatía, la niña ya se había dado cuenta.

—Bien, nos tenemos que ir —dijo sin mas comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. Ven a mi lado, que aun hay mucha gente afuera.

—Si —la niña se paro de un brinquito felizmente y estiro su manito para que su papá la tomara de la mano, pero sin darse cuenta de aquello Gaara siguió su camino, ignorando ese detalle.

—Definitivamente es un bruto —dijo Shikamaru.

Sintió que algo le estaba bajando su pantalón, cuando intento protestar se dio cuenta al mirar hacia abajo que se trataba de Natsumi que se había agarrado de su pierna para no ir alejada de él, siguió sin decir nada al respeto. Cuando llego a la salida, ahí lo pudo ver… el triple de periodistas que tuvo a la entrada del club.

—Estupido Jiraiya —dijo enojado con su representante, quien le había "prometido" alejar a la fastidiosa prensa.

—Según Jiraiya solo pudo poner una traba legal en tiempo record para que nadie fotografié a la niña —Asuma se acerco a él, fumando un cigarrillo—. Manéjate hasta que podamos hacer otra cosa y hablemos con Baki, Gaara.

Asintió en silencio y mirando de reojo a Natsumi.

—No te apartes de mi lado —la niña asintió aferrándose mas fuerte al pantalón del pelirrojo.

Y cuando salieron, fue el estallido y la avalancha de periodistas sobre la persona famosa e ídolo del fútbol japonés.

—¿Es cierto lo de su nueva paternidad, Gaara? / ¿Ya han hecho el examen de ADN? / ¿Cómo se siente al respecto? / ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con usted? / ¿Piensa hacerse cargo de la pequeña? —la prensa lo asecho de preguntas.

—Quiero pasar, me estorban.

—Iré ayudar a Gaara —hablo Kankuro.

Pero en ese momento una amontonamiento de fotógrafos comenzó a sacar fotos, lo que enojo de verdad a Gaara, se suponían que tenían una traba legal. Natsumi miro con cierto miedo aquellas personas desconocidas que parecían querer comerse a su padre; hasta que el flash de una cámara cegó la mirada de la pequeña, que se soltó de la pierna de su papá para refregarse sus ojitos. Sin notar aquello Gaara sintió que finalmente se había abierto paso de los periodistas, pero de repente…

—¡Gaara! —escucho a su hermano Kankuro, quien le gritaba desesperado.

Y al voltearse ahí lo vio, como uno de los periodistas se tropezaba haciendo que los demás a su alrededor perdieran el equilibro, esa avalancha de gente se estaba cayendo arriba de su hija. Fue un impulso, algo mas fuerte que su propio ser, debía… protegerla.

—¡Natsumi-chan! —gritó Naruto viendo aquel desastre y corriendo hacia ese lugar.

—Dios mío —dijeron Sakura y Hinata con horror.

—Mierda —susurró Asuma tirando su cigarrillo al piso, yendo junto a Naruto.

Sasuke al salir del club vio el amontonamiento de gente que había a la entrada, eso era un desastre, pues había periodistas y cámaras tiradas por todos lados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver una montaña humana en el medio de todo.

—¿Qué diablos paso?

—Los periodistas se cayeron arriba de la hija de Gaara-san cuando intentaron entrevistarlo —respondió Sakura.

—¿Qué?

Eso era un tremendo lío humano, Kankuro, Naruto y Asuma comenzaron a sacar a los manotazos a los periodistas, pues querían llegar a la niña. Tranquilamente la podrían haber matado.

—¡Quítense, gusanos! —gritó Kankuro.

—¡Son unos monstruos! —exclamó Naruto.

Los periodistas se fueron levantando y apartando del camino, ya que si no lo hacían por su propia cuenta Naruto, Asuma, Kankuro y ahora Sasuke –que había llegado al lugar– los sacarían a los puñetazos. Cuando dejaron el lugar en limpio, todos lograron escuchar un pequeño llanto, era Natsumi que estaba asustada. Gaara estaba cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pues apenas había visto lo que iba a suceder no dudo en poner su propio cuerpo para protegerla; la alzo entre sus brazos haciendo que ella pusiera su cabeza en su pecho.

—Tranquila, no paso nada —intentó calmarla.

—¿Están bien, Gaara? —Naruto se acerco a ellos—. Dios mío…

—¡Malditos! ¡Esta les va a salir muy caro!

—Tranquilízate, Kankuro —hablo Sasuke.

—Natsumi ya todo esta bien, no paso nada, yo estoy aquí.

Se sentía un inútil ¿Qué se le decía a una niña para que deje de llorar?

—Q-Quiero… a mi… m-mami.

Gaara se levanto con ella en brazos, sintiendo verdaderamente mal; Naruto bajo la mirada, era mas que obvio que si la madre de la niña estuviera allí, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Todos entraron nuevamente hacia el club, era lo mejor.

—Sakura —Sasuke le hablo para sacarla de su estado pasivo.

—Ah, si, si —dijo la aludida sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer—. Gaara-san déjeme revisar a la niña.

El pelirrojo sin decir nada, siguió a Sakura hacia la enfermería, pero Natsumi de un momento a otro de un salto se bajo de los brazos de su papá.

—¡Eres un tonto, mami tenia razón! ¡No te quiero más! —gritó para salir corriendo.

Todos miraron con tristeza la situación, notando como Gaara se había quedado estático en su lugar. Kankuro lo supo; a Gaara las palabras de la niña… le habían dolido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaba en completo silencio, en ese auto ni una sola pizca de cortar el aire había. Debía hacerle saber a Temari que estaba agradecido con ella, aunque no fuera una persona muy expresiva, realmente si no fuera por su hermana –que luego del incidente se presento en el Konoha Club– Natsumi no hubiera salido del baño del club en donde se había atrincherado y negándose rotundamente a ver Gaara. Por suerte ese momento había pasado y las estrellas de la noche oscura esperaban con ansias que esa situación se solucionara.

Al parar en un semáforo en rojo, poso fugazmente sus ojos aguamarinas en ella, notando como Natsumi, le daba vuelta la cara y se aferraba más a su mochilita. Eso no le gustaba, había algo que le molestaba en el medio del pecho.

—Ya estamos por llegar, ponte la campera que hace frió afuera —dijo Gaara, recibiendo un frió silencio por parte de la niña.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que en un día seguramente cometió los mismos errores que Naruto en sus tres años de paternidad, realmente Gaara se sentía un estupido sin corazón ¿Pero como le hacia? ¿Cómo debía tratar a una niña que encima era su hija?

Cuando llegaron, Gaara se encargo de estacionar el auto en la cochera, intento ayudar a la niña a bajar, pero esto no se lo permitió. Durante el transcurso del ascensor el silencio seguía siendo molesto.

Y cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, noto como Natsumi correteo hasta la habitación de huéspedes y se lanzo a la cama tapando su cara con la almohada. Gaara cerro sus ojos y a pasos lentos fue hacia ella, quería pensar bien en que iba a decirle, pero ahí estaba el maldito problema… no se le ocurría nada.

Se paro en el marco de la puerta.

—Natsumi —llamó, pero fue ignorado.

Suspiro y se acerco hacia al lado de la cama, se arrodillo y trato de ¿disculparse?

—Yo… —trago saliva y suspiro, realmente no sabia como solucionar una situación así ¿Cómo le decía a su propia hija que lo sentía?—. Mira se que… empezamos con el pie izquierdo… yo soy una persona conocida y famosa, a veces tengo que lidiar con cosas como la fastidiosa prensa y…

—No me importa, quiero dormir y tengo hambre, hazme de comer —Natsumi en ningún momento saco su cara de la almohada, ni siquiera miro a su papá cuando dijo esas palabras.

Gaara bajo los parpados, Natsumi ciertamente era una pequeña de armas tomar, le hacia acordar mucho a Temari cuando eran niños, pero no la culpaba, sentía que ella tenia razón en comportarse así. Recordaba las palabras de Naruto en el entrenamiento, había sido un insensible con la niña.

—Hay alguna… ¿Hay alguna manera de solucionar esto? —dijo no recibiendo ninguna respuesta del otro lado.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio en los que Natsumi finalmente saco su cara de la almohada y sentándose en la cama miro directamente a Gaara.

—Si la hay —ella se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Y que es?

—Quiero que me anotes en una academia de música y arte, en una especialmente en la que enseñen a tocar el piano.

Gaara abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.

—¿Tocas el piano?

—No —Natsumi corrió sus ojitos hacia un costado y torció su boca, a Gaara se le hizo muy familiar aquella expresión, le hacia acordar a cuando…—. Pero me gustaría aprender ¿Y lo harás?

—Bien —suspiró—. Mañana a primera hora averiguare en donde anotarte y te llevare ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Si! —festejó levantando sus bracitos en el aire, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Gaara—. Bien, tengo hambre ¿Qué harás de comer?

Natsumi hizo aquella pregunta pegando un salto y saliendo de arriba de la cama, por lo que Gaara cerró los ojos de manera graciosa, no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Oye —la llamó haciendo que Natsumi frenara en la puerta de la habitación, volteara y lo mirara—. Por hoy pidamos pizza ¿Bien?

Natsumi parpadeó para luego sonreír con gracia haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen levemente, dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

—Claro, a mi me gusta la pizza —dijo saliendo finalmente de la habitación, Gaara suspiro con alivio, Natsumi cuando quería era muy simpática como su madre.

Matsuri, la madre de la niña… de nuevo aquel tema, aquel nombre que se había convertido en un tema de relevancia e importancia en su vida. Sabia que cuando Natsumi volviera con ella se la encontraría nuevamente… después de siete años. Si, siete años de esperarla en vano.

Negó rápidamente de cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Porque estaba pensando fervientemente en la posibilidad de… Y cuando se disponía también a salir de la habitación...

—¡Pero conste que mañana me haces de comer! —gritó Natsumi, al parecer desde la cocina.

Gaara pego un brinco para luego bajar los hombros con decepción, mientras que un aura negra lo invadía.

—Esta niña… será mi perdición. Pero yo no se cocinar ¿Ahora que haré?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, si que fue larguito, eh.

Ja, Gaara no sabe cocinar ¿Cómo creen que saldrá ileso de esa? Pero aparte de eso, que bruto es, realmente no sabe tratar con niños, pero como verán ahora pondrá su mejor voluntad y predisposición, ya verán ^^ Pero entiéndanlo, él lleva una vida solitaria y sin responsabilidades mayores, y ahora todo eso cambio de un momento a otro con la llegada de Natsumi (Por cierto, ¿no es demasiado kawai e inteligente esta pequeña?) Se que ha estado centrado el capi mucho en la relación Gaara y su hija, pero ya vieron cuales serán las demás parejas de este fic, que en el próximo capitulo desarrollare mas de ellas, cada una tiene una historia en especial.

Espero le haya gustado y disfrutado este capitulo.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer, dejar sus comentarios y poner a esta historia en favoritos y alertas. Y como verán en la trama todos tendrán su pequeña novela que protagonizar.

Próximo episodio: Igual a un juego de niños.

Nuevamente gracias.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Igual a un juego de niños

Domo ^^ Tanto tiempo y esta vacaciones que tengo que pronto se terminaran porque tengo que rendir un final ¡Un bajón! Pero aquí me tienen actualizando poco a poco mis historias, y claro que no podía dejar de lado este lindo GaaMatsu.

Aviso que este capitulo no tendrá mucho GaaMatsu –eso vendrá mas adelante– pero que se verán bien las historias de los demás, de seguro y habrá partes muy graciosas, a mi parecer. Solo espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

¡A leer!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo III: Igual a un juego de niños

La mujer se acomodo su cabello de manera sensual, mirando sin pena y con verdadero descaro cada detalle del cuerpo del joven que tenia en frente. Pues, era de público conocimiento quien era dicho sujeto. Uno de los jugadores que hacia delirar no solo a la popular masculina con sus goles, sino también a la platea femenina por su atractividad.

—Señor Sabaku No aquí la pequeña podrá tomar las clases de música que le sea posible especialmente las de piano que desea, tenemos profesores de un alto nivel artístico.

—Claro —Gaara se mojo sus labios, estaba por corresponder aquella sonrisa, pero había algo que no estaba bien con él; por eso siguió con su semblante impenetrable.

—Le anotare los horarios de las clases para luego poder mostrarle _personalmente _las instalaciones del lugar —la jovencita se mordió el labio de forma provocativa y Gaara comprendió a la perfección a que se debía esa guía personalizada que la chica quería darle, mas aun al ver que ella no anotaba ningún horario en el papel sino que era su nombre y numero de teléfono, él también sabia que significaba eso—. Aquí tiene, señor Sabaku No… _llámeme_.

Gaara extendió su mano para recibir el recado y cuando sus dedos tocaron dicho papel, de un momento a otro… la mesa escritorio en donde estaban Gaara y la profesora de música tembló de tal manera que varias cosas del mismo se cayeron al suelo, como lápices, documentos y carpetas, mientras que el pequeño papel con el numero personal de la joven voló de entre los dedos de Gaara y cayó finalmente dentro del cesto de basura que había en aquella sala.

—¿Pero que…? —exclamó desconcertada la mujer al ver que su objetivo había fallado y poso sus ojos con sorpresa en la pequeña Natsumi que estaba paradita al lado del escritorio.

Gaara miro de reojo a su hija notándola con su ceño fruncido, cachetes inflados y rojos, con sus manitas hechas un puño y con uno de sus piecitos apenas levantado, se notaba que le había dado una potente patadota al escritorio. Uy si, la niña estaba enojada. Gaara ahogo una risa al verla de esa manera, no solo parecía muy tierna, sino que eso la hacia ver muy graciosa. Le recordaba a Matsuri cuando se ponía celosa e intentaba disimularlo inflando sus cachetes de tal manera que estos enrojecían adorablemente.

El joven sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que nuevamente le había pasado… de vuelta se encontraba recordando a la madre de su hija. Así fue que fijo sus orbes en Natsumi, quien miro desafiante a su padre y levantando nuevamente su pie… ¡Zas! Volvió a patear el escritorio sin pena alguna, haciendo que esta vez la computadora portátil que había arriba del mismo cayera al suelo de manera escandalosa.

—¡Pero…! —gritó histéricamente la joven profesora al ver su computadora hecha añicos en el piso.

—¡Natsumi! —exclamó Gaara, su hija esta vez se había pasado.

—¡No quiero venir a esta estupida escuela! —señaló a la joven quien la miraba con odio, no solo por el lío que la pequeña había causado sino porque acababa de arruinarle la oportunidad de tener una cita con Sabaku No Gaara y es que ella se había olvidado completamente de que el susodicho estaba en compañía de la niña–. ¡Esa vieja es una tonta! ¡No me gusta su cara de sapo retorcido y no quiero que ella me de clases!

—¿Vieja? ¿Sapo retorcido? —la maestra quería estrangular a esa mocosa impertinente, ella era una mujer hermosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?

—Natsumi discúlpate con la seño… digo con la joven profesora —se corrigió a si mismo Gaara.

—¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! —Natsumi se le planto con tanta firmeza que hizo titubear a Gaara—. Y no quiero venir a esta estupida escuela de música, es fea igual que ella –señaló nuevamente a la chica para luego salir corriendo hacia fuera.

—¡N-Natsumi! –gritoo Gaara.

En vano porque la niña salio disparada del lugar; suspiro con resignación y miro con cierta pena a la dueña de ese despacho, que ahora era un verdadero lío y todo provocado por dos patadas de su hija.

—Lo siento mucho yo…

—No, no se disculpe —hablo con fastidio la maestra, levantando su portátil del piso y vio como Gaara sacaba una especie de tarjeta personal de su billetera.

La joven se esperanzo, tal vez él no había dado su intento por perdido y había considerado darle su propio celular para tal vez volver a verse en alguna ocasión. Suspiro como una enamorada, Sabaku No Gaara era un hombre tan apuesto.

—Esta es la tarjeta personal de mi representante, comuníquese con él que se encargara de recompensarle estos daños, especialmente los de su computadora.

—¿Representante?

—Si —Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que ella realmente esperaba y debía reconocer que era una chica hermosa, pero ignoro ese hecho porque la noto como alguien desesperada por estar frente a una persona reconocida y famosa como lo era él—. Y en verdad siento mucho esto, además no creo que mi hija quiera venir a esta escuela, así que seguiré en busca de otra. Nuevamente mis mas sinceras disculpas. Con permiso.

—¿H-Hija? —dijo quedándose de piedra y viendo como Gaara salía de su despacho. Ahora entendió que haberse comportado de esa manera delante de la niña había sido un grave error, pero ella que iba a saber. Él en ningún momento hizo referencia de que era su hija, por eso ella supuso que se trataba de su sobrina o ahijada.

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en el pasillo de espera de aquella escuela musical debido a que la rubia había decido acompañar a su hermano, pues se había quedado muy preocupada con el incidente del día anterior. Entendía que Gaara era demasiado insensible y con nada de tacto para llevar dicha situación adelante por el momento, lo ayudaría hasta que lograra llevar su rol con mayor desenvolvimiento.

—¿Sucede algo, Shikamaru? —dijo mirando a su esposo.

—No, solo estaba pensando en el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Vamos, que tienen que entrenar después del mediodía ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Mira, todos los pequeños que hay aquí… ¿No es lindo?

Shikamaru miro a su alrededor y podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando Temari en ese preciso momento: un hijo.

—¿Sabes? —se relamió el labio inferior y Temari lo miro—. Yo aun no… no estoy preparado para ser papá.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo un vuelco de suma tristeza en su corazón hasta que Shikamaru la miro firmemente.

—No pienses que soy un bruto por ello o un insensible, solo que… me siento aun un poco irresponsable como para tomar semejante decisión. Mira a Gaara, Temari… se que es una situación completamente diferente, pero es difícil y bastante problemático, yo…

—Entiendo —dijo pausadamente, corriendo su cara para mirar al frente—. Yo entiendo…

—Temari…

—Esta bien, en serio, esta todo bien.

Shikamaru no se sintió feliz con esas palabras, solo esperaba que ella de en verdad lo entendiera y no dijera aquello por obligación. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque escucharon un tremendo barullo proveniente de la oficina principal de aquella institución.

—¡N-Natsumi! —escucharon el grito de Gaara.

Temari y Shikamaru se pararon de su asiento y vieron como la niña salía de la oficina de una corrida para rápidamente aferrarse a las piernas de Temari, quien la miro con sorpresa, mientras Shikamaru ya se imaginaba que su cuñado alguna se había mandado.

—No quiero venir a esta escuela —dijo Natsumi.

Luego de unos segundos Gaara salio de la misma oficina y con el semblante entre enojado y raramente incomodo de algo.

—¿Y ahora que hiciste, Gaara? —dijo Temari arqueando una ceja.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba sentada en la espera del pasillo de la sección asignada en donde debía empezar con su tratamiento, le había pedido a Sari que quería hacer esto por cuenta propia, necesitaba saber hasta donde llegaba su fuerza de voluntad; aunque sabia que esto recién empezaba.

—Señorita Matsuri Shimura.

—S-Si —se levanto de un brinquito y como si fuera un soldado.

—Por aquí, por favor —indicó la enfermera—. Siéntese en la camilla y ya vendrá el doctor a atenderla.

—Muchas gracias.

La enfermera le sonrió y se retiro del despacho medico. Matsuri se sacó su chaqueta y se sentó arriba de la camilla como se lo habían pedido. Suspiró acomodándose el flequillo de su frente casi con cierto nerviosismo.

"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sumi-chan?", pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos no lograron llegar muy lejos porque en ese momento el médico entró en el consultorio revisando una carpeta clínica. Un joven de cabello rojizo, alto y de semblante serio y responsable, a veces casi sin vida. Así lo interpretó Matsuri que le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara del joven a verla.

—¿Tú…?

—¿Hum?

Matsuri se mostró confundida.

—Ah, seguro que no te acuerdas —su voz casi gruesa tomo un tono despreocupado—. La otra vez saliste del consultorio del doctor Watson y nos chocamos, no creo que lo recuerdes.

—Si, si ahora que lo dice… lo recuerdo —le sonrió.

—Bien —correspondió la sonrisa—. Hoy estaré yo si no te molesta. Mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori, un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo. Vaya, que día —dijo Matsuri y Sasori la miro de reojo notándola nerviosa—. D-Disculpe… ¿Usted piensa que este tratamiento… usted sabe… dolerá? —expreso lo ultimo de manera pausada y cuidada, posando sus ojos en el suelo.

Sasori se puso los guantes descartables preparando la maquina especifica para comenzar con el tratamiento, Matsuri miro aquel aparato.

—No me llames de usted que me haces sentir viejo —dijo sacando unas jeringas—. Y con respecto a lo que me preguntas…

—Sea sincero, por favor…

—Duele, si… luego se le comenzara a caer el cabello, su piel perderá color… No se preocupe, si piensa que vale la pena el después, psicológicamente no duele ¿Lo comprende?

—Claro.

El joven la vio temblar, se acerco a ella y sin decir nada le subió la manga de la camisa rosa del brazo derecho de la chica.

—Acuéstate —dijo y ella en silencio obedeció, los ojos negros de Matsuri se posaron en el techo nerviosa—. Dime, Matsuri ¿Qué haces de tu vida? ¿No eres de aquí, verdad? Tienes nombre y apellido japonés al igual que yo.

—¿Yo? Bueno… es verdad soy de Japón, pero hace varios años que vivo en Inglaterra.

—¿Y estudias? ¿O trabajas? —Sasori intentaba sacarle conversación para que ella no pensara en el tratamiento, para que no sintiera miedo—. ¿Sabes? Yo vine a Estados Unidos para terminar mi doctorado.

—¿Ah, si? Pues, yo trabajo de camarera en un bar-café de Londres, me hubiera gustado estudiar para Chef, pero bueno se me hizo imposible porque me quede embarazada y le he dedicado todo a mi hija desde el momento en que nació.

—¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó dando ahora por sentado de que la paciente estaba en pareja.

—Si —sonrió con alegría—. Tiene seis años, es una niña inteligente y hermosa.

—Entonces… se parece a la madre, eh —alegó con cierta diversión y Matsuri se sonrojo, pero luego cerro sus ojos.

—Yo diría que se parece al padre.

Pues cualquiera que conociera en verdad a Gaara diría que Natsumi se parecía mas a él que a Matsuri, según ella.

—Oh, de seguro él debe sentirse feliz por ello, he notado que los padres sienten una profundad debilidad por sus hijas mujeres, la consienten mucho y mas aun si esta se parece a él.

—C-Claro, si, si… así dicen —respondió con nerviosismo.

"Pero si Gaara nunca supo que fue padre…", pensó con tristeza, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que en realidad Gaara ya se había enterado de ello y ahora hacia el intento por llevar su rol lo mejor posible.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante para poder almorzar como era debido, Gaara noto que extrañamente su hermana se encontraba callada y que Shikamaru estaba incomodo por eso. Se imagino que algo podría haber pasado entre ellos, pero sabía que él no tenía porque meterse. Además de que Shikamaru ya estaba avisado, el día en que se caso con Temari tanto Gaara como Kankuro le advirtieron que si hacia infeliz a su hermana… lo pagaría con su vida.

—Dime Natsumi ¿Qué quieres comer? —dijo Temari.

Ambas estaban sentadas juntas, Gaara y Shikamaru se encontraban en frente de ellas.

—Una chuleta de cerdo con puré —sonrió contenta Natsumi.

Gaara al escucharla dejo de mirar la carta y fijo sus orbes en su hija.

—No se come ese tipo de comida aquí, pide otra cosa —dijo.

Natsumi torció su boca hacia un costado pensando en otra comida, hasta que se le prendió la lamparita.

—Entonces una costilla de cerdo con papas fritas.

A Gaara se le ensancho una venita en la frente, pues lo que había pedido Natsumi ahora no era más que un derivado de lo anterior.

—No, eso tampoco.

—Ufa —se quejo la niña y se cruzo de brazos—. ¡Ya se! Una pata de pavo con ensalada rusa.

—¡No! —Gaara suspiró con cierto fastidio—. ¿Pero que clase de cosas comes tú?

—¿Hum?

La niña lo miro confundida, según su parecer lo que siempre comía era de lo mas normal del mundo. Temari miro a su hermano con reproche por ser tan básico, era muy fácil de entender esa situación y la actitud de la pequeña, según ella.

—Gaara comprende que la niña tiene hábitos alimenticios occidentales ¿O te olvidas que vivió toda su vida en Inglaterra? Es muy obvio que pida esa clase de comida y que jamás haya probado preparaciones orientales.

Gaara miro con cierta sorpresa a su hermana, pues se había olvidado de ese detalle. Muchos dirían que él era un hombre muy inteligente y astuto, cosa que efectivamente era verdad ¡Pero ser padre era tan difícil que se le bloqueaba el cerebro! Finalmente miro a Natsumi y hablo:

—Bien, yo pediré por ti, por hoy probaras la comida que comemos aquí ¿De acuerdo? Si no te gusta después veremos como hacemos para que te alimentes como lo haces habitualmente ¿Qué dices?

Natsumi miro a Gaara con asombro, pues él se mostraba ciertamente comprensivo en su tono.

—Esta bien —sonrió la niña de manera inocente—. Comeré lo que me pidas.

Gaara estaba impresionado, él ya se estaba preparando para algún tipo de berrinche que la nena le hiciera, pero nada. Al parecer Natsumi verdaderamente era una niña de armas tomar, pero si la sabias tratar era una criatura muy dócil y dada.

Temari sonrió quedadamente "Vaya, Natsumi me hace acordar a Gaara cuando era un niño de mamá y muy caprichoso", pensó recordando su infancia.

Gaara por ser el menor de los tres hermanos era el consentido de su madre y padre, por eso si no se hacia lo que él quería siempre andaba de caprichoso haciendo pataletas, pero cuando se lo trataba con amabilidad y pidiéndole las cosas de buena manera, era flexible y hacia caso como correspondía. Natsumi en esa actitud era igual, Temari pensó que seguramente Matsuri al estar sola la había sobreprotegido demasiado, y no se equivocaba. Era realmente así.

Luego de haber ordenado y esperar la comida, finalmente el mesero llego con los platos para cada uno; Temari inmediatamente le puso una servilleta en el pecho a Natsumi, para luego sobarle la cabeza con cariño y este gesto fue observado por Shikamaru que tenía cierto presentimiento o sensación con respecto a algo en particular.

Natsumi por su parte miro con curiosidad el plato de comida que tenia enfrente, notando una especie de arroz amarillo con algunos cubitos de colores que iba acompañado con unos rollitos al parecer de carne. Con unas de sus manitos tanteo al lado del plato para tomar el tenedor, pero se dio cuenta que no había ello, sino que en su lugar encontró unos palillos. Los tomo y los miro con el ceño fruncido "Esto no me sirve para comer", pensó, para finalmente tirar los palillos al suelo.

—¿Pero que haces? —hablo Gaara viendo los palillos revoleados en el suelo.

Shikamaru y Temari sonrieron con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

—Estoy buscando tenedor y cuchillo.

Gaara suspiró y Temari se le adelanto a cualquier acción e iba a enseñarle a la nena como debía comer realmente dicha comida.

—Mira Natsumi… —hablo la rubia tomando los palillos del suelo y luego agarrando las manitos de la pequeña—. Nosotros aquí…

—Temari —intervino Shikamaru rápidamente—. ¿Me das un momento?

Gaara miro de reojo a su cuñado, Temari arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? Intento enseñarle a la niña…

—Ya lo se, pero necesito que me acompañes un momento, por favor —Nara se levanto de su asiento.

Temari fulminó con una mirada a su esposo y soltando las manos de Natsumi se levantó de su asiento para seguirle los pasos a Shikamaru, estaba enojada por esa actitud antipática de él ¿Qué le costaba esperar hasta que ella se encargara de enseñarle a la niña como comer con los palillos?

Por su parte, al ver que su hermana se había marchado hacia afuera con su marido, Gaara miro a Natsumi que había agarrado los palillos y con ellos pinchaba por todos lados de la comida y rezongaba fastidiada porque no podía pinchar ni un granillo de arroz y eso era porque así no se utilizaba dichos palillos.

—¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso, Shikamaru? —reclamó Temari una vez que ambos habían salido hacia el patio descubierto de aquel restaurante.

Nara miro el cielo con su siempre semblante despreocupado.

—Temari tú no eres la madre de Natsumi, Gaara es su padre, deja que él se vaya acomodando a la niña como corresponde. Si metes tus narices todo el tiempo solo los perjudicaras a ambos.

—Pero…

—Entiendo tú punto y se que tienes razón, pero debes dejar que ellos se adapten el uno al otro. Además… —hizo una pausa, miro a su esposa y finalmente dijo—. Se cuanto deseas tener un hijo y no quiero que pienses que…

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —ella se puso las manos en la cintura y lo miro desafiante—. Que como tú aun no estas listo para ser padre quiero llenar mi propio deseo y ansiedad con Natsumi ¿Es eso?

—Simplemente eso es algo que te puede llegar a pasar sin que tú misma te dieses cuenta, eso es lo que intento decirte.

—Pues te confirmo algo, Shikamaru Nara ¡Estas muy equivocado! —sus ojos relampaguearon—. Solo intento ayudar a mi hermano.

Shikamaru hizo silencio y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos volvió a mirar el cielo, Temari quería acogotarlo porque odiaba cuando él se hacia el despreocupado cuando discutían. Pero Nara volvió hablar:

—Trata en lo posible de no encariñarte con la niña.

Temari parpadeo sin entender aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Estoy diciendo que no te encariñes con Natsumi —dijo firme y mirándola con seriedad—. Ella no estará siempre aquí, esto es solo temporal. Mira… dentro de un tiempo la niña volverá con Matsuri, es así de fácil. Y dudo que Gaara ponga objeción alguna con ello, estoy seguro de que él desea eso también.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Shikamaru? —la rubia empuño sus manos—. ¡Gaara no es ningún desalmado!

—¡Yo no dije que Gaara fuera un desalmado! —dijo firme para que ella entendiera su punto—. Pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que con la vida que lleva difícilmente pueda criar a su hija como es debido ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que paso en la escuela de música hoy? –Temari lo miro confundido–. Estaba coqueteando con una mujer en las narices de su hija y es más que obvio que la niña fue educada en un entorno muy alejado a la vida loca e irresponsable que lleva tu hermano.

Temari bajo la mirada. Shikamaru prosiguió:

—Estoy tratando de hacerte ver las cosas como son para que luego… cuando la niña se vaya finalmente de aquí… no sufras demasiado.

La rubia se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y antes de marcharse le dijo:

—Natsumi es mi sobrina… no me puedes decir que no me encariñe con ella porque eso es… algo imposible. Tú mismo lo sabes, porque también los has sentido así.

Nara bajo su cabeza para mirar el suelo y término por cerrar sus ojos, pensativo. Mientras Temari volvió hacia dentro del restaurante para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano, increíble de creer para otros, pero no para ella que lo conocía más que bien…

Gaara tenia a Natsumi sentada arriba de sus piernas a la vez que le enseñaba como comer el arroz con los palillos, mientras la niña miraba a su padre con los ojos llenos de alegría. Era una imagen demasiado tierna.

—Gaara…

Shikamaru se quedo parado en la puerta mirando de manera despreocupada aquella escena de Gaara y Natsumi, nuevamente pensó detenidamente en todo eso.

—¿Entiendes? —dijo Gaara.

—Si —asintió Natsumi—. No es difícil.

—No, a ver inténtalo.

Y mientras la niña agarraba los palillos como le había enseñado Gaara, este no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto su hija le hacia acordar a la única mujer que había amado: Matsuri.

¿Cómo seria volver a verla?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El niño, quien llevaba una pelota de fútbol bajo uno de sus brazos, bufó con cierto desgano al mirar aquella puerta que daba con el despacho personal de su padre. Golpeteó una vez y dos para no recibir respuesta alguna del otro lado, achino sus fríos ojos azules y sin nada de paciencia le dio dos fuertes patadas a la puerta.

—¡Ah! ¡Pasa Kai-chan! —se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

El niño se adentro a aquel cuarto de estudio y como siempre se topo con varias pilas de libros repartidos por todos lados, mientras su papá se encontraba frente a una computadora y no dejaba de teclear en la misma, como era de costumbre.

—Otou-san.

—S-Si… ¿Qué pasa, Kai-chan? —dijo Sai sin mirar al niño, casi sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Etto… —Kai achino sus ojos y hablo en un tono neutro sin nada de entusiasmo, a decir verdad le molestaba ir al despacho de su padre, por el simple hecho de que jamás obtenía un mínimo de atención—. Mañana tenemos un pequeño torneo especial en el club y… cada uno de nosotros debe llevar a su padre para que participe.

Miro a su papá que seguía tecleando en el computador. El niño suspiró y prosiguió:

—Entonces tienes que ir ¿De acuerdo? —se rasco su cabello azabache—. ¿Podrás?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Sai.

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, papá ¿Iras?

En ese momento, Sai dio un brinco de cierta felicidad arriba de su asiento.

—¡Aquí esta! —expresó el mayor—. ¡Este es el remedio que estaba buscando!

Al niño se le ensancho una venita en la frente y mientras su cabecita se iba tornando de un color rojo fuego de la furia, no lo dudo. Agarro la pelota que llevaba debajo de su brazo y de un zurdazo le dio de lleno en la cabeza de su padre, quien termino cayéndose con silla y todo hacia un costado junto a una pila de libros de medicina que tenia en el lugar.

—¿Pero que paso? —dijo Sai desconcertado al reincorporarse dentro de esa cantidad de libros—. Oh, Kai-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto con tono amable mirando a su único hijo.

Justo en ese instante apareció Ino, quien escucho el tremendo ruido de la caída que su marido había tenido. La rubia vio aquella escena y entendió a la perfección lo que había pasado, siempre sucedía lo mismo.

—Tsk —resopló el niño, se dio la media vuelta y salio de aquel despacho tomando su pelota entre sus manos.

Sai miro toda la situación sin entender.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vino a avisar que ya esta la comida?

—¡No! —gritó Ino igual de enojada que su hijo, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de manera reprochante—. Kai-chan vino a avisarte que mañana tienes que ir al entrenamiento con él porque harán un torneo especial entre padres e hijos.

—Ah, si —Sai se levanto del suelo—. S-Si, si… escuche que algo así me dijo.

Ino levanto una ceja.

—¿Iras?

—Claro, si —Sai sonrió ampliamente e Ino sabia que era una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas, ella lo conocía muy bien—. ¡Claro que iré!

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Tenten se encontraba con su hermanita en brazos en la farmacia pagando unos antibióticos que le habían dado para mejorar el resfrió que había pescado la niña. La pequeña estaba mucho mejor, solo debía tomar aquel medicamento para sacarse definitivamente aquel resfrío.

—Cincuenta y ocho con noventa, señorita —dijo la cajera.

—Aquí tiene.

—Tenten-chan —la llamo su hermana y tocio levemente—. ¿Crees que me voy a sanar?

—Claro que si —la joven le sonrío—. Si eres una niña muy fuerte, Umi-chan.

Recibió el remedio que la cajera le puso dentro de una bolsita de farmacia y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, pero antes abrigó mejor a Umi con su campera. Y al salir… un sujeto paso por su lado empujándola levemente, lo que la hizo retroceder unos dos pasos.

—¡Pero…! —protestó algo molesta, pues el chico de cabellera castaña larga, que se adentro finalmente a la farmacia ni siquiera se inmuto, ni se preocupo de empujarla cuando ella llevaba una criatura en los brazos—. ¡Pero que infeliz!

Y al terminar de salir de dicho negocio, Tenten vio con suma sorpresa como un grupo de chicas algo histéricas y bastante gritonas se agolpaba en la puerta del local.

—¡Neji-sama! ¡Neji-sama dénos su autógrafo, por favor! —gritaban las muchachitas con locura y amor—. ¡Neji Hyuga sama, lo amamos!

Tenten arqueó una ceja incrédula de aquello que veía y ahora que escuchaba y recordaba bien Neji Hyuga, era un conocidísimo jugador de fútbol del Konoha Club, de hecho, ahora comprendía el furor de esas jovencitas.

—¡Tenten-chan! —se quejó su hermanita tapándose los oídos con las dos manos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Si, ya lo se —puso un semblante duro y miro seriamente a todas esas chicas que le obstruían el paso—. ¡Córranse de mi camino, necesito pasar! ¡Vamos, abran el paso que estoy con una niña!

Y como si un sargento de policía les estuviera dando una orden, la multitud de chicas sin rechistar se fue abriendo camino para que Tenten pudiera pasar y retirarse de ese lugar junto a su hermana. Mientras que Neji, quien veía aquella escena de sus fans locas desde adentro de la farmacia, expresó:

—Vaya, que mujer con carácter.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se termino de retocar su leve y bien mostrado maquillaje, mientras se miraba en su pequeño espejo de mano. En el momento, que sintió unos pasos aproximarse guardo su espejito y rubor entre sus ropas, se volteo encontrándose de lleno con la persona causante de su coquetería.

—¡Hola Sasuke-kun! —saludó con alegría, sintiendo sus mejillas arder del sonrojo que había adquirido.

—Hmp —fue lo único que salio de los labios del Uchiha, quien llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento del Konoha Fútbol Club y se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia la cancha.

La chica bajo sus hombros con decepción y con una aura negra cubriéndola a su alrededor.

—Sigue siendo igual de cruel —suspiró con depresión.

En el campo de entrenamiento ya la media tarde estaba apunto de hacerse presente, mientras Kakashi junto a Asuma le daban ciertas indicaciones a Kiba y Shino, quienes le daban tiros seguros al arco en donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Por su parte, Naruto que estaba haciendo trabajo de elongación miraba de reojo a Lee, quien disimuladamente observaba de tanto en tanto hacia las gradas en dirección donde se encontraba Natsumi. Naruto estaba seguro de que Lee tenia la intención de conocer a la hija de quien fue su amiga en una época, Lee era un chico de un corazón tan bueno y grande como el mismo mundo, seguro aun le seguía guardando mucho cariño a Matsuri. Pero de seguro la nula relación que ahora tenia con Gaara le impedía acercarse a la niña.

En ese momento, Uzumaki sintió que Gaara se acercaba junto a él para empezar también su trabajo de estiramiento.

—Hey, Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Uzumaki lo miro sorprendido, pues Gaara no era de andar secreteando.

—Pues, veras… —Gaara corrió su mirada con cierta vergüenza—. Necesito… necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Ah? —Naruto levanto sus cejas—. ¿Un favor?

Gaara asintió de cabeza mirando seriamente a su amigo.

El entrenamiento ya estaba llegando a su fin, Kakashi se alejo de Sasuke luego de darle unos videos para que el chico vea que errores cometía en los partidos y de los cuales debía mejorar, Uchiha guardo dichos videos en su mochila. Por su parte, Asuma le daba la ultima indicación a Shikamaru de cómo debía usar sus pies para atajar a corta distancia.

—Bien, muchachos ¡Reúnanse! —llamó Kakashi y todos los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de él—. Solo queda dos días para enfrentar al Central Tokio, como saben mañana no haya entrenamiento, pero si concentramos a la noche. A la misma hora de siempre aquí en el club sin falta ¿Quedo claro? —todos asintieron—. Es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

Y cuando todos se estaban por retirar, Kakashi volvió a hablar recordando un anuncio:

—Ah, casi se me olvida decirles. Al partido lo dirigirá por primera vez en el fútbol profesional de primera… una mujer.

—¿Una mujer? —expresaron al unísono los futbolista a excepción de Lee.

—Si, así que como ya se imaginaran, dentro de todo será un partido importante.

Neji arqueo una ceja, no sabia porque, pero no tenia un buen presentimiento con eso que acababan de anunciar. Y mientras cada uno se iba marchando comentado sobre la ultima noticia que les había dado Kakashi, Gaara se acerco a Naruto para ir juntos hacia las gradas en donde como siempre Hinata esperaba a su esposo junto a su hijo y ahora en compañía de Natsumi.

—¿Y Naruto? —Gaara miro a su amigo—. ¿Me ayudaras?

—¡Claro! —sonrío con creces el rubio—. Mañana tenemos el día libre, con Hinata-chan podemos ayudarte, 'ttebayo. Ella no tendrá ningún problema, de seguro que no —en ese momento Lee paso por al lado de ellos para ir junto a Gai que siempre lo esperaba a la salida de cada entrenamiento, Naruto se quedo por un momento pensativo—. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Gaara levantó una ceja.

—Te ayudare con una condición, Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sari estaba sentada junto a su hijo en el sillón del living del departamento que en ese momento estaban rentando con Matsuri en Estados Unidos, prendió el televisor para escuchar algunas noticias aunque sean atrasadas de esos días. Y es que con todo el trajín vivido con su amiga y el viaje no había tenido tiempo de estar actualizada.

Su bebito comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas como inquieto o incomodo de algo, Sari entendía que tal vez sin la pequeña Natsumi revoloteando por todos lados, su hijo se aburría mucho ahora.

—¿Qué le pasa al bebé de mami? ¿Quién es el niño más guapo de esta casa? —decía divertida y haciendo caras ridículas a su hijo, quien comenzó a reír y aplaudir contento al tener un poco de diversión—. ¡Pero que galán de bebé! ¡Pero que bebé más mono! ¡Benjiro-chan!

—¡Shi! ¡Shi! —seguía festejando el niño rubio, quien era una replica de su padre.

A Sari se le hacia imposible no recordarlo cada vez que miraba a su hijo, pero no quería pensar en ello.

En ese momento, en la televisión pasaron la imagen de alguien que ella reconoció enseguida y miro con detenimiento el televisor.

—Él es… el papá de Natsumi-chan —dijo recordando el día que se entero de aquello.

_Hacia ya tres meses que Matsuri le había dado un lugar en el pequeño departamento que rentaba, pues su situación en ese momento no era la mejor. Una simple extranjera del continente oriental no siempre la pasaba de lo mejor en el viejo continente y Matsuri lo sabia mejor que nadie, por eso le estaba dando una mano._

—_Ay, que día —bufó Sari tirándose en el sillón para ver un poco de televisión—. ¡Es tan difícil conseguir un trabajo! _

—_No te quejes tanto —aconsejó Matsuri, quien estaba haciendo la comida y portaba consigo su ya crecida panza de ocho meses—. Que con tu personalidad y buena educación conseguirás un trabajo de seguro._

—_Gracias, Matsuri-chan —sonrió para luego posar sus ojos en la tele que estaban dando unas noticias deportivas a nivel nacional—. Ay, no lo puedo creer…_

_Sari suspiro como una enamorada lo que llamo la atención de Matsuri._

—_¿Qué paso? _

—_¡Mira es Sabaku No Gaara! —los ojos de la chica eran dos fervientes corazones muy graciosos a decir verdad—. ¿No es realmente guapo ese chico? ¡Ojala el de arriba me mandara un hombre así! _

—_¿Para que? ¿Para sufrir? —dijo Matsuri de un susurro alejándose de ese lugar, lo que sorprendió a Sari._

—_¡Vamos! ¿Qué puede tener de malo? No solo es guapo, sino que nos llenaría de regalos y de cosas elegantes… ¡Ay! —dio un brinquito de alegría._

_Sari miro a Matsuri, quien tenía un semblante realmente triste y supo que eso estaba más allá de una broma y que no era fingido._

—_¿Matsuri? ¿He dicho algo malo? _

—_No, claro que no —trató de sonreírle e inconsciente se acaricio su vientre. _

_Sari volvió a mirar a la televisión._

—_¿Acaso conoces a Sabaku No Gaara? —cuestionó sorprendiendo a Matsuri. _

—_N-No… ¿D-De donde lo podría conocer yo?_

_Hubo un silencio rotundo y una mirada fija de Sari a su amiga, diciéndole con ella que no le creía sus palabras. _

—_Sari —habló Matsuri bajando su mirada con tristeza—. ¿Sabes? Él… Gaara… es el padre de mi hija —la chica abrió sorprendida sus ojos grises—. Jamás… jamás se lo digas a nadie, eres la única y la primera a la que se lo he dicho, él no lo sabe y… nunca lo sabrá. Es lo mejor, las cosas están bien así como están. _

Fijo nuevamente sus ojos en el televisor, nunca pregunto el porque Matsuri había tomado aquella decisión tan importante en su vida de no decirle a Sabaku No Gaara que había sido padre. Pero la respeto y como buena amiga la apoyo en todo, como Matsuri también lo había hecho con ella en sus momentos más difíciles.

—_Un nuevo escándalo entorno a la estrella del Konoha Fútbol Club, Sabaku No Gaara_ —hablo la conductora del noticiero internacional—._ Quien en una de las salidas de los entrenamientos matutinos fue abordado por la prensa en busca de testimonios con respecto a su ya confirmada… _

En ese momento, Matsuri llego al departamento cargando algunas bolsas del supermercado, a lo que Sari antes de terminar de escuchar completa la noticia apago de inmediato la televisión. Pues, a su amiga le afectaba tristemente saber de ese hombre, porque Sari sabía que Matsuri aun lo seguía queriendo, lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos y como cuidaba con tanto amor a la personita que era lo único que lo unía a él: Natsumi.

—¡Buenas! —saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa—. Perdón por llegar tan tarde, es que pase por el mercado e hice unas compras.

—Ah, que bien ¿Y como te fue?

—Bien, para ser la primera sesión —Matsuri dejo las bolsas arriba de la mesa—. ¿Qué hacían?

—N-Nada. ¿Verdad, Ben-chan?

Sari agitaba las manitos de su pequeño hijo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un nuevo día se hacia presente junto a un sol brillante y era ese mismo sol quien cegaba la visión de los grandes y profundos ojos azules de Ino, quien iba manejando su coche en compañía de Sakura y su hijo Kai. Bajó el pequeño parasol del auto para que no le diera tanta luz en los ojos y así manejar mejor.

—¡Bien! —puso la mejor cara a aquella situación y empuño su mano en forma de triunfo cuando paro el auto en un semáforo en rojo—. ¡Con las mejores energías y entusiasmo triunfaremos! ¿A que si, mi pequeño Kai-chan?

Sakura achino los ojos mirando de reojo la actitud entusiasta de su mejor amiga.

—Mami no hagas esas ridiculeces frente a mis amigos, por favor —dijo el serio Kai, quien se cruzo de brazos.

Ino agachó su cabeza con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, pero se restableció y suspiró volviendo su mirada al frente para ver cuando haya cambio de semáforo. Y es que otra vez Sai le había hecho lo mismo, le había salido un trabajo de urgencia médica con un paciente, por lo que no pudo cumplir nuevamente con su responsabilidad como padre e ir al entrenamiento de fútbol especial de su hijo.

—Hijo, confía en mamá, cuando era niña yo vivía jugando a la pelota con Shikamaru y Chouji ¡Y era un as! Oka-chan no te hará pasar vergüenza ¡Ya veras!

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo, pues en parte lo que decía Ino era cierto, ya que cuando eran niños Shikamaru y Chouji permitían a Ino jugar con ellos a la pelota, pero simplemente porque esos dos muchachos se divertían a lo loco dándole de pelotazos a la pobre chica.

—Se hace lo que se puede ¿Verdad? —dijo Sakura.

—Algo así. Digamos que trato de ponerle el mejor entusiasmo, sino no tiene sentido.

—El que no se ve muy entusiasmado es Kai-kun —la chica de cabello rosa miró por el espejo retrovisor el semblante serio y de pocos amigos de su ahijado.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué cosa no haría una madre por su hijo? Lo sabrás cuando tengas el tuyo. Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Sasuke-kun?

—He intentado acercarme a él, pero… ¡Ya sabes! —suspiró—. Al parecer Sasuke-kun sigue siendo igual que antes.

—Si has seguido las noticias, te habrás dado cuenta de que esta peor. Se hace el idiota, pero los que lo conocemos sabemos lo fríamente mujeriego que esta.

—Si.

—¡Vamos! —Ino se acomodo su cabello manteniendo con una mano el volante del auto—. ¡A no deprimirse, Sakura! Hijo, dime… ¿No habrá algún amiguito tuyo que tenga un papi soltero? Le podríamos conseguir uno a Sakura ¿Qué dices, Kai-chan?

Ino miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo.

—Tsk —se quejo el niño, quien tenia una cara de metralleta.

Ino hacia lo podía.

—No lo agobies, ya bastante esta enojado ¿No lo crees? —hablo Sakura.

—Si, lo se.

—¿Crees que haber venido tú en lugar de Sai sea buena idea, Ino? Le podrías haber pedido a Shikamaru, él es el padrino de Kai, no creo que haya tenido problemas.

—Vamos, Sakura ¿Qué tan malo puede salir? —Ino le sonrío—. Ya veras, será igual que un juego de niños.

Sakura miro a Ino, ella siempre la había tenido como su ejemplo a seguir y superar, ahora sabia porque. Ino en algunos aspectos era única.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Esta vez fue Kankuro quien acepto acompañarlo y gracias a los astros y los asnos ¡Había conseguido una escuela de música! A la que sin ningún problema Natsumi había aceptado ir. Si que era pretenciosa la pequeña. Pues, bien… en esta escuela de verano, la directora era una mujer con sus años encima que prácticamente podría ser la abuela de Natsumi y el profesor que le daría clases también era un pianista de edad, músico reconocido que había sido parte de grandes orquesta a nivel internacional. Es decir, nada de mujeres lanzadas; lo que conformo enormemente a la niña.

—Bien, al parecer la mocosa se ve contenta —comentó Kankuro al ver a Natsumi sacándose fotos por todos lados de la escuela y en las diferentes clases que se daban en la misma.

—Si.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Kankuro rompió.

—¿Has pensado como y cuando se lo dirás a papá y mamá?

—Ellos están de viaje ¿Por qué pensar en eso ahora? –—respondió Gaara, sintiendo cierta incomodidad.

—Porque no toda la vida estarán disfrutando de sus vacaciones por el mundo.

Gaara no dijo nada, simplemente atino a mirar a Natsumi que venia hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y acomodándose su mochilita de espalda.

—¿Lista? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Si.

—Entonces vamos que Naruto y Hinata en cualquier momento estarán por casa.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Kankuro.

—Porque les pedí un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—¡Ginji-chan vendrá a casa a jugar! —exclamó Natsumi.

—Si ¿No es genial?

Gaara tomó la mano de la niña y se hizo el desentendido de la pregunta de su hermano, quien arqueo una ceja muy curioso, pues Gaara no era de andar pidiendo cosas a los demás a menos que se tratara de él o Temari.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Otra nueva sesión de tratamiento tenía a Matsuri nuevamente recostada sobre la camilla de aquella habitación de hospital, ya estaba preparada para cuando viniera el médico hacer las acciones necesarias. Respiró hondamente, sabia que después de la sesión le dolería la cabeza y estaría con nauseas, pues eso había sentido ayer terminada la terapia. El mismo doctor se lo había advertido.

—Buenos días…

Entró el médico y Matsuri al verlo reconoció al mismo muchacho del día anterior.

—Oh, usted… que bueno —sonrió levemente la chica.

—Ah, parece que le he agradado —dijo el joven pelirrojo.

—Bueno, usted fue muy amable e hizo que me olvidara del dolor por un momento —se sinceró Matsuri—. Gracias.

—No hay de que —Sasori se puso los guantes descartables y estaba por hacer lo pertinente al tratamiento cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar el celular de Matsuri.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica reincorporándose—. Se que lo debo tener apagado, pero mi hija esta en una colonia en el extranjero y tal vez sea ella.

—Atiende —sonrió el medico—. No hay problema.

Matsuri tomo su celular de su bolso y noto que efectivamente era la pequeña Natsumi, quien le mandaba un par de fotos de que se encontraba muy bien en _la colonia de vacaciones_ y no tenia porque preocuparse.

—Oh, que bueno que Sumi-chan se encuentra bien —dijo Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasori la observo con detenimiento, ahora presentía que Matsuri no estaría tan nerviosa y miedosa al hacer la sesión. Además que para él no dejaba de ser una joven muy bonita, realmente era una lastima que estuviera en pareja y con una hija, él no tenia posibilidad alguna.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Auch! —se quejó la chica—. ¡Itai! —se tomó la cabeza al recibir un pelotazo—. ¡Matte! —gritó al ver que todos salían corriendo detrás de la pelota y ella se quedaba atrás—. ¡Auch! —dijo nuevamente dolorida al caer al piso en un tropiezo.

Sakura miraba desde las gradas a su mejor amiga y se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración "¿Así que esto seria igual a un juego de niños, Ino?", pensó la chica al ver los grandes esfuerzos y a la vez el espectáculo ridículo que hacia la joven rubia por ir a la par de todos en el partido de fútbol, pero fracasaba rotundamente.

No podía negar que Ino ponía la mejor predisposición a las cosas y que siempre tenía alguna –a veces ridícula, pero la tenia– solución para cada caso, cuando eran chicas siempre se enfrentaba a todas las niñas latosas que las molestaban, ella parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, pero ahora podía ver la mirada de tristeza en su amiga que intentaba hacer sentir feliz a su hijo, pero no con mucho éxito.

"Te admiro, Ino", sonrió Sakura.

Ino levanto su mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la figura de su pequeño hijo, que la miraba seriamente y con un deje de pena, pues algunos niños y padres se reían por lo bajo de la joven Yamanaka.

—Me quiero ir a casa —dijo Kai, quien comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la cancha arrastrando sus pies, notando como algunos compañeritos se burlaban de él.

—¡Espera, Kai-chan! ¡Oka-chan puede mejorar, promesa! —gritó Ino.

Kai no respondió solo se limito a mirar el piso sin expresión alguna y cuando estaba por salir de la cancha, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

—¿Adonde crees que vas, problemático?

El niño levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de su padrino.

—Tío Shikamaru…

Ino miro a Shikamaru y supo de inmediato que la presencia de su amigo de toda la vida en ese lugar se debía a Sai, y no se equivocaba. El médico siempre que evadía responsabilidades con Kai llamaba a Shikamaru para que se hiciera cargo. Nara aunque siempre decía que era muy problemático terminaba accediendo y ayudando a Kai en todo lo que necesitaba. Ino no entendía porque Shikamaru tenía tanto miedo de ser padre, ya que a pesar de ser un perezoso, el chico se desenvolvía muy bien.

—Piensa mucho —dijo Ino mirando a su amigo.

Y era cierto, Shikamaru era tan inteligente que a veces se anticipaba a ciertas situaciones sin motivo alguno.

—¡Miren! —exclamó un niño compañero de Kai—. ¡Es Shikamaru Nara!

—¡El arquero del Konoha! —gritó otro yendo hacia la figura del futbolista profesional.

—¿Kai-kun de donde lo conoces?

—Es mi padrino —respondió seriamente Kai cerrando sus ojitos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bien —dijo Nara despreocupadamente—. Solucionemos esta situación problemática y comencemos a jugar. Ino vete con Sakura ya hiciste bastante el ridículo.

—¡Nani! —gritó la rubia con una enorme venita aflorando en su sien.

Mientras Sakura reía desde las gradas, los demás padres no podían creer que estaban viendo en vivo y en directo a una de las estrellas del fútbol Japonés.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kankuro negó de cabeza y se alejó de aquel lugar para ir hacia el sillón y ver la televisión, pues no quería meterse en semejante asunto, mejor era hacerse el idiota y lavarse las manos. Mientras que Gaara y Naruto –especialmente este último- estaban de piedra mirando a Hinata y a Temari. Uzumaki fue quien se atrevió a reaccionar.

—Pero, pero, pero… —Naruto movió sus manos y sus dedos de manera desesperada—. ¡Hinata-chan tú dijiste que nos ibas ayudar!

—Si, pero hoy tienes el día libre, Naruto-kun —hablo inocentemente ella entregándole a su hijo en brazos—. Así que puedes cuidar de Ginji-chan y ayudar también a Gaara-kun ¿Él te pidió ayuda a ti, verdad?

—S-Si, si, si… pero, pero, pero… ¡Hinata no es justo! —gritó escandalosamente haciendo que el pequeño Ginji se tapara sus oídos de manera graciosa.

Hinata ignoro el berrinche de su marido y miro a Gaara.

—Gaara-kun no te preocupes que Naruto-kun sabe cocinar así que él te ayudará, no tengas dudas ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun? —Hinata miro a su esposo y le sonrió dulcemente.

Naruto trago saliva nerviosamente, ahora si que no podía retractarse.

—Etto… c-claro… si… de veras que si… 'ttebayo —susurró con depresión.

Gaara fulmino con la mirada a su amigo ¡Ese no era el plan! Se suponía que Hinata le enseñaría a cocinar, pero si se iba al salón de belleza junto con su hermana Temari, no podía confiar en que Naruto lo ayudara ¿Acaso Uzumaki sabia cocinar?

—Bien, le encargamos a los niños, muchachos —dijo finalmente Temari para retirarse junto a Hinata.

Al ver como las dos mujeres abandonaban el departamento de Gaara, tanto este como Naruto se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar. Natsumi miro de reojo a esos dos hombres mayores sabiendo que seguramente estaban en problemas.

—Naruto —dijo Gaara cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —afirmo dejando a su hijo en el suelo al ver como Ginji quería ir a jugar con Natsumi, quien tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y se retiró del lugar.

—¡Entonces porque dijiste que si, idiota! —reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Oigan… —llamo Kankuro sentado de lo más cómodo en el sillón con su vista en el tele—. ¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Intento ver la televisión.

Naruto achino sus ojos y Gaara suspiró, ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —hablo Gaara—. Oye, por cierto… ¿Por qué tu esposa esta tan convencida de que sabes cocinar cuando no es así, Naruto?

—Bueno… —Uzumaki arrugo su boca—. Veras, cuando Hinata sale o visita la mansión Hyuga me deja a cargo de Ginji y la casa, entonces se supone que yo debo cocinar, pero no se hacerlo. Pero a ella le dije que si sabia porque no quería que tuviera que cocinar para dejarnos la comida lista ¡Hinata es tan buena esposa y yo un desastre! En fin, entonces yo pido siempre ramen en lo Ichiraku y le digo a ella que lo cocine yo —levantó su dedo índice como si estuviera explicando algo de vital importancia—. ¡Para que vea que yo también soy un buen esposo!

—No eres un buen esposo si le mientes.

—¡Cállate!

El joven Sabaku No suspiro con frustración, ahora no sabia como mantendría bien alimentada a Natsumi, pues era conciente de que no podía comprar comida todos los días, eso seria malo para la niña.

—Mira, Gaara… —Naruto se acerco a su amigo como para secretearle algo—. Haremos esto… pediremos ramen a lo de Ichiraku y les diremos que lo hemos cocinado nosotros ¡Brillante idea! ¡'ttebayo!

A Gaara se le formo una venita en la frente ¡Esa no era ninguna ingeniosa idea! Sino la misma excusa que ponía Naruto para con Hinata.

—Si van a pedir comida hecha le diremos la verdad a Hinata-chan y tía Temari —hablo Natsumi desde la puerta de la cocina con el pequeño Ginji en brazos—. Mentir es malo.

—Shi, shi —asintió de cabeza Ginji—. ¡Shi!

—¡Niños buchones!

Gaara miro detenidamente a Natsumi, se quedo así por un buen rato en el que Naruto trataba de convencer a la niña que de las mentiras piadosas a veces no eran tan malas y que por eso se llamaban "piadosas". Natsumi sabía mejor que nadie que las mentiras piadosas en ocasiones eran obligatorias usar, pero no quería que su padre todos los días le pidiera comida hecha porque no le gustaba, quería comer bien y la única manera era que Gaara aprendiera a cocinar.

—Bien —dijo Gaara—. Vamos a tener que improvisar e intentarlo.

Naruto sonrió con creces, esa era la actitud que un padre debía tener y… ¡Que también tenia que tener él!

Lo intentaría ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—¡Claro! —expresó Uzumaki—. ¡Será igual que un juego de niños! Ya veras, Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Hinata —hablo Temari, mientras iba manejando—. ¿En serio Naruto sabe cocinar?

—No, claro que no sabe.

—¿Qué? —la miro sorprendida—. ¿Entonces porque dejaste a esos par de irresponsables con la cocina y encima con los niños?

—Porque Naruto-kun tiene que aprender la lección de no mentirle a su esposa.

—¿Cómo? —Temari arqueó una ceja confundida.

—Veras, cuando visito la mansión Hyuga, Naruto-kun siempre se queda a cuidado de Ginji-chan y me dice que no debo preocuparme de nada que él se hará cargo de todo. Y es así cuando vuelvo y pregunto que fue lo que comieron, "siempre" han cenado ramen y según Naruto lo ha cocinado él ¿Comprendes, Temari-san?

—Oh… —Temari cayó en el asunto y luego de un momento dijo pausadamente—. Igual… no creo que haya sido buena idea dejar a los niños con ellos.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Queremos ver la televisión —dijo Natsumi posándose frente al televisor en compañía de Ginji.

—¡Shi! —expresó el niño señalando con su dedito el gran aparato—. ¡Tele!

—¡No! —hablo con su tono antipático Kankuro, esos dos mocosos no vendrían a interrumpir el partido del Barcelona y el Real Madrid que estaba viendo en esos momentos—. Estoy viendo yo.

—Pero esta por empezar Bob Esponja y a Ginji-chan y a mi nos gusta.

—Y a mi no me importa. Estoy viendo un partido emocionante, así que… ¡Piérdanse!

Natsumi miro a su tío inexpresivamente, Kankuro observo los ojos aguamarina de la niña y pudo reconocer la misma expresión de Gaara cuando era niño y estaba por hacer algún berrinche o maldad. La pequeña se limito a susurrarle algo al hijo de Naruto.

—¿Hum? —expresó Kankuro al ver como Natsumi le ponía frente a sus narices al mini Naruto, que ahora tenia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y hacia un puchero muy tierno. Si, el pequeño estaba por hacer una pataleta y largar chorros de lágrimas seguramente.

—¡Quelemo ve Bom Esponsha! —gritó el niño apretando sus puñitos y pataleando.

—Espera mocoso ¡No te vayas a largar a llorar! —hablo Kankuro agitando sus manos y viendo en dirección hacia la cocina en donde se pudo escuchar un tremendo ruido, al parecer de varias ollas cayéndose al suelo "¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo esos idiotas allí?", pensó.

—¡Mami! —gritoo en llanto Ginji, lo que llamo el terror de Kankuro.

Por algo decía él que no le gustaban los niños.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —cambio de canal poniéndole los dibujitos—. ¡Ahí tienen a su bendito Bob Esponja! ¿Satisfechos?

Natsumi le sonrió triunfante, a lo que Kankuro reconoció esa expresión a la misma que Gaara ponía cuando se salía con la suya cuando era un niño malcriado de mamá y papá.

—¡Aligato! —festejó Ginji aplaudiendo felizmente sin rastro alguno en su cara de haber querido llorar o intentar hacer una pataleta.

—Que mocosos… —bufó fastidiado—. Por eso digo yo que nunca tendré hijos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, las horas parecían pasar lentas y complicadas para los dos jóvenes que estaban explorando las artes culinarias. Luego de ordenar el desorden de ollas que había ocasionado Naruto al querer sacar una fuente de horno, ya parecían estar listos para poner manos a la obra. Gaara se encargaría de hacer las pizzas y Naruto una especie de postre que le pidieron los niños.

—Entonces… debo echar la harina en el taper… —dijo Gaara leyendo el libro de cocina que tanto él como Naruto debían seguir para hacer la comida, poniendo la harina como correspondía—. Y luego… los huevos… Naruto pásame tres huevos…

—Ya no quedan más.

—¿Cómo? —sorprendido miro a su amigo y noto a Naruto todo sucio de yemas de huevo por la cara, el pelo y demás partes—. ¿Pero que has hecho con los huevos?

—Cada vez que intentaba romper la cáscara se me terminaban escapando entre los dedos.

—¡Si serás! ¿Y ahora? La masa de la pizza…

—No necesita huevo —achinó sus ojos Naruto leyendo el libro.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Gaara haciéndose el desentendido, seguramente había leído la receta equivocada—. Bien, sigue con lo tuyo entonces.

Y así cada uno se sumergió nuevamente en lo que debía hacer. Luego de unas horas, Gaara con la cara sucia de harina finalmente logro hacer algo parecido a la masa para pizza, aunque no estaba muy convencido que tuviera buen aspecto aquello, dejo la masa a un costado porque debía "inflarse" y prosiguió con lo demás. Mientras que Naruto ya había caído en cuenta que la crema de leche debía ser batida antes de ponerla en la cremosidad de postre que le salio.

—Guacala —dijo Naruto poniéndose de color azul, sacó su lengua desaprobando aquel postre que había hecho—. Me salio horrible.

Miro de reojo a Gaara, quien se veía muy concentrado preparando la tabla para cortar verdura "Bueno, solo los niños comerán el postre y a los niños todo lo dulce le gusta… esto no esta rico, pero sabe dulce", pensó Naruto muy convencido de aquello, así que encogiéndose de hombros siguió con su labor preparando la batidora.

—Cebolla, morrón, tomate y condimentos… bien, con esto se hace la salsa.

Gaara muy concentrado agarro una cuchilla y tomo la primera cebolla que había pelado para picarla. Y en el momento que estaba por hacerlo escucho el tremendo grito que pego Naruto.

—¡Kyyaaa! ¡Esta batidora esta poseída! —exclamó Uzumaki al ver como el aparato se movía de un lugar a otro salpicando crema por todos lados.

—¡Mierda Naruto! —dijo un dolorido Gaara, agarrándose la mano; quien al escuchar el grito de su amigo se asusto de tal manera que se termino lastimado con el cuchillo—. ¡Has hecho que me corte el dedo, estupido!

Mientras tanto en el living, Natsumi miro al pequeño Ginji, quien bostezo con sueño al parecer, pues hacia rato que estaba mirando el mismo dibujito y eso aburría bastante, pero Kankuro se negó rotundamente a cambiarles de canal; la nena noto lo entusiasmado que estaba su tío con Bob Esponja.

—Ginji-chan ¿Estas aburrido?

—Shi —el pequeño hizo mojitos.

—Ven, vamos a jugar a otra cosa —Natsumi tomo de la mano a Ginji y sin que Kankuro se diera cuenta, los niños se perdieron de su vista.

Por su parte, en la cocina… Gaara luego de vendarse los dos dedos que se había cortado con el filo del cuchillo, metió una de las masas cruda con salsa y queso incluido al horno para ver si realmente le salía como esperaban. Naruto suspiró con resignación…

—Gaara… ¿No tienes que cocinar primero la masa y después ponerle la salsa y queso?

—No creo —dijo dubitativo y Naruto tampoco estaba convencido de ello, así que no dijo mas nada.

—¡Vaya, si que cocinar es toda un ciencia! —rezongó Uzumaki—. Por eso te dije que mejor era pedir a los de Ichiraku.

—Si, claro. Con eso tú te lavabas las manos, pero yo a la niña le tengo que cocinar todos los días. Matsuri siempre ha sido un as en la cocina —Naruto lo miro con atención al ver que Gaara después de tantos años había nombrado a la chica que tanto había querido y seguía queriendo, Naruto sabia que era así—. Lo que quiero decir es que Natsumi debe estar acostumbrada a alimentarse bien.

Gaara bufó.

—Si, claro, en eso tienes razón —el rubio se hizo el desentendido.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon un tremenda risotada proveniente del living por lo que fueron a ver que es lo que sucedía.

—¡Pero que idiota es Patricio! —se volvió a descostillar de la risa Kankuro.

Naruto y Gaara no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, jamás se imaginaron ver a Kankuro Sabaku No riendo con Bob Esponja, pero en ese instante cayeron en cuenta de que ni Natsumi ni Ginji estaban por el lugar. Miraron todo el living sin dar con ellos.

—¡Kankuro! —gritó Gaara a su hermano, quien brinco del susto arriba del sillón—. ¿En donde están los niños?

—Están aquí mirando la… —el castaño abrió sus ojos al notar que ninguno de los enanos estaban en el lugar que correspondía.

—¡Te dijimos que cuidaras a los niños! —reclamó su hermano.

—¡Nunca me dijeron nada, mentiroso! —se defendió Kankuro—. Además son sus hijos ¡Irresponsables!

—Nosotros no somos irresponsables ¡Tú debías cuidarlos! ¡Se dio por sentado así! No había que decírtelo —dijo Naruto desesperado buscando debajo de la alfombra al pequeño Ginji.

En ese momento, los tres hombres notaron con sorpresa que un montón de espuma blanca comenzaba a entrar en el living de manera alarmante, Gaara y Naruto miraron en dirección al lavadero y de una corrida fueron hasta allí abriendo la puerta con cierto desespero.

—¡Cuacua Nuel! —expresó el pequeño Ginji, quien estaba sentado arriba del lavarropas y tenia espuma en su rostro especialmente en su mentón en forma de barba—. ¡Cuacua Nuel!

Naruto se quería morir, su hijo estaba todo empapado de espuma ¡Hinata lo iba a matar!

—¡Soy la sirenita! —dijo cantarina Natsumi al salir de entre toda la espuma y se quedo calladita en su lugar al ver a Gaara y Naruto parados como dos momias en la puerta del lavadero.

—¿Pero que es esto?

—Tío Kankuro no quiso cambiar los dibujitos —hablo Natsumi.

—No quisho —negó de cabeza Ginji—. No, no…

Y si la cosa no se podía poner peor.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Kankuro—. ¡Algo se esta quemando!

Todos vieron el pequeño humo negro que salía de la cocina, y justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del departamento entrando al mismo.

—¿Pero que demonios paso aquí? —Gaara y Naruto cerraron sus ojos al escuchar el tremendo grito que dio Temari—. ¡Gaara! ¡Naruto!

—¡Oh! —dijo Hinata al ver el humo y la cantidad de espuma que había en el lugar, pero al mirar a su marido logro divisar detrás de este a Ginji y Natsumi empapados—. ¡Por dios!

Temari fue hasta Gaara y Naruto, y los tomo del cuello de la remera a cada uno.

—¿Qué es esto? —reclamó—. ¿Qué son? ¿Aun un par de crios?

Y si, realmente nada de eso había salido tan fácil como un juego de niños. Ser padres estaba muy lejos de ser una simple diversión.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Naruto esta igual o peor que Gaara, una risa. Y es que… ¡Naruto siempre será Naruto! ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo importante? Los papas de Gaara cof cof están vivos aquí cof cof… ¡Nada mas diré!

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Próximo episodio: Tarjeta roja.

¡Gracias por leer y pasarse!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	5. Tarjeta roja

Y después de un milenio ¡Aquí estoy! Por favor no me maten, estoy con muchas cosas últimamente y se que me estoy tardando mucho con la actualización de todos mis fics, pero sepan que no pienso abandonarlos, a ninguno así me tarde meses. Por eso trate de hacer un capitulo largo ^^ Espero lo disfruten y nuevamente disculpen por tanta tardanza.

Ya lo saben, Naruto no me pertenece. ¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo IV: Tarjeta roja.

Tenía su mirada fija en el entrenador del equipo, Kakashi seguramente estaba dando todas las indicaciones posibles para el encuentro que tendrían enfrentando al Central Tokio; pero realmente él no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

Su mente no estaba en ese momento en tiempo y espacio, no entendía porque. Pero desde la llegada de Natsumi hasta se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño, siendo sincero él… no estaba preparado para todo esto que estaba viviendo. No había hecho absolutamente nada bien con la niña ¡Nada! Y tenía la leve impresión que aún le falta mucho trecho por recorrer.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero sabía que si no lo hacía evadía no solo responsabilidades sino que también… sus sentimientos.

El tema era tan sencillo como complicado: ¿Qué era de Matsuri? ¿Por qué jamás le dijo de la hija que habían tenido juntos? ¿Y porque había mandado a Natsumi en dichas condiciones? Ella ni siquiera se había hecho presente, ella estaba actuando peor que él; porque ella… también estaba huyendo.

—¡Gaara! —escucho que lo llamaban, así fue que levanto sus ojos hacia Kakashi—. Ma, chico… ¿Me has escuchado?

El joven miro inexpresivamente al entrenador del equipo; Kakashi supo que todas las indicaciones y estrategia de juego que había explicado y del que Gaara era la pieza clave, solo habían sido palabras que se había llevado el viento. Cinco minutos antes de entrar al campo de juego le diría las indicaciones.

—Hay algo que realmente me está molestando.

El que hablo fue Neji por lo que Gaara y los demás posaron sus miradas en el joven Hyuga.

—¿Qué sucede, Neji? —cuestionó Asuma.

—¿Por qué dirigirá una mujer el encuentro? ¿No se supone que lo hará un árbitro?

—Y lo hará un árbitro, ella lo es —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, pero…

—Vamos, Neji ¿Qué tiene de malo? —hablo Lee mirando a su amigo de siempre, aunque el joven Hyuga jamás lo diera por hecho—. ¿No me digas que eres esa clase de hombres machistas?

—¿Machista? —Neji arqueo una ceja, se había sentido ofendido.

—Que sea mujer no significa que debe ser menospreciada —dijo Lee.

Gaara al observarlo cerro sus ojos pensativo, no importaba cuantos años pasaran o que distancia ahora los separara. Lee seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, defensor de pobres e inocentes.

—¡Me has llamado machista! —Neji se levanto de su asiento.

—Yo no he dicho eso, solo te lo he preguntado. Pues con tus palabras lo has dado a entender.

—¡Nandato!

—Suficiente, suficiente —Asuma sentó a Neji nuevamente en su lugar—. Estamos a dos horas de un encuentro, no es momento para esto. Y puedes estar tranquilo, Neji… yo he visto dirigir a la jovencita, lo hace más que bien ¡Es justa en sus decisiones!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, así que… era una jovencita.

—Bien, es hora de prepararse… somos locales así que ¡A dar lo mejor! —hablo el entrenador—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Kakashi miro a cada uno de sus jugadores y realmente se preocupo, cada uno estaba en su mundo y hasta Naruto estaba más callado que de costumbre.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y por inercia se acerco a Naruto y Shikamaru que justamente también salían hacia sus habitaciones, tal vez era el hecho de que ellos tres compartían la misma recamara en las concentraciones.

—Ah… pero que problemático todo esto.

—Shikamaru, ¿no tienes otra frase que decir? —dijo Naruto.

—¿Estas de malhumor, Naruto? —Shikamaru bostezo restándole importancia—. Ya Temari me contó todo, de verdad que apestan como padres. No está demás decir que Natsumi casi mas se resfría por toda la espuma fría con la que jugó.

Tanto Gaara como Naruto frenaron en seco su pasos y…

—¡Lo de Natsumi no fue mi culpa! —se defendió Gaara—. Temari se llevo a la niña antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

Eso era muy cierto, tan indignada estaba Temari por lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser su hermano que luego de gritarle una sarta de barbaridades, tomo a Natsumi y sin que Gaara pudiera si quiera hacer nada se la llevo consigo. A Temari inconscientemente le salía la madre que necesitaba y deseaba ser.

—¡Y yo no soy un asco como padre! —Naruto apunto con su índice a Shikamaru—. Yo amo a Ginji mas que a nadie, daría mi vida por él.

Tanto Gaara como Shikamaru miraron a su amigo con atención, eran obvios los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su familia, pues siempre se lo veía como a un padre muy chulo y orgulloso, pero jamás lo había gritado de esa manera. Bueno, era cierto que el día que nació su hijo había gritado como un loco por toda la clínica, pero eso era otra cosa…

—No tenía intenciones de ofenderte —se disculpo Shikamaru.

—Ya te va a tocar a ti cuando seas padre —le dijo Naruto, causando que Nara por un momento se sintiera incomodo, pues aun recordaba que tenia a una esposa deseosa de tener un hijo.

Sin decir nada Shikamaru volteo sus pasos para seguir con su camino, pero esta vez hacia un lugar al aire libre, seguramente le habían agarrado ganas de fumar. Gaara y Naruto no dijeron nada, caminaron en silencio hasta su recamara. Al llegar, sin más Naruto se tiro de golpe en su cama tapándose su rostro con un cojín.

—A veces pienso… que no la merezco…

Gaara miro de perfil a su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?

—Siempre me dije que Hinata era mucha mujer para mí y… la verdad que no me equivocaba.

—No digas estupideces —hablo Gaara seriamente sentándose en la punta de su propia cama—. Nadie es más que otra persona, nadie es mejor que uno, porque nadie es perfecto… todos tenemos imperfecciones. Y si Hinata te ama así, no puedes menospreciar los sentimientos de ella hacia ti de esa manera.

Naruto se sentó de un brinco y miro sorprendido a su amigo.

—Gaara…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —el rubio sonrió de medio lado—. Supongo que tú eres la persona que mas me entiende.

—¿Nani?

Naruto bajo la mirada con cierta melancolía.

—Tú puedes ser muy diferente en personalidad a mí, pero ambos sentimos de la misma manera, Gaara… por eso somos amigos. Yo me case con la mujer a la que amo y tuve un hijo con ella, soy el hombre más afortunado que puede existir y… tú también te has casado con la mujer a la que has amado e igualmente tuviste una hija con ella ¿No lo ves? En el fondo seguramente te sientes como yo… pero no lo puedes entender.

Gaara abrió los ojos levemente, sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Naruto prosiguió:

—Nunca volviste a estar con una mujer en una relación seria y le podrás decir a todo el mundo que es porque prefieres una vida de mujeriego —Naruto lo miro firmemente—. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo te has sentado a esperar a que Matsuri-chan vuelva, te perdone como tantas veces hizo y así… todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Eso no es verdad —Gaara lo negó rotundamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿No es verdad? —el rubio lo miro serio—. ¿Entonces qué me dices de Natsumi-chan? Ella es tu hija y perdiste siete años de verla vivir y crecer ¿Eso no te moviliza? Me vas a decir… ¿Qué ahora no estás preocupado por la niña? ¿Qué no saldrías corriendo si se llegara a enfermar como insinuó Shikamaru?

El joven pelirrojo bajo su mirada por un segundo.

—No lo sé… yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que Matsuri no me lo haya hecho saber…

—Sí, es tu culpa, nunca te preocupaste por saber que había sido de Matsuri-chan, no fuiste tras ella. Si hubieras hecho lo contrario, no hubiera habido manera que Matsuri-chan no te lo hubiese dicho.

—¿Y porque no me lo hizo saber igual? —Gaara levanto su tono de voz—. Yo tenía todo el derecho.

—¿Estas enojado con ella?

Sabaku No Gaara se llamo a silencio.

—No quiero hablar del tema, menos contigo.

Naruto suspiro, si Gaara no quería entrar en razón… allá él.

—Bien, es tu decisión —el rubio se volvió a recostar mirando el techo de aquel cuarto—. Yo solo sé que… sin Hinata y Ginji no sería nada o por lo menos ni siquiera la mitad de lo que soy ahora. Por eso no me gusta que Hinata este disgustada conmigo.

—Tú le mentiste.

Naruto le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, poniéndose de costado y mirando hacia la pared.

—Por eso… ¿Lo ves, Gaara? Nosotros los hombres somos muy idiotas con las mujeres, las hacemos sufrir sin razón.

Gaara volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Habla por ti —dijo finalmente.

—Tú eres el más idiota de todos, Gaara… y lo peor es que lo sabes.

No lo soportó más y sin decir nada, Gaara se levanto de donde estaba y salió de aquel cuarto dando un fuerte portazo; Naruto suspiró.

—De verdad que es el más idiota de todos —el rubio tomo su celular y miro su pantalla en donde tenía una foto con su esposa e hijo–. Hinata...

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El Konoha Fútbol Club siempre daba ese aspecto majestuoso, ella muy pocas veces había pisado aquel estadio, nunca en su vida se imagino que hoy debutaría como la primera mujer arbitro en dirigir un partido de ese calibre y para dicho club. Estaba nerviosa porque quería dar lo mejor de sí.

—Tenten-chan —la llamo su hermanita que iba tomada de su mano—. ¿Aquí trabajas tú?

La joven castaña miro a la niña y le sonrió con gracia a ver la cara de curiosidad de Umi.

—Solo por hoy.

—Woow, es un lugar muy grande.

—¿Verdad que si?

Neji salió del gimnasio de entrenamiento localizado después de un cruce de palabras con Lee, quien le trato de hacer entender de que no tuvo intenciones de dejarlo como un hombre de tan corto pensamiento y machista. Aunque a pesar de ello no podía sentirse tranquilo, tal vez era una tontería, pero seguía sin comprenderlo del todo. Y es que… en un mundo dominado por los hombres como lo era el fútbol ¿Qué hacia una mujer en el papel de árbitro?

Negó de cabeza con determinación, seguramente se trataba de una chica con personalidad más de hombre que de mujer, de aspecto rudo y arrebatado, de esas que te dan miedo; lo más probable es que tuviera algunos gustitos… raritos, por así decirlo. Pues él no conocía ni una sola mujer que se moviera en este ámbito y que… tuviera una compañía masculina. Si, se jugaba el pescuezo de que se trataba de _ese tipo _de chica.

—Solo espero que hoy podamos conseguir los tres puntos —dijo el joven al aire.

Y en el momento que salió al espacio principal de aire libre…

—Me da un momento, Gai-sensei —Tenten mostró que su móvil estaba sonando—. Cuide de Umi por un momento.

—Déjamelo a mí, la llevare a la guardería del club.

—Arigato.

Neji se quedo tildado viendo a la joven castaña, por alguna razón le parecía conocida.

—Esa mujer —susurró el jugador.

Se la quedo mirando por un momento hasta que Gai se acerco a él, cargando en brazos a una pequeña niña castaña de no más de seis años.

—Neji, chico ¿Cómo estás? –—saludo Gai con su siempre sonrisa radiante y galán—. ¡Mira que hermosa hija tengo! —se hizo el gracioso mostrando a la pequeña Umi.

Neji miro a la pequeña con cierta curiosidad.

—¡No se dice mentiras, Gai-san! —la niña le tiro de la oreja haciendo un puchero muy gracioso—. ¡Yo no soy tu hija!

—¡Auch! Eso me dolió, Umi-chan.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Su tratamiento había sido diferente, es que según Matsuri, el doctor Watson tenía un trato más austero que Sasori. De verdad que se había sentido algo desencajada y hasta… había tenido miedo y se puso a pensar en qué pasaría si su tratamiento no llegara a funcionar. A veces se le llenaba el pecho de un vació interminable al pensar que podría dejar sola a su hija de solo seis años, porque quería verla crecer, quería estar ahí para sus quince años, para cuando comenzara la Universidad, para cuando se enamorara, para… todo.

Freno sus pasos, el nudo que se le había armado en su garganta no la dejaba avanzar más, había comenzado a temblar, era uno de esos momentos. Esos momentos en donde su fortaleza se quebraba.

Sin saber cómo, se termino chocando de frente con alguien.

—L-Lo siento, yo…

—No, está bien… ¿Matsuri?

—¿Eh? —ella levanto su mirada y allí se encontró con los ojos cafés más profundos que jamás había visto—. ¿Sasori?

El joven medico la miro detenidamente por un segundo hasta que carraspeo la garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas llorando.

—N-No yo, veras… —Matsuri se ahogo por un momento y bajo su rostro—. Realmente… me voy a morir ¿verdad?

Sasori abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para que su rostro luego mostrara una expresión de tristeza marcada.

—Me voy a morir y no voy a ver crecer a mi hija.

Sin poder reprimirse, el joven la abrazo, sorprendiéndola por aquella acción.

—Matsuri, por favor, no digas esas cosas. Tú no te vas a morir, yo no lo voy a permitir.

—S-Sasori —expreso asombrada.

Matsuri se sentía tan malditamente frágil que no pudo evitar llorar más de lo que tenía planeado. A veces, sin importar que, se sentía demasiado sola y desprotegida.

—Tranquila —le susurró, tratando de reconfortarla—. Puedes contar conmigo.

Hay veces en la vida, en donde uno recibe el afecto y el apoyo de la persona que uno menos se espera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El almuerzo se estaba dando en un sepulcral y absoluto silencio. Sai miro de reojo a su esposa y notándola indiferente, cosa que era muy raro en ella. Pues Ino siempre –aunque estuviera enojada- tenía una sonrisa para mostrarle a su hijo, pero esta vez ni una sola palabra largaba, ni siquiera había avisado que el almuerzo estaba listo; cuando Sai bajo de su despacho se encontró a Kai e Ino ya almorzando.

—Levantaré la mesa así que acaben de una vez —anuncio Ino en un tono neutral.

—Yo no tengo más hambre, pero quiero postre —dijo Kai.

—Bueno, entonces agarra helado de la nevera y vete a jugar a los videos hasta que se haga la hora de que vayamos a ver jugar a tío Shikamaru —sonrió Ino.

Sai frunció el ceño levemente, pues no le gustaba mucho cuando su hijo no cumplía con su alimentación como correspondía, pero Kai ya había huido de la mesa como si fuera un rayo, así que no tuvo el tiempo de advertirle nada. Fue ahí que noto como Ino cambio su semblante amoroso por uno que perturbó a su marido.

Pero lo que más dejo en shock a Sai, fue el momento en el que Ino sin pedirle permiso de nada le levanto el plato de la mesa ¡Y él que ni siquiera había terminado de almorzar!

—¿Nanda…?

—No te quejes —expreso Ino sin mirarlo—. Te dije que iba a levantar la mesa.

Sai no dijo más nada, solo se limito a ver como Ino levantaba todos los platos de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina para lavarlos. _"Esta enojada"_ pensó. Se levanto y la siguió.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Si te quedaste con hambre, puedes ir a comer afuera —hablo la rubia poniéndose los guantes para lavar, pero seguía sin mirar a su esposo.

El joven abrió levemente su boca en señal de cierta sorpresa, pero volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Por qué estas enojada?

Ino empuño sus manos y miro más que furiosa a Sai.

—¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? —levanto su tono y lo miro, Sai supo que esto no era un juego—. ¿Es una broma?

—Ino… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¡Lo de siempre! Eso hiciste… ¡Lo de siempre! —ella se acerco a él, quedando cara a cara.

—N-No… no lo entiendo, Ino.

—¿Lo haces al propósito? ¿Te haces el desentendido al propósito, cierto?

—Espera…

—¡Nada! —grito—. Ya no te pienso esperar más, estoy cansada. Estoy realmente cansada de que tus cosas estén por encima de nuestra familia ¿Sabes, Sai? —Ino levanto su mirada, Sai noto que ella lloraba—. Puedo tolerar que me desprecies muchas veces y que me dejes a un lado por tu carrera y profesión, porque se lo difícil que ha sido para ti convertirte en el gran medico que eres hoy, pero, pero… no… No puedo permitirte más que lastimes con tus desprecios a nuestro hijo. Eso ya no más.

Sai abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—Ino ¿pero qué dices?

—Estoy diciendo que todos los niños se burlaron de Kai por tener a una madre tan bruta ¡Eso digo! Cuando te tocaba a ti estar presente para tu hijo, nuestro hijo… ¡Shikamaru no es el padre de Kai!

—Ino yo… lo siento tanto —se disculpo con sinceridad.

—No, no lo sientes… ¡Porque no cambias! Solo un momento de atención, solo eso se te pide.

—Yo intentare estar más presente, es una promesa —Sai se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Por un momento se quedaron así, abrazados. Pero toda esa esfera de comprensión y magia se rompió cuando Ino deshizo el contacto.

—Esta vez no —dijo con sus ojos en el piso, Sai la miro sin comprender—. Si vuelves a despreciarnos una vez, me divorciare de ti. Esto no le hace bien a nadie, especialmente a Kai, él necesita un padre ¿Sabes?

—E-Espera, Ino ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Dije que me divorciaré de ti si sigues en esa postura —ella lo mirto fijamente a los ojos—. Piénsalo en frío, Sai. Porque estoy cansada de que siempre prometas algo que no vas a cumplir.

Y sin decir mas, Ino se quito los guantes de limpieza y dejo a su marido solo, titilando en sus propios pensamientos en la cocina. Sai sintió por un momento que el techo de su hogar se le había venido encima.

Como en un partido de fútbol, le habían sacado tarjeta roja.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Respiro y volvió a suspirar, tenía el móvil en mano y de verdad que no le costaba nada ¡Pero a quién demonios quería engañar! Porque… le costaba. Era el padre, después de todo. Aunque en verdad no entendía como se hacía para ser mejor, porque no quería ser tan malo y un asco como lo había dicho Shikamaru.

Finalmente lo supero y termino marcando el número de su hermana.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—Ah —suspiró y luego de un segundo difícil de silencio hablo—. Temari soy yo.

—Gaara… ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… veras… Oye, ¿cómo está Natsumi?

—Bien, ya almorzó, la bañe y ahora está mirando una película de Disney. La verdad que es una niña más que tratable y educada —dijo su hermana y Gaara sonrió de manera imperceptible—. Se ve que Matsuri la crío bien.

—Hmp —a Gaara se le borro dicha sonrisa de la cara, devuelta ese nombre, sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Luego de un breve silencio, su hermana lo descubrió.

—¿Quieres que lleve a la niña al partido, Gaara? —cuestiono finalmente.

—Creo que… si.

—Si la sacó terminara pescando un resfriado, la he visto estornudar.

Gaara se llevo una mano a su rostro tapando la mitad de su cara ensombrecida ¿Por qué Temari no lo comprendía? Él se estaba esforzando por tratar de dar lo mejor.

—Abrígala y tráela, por favor.

Temari sonrió levemente del otro lado de la línea.

—Esta bien Gaara, llevare a Natsumi.

Luego de un silencio…

—Gracias —expreso él en un liviano susurro para cortar la comunicación inmediatamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Gaara? —Temari se sorprendió por un momento, pero noto que su hermano ya había colgado el teléfono—. No cambias mas, Gaara… eres un blandito después de todo.

—Tía Temari —Natsumi estornudo y se refregó su naricita de manera graciosa haciendo que Temari sonría ampliamente—. Porque no está Gaara aquí, ¿él se enojo conmigo? ¿Por eso yo dormí contigo?

—No, claro que no pequeña —la rubia acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina—. Gaara está concentrando porque hoy juega un partido que nosotras iremos a ver para alentarlo ¿Qué te parece? Tu tío Shikamaru y Kankuro también jugarán.

—¡Viva! ¡Viva! —festejo Natsumi de un salto—. ¡Achu!

Temari la quedo mirando por un momento hasta que se percato de algo que hacía tiempo la estaba incomodando un poco.

—Natsumi —llamo a la niña la miro con atención—. Gaara es tu papá ¿Cierto?

—¿Hum? Si… ¿Por qué?

—Entonces dime… ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre y no le dices papá?

Eso era muy cierto, desde que Natsumi había hecho acto de presencia jamás había llamado a Gaara "papá". La pequeña se puso seria y levanto su dedo índice como si fuera a dar una excelente justificación.

—Porque él se enojara y además… porque le sentara raro.

—¿N-Nani? —Temari arqueo una ceja muy confundida.

Natsumi agarro su muñeca y se abrazo a ella.

—Él siempre está muy seriote, se ve que no le gusta sonreír como a mamá. A mami le encanta que le diga Oka-chan, cuando la llamo de ese modo, mami siempre sonríe así, así muy grande —Natsumi mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mami siempre esta sonriendo, él no… porque seguro que no le gusta que lo llame papá.

—Pero…

Natsumi comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su muñeca y prosiguió:

—Además, a mi también se me hace raro llamarlo así… tal vez mas adelante —dijo distraídamente.

"_Impresionante… ella lo sabe. Sabe que Gaara necesita tiempo"_ Temari estaba más que sorprendida, Natsumi era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaban en un café que daba su vista a las playas soleadas de Miami, Matsuri miraba reconfortantemente como las olas golpeaban suaves con la arena, era una sensación cálida. Porque mientras sentía la leve brisa del mar acariciar sus cachetes, era como sentir que su alma se llenaba de vida, aquella vida llena de emociones que había tenido en su infancia y adolescencia.

—Aquí están —Sasori llego con dos vasos grandes en sus manos—. Licuados de multifruta.

—¡Oh, que delicia!

—Así me gusta —el joven se sentó frente a ella y le dio el licuado correspondiente—. Que sonrías.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. No es necesario que hagas esto por mí, tu tiempo debe ser muy preciado, estas guiando una beca.

—Oye, también tengo una vida aparte de mi profesión —sonrió—. Aunque espero que tú marido no se ofenda de que te haya invitado tomar un licuado. No quiero traerte problemas.

—¿Mi marido?

Matsuri expreso sin entender ¿De dónde había sacado Sasori de que ella estaba casada?

—Claro, tienes una hija con él ¿Verdad? Me has hablado de ella todo el tiempo en las sesiones que hemos compartido.

—Oh, ya veo —ella bajo su mirada con pena y comenzó a beber su licuado—. Siento mucho que me hayas malinterpretado, pero… yo no estoy casada con el padre de mi hija, él ni siquiera está aquí —corrió su mirada hacia un costado, como evadiendo algún karma quizás—. No lo culpo…

—¿Cómo? —Sasori arqueo una ceja, sinceramente le parecía algo de muy mal gusto lo que estaba escuchando.

—Que no le culpo, porque él ni siquiera sabe que tuvimos una hija. Y podrás mirarlo con malos ojos, pero… es algo que me llevare a la tumba.

Sasori abrió sus ojos con suma sorpresa. Matsuri trago saliva con pesar, no era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa.

—No hables de esa manera —dijo seriamente y ella supo a lo que él se estaba refiriendo.

—Lo siento, creo que hoy no es mi día.

El médico asintió y luego de un momento se animo a preguntarle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jamás le hiciste saber que tuvieron una hija?

—Fue el momento, creí que era lo mejor para él y para todos ¿Sabes? No quería que él estuviera a mi lado por sentirse obligado. Él siempre tenía un semblante serio e inexpresivo, nada parecía movilizarlo; a mi papá no le gustaba decía que él era un delincuente porque se teñía el cabello de rojo, cuando en realidad era su verdadero color de cabello —sonrío graciosa, al parecer recordando aquellos tiempos—. Pero en realidad Gaara era… el chico más comprensible, bueno y responsable que hubiera conocido, era un blando por dentro. A pesar de que no me hubiera querido a su lado, él se hubiera hecho cargo por su sana pasión por el deber. Así era él.

—Entiendo —Sasori tomó un poco de su licuado—. Entonces… solo tienes a tu padre y a tu hija.

—A mi hija que es lo más hermoso que me dio la vida y a mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpo Sasori.

—¿Lo sientes? —ella movió sus dedos entre el fino cristal del vaso—. Mi padre está vivo, no te disculpes.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—El día que decidí casarme con Gaara, mi padre me dijo que yo ya no era su hija, que me olvidara de su persona, porque para él yo estaba muerta en vida. Ese día en que creí que había encontrado mi felicidad al lado del hombre al que amaba, mi propio padre me crucifico —hizo un breve silencio—. Después que me separe y descubrí que tendría a Sumi-chan yo… ya no tenía cara para pedirle ayuda a mi padre, después de todo estaba segura de que él me cerraría la puerta en las narices, siempre fue muy recto y determinante en sus decisiones. Como veras, han pasado siete años de aquello y jamás hemos tenido un contacto.

—¡Ni siquiera sabe que tú estás…!

—No, no lo sabe —Matsuri escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos—. No se… no sé porque te he contado esto a ti.

El joven abrió levemente sus labios.

—Yo no… no era mi intención.

—No te preocupes, creo que en el fondo; lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablarlo y descargarlo.

—Sí, quizás en eso tengas razón —razonó Sasori—. A veces hablar con un desconocido sienta, porque no te juzgara sino que solo te escuchara y hay veces en las que uno solo necesita eso… que lo escuchen.

La brisa del mar soplo más fuerte que de costumbre, pero era fresca y armoniosa, como si intentara limpiar cualquier error, cualquier mal sentimiento. Matsuri y Sasori se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la playa, pero ese momento se interrumpió cuando a Sasori le comenzó a sonar su móvil.

—¿Me disculpas?

—Por supuesto —asintió Matsuri viendo como el joven se levantaba de su asiento para atender su llamada.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—¡Oi, Sasori! Tanto tiempo, amigo —se escucho una voz entre divertida y segura del otro lado.

—¿Tú devuelta?

—Oye, quita ese tono conmigo. Deberías alegrarte que a pesar de la distancia que nos separa yo siempre me acuerdo de ti ¿Eh? A veces eres muy desconsiderado.

—Dudo que me llames para ver cómo me encuentro ¿Verdad?

—A veces también eres muy cruel —hizo un breve silencio—. Oye, ¿y cómo estas?

—Tú tono fue muy desinteresado ¿Si? Y mi respuesta es no —suspiró restándole importancia a la situación.

—¡Deberías pensarlo muy bien primero! ¡La propuesta de Akatsuki es muy jugosa! —protestaron del otro lado.

—¿Ah? Entonces, no me equivoco y si me llamas para eso nuevamente.

—Pero si te has negado sin siquiera pensarlo, Sasori.

—Estoy muy bien aquí en Estados Unidos con mi beca de investigación médica, es lo que siempre quise hacer ¿Por qué lo cambiaria? ¿Por ir a trabajar como médico oficial de un club de fútbol? No, no lo haré.

—¡Pero no es cualquier club de fútbol!

—He dicho que no, Deidara…

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un hondo suspiro de resignación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Hola pequeña y hermosa, hija de Gaara-kun! —saludo con furor Gai, mientras Natsumi quien estaba de la mano de su tía Temari miro al hombre arqueando una ceja, bastante seria a decir verdad.

—¿Usted es un payaso? —cuestiono la niña y Temari rió por lo bajo, al ver la imagen de piedra en la que se había convertido el hombre de las cejas grandes y pronunciadas.

—Es tan cruel como su padre —dijo Gai.

—Gai-san nosotros iremos hacia el palco —anuncio la esposa de Shikamaru.

—¡Claro! Jiraiya-san está ahí, él les ha reservado el lugar como siempre.

—Muchas gracias —se excuso Temari caminado junto con su sobrina hasta el palco VIP de las tribunas pertenecientes al Konoha.

—Hasta pronto, señor rarito —se despidió Natsumi saludándolo de mano.

—¡Es Gai-sensei! —protesto levantando su puño y con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza; esos niños de ahora tenían muy poco respeto por los mayores y guapetones como él.

"_Vaya, así que ella es la hija de Matsuri-chan… quien lo dijera. Me pregunto... ¿Qué pensara Lee al respecto?"_ pensó Gai al ver como las figuras de Natsumi y Temari se perdían entre la gente que también estaba acudiendo al estadio de fútbol. Gai más que nadie sabía la amistad que había unido a Matsuri y Lee, era una lástima que hubiera perdido el contacto.

Mientras que en el pasillo que estaba de antesala al campo de juego, los jugadores del Konoha podían sentir la euforia de las tribunas colmadas de hinchas alentando cado uno a su equipo.

—¡Naruto ya párale! —Sasuke freno la correteada de su amigo de un puñetazo en el medio de la cara zorruna del rubio, como solía decirle Uchiha.

—¡T-Teme! —Naruto se agarro su rostro—. Mira, estúpido ¡Has hecho que me sangre la nariz!

—¡Cállate, dobe! ¿Para qué te pones a corretear como un bobo? ¿Acaso te quita el nerviosismo?

Ambos se pusieron frente con frente, mientras se mostraban los dientes. Sus compañeros de equipo no lo podían creer ¿Como hacían esos dos para pelearse como de costumbre cuando solo estaban a cinco minutos de empezar un partido oficial? Momento en el que debían estar más concentrados que nunca.

Sakura suspiró y negó de cabeza mientras miraba dicha escena con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Naruto y Sasuke no cambiarían jamás.

—¡Ya basta! —la joven Haruno separo a sus amigos.

Esa era otra costumbre que tenían desde que era unos críos. Naruto y Sasuke pelean, Sakura separaba.

—¿Es necesario que siempre hagan lo mismo? —cuestiono Neji levantando una ceja. A decir verdad estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre, no lograba poner la mente fría como siempre lo hacía y encima esos dos con sus infantiles discusiones.

—Ven para aquí, Naruto —lo llamo Sakura tomando su botiquín medico—. ¡Te he dicho que vengas! —lo reto como si fuera su madre, haciendo que Naruto pegue un brinco del susto.

—Bien, Sakura-chan… no es para que me grites así.

—¡Te callas, Naruto! —Sakura comenzó a curar la herida del rubio con ojos de asesina.

—¡Kya! Eso… ¡arde, arde, arde! —se quejo el rubio, quien intento escaparse, pero entre Kiba y Kankuro lo agarraron de los brazos para que Sakura terminara de curarlo como correspondía—. ¡Malditos traidores!

Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji miraban dicha situación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y es que Naruto siempre tenía algún problema diferente antes de entrar a jugar un partido; aunque Neji se notaba algo inquieto y exasperado, cosa que fue observado por Gaara, quien llevaba la cinta de capitán. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto, si le decía algo corría el riesgo de que Neji se ponga más áspero, luego se lo haría saber en cancha si lo veía muy jugado.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Están listos? —llego Asuma al encuentro con los jugadores.

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei? —pregunto Sasuke.

Asuma suspiro largando humo de su cigarrillo.

—No sé en donde se metió —el moreno se encogió de hombros, a los demás se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente. No podían creer que Kakashi llegara tarde ¡Hasta para los partidos oficiales!

—¿En dónde demonios se vio? —dijo Neji.

—Tranquilo —respondió Gaara—. Somos todos un equipo, estaremos bien dentro de la cancha, solo relájate.

—¡Así se habla, Gaara! —Naruto pego un brinco de euforia, haciendo que la venda que le había puesto Sakura se le cayera al piso; realmente él estaba con su adrenalina pasada de revolución, Sasuke lo miro de perfil. Estaba seguro de que a Naruto le pasaba algo, cuando sobreactuaba su alegría, era porque tapaba una tristeza.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura le grito endemoniada.

—¡Kya! —brinco escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke.

—¡Dobe, salte! No me uses como escudo humano.

—Sasuke ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres a la única persona a la que Sakura-chan no mataría.

—¡Uruse!

—Dios, no lo dejan a uno hacer la digestión tranquilo —expreso Chouji comiendo un paquete de papas fritas.

—Nadie me tiene en cuenta —susurró Shino y Gaara entorno los ojos.

—Pero que problemáticos —se quejo Shikamaru dando un bostezo, mientras se ponía sus guantes.

Asuma miro esa escena, en donde el único que hacia lo que debía era Lee, quien se encontraba flexionando sus rodillas. Estaba seguro de que si se lo contaba a alguien no lo creería. Sí, nadie daría como verdadero que esta era la previa del club de fútbol más prestigioso de todo Japón, en donde ni el director técnico se presentaba a tiempo.

—¡Por Kami-sama! Estoy muy nerviosa. Este es el partido que yo tanto estaba esperando, debo hacerlo bien… será mi reconociendo como árbitro.

—Tranquila, señorita Tenten —uno de sus asistentes, quien le ayudaría a dirigir este partido, se acerco a ella dándole aliento—. Usted lo hará bien, nosotros la ayudaremos.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió con sinceridad.

En verdad sus tres asistentes estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la joven árbitro más bonita que habían visto jamás.

—Ya es hora de que salgan a la cancha —hablo Asuma, los jugadores asintieron.

Así fue que el primero en salir fue Gaara, quien era el capitán y debía ser seguido por sus compañeros, que comenzaron a salir unos tras otros, causando la ovación de más de medio estadio que jugaba de local. En el momento de adentrarse al campo de juego, Sasuke sintió que alguien lo toma del brazo…

—¿Eh? —se volteo encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido de Sakura.

—Suerte, Sasuke-kun —dijo con cierta vergüenza, desviando su mirada.

El joven abrió ligeramente sus ojos, miro hacia el frente susurrando un débil "gracias" que fueron oídos por los esperanzadores sentimientos de Sakura, que lo soltó con una leve sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Había sido una situación rara, pero no por eso menos especial.

—¡Los jugadores del Konoha ya están saliendo a la cancha! —se anunciaba en las radios de toda la ciudad de Tokio, que tenia a más de un fanático con la oreja parada.

Así era que cada jugador de ambos equipos se encontraba en cancha. Naruto lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la platea notando con un brillo especial que allí se encontraba Hinata junto a su pequeño hijo Ginji. A pesar de que ella podría estar enojada con él, siempre estaba presente en sus partidos. Eso lo aliviaba en verdad, lo hacía sentir feliz. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, Naruto era un libro abierto y aun seguía siendo un niño en el fondo.

Pero Uzumaki no era el único que miro hacia la platea, Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru también lo hicieron.

—¡Da lo mejor de ti! —gritó la pequeña Natsumi estirando su bracito al aire junto a Temari que la alzo para que su hermano la pudiera ver mejor.

Gaara abrió los ojos con asombro, una sensación de alegría lo había invadido de repente al ver a esa niña que llevaba su sangre y era su hija, y que en esos momentos tenia puesta la camiseta del Konoha con el número nueve y con el grabado de "Sabaku No Gaara" en su espalda. Esa era una réplica de su camiseta, seguramente se la había comprado Temari.

—¡Eres el mejor! —alentó la niña nuevamente.

Eso era… emoción. Gaara lo supo en ese instante, porque hasta ganas de llorar de felicidad tenia y eso que aun no había comenzado el partido y no había metido ningún gol. Naruto lo noto y pasando por su lado, poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Eso es lo que se siente ser padre, Gaara.

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven cerró sus ojos para abrirlos al segundo y posarlos en su hija. Levanto su mano y la saludo. Si, se sentía bien. Así que esto también era ser padre, robarle una sonrisa a tu propia hija.

Shikamaru, sonrió de medio lado mirando a Temari _"Esa mujer problemática, si que se vería bien siendo mamá. Tal vez… este bien que lo intentemos"_ pensó en segundo que lo sintió eterno, hasta que el grito de los hinchas lo volvió a la realidad.

—Vaya, creo que Gaara se ha emocionado —comento Temari y Hinata sonrió con agrado.

—Creo que sí y no ha sido el único.

—¿Ah?

—Kankuro-san y Shikamaru-san también —le guiño el ojo Hinata, haciendo que Temari mirara a su hermano defensor notando que extrañamente sonreía de una manera especial, mientras observaba a Gaara. Y Shikamaru por alguna rara razón se notaba motivado, ella estaba segura de que en ese partido no le lograrían meter ni un solo gol, su marido era el mejor.

—¿Aun no comenzó? —la voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar, quien venía en compañía de una niña castaña y pequeña.

—Sakura-san —saludo Hinata.

—¿Are? ¿Y esta niña? —hablo Temari.

—Me la encargo Gai-sensei —sonrió Sakura—. Es la hermana menor de la joven que dirigirá el partido.

—¡Allí esta Tenten-chan! —gritó con sus mejillas sonrojas de alegría la pequeña Umi, haciendo que las tres mujeres miraran la salida de los árbitros que dirigirían el partido, notando la presencia de una muy linda joven como uno de ellos.

Neji al ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Eso era algo que él no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Y allí salieron los árbitros! —comentaban los relatores en cada radio de Tokio—. Y la primera mujer en dirigir un partido de primera… ¡Tenten Ama!

El estadio de fútbol vibro y cada uno de los jugadores de ambos equipos miro a la joven árbitro, que por un momento se sintió intimidada, pero mantuvo su frente bien en alto. No podía titubear y lo sabía.

—Esa… mujer —susurró el chico Hyuga.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Hemos tenido ya los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos del primer tiempo, mientras ahora transitamos los veintitrés minutos del segundo en un partido que sigue en… ¡Cero a cero! —relataba el locutor de radio.

—La verdad que nos han mostrado un partido muy parejo, y a pesar de que ha tenido demasiado roces, el arbitraje a estado hasta el momento muy bien a decir verdad —hablo el comentarista.

—¿No lo ve un poco exasperado a Hyuga-san?

—La verdad, el medio campista del Konoha se mostrado algo molesto en lo que lleva del encuentro.

El relator siguió con el encuentro y su desarrollo…

—Saque desde el arco para el Central Tokio, le pega el arquero. Mal saque, la toma en el aire el medio campista de Konoha, Neji Hyuga; la pasa de cabeza a Inuzuka quien se lleva el balón hacia el arco que le queda cerca, Uzumaki la pide, pero su compañero prueba primero con Uchiha y… se la quitaron. El jugador del Central Tokio, Tokihima; se la lleva y evade a Aburame sin problemas, lo sigue de cerca Hyuga y ¡parece endemoniado! —respiro en un segundo flash para seguir con su relato—. La toma el delantero del Central Tokio, Kamei, la pasa para atrás y… ¡FOOOUUUL! ¡Durísimo mi queridos hinchas! ¡Neji Hyuga no la vio! ¡Fue directo a los pies del delantero del Central Tokio! ¡Roja directa saco la señorita árbitro! Muy bien, lo menos que podía hacer… Neji Hyuga se agarra la cabeza, ¡pero, mi hijo! Si fue inhumano lo que has hecho, eso ni siquiera es una falta ¡ha sido una atrocidad! Los jugadores del Konoha se le quejan al árbitro. Muchachos, nada que decir… la chica hizo lo correcto. Lo menos que debía hacer era sacarle tarjeta roja.

—El jugador del Central Tokio ya no da más, está lesionado dicen sus asistentes médicos, piden cambio y el Konoha Fútbol Club se queda con uno menos —agrego a la situación actual el periodista deportivo que se encontraba cerca del campo de juego.

Mientras tanto en la cancha…

—¡Roja! ¿Cómo…? —Neji se agarro la cabeza y se acerco a Tenten, quien muy segura pito y le mostró la tarjeta que lo expulsaba del partido—. ¡¿Como me vas a sacar tarjeta roja?!

—Nada que decir —se puso firme Tenten y con su mano le señalo la salida del campo.

—¡Esta fingiendo! —se excuso Neji y apunto al jugador que se retorcía del dolor en el suelo—. ¡Le fui despacio, le fui a la pelota!

Tenten arqueo una ceja, este tipo ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de la falta grave que había hecho? Si se notaba de lejos que el delantero del equipo contrario estaba lesionado. Kankuro, Kiba y Naruto se acercaron para pedir que no expulsaran a Neji, pero ya la tarjeta había sido sacada. Sasuke se quedo en su lugar viendo como Gaara —el capitán del equipo se acercaba a pasos lentos, pero seguros a la situación—, mientras que Kakashi desde el banco no dijo absolutamente nada y Asuma largo humo de su cigarrillo.

—No era necesaria la tarjeta roja —dijo Kankuro, quien poso sus manos en la espaldas, a pesar de que era el árbitro no debía olvidarse que le hablaba a una mujer.

—Fue una falta grave, merecedora de una roja directa. Cada uno a sus lugares —sentencio Tenten.

—¡Dattebayo! —exclamo Naruto—. Neji no lo hizo al propósito.

—Reconsidérelo, por favor —suplico Kiba.

—No, ya he sacado roja —Tenten miro a Neji que no se movía de su lugar y la miraba desafiante.

Ese chico… ¿Tampoco había entendido que lo había expulsado?

—No me voy a ir —expreso fríamente Hyuga.

—¿Nani? —la chica camino hasta él—. Te he dicho que estas fuera.

—¡Y yo te dije que no me pienso ir!

—¡Estas expulsado! —gritó empuñado sus manos Tenten, a Neji se le ensancho una venita en su frente.

En ese momento, el joven de ojos perlados sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, era Gaara…

—Neji te han sacado roja, estas fuera —el capitán del Konoha suspiró—. Ya está, no importa. No hagamos más problemas, mira a Naruto… si sigue así por defenderte, también lo van expulsar.

Neji miro a su cuñado y noto como Naruto infantilmente se había puesto a discutir con un jugador del equipo contrario. Sin decir más y apretando sus dientes a Neji no le quedo más que salirse del juego, pero antes…

—A estas me la pagas, onna —se dirigió a Tenten.

—Repite eso de nuevo, mal educado —la chica lo miro con firmeza, pero él la ignoro y arrastrando los pies salió del campo central.

"_Así que esto era el maldito mal presentimiento que tenia… ¡Esa onna-baka! Me saco mi única y primera tarjeta roja ¡Que insolente!"_ pensó con arrogancia.

Por su parte, en los palcos…

—No puedo creerlo de Neji-nii-san —expreso Hinata.

—¡Tenten-chan es la mejor! —festejo y empuño su manita Umi, haciendo que a las demás presentes se le resbalara una gotita de sudor por su frente.

Mientras tanto, el partido continúo en un ajuste de ida y vuelta, aunque el Konoha mostraba ciertas dificultades por tener un hombre menos en cancha. Pero aun así, Kiba fue el que logro en un arranque de valentía robarle la pelota al Central Tokio.

—Inuzuka empezó de media cancha en adelante, su pase fue para Uzumaki, quien la muestra y esquiva al rival, va para Uchiha, Uchihaaaa… ¡Atajo el arquero! —relataban en la radio—. Rebote… ¡Pero ahí tenemos a Rock'Lee! Rock'Lee esquiva un defensor, otro y se quedo con un ángulo incomodo ¡Pero la llama de la juventud nunca se rinde! Su pase va para Sabaku No Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… ¡GOOOOOOLLL!

En los bares de Tokio, en las casas familiares y especialmente en las tribunas aficionadas del Konoha Club cada garganta grito a pulmón el gol del delantero estrella.

—¡Gooool! —gritó Natsumi junto a Temari, quien la abrazo con mucho amor y alegría, sintiendo como esa cancha parecía venírsele encima de la emoción.

Gaara festejo su gol mirando el cielo y estirando sus manos en forma de Cristo, a la vez que Sasuke lo abrazo junto a Kiba, y Naruto se le colgó de su espalda gritando a todo pulmón hacia la hinchada. Kankuro empuño su mano en el aire, a la vez que Chouji fue y "choco las palmas" con Shikamaru que festejaba desde el arco con una leve sonrisa, al igual que Shino. Tenten pito para que cada cual vuelva a sus posiciones, Lee y Gaara no se saludaron, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miraron de perfil; después de todo si no fuera por Lee y su pase, Gaara no sería el goleador de ese partido.

Eran un equipo después de todo y eso ahora les estaba dando la ventaja.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Shino y Neji fueron los sorteados para el doping, Neji ese día no había pegado una; ahora lo único que le faltaba era que el examen le saliera mal y se dictara que él consumía sustancias prohibidas. Por otra parte, el resto del plantel había recibido el buen visto de Kakashi por los tres puntos que habían obtenido y solo les dijo que les diría lo que habían hecho mal en los entrenamientos próximos de la semana.

—¡Tía Temari vamos a felicitar a los jugadores! —Natsumi caminaba de salto en salto muy contenta, mientras iba tomada de la mano de la rubia Sabaku No, acompañadas de Hinata, Ginji y Sakura, que ya había dejado a Umi junto a Tenten.

—Ya llegamos —sonrió su tía, notando como los jugadores salían de los vestuarios ya bañados y vestidos.

El primero en salir fue Naruto que fue directo a tomar en brazos a su hijo, miro a su esposa y esta le sonrió levemente, demostrando que ya no estaba enojada por las mentiras piadosas de su marido. Luego salió Sasuke que saludo a todos de mano y se alejo por su cuenta.

—¡Oi, espera Sasuke-kun! —lo siguió Sakura y los demás sonrieron al ver aquello.

Esos dos siempre eran así, al parecer les gustaba jugar al gato y el ratón. Siempre la joven Haruno persiguiendo el amor de Uchiha y aunque Sasuke siempre se quejaba de ello, nunca hacia demasiado para alejarla. Un histeriqueo único.

Gaara salió en compañía de Kankuro y Shikamaru. Temari sonrió, Natsumi fue directamente hacia Gaara agitando un banderín del Konoha Club.

—¡Felicitaciones! —expreso con alegría. El joven se agacho y le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias —le sobo la cabeza y la niña rió—. ¿Te gusto el partido?

—¡Sí! El fútbol es muy divertido ¿Sabes? Quiero jugar a ser árbitro como Tenten-san, así puedo expulsar a todos los jugadores como hicieron con Hyuga-san —todos sonrieron graciosos, pero nerviosos al notar que Neji se hizo presente y al escuchar a la hija de Gaara miro a la niña con cierto enojo y capricho.

—Neji-nii-san es solo una pequeña —susurró su prima Hinata.

Neji no dijo nada e ignorando a todos allí, se metió a los vestidores. Gaara no dijo nada al respecto, pero noto el momento que Lee salió del vestuario para retirarse como todos los demás. Naruto miro con curiosidad a Gaara, quien se incorporo y tomo de la mano a Natsumi que lo miro sorprendida.

—Hay alguien que debes conocer —dijo el joven a su hija, para luego carraspear la garganta—. Lee…

El joven de las cejas pronunciadas freno en seco sus pasos y con cierto asombro se volteo mirando al menor de los Sabaku No. Natsumi miro con curiosidad a Lee.

—¿Quién es él?

—Su nombre es Rock Lee y fue el mejor amigo de tu mamá… Matsuri —su semblante inexpresivo se marco más que de costumbre y se dirigió a Lee—. Ella es Natsumi Shimura, es mi hija y también hija de Matsuri.

Lee miro atentamente a Gaara y asintió de cabeza.

—¿De mami? —la pequeña se soltó de la mano de Gaara para ir hasta Lee, levanto su cabeza como si mirara algo muy alto—. ¿Tú eres amigo de mi Oka-chan?

—Si—dijo muy contento Lee arrodillándose en el suelo para ver mejor a la nena—. ¡Tu mamá y yo éramos muy buenos amigos! —levanto su pulgar y le sonrió al estilo Gai.

Natsumi comenzó a reír.

—¡Tía Temari él se parece al hombre rarito de afuera, Gai-sensei! —la niña miro a la rubia, pero logro que ella y todos los demás se largaran a reír e inclusive Lee, Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

—Mira Natsumi-chan tengo algo para ti —Lee revolvió algo de su mochila haciendo que la nena lo mirara con curiosidad—. Es un regalo, con esto podrás ser un excelente árbitro y sacarle tarjeta roja a tu papá cuando se porte mal contigo.

Lee le dio un silbato junto a un juego de cartas de color rojas y amarillas, los ojos de Natsumi brillaron de felicidad. Gaara cerró sus ojos, ya se lo podía imaginar… eso le traería un gran karma. Si, lo intuía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un mes había transcurrido, un mes desde que había comenzado con su tratamiento y… se le había comenzado a caer el cabello. Estaba frente a un espejo y notaba que se había puesto un poco mas blanca que de costumbre y que sus cejas estaban perdiendo la línea tan fina que siempre la pronunciaban.

—Kami-sama no le deseo esto a nadie —dijo llevándose un poco de agua a su rostro; pues recién se levantaba.

En ese momento escupió sangre, lo que le pareció normal ya que desde hacía una semana le sucedía, el doctor Watson le dijo que era algo que ocasionaba el tratamiento, por momentos se sentía débil, pero las energías le volvían cuando su hija la llamaba por teléfono y se la escucha alegre y feliz. Natsumi había heredado su alegría, ese sería su mayor prueba de vida en este mundo.

Sari estaba en la puerta del baño observando detrás de la pared, una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Pues, un mes había pasado y sincerándose veía a su amiga cada vez peor y eso no era lo que le había prometido ese grosero de Watson con el arancel que le cobraba por el tratamiento.

Ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo. Su amiga viviría, porque en estos momentos no era momento de pensar en el orgullo. Sari empuño su mano, tenía que localizar al padre de Matsuri.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—_¡Gaara! —la imagen de Matsuri con su uniforme de preparatoria lo saludaba como en aquellas épocas, alegre y con sus cabellos al viento—. ¡Gaara!_

_Corrió hacia ella y la intento alcanzar, pero la imagen se esfumo, cambiando por otra en el momento que estiro su mano. _

—_¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —le susurro en el oído, mientras apretaba el frágil cuerpo de Matsuri entre sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo—. Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado._

—_Gaara —ella lo miro con sus ojos negros lleno de un brillo especial—. Sí, quiero._

_Sonrió, nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad, la chica de la que estaba enamorado le había dado el sí y no importaba la edad, ellos creían que el amor duraba para siempre sin importar que. _

_Acerco su boca hacia la de ella, concretaría aquel maravilloso momento con un beso, pero… nuevamente la imagen cambio por una muy diferente. _

—_¿Casarse? —pego el grito en el cielo Temari, golpeando su puño en la mesa—. ¿Se volvieron locos? ¡Aun son unos críos!_

—_Pero Temari-san…_

—_¡Nada, Matsuri! —puso autoridad la rubia y miro a su hermano—. ¿En qué demonios estas pensando, Gaara? ¡Explícate!_

—_No sé porque te pones así —la miro inexpresivamente como restándole importancia—. No creo que tenga nada de malo, yo la quiero._

_La escena roto a otra, de nuevo._

—_¿Casarte con este delincuente? —el hombre apunto a Gaara y miro a su hija con ojos de desprecio—. ¡No lo voy a permitir!_

—_Yo no soy ningún delincuente —afirmo Gaara muy serio y seguro—. Yo le puedo dar un buen futuro a Matsuri._

—_¿Un buen futuro? ¿Tú? ¿Un mediocre futbolista?_

—_¡Basta otou-san, yo amo a Gaara! —Matsuri recibió un cachetazo por parte de su padre y Gaara sin dudarlo golpeo de un puñetazo al sujeto._

—_¡Jamás vuelva a levantarle la mano a Matsuri y menos en mi presencia! —amenazo el joven poniéndose delante de su novia de forma sobre protectora. _

—_Vete de mi vista, Matsuri Shimura —dijo el hombre sin mirar a su hija y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio—. Cásate con este delincuente porque para mí ya estas muerta en vida._

_Las lágrimas de Matsuri por el rechazo de su padre no cesaban, Gaara se acerco a ella y la abrazo._

—_¡No me toques! —gritó—. Tú me abandonaste con una niña a la deriva y piensas… ¡Que voy a perdonarte!_

—_Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando, Matsuri?_

—_¡Eres lo peor, Gaara! Yo siempre… siempre te espere. Pero no te importo, firmaste el divorcio igual._

—_¡Yo también te espere! _

—_Aquella vez eras tú el que tenía que venir por mí ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_Gaara se quedo sin saber que decir y en ese momento apareció Natsumi, quien corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo._

—_N-Natsumi —susurró._

—_¡Vete! —gritó la niña—. ¡Eres el peor papá del mundo, tonto! _

_Tanto Matsuri como Natsumi se pusieron frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder. Ambas tenían un silbato el cual llevaron a sus labios y… ¡Zas! Lo hicieron sonar a todo dar, Gaara sintió que le estaban reventando los tímpanos y se tapo los oídos._

—_¡Basta! —gritó exaltado._

—_¡Tarjeta roja! —Natsumi levanto su manito con una tarjetita de dicho color—. ¡Estas expulsado! ¡No te queremos más!_

_Matsuri y su hija, ambas, volvieron a hacer sonar el silbato._

—¡Kyyaaa!

Garaa despertó exaltado y con lo primero que se encontró fue con su hija quien le mostró una tarjeta roja y pito el silbato, asustándolo nuevamente pero en la mismísima realidad.

—¡Tarjeta roja! —dijo Natsumi con seriedad—. Te quedaste dormido.

—¿Eh?

Gaara miro para todos lados y noto que estaba en su habitación. Oh, si… ahora entendía todo, esa manía que había tenido su hija de hacerse el árbitro de fútbol y andar haciendo sonar el silbato cada dos por tres durante los últimos treinta días de su vida. Lee realmente pagaría por esto, sino le hubiera regalado ese silbato bendito.

—Yo ya me bañé, me cambie y peine —aviso la niña—. Apúrate que debemos ir a lo de tía Temari a almorzar.

Gaara vio como Natsumi se bajaba de su cama, se quedo pensativo en un lapso de tiempo, recordando aquel sueño que había tenido. Poso una mano en su frente, tenia calentura como si se fuera a engripar, eso era raro; él no se enfermaba desde que era un adolescente.

Sin dudarlo, tomo su celular y llego al número de Baki, el abogado de confianza que tenía su familia desde hacía años.

—¿Por qué debo poner la mesa yo? —se quejo Kankuro—. ¡Shikamaru hazlo tú, holgazán!

—¡Cállate, Kankuro! —Temari le revoleo un cucharón a su hermano por la cabeza—. Si te ordene que pongas la mesa, pon la mesa.

—Pero que problemáticos son —dijo Shikamaru viendo dicha escena, pero en ese momento se sintió tocar el timbre.

—Atiende, Shikamaru —hablo Temari nuevamente desde la cocina—. Que deben ser Gaara y Natsumi.

—Mande —bostezó el joven.

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, Shikamaru dejo su semblante despreocupado a un lado para poner una expresión de asombro total. Pues ahí del otro lado de la puerta había dos personas, pero para nada se parecían a Gaara y su hija.

—Konichiwa, Shikamaru-kun —saludo la mujer con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, cabello castaño claro casi pasando a rubio que le llegaba por encima de sus hombros, ojos brillosos de color grises y en algunos matices pasando a miel—. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Buenas —esta vez el que saludo fue el hombre que la acompañaba, quien poseía un cabello color rojo fuego, ojos marrones y piel pálida, su semblante era mucho más serio e inexpresivo que el de Gaara.

Temari y Kankuro se acercaron a la puerta de entrada al ver que Shikamaru se estaba tardaron y no supieron que expresión poner al verlos a _ellos _en ese lugar ¿En qué momento llegaron? ¿Y cómo?

—Mamá… papá… —expresaron al unísono los hermanos Sabaku No.

—Vaya, está bien que no nos ven hace un buen tiempo, pero tampoco para que pongan esas caras —hablo la mujer.

—Tadeshi-sama, Karura-sama pasen por favor —dijo el esposo de Temari.

Los padres Sabaku No pasaron al hogar Nara y al que ahora pertenecía su hija mayor. Shikamaru no cerró la puerta porque noto que en la misma había una cantidad de cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

—No es que tengamos malas caras, solo que no avisaron que ya estaban de vuelta —Temari a pesar de la situación sonrió levemente y fue a abrazar su madre, mientras que Kankuro le dio la mano a su padre que lo miro seriamente.

—¿Y Gaara? —cuestionó Karura con una tierna sonrisa—. Como es sábado pensamos que se reunirían a comer en familia, así que era la mejor ocasión para sorprenderlos ¡Hemos traído obsequios para todos! ¿Verdad, anata?

—Dudo que hayan traído para todos —susurró Kankuro y Temari lo codeo en el abdomen.

—¿Are? —Karura miro a sus hijos, quienes le sonrieron fingidamente.

Hubo un momento en silencio, en el que nadie supo que mas decir, hasta que…

—¡Iiiaaa! ¡Mira, hay muchos regalos en la casa de tía Temari! —la vocecita de un niña hizo eco en el lugar—. ¿Serán para mí?

—No lo sé —ahora se escucho la voz de Gaara—. No me sueltes la mano y no toques nada, que tal vez alguien dejo esos regalos en el lugar equivocado.

—¡Claro que no! Yo creo que son para mí.

Natsumi tomo del pasillo una caja de obsequio entre sus manos y entro a la casa de su tía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tía Temari, tío Shikamaru, tío Kankuro ¿Verdad que todos estos lindos regalos son para mí?

Tadeshi y Karura se quedaron muy asombrados al ver a esa hermosa niña de cabello castaño y largo hasta su cintura, ojos aguamarina y sonrisa alegre, que parecía tener mucha confianza con sus hijos y yerno, y que… los llamaba _tíos._ Gaara llego a la puerta y… se quedo de piedra al ver la figura de sus padres en ese sitio.

—Yo dije que no habían traído regalos para todos —hablo Kankuro.

—¡Viste que son para mí! —Natsumi cerró sus ojos y le saco la lengua a su padre, para luego mirar a Temari—. Arigato ¡A mí me encantan los regalos! —la niña torno sus mejillas de un tono rosado muy tierno—. ¿Puedo abrirlos a todos? ¿Por qué son todos para mi, verdad?

Karura miro a Natsumi, esa niña tenía algo que la hacía muy familiar. Tadeshi miro a su hijo menor, que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock por unos graves segundos.

—¿Qué significa esto, Gaara? —hablo el padre Sabaku No en tono demandante.

—¿Eh? —Natsumi miro por primera vez a las dos figuras nuevas que estaban en el lugar—. ¿Y ellos quienes son?

Temari se empezó a reír nerviosamente.

—¿Nos creerán si le decimos que Gaara fue padre? —hablo Kankuro de manera divertida—. Si, es una historia muy graciosa.

—¿Qué Gaara qué? —expresaron Karura y Tadeshi al unísono.

Gaara cerró sus ojos sin saber que mas hacer o decir.

¡Zas! Pitazo libre y estas fuera de juego ¡Zas! Pitazo fuerte y tarjeta roja.

[xxxx]

Aclaración: Como no sé el nombre del padre de Gaara, porque hasta donde se no se ha revelado aun, sino que siempre se refirieron a él como "Yondaime Kazekage" que significa "Cuarto Kazekage", el nombre de Tadeshi se lo puse yo, porque estamos en un UA y bueno, realmente no lo sé.

Bien ^^ Este fue un nuevo capítulo de Paternidad, espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho esmero tratando de enriquecer la trama. Como verán las cosas se van dando poco a poco y ya van comprendiendo otros factores que estuvieron alrededor de la relación de Matsuri y Gaara. Con respecto a eso… ya falta poco para lo que todos están esperando.

Próximo episodio: Abuelito dime tú.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Abuelito dime tu

Buenas ^^ Este capi se viene largo, y eso que no he puesto ni Naruhina ni NejiTen, se los debo para el que viene. Disfrútenlo porque creo que pasan cosas interesantes ¡A leer bien! ^^

Perdón por la tardanza, pero como siempre digo… ¡Aquí me tienen! ¡No los abandonare!

Ya saben, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo V: Abuelito dime tú.

Los pasillos majestuosos le daban la bienvenida, apoyando del lado izquierdo su bastón que acompañaba su andar. Su expresión seria motivaba a que siempre se lo saludara con el debido respeto. Así era como se había ganado la vida desde que era un jovencito y seguía con su mismo estilo aunque ahora su rostro portara el paso del tiempo a través de algunas arrugas.

—Danzo-sama —uno de sus empleados le abrió la puerta de su despacho—. Buen día.

—Buenas —saludo formalmente entrado a su oficina, en donde ya lo estaba esperando su socia desde hacia seis años.

Una mujer de un atractivo majestuoso, sensual y picaresco que solo podía expresar la suma inteligencia que poseía dicha dama. Su cabello rojo cobrizo, largo hasta por debajo de su cintura, en su casi totalidad suelto; sus ojos verdes y sensuales, su boca rosada siempre dispuesta a pronunciar piropos a la gama masculina o impropios a aquellos hombres insensatos; su buena silueta, esbelta y pronunciada llamaba la atención de los varones de buen gusto. Mei Terumi, socia y accionista de la compañía de publicidad: Anbu M.S., que se había fundado hacia ya veinticinco años.

—Vaya, hoy se te ve mas amargado que de costumbre, Danzo-san —hablo la fémina, sonriendo levemente.

—Hoy no estoy para escuchar tus comentarios, Terumi —expreso él sentándose en su amplio y digno escritorio presidencial haciendo que Mei entronara sus ojos—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Una que te va encartar escuchar —la mujer se acerco y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio, sonriendo sensualmente—. Konoha Fútbol Club acepto que nosotros seamos su sponsor en lo que va de esta temporada deportiva. Danzo-san dime… ¿Qué buscas en ese bendito club de fútbol?

—Algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Claro que lo es! —inquirió fuerte y dándole una fuerte palmada al escritorio haciéndose ver—. Que no se te olvide, que yo también soy socia y accionista mayoritaria de esta empresa. Y desde que he llegado a la misma he visto el esfuerzo y empeño que le has puesto para estar ligado a ese club ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El hombre miro de reojo a Mei y siguió manteniendo el silencio, como si pensara que debía responderle a esa astuta y entrometida mujer.

—Ganancia, por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —hablo despreocupadamente ante la mirada estudiosa y calculadora de Mei—. Hace un par de años que el Konoha Fútbol Club no da a conocer sus números en promedio y eso se debe a una sola cosa y es que están en números rojos. Lo se de una muy buena fuente.

—¿Y porque invertir en una organización que puede ir a quiebra? —se alejo del escritorio y lo miro incrédulo.

—¿No te apetece sumar a tu lista de franquicias a un famoso y prestigioso club de futbol? —Danzo la miro fijamente—. Porque a mi si.

—Estas loco.

—Es un buen negocio, Terumi. Uno que nos dará una excelente ganancia, sumada a la de nuestra excelente publicidad. Escucha, el Konoha Fútbol Club fue estafado hace un par de años por un accionista mayoritario que los dejo en una situación complicada, que fue salvada por el talento de sus buenos jugadores que han ganado campeonato local tras campeonato local, lo que les ha valido de una gran fama y buena vida; pero eso fue una solución a corto plazo; porque el Konoha no ha participado en campeonatos internacionales y ya no se valdrá del suficiente dinero para poder pagarle la fortuna de sueldos que hasta el momento ha establecido. Necesitaran ir a acreedores ¿Me explico?

—¿Y porque no ir directamente al llamado de acreedores?

—Tonta —espeto Danzo fríamente, Mei frunció el ceño—. Confianza, debemos ganar su confianza para que en llamado de acreedores ellos nos elijan a nosotros ¿Lo captas ahora?

Mei suspiro y asintió de cabeza; haciéndole creer a Danzo que comprendía sus intenciones, pero ella no era ninguna mujer tonta y sabía que clase de sujeto era su socio: un hombre que siempre había actuado desde las sombras. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, pero ya averiguaría cual era la verdadera intención detrás de todo eso. En ese preciso momento, uno de los hombres de confianza de Danzo entro al despacho…

—Danzo-sama necesito hablar con usted de un asunto confidencial —expreso el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia y mirando a Mei, dándole a entender que ella estaba de mas.

—Si es un asunto de la empresa no tiene porque ser confidencial conmigo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es un asunto personal, señorita Mei —se disculpo el individuo.

La mujer empuño una de sus manos y se retiro del despacho dando un bufido, siendo consciente que solo pretendían sacarla del medio.

—Danzo-sama hay un asunto de suma importancia del que usted debe estar informado.

—Dilo, Fuu.

—Señor es que se trata de… de… —el hombre bajo su mirada, se adelanto unos pasos y susurro con el debido respeto—. De su hija, Danzo-sama.

Mei, que se había quedado pegando la oreja a la puerta de dicha oficina, abrió sus ojos más que sorprendida. Pues, en todos los años como socia de Danzo Shimura jamás había oído que este tuviera una hija; aun recordaba que cada vez que a Danzo se le preguntaba por su familia, este alegaba que ya no tenia, que sus parientes mas cercanos habían fallecido. Pero entonces… ¿Qué significaba eso de su hija?

—Entonces eso es algo de lo que yo no debo estar interesado, ni saber —sentencio fríamente Danzo.

—Pero señor… sucede que llamo una jovencita muy alterada y…

—¡Nada! —gritó entre el exaspero y enojo. Mei ante semejante grito se agacho para espiar desde la cerradura y ver hacia dentro, notando como Fuu extendía un pequeño papel hacia Danzo y que este rechazaba de un manotazo—. Mi hija esta muerta, todos mis hombres de confianza saben eso. No vuelvas a cometer una imprudencia semejante, Fuu.

—Mis mas sinceras disculpas, Danzo-sama —ofreció sus perdones, arrugando el papelito en su mano. Mei se paro de un brinco alejándose un par de pasos de la puerta.

—Retírate.

Fuu hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, al hacerlo se encontró con la figura de Mei –quien hacia leer unos documentos–, la paso de largo en el mismo momento que tiro el pequeño papel en el cesto de basura, se subió al ascensor del piso y desapareció. Mei fue directamente hacia el tacho de basura y con cierta duda retiro el papel arrugado del que Fuu y Danzo se habían desecho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Natsumi frunció el ceño para luego posar sus profundos ojos aguamarinas en su tío Shikamaru.

—Estos regalos no eran para mi ¿Verdad? —cuestionó con viveza la niña, levantando una ceja, mientras se probaba un vestido color carmesí, muy elegante y de gala, que Karura había traído para su hija Temari; y por supuesto que a la niña le quedaba tan grande como en edad y ya lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo del living.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—A mi no me mires, que tú solita te hiciste la idea de que todos estos regalos eran para ti.

—Pero… —la pequeña inflo sus cachetes haciéndolos sonrojar—. ¿No te parece injusto?

—Que problemático.

Karura miraba dicha escena desde la cocina a través del transparente y cristalino vidrio que separaba los confines del hogar Nara de manera moderna y atractiva. No podía dejar de observar a Natsumi, esa niña por cada lado que la mirara le hacia acordar a su pequeño y consentido Gaara cuando era un niño berrinchudo. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lagrimas emotivas y de orgullo contenido, ella… ¡Era abuela!

—¿Qué el ADN dio positivo? —exclamo con severidad y cierta indignación Tadeshi, mirando a sus tres hijos que estaban sentados en hilera uno al lado del otro frente a él, como si se encontraran frente a un interrogatorio policial; que en realidad era un intenso interrogatorio paternal.

—Así es padre —respondió Temari diplomáticamente—. Fue por ese motivo que le deje en claro a Gaara de que ya no era un crió, que debía hacerse responsable como debía.

—Y así fue como sucedió —explico Kankuro levantándose de su asiento—. Bueno, y como yo aquí no tengo mucho que ver en el asunto, mejor me retiro. Ni que yo fuera el que los hizo abuelos tan irresponsablemente —al escucharlo, Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Sentado! —dio la orden Tadeshi.

—¡Hai! —Kankuro se sentó nuevamente como si fuera un soldadito a cuerda.

—Y a todo esto… ¿No tienes nada que decir, Gaara? —apunto Tadeshi a su hijo menor, era cierto que era su consentido, pero… ¿Esta situación también debía ser consentida?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, padre? —Gaara miro a su progenitor—. ¿Qué Natsumi no es mi hija? ¿Qué ella en realidad es un invento? ¿Qué en verdad todo esto es una broma? Pues, lo siento mucho, padre… porque nada de eso diré. Todo lo que se dijo es verdad.

—¡Y así de tranquilo hablas! —gritó decepcionado.

En ese momento, Natsumi miro hacia la cocina notando como el hombre que según había entendido era el padre de su papá, es decir, su "abuelo"; caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina pidiendo explicaciones sobre explicaciones. Dirigió en un fugaz segundo de tiempo sus ojos aguamarinas a la mujer que no despegaba su mirada de ella, su abuela Karura; Natsumi se sonrojo levemente. Karura le hacia recordar mucho a su mamá Matsuri.

—Bien, presta atención —hablo Shikamaru llamando la atención de la niña con una tarjeta en mano, estaban jugando a un juego de preguntas y respuestas—. ¿Cuál es la capital de Italia?

Natsumi se sonrojo violentamente, poniéndose nerviosa; Italia le hacia recordar a algo en particular.

—Roma —respondió desviando su mirada.

Shikamaru suspiro, la nena estaba respondiéndole a todas las preguntas sin titubear y ¡hasta llevaba quince puntos más que él! Busco entre las diferentes tarjetitas de preguntas, buscaría una que la astuta pequeña no pudiera responder _"¡Acá esta! Esta no la puede saber… no, no hay modo de que sepa tanto"_ pensó Nara.

—Ahí va otra… ¿Cuál es el río que separa a los países de Argentina y Uruguay? —sonrió el moreno de manera triunfante.

—El Río de la Plata.

—Tsk.

Mientras tanto desde la cocina…

—¿Y la madre tan irresponsablemente la mando aquí? ¿Así como si nada?

Los tres hermanos Sabaku No bajaron la mirada, eso era algo que aun estaba en el tintero; Gaara lo sabía, él sabia que clase de persona era Matsuri. Ella jamás haría una cosa semejante, puede que las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado de la mejor manera, pero no… Matsuri no era de esa manera. En todo esto había gato encerrado, lo había olido desde que Natsumi apareció en la puerta de su departamento.

—Ya fue suficiente, anata —dijo Karura dándose la vuelta, mirando a su esposo y tres hijos por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la cocina—. Esa niña es nuestra nieta —sonrió levemente y con felicidad—. Es rara la situación, lo se, pero… es nuestra nieta.

—Mhn… —Tadeshi bajo su mirada.

Temari y Kankuro sonrieron, mientras que Gaara miraba a su madre con agradecimiento, seguramente ella había entendido su situación y como debía de sentirse. En ese momento, el celular de Gaara comenzó a sonar.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi? —atendió el joven—. ¿Eh? Si, si… soy yo… ¿Por Natsumi? Pero, ¿acaso ella se porto mal? Ah, bien, bien… si, iré. Hasta luego, Izara-sama —al terminar la conversación, guardo su móvil en el bolsillo—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir… me han citado de la escuela de Natsumi.

—¿Escuela? —cuestiono Karura.

—Natsumi va a una escuela musical de verano —hablo Temari.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia el living para ir en busca de Natsumi, pero su madre lo freno tomándolo del brazo.

—Deja a la niña con nosotros, la queremos conocer ¿Verdad, anata? —la mujer miro a su esposo, quien suspiro cerrando sus ojos para finalmente asentir de cabeza.

—P-pero… —Gaara miro de perfil a su hija que seguía jugando con Shikamaru—. Miren que ella es…

—Gaara hemos criado a tres niños, incluyéndote —Karura le sonrió con la calidez única de una madre—. No nos sorprenderemos de nada.

El menor Sabaku No asintió, nuevamente agradecido. Miro a su hija con atención, tal vez no era una mala idea… Natsumi parecía muy curiosa de querer conocer a sus abuelos, quizás el padre de Matsuri no era tan amorosa con ella. Gaara aun recordaba al señor Shimura, y al hacerlo un severo escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke salía del gran shopping de Tokio en donde había adquirido unos modelos de botines importados, estaba levemente feliz por su compra. Miro despreocupadamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta que realmente los fines de semana no eran muy entretenidos para él, mucho menos si la noche no estaba presente. Sacudió la cabeza bajando las escalinatas en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, que verdaderamente ni eran muchos, siempre él mismo decía que después del fútbol no había muchas cosas interesantes en su vida.

—¡Sasuke!

Se volteo rápidamente y noto como una joven de cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color y lentes que decoraban su rostro blanco y medio alargado, se apresuro a llegar a él, mientras que el mismo Sasuke se quería morir, que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

—¡Sasuke! —la muchacha lo abrazó y lo besó.

—¡E-Espera…! —el joven moreno se alejo de ella muy enojado—. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, loca?

—¿Pero Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! ¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?

—Sasuke estuve esperándote todo este tiempo, se que entrenas mucho por eso no quise molestarte demasiado, pero nosotros somos novios —la chica se puso seria, pero luego sonrió con seguridad—. Mi padre esta muy ansioso por conocerte, le hable mucho de ti.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke no había dirigido muy bien aquellas palabras—. ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste novios?

—¡Si! —Karin lo volvió a abrazar.

—¡No! —Sasuke la volvió a alejarv. Nosotros no somos novios. Entiendo que estuvimos una vez y que la pasamos muy bien, pero eso no significa que seamos novios ¡No y no!

La joven muchacha abrió sus ojos asombrada para luego poner una expresión de desconcierto y a la vez severidad, no podía entender ni creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento; para ella las cosas eran muy simples, ya que Karin solo estaba con hombres interesantes con los que podía planear una relación seria. Sasuke parecía estar en su misma sintonía aquella noche que estuvieron juntos. Pero lo que Karin no sabía es que lo que para ella era simple, para Sasuke era complicado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Nosotros estuvimos juntos!

—¿Y con eso que? Lo que paso no significa nada, Karin —suspiró él—. Pensé que eras más inteligente.

—¡No me importa! —respondió Karin con seguridad—. ¡Porque desde ahora tú serás mi novio! Se lo dije a mi padre y no pienso defraudarlo.

—¿Ah? —arqueó una ceja enfadado, esa mujer se había vuelto loca si creía que lo iba a enredar así como si nada—. Nosotros no podemos ser novios y no lo seremos, ¡no molestes!

…

Las tiendas esa día siempre tenían a las mejores marcas de ropa femenina en un descuento del 50%, es por eso que los domingos eran sus predilectos y ella por nada del mundo se lo perdía. Le hubiera gustado que Ino la acompañara como en los viejos tiempos, pero entendía que su amiga ya tenía una familia y que en estos momentos no estaba pasando por una situación agradable. Sakura suspiro, y saliendo del shopping se dirigió hacia las escalinatas que daban hacia una gran avenida, con todas las bolsas que llevaba encima necesitaría un taxi de seguro.

Y mientras bajaba las escalinatas distraídamente escucho el parloteo de dos personas que parecían tener una discusión, al mirar hacia el frente sus ojos jade se encontraron con esos orbes negros que ella tanto amaba.

…

—¿Por qué no podemos ser novios, Sasuke? —Karin gritó enfurecida.

—¡Por que…! —en ese preciso momento levanto su mirada furiosa y miro hacia detrás de Karin en donde se encontraba Sakura observando perdida dicha situación, la joven al notar que estaba mirando algo que no le correspondía intento darse la media vuelta para retirarse—. Porque… porque yo ya tengo novia.

Sasuke no supo realmente porque dijo aquellas palabras, pero sin siquiera querer pensarlo subió algunos escalones para agarrar a Sakura del brazo llamando su atención.

—Sasuke-kun hola… digo no… ¿Qué haces? —dijo la chica confundida viendo que él trataba de llevarla hacia un lugar en particular.

—Hazte pasar por mi novia —exigió como si fuera una orden que Sakura debía acatar sin rechistar.

—¿Eh? —sin poder entenderlo la chica en un segundo se vio enfrente de otra joven de cabello rojo y con una expresión en la que parecía llevársela el mismísimo demonio.

—Karin ella es mi novia Sakura y nos estamos por comprometer, que bueno que se hayan conocido. Bien, es hora de irnos, Sakura —Sasuke volvió a tomar a Sakura del brazo—. Apresura el paso.

Sakura no dijo nada, analizando la actitud y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Sasuke. Ambos llegaron hacia el coche de Uchiha, quien saco la alarma del mismo.

—¿Y ahora que debo hacer? ¿Darme la vuelta e irme como si nada hubieras hecho? ¿O aunque sea vas a tener la gentileza de llevarme a mi casa después de hacerme cómplice de tu mentira, Sasuke-kun? —Sakura hablo vivazmente mostrándole a Sasuke todas las bolsas que cargaba.

El joven la miro reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa que quiso aflorar en su rostro, debía admitir que –a pesar de ser algo pesada y cargosa cuando se trataba de él– siempre había admirado la inteligencia de Sakura.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ino miro a su marido y levanto una ceja.

—Cree en mí, por favor —dijo Sai con seguridad—. Llegare para llevar a Kai al cumpleaños de su amigo, te lo prometo.

—Siempre prometes y prometes, y nunca cumples nada —la joven rubia expreso sarcástica—. ¡Perdón por dudar de ti! ¿Sabes? No te lo mereces.

—¡Ino! —protestó—. Lo último que te faltaba es ser sarcástica conmigo. Yo… ¡hago lo mejor que puedo!

—¡Hacer lo que mejor puedes no es suficiente en una familia! No, si no le pones voluntad y encima te sumerges en tu egoísmo.

—¿Me estas llamando egoísta? —la expresión inmutable de Sai cambio por una de sorpresa, sintiéndose ciertamente ofendido.

—¡Si, te estoy llamando egoísta!

Ino no podía bajar su tono de voz, estaba demasiado enojada sin saber muy bien porque, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que otra vez iba a sufrir una decepción en manos de su marido; era como si estuviera enojada de ante mano.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

—¡Nada!

Yamanaka Ino se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su marido, suspiro agitada tratando de encontrar un poco de aire tranquilizador.

—Perdón —susurró—. Yo ya no quiero… desconfiar de ti, Sai. Ayuda tú también en esto.

El joven moreno se acerco a ella y la abrazó, dándole un poco de su calor.

—Siento haberlos decepcionado tantas veces a ti y a Kai-chan, pero eso ya no volverá a suceder.

Kai miraba dicha situación en silencio desde las escaleras, según él… su padre era un embustero. Porque les volvería a fallar, era una costumbre. El niño sin decir nada volvió a subir los escalones que lo llevaban a su cuarto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Cómo?

—Que deseamos que su hija forme parte de la orquesta clásica de nuestra institución. Claro, seria en la Orquesta F, perteneciente a la temprana edad que es hasta niños de doce años.

—¿Y porque? —seguía sin entender.

—Señor Sabaku No es imposible que usted no lo sepa, su hija… ¡es un genio en el piano! —exclamó con suma fascinación Izara-sama, la directora de la escuela de música en donde acudía Natsumi.

—Bueno, es que en realidad Natsumi, ella me dijo que no sabía tocar el piano —Gaara cerró sus ojos sabiendo lo que sus palabras significaban.

—Lamento decirle, señor Sabaku No, que la niña le ha mentido —dijo diplomáticamente la mujer—. Porque yo no miento, sino mírelo usted mismo.

Izara tomo un pequeño control remoto que tenía cerca y encendió la TV plasma que tenia en su despacho.

Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia el video que le mostraba a su hija tocando una delicada pieza de piano.

—Mire sus manos —explicó con cierta fascinación Izara—. ¡Que técnica magnifica! No cualquiera mueve sus pequeñas manitos de esa manera sobre las teclas del piano. Señor Sabaku No créame cuando le digo que su hija o tiene un don especial, o alguien ya le ha enseñado a tocar el piano antes.

El joven miro detenidamente la imagen de su hija en aquel plasma, lo que sin querer lo hizo viajar en el tiempo.

—_¡Vamos, Gaara-kun! —dijo Lee de manera efusiva—. ¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien! _

—_¿Y para que? —hablo inexpresivamente cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no deseo conocer a nadie._

—_No seas así, Gaara-kun —Lee lo miro achinando sus ojos—. ¿O es que acaso querías ir con Naruto-kun a la exposición de sapos y ranas que hay en la Expo-Tokio?_

—_¡Claro que no! —exclamó berrinchudo—. Yo no soy ningún rarito amante de los peluches de renacuajos. _

—_Ranas y sapos, Gaara-kun —corrigió el moreno—. Bien, entonces nada de quejas. Además, conocer mas gente te va sentar bien. Mira esta es mi escuela, vamos a entrar._

_Gaara le siguió los pasos a su amigo entrando al gran edificio antiguo que tenia frente a sus ojos. No se equivocaba en sus conjeturas, la fachada antigua del mismo le mostraba que era una casona oriental de la época de los monjes que ahora –seguramente– había sido convertida en una institución educativa. Se respiraba un aire armonioso en ese lugar, la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas era tan blanca que cegaba, mientras que el olor a jazmín era purificador. _

_De repente, una hermosa y afinada melodía logro penetrar sus oídos haciendo que su corazón sintiera una paz infinita y extraordinaria, era como sentir que las penas ya no existían, como si flotara en la luz sin la gravedad. Sus pies se movieron solos hacia donde provenía dicha música, cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas cerca… su curiosidad fue satisfecha cuando sus ojos se toparon con tan linda jovencita tocando aquel piano clásico blanco. Sus cabellos marrones se agitaban al compás de la brisa, sus ojos negros miraban con amor las teclas del piano, sus manos se movían como si bailaran la mejor pieza de vals, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tierno sonrojo rosa pastel._

_Ella era… perfecta._

—_Ah, ¿ya la has visto? —susurró Lee, posándose a su lado—. A ella te quería presentar, es mi mejor amiga Matsuri Shimura, una chica maravillosa. Y solo puedes ser su amigo con una condición —advirtió el joven—. No te puedes enamorar de ella, Gaara-kun._

_Muy tarde, Lee. Muy tarde. _

—Señor Sabaku No… ¡Señor Sabaku No!

—¿Eh? —Gaara salio de su trance.

—Le acabo de hacer una pregunta.

—Lo siento —se disculpo acomodándose en su asiento—. ¿Me decía?

—¿Qué si usted tiene idea de quien le pudo haber enseñado tan magnifica técnica a la niña?

Gaara trago saliva con nerviosismo, él no quería responder aquella pregunta. Le dolía decir su nombre, porque solo se llenaba de culpa. Porque solo él sabia el grave error que había cometido, de la gran manera en la que había fallado. Solo su persona lo sabia, él y nadie mas, o bueno… tal vez también su abogado Baki.

…

Sari suspiró con alivio, pero no pudiendo quitar la culpa que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo. Le había fallado a una amiga, a su única amiga en este mundo, porque le había hecho una promesa que juro que jamás rompería, pero… ¡realmente no era el momento! No, no era la situación para ser orgullosa y mantener dicha promesa. Porque si estaba al alcance de su mano salvar a su amiga, lo haría. Aunque ella luego no la perdonara nunca por la ayuda que había pedido.

—Ben-chan… ¿Tú me guardaras el secreto, verdad?

Miro a su hijo que mantenía en brazos, el pequeño rubiecito de grandes ojos azules levanto una ceja confundido, dándole a saber a su madre que no le había entendido de que estaba hablando. Sari le sonrió con melancolía, para finalmente entrar al departamento que compartía con Matsuri.

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció poniendo la mejor predisposición y alegría para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga—. ¡Matsu! ¿En donde estas? —Benjiro se llevo a su boca un paquete de chocolate con envoltorio y todo, ansioso por comer el dulce en ese mismo instante, Sari lo regaño mientras caminaba con cierta distracción buscando a su amiga—. ¡No! Debes sacarle el papel, amor… ¡Matsu, ya llegamos! ¿Estas?

Y en el momento que llego a la habitación de Matsuri…

—Oye, Matsu te estamos… —Sari abrió sus ojos espantada, encontrando a su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo, al parecer desmayada—. ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! ¡Matsuri! —gritó alterada, haciendo llorar a su hijo debido al susto que le provoco dicha exclamación y yendo hasta su amiga para socorrerla—. Matsuri, Matsuri respóndeme, por favor… ¡Oh, esta fría! ¡Kami-sama!

…

—¿Y? —Izara miro con cuestionamiento a Gaara—. ¿Tiene alguna idea o no?

_Matsuri._

—¿Sabe de alguien que le pudo haber enseñado a Natsumi a tocar el piano?

_Matsuri._

—¡Señor Sabaku No! —reprendió la mujer con una mirada severa, pues el silencio tedioso de Gaara ya la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—P-Pues, su m-madre solía… —de repente Gaara sintió una fuerte punzada en el medio de su pecho que le hizo lanzar una exclamación de dolor, se llevo su mano hacia donde sentía el malestar y arrugo su camisa entre los dedos de su mano—. Itai…

—¿Qué le sucede, señor Sabaku No? ¿Qué le duele?

—El pecho —dijo con malestar—. No puedo respirar.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento e Izara lo imito preocupada yendo directamente a abrir las ventanas de su despacho para que entrara un poco de aire. Y en el momento que se dio la vuelta, pudo ver como Gaara caía desplomado al suelo.

—¡Señor Sabaku No! —gritó espantada, para luego pedir auxilio.

_Matsuri._

Fue el último pensamiento de Gaara antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

…

Las sirenas de la ambulancia eran lo único que Sari escuchaba mientras veía como subían arriba de una camilla a una inconsciente Matsuri.

—¡Suba de una buena vez, señorita! —reclamó una enfermera, quien veía una situación critica y sabia que debían estabilizar y llevar a la paciente urgentemente a la clínica.

—S-Si —dijo Sari subiendo a la ambulancia aforrándose a su único compañero, su pequeño hijo Benjiro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Karura caminaba por el parque de juegos de la mano de Natsumi, quien se aferraba a ella con mucha fuerza y una notable felicidad. Kankuro caminaba distraído a la par, mientras Temari y Shikamaru iban a unos pasos mas atrás mirando la situación.

—¿Todo ira bien, verdad Shikamaru?

—No te preocupes, problemática —bostezó su marido.

Temari sonrió levemente, el estilo de su marido seguía intacto y no podía quejarse, así se había enamorado de él. Además, solo podía pensar en la ilusión de poder ser madre ya que con Shikamaru lo estaban intentando. La hacia muy feliz el saber que su esposo, el hombre que había elegido por el resto de su existencia, quería compartir esta importante decisión que a ambos le cambiaria la vida.

—Tadeshi —susurró Karura viendo como su esposo venia hacia ellas con unos copos de azúcar en sus manos.

Ella sonrió levemente, su marido podía hacerse el duro, ser serio y hasta a veces mostrarse insensible, pero ella más que nadie sabía que eso solo era una pantalla para ser un buen cabeza de familia.

—¡Copos de azúcar! —expreso feliz con sus mejillas sonrojadas Natsumi.

—Toma —inquirió con una expresión seria Tadeshi, dándole un copo a la niña y corriendo su cara hacia un costado. En el fondo, la niña le parecía adorable, muy parecida a Gaara de pequeño, pero… no quería encariñarse mucho en verdad.

—¡Arigato! —Natsumi le sonrió agradecida.

Esa una gran diferencia con Gaara, su hijo no solía sonreír de esa manera tan jovial cuando era un crío, pero recordaba muy bien que Matsuri Shimura si lo hacia, esa jovencita que había enamorado a su hijo, solía ser muy predispuesta y alegre. Tadeshi Sabaku No aun no podía creer que esa misma jovencita hubiera cometido tal imprudencia con la pequeña Natsumi.

En ese momento, a Kankuro le sonó su móvil.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi? —atendió distraídamente alejándose unos pasos de su familia—. ¿Cómo dijo?

Karura observo como Kankuro volvía hacia ellos con una mirada de inquietud.

—¿Sucede algo, hijo?

—¿Eh? No… pero la verdad es que debo irme, me salio un imprevisto —se disculpo Kankuro—. Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, en la semana te pasaremos a visitar —expreso su madre comprendiendo que sus hijos ya tenían vida propia.

—Cuídate, Kankuro —se despidió Temari y Shikamaru sigo con la mirada a su cuñado—. Mejor vayamos a las zonas de los juegos —dijo señalando para el lado sur del parque—. Y Natsumi come despacio el copo de azúcar porque sino luego vomitaras.

—¡Si, tía Temari! —levanto su manito como un soldado obedeciendo una orden, Karura le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Natsumi se subió a cada uno de los juegos habidos y por haber; corrió, trepo y le puso ímpetu y energía. Tanto había correteado y jugado que tanto Temari como Karura estaban con ojos hasta en la nuca, Natsumi había mostrado una hiperactividad extrema.

—Vaya, es muy juguetona —dijo Karura sonriendo levemente mirando a Natsumi.

—Si —asintió Temari—. Se dice que con los niños se deben tener ojos hasta en la nuca.

—Es verdad, con ustedes tres cuando eran unos críos hasta su padre tenia ojos en la nuca.

Temari sonrío con agrado y miro a su padre, quien observaba con atención a Natsumi que en ese momento se estaba por lanzar desde un tobogán, ahora poso sus ojos en la niña.

—¡Me voy a lanzar, tío Shikamaru!

Nara sonrió levemente viendo a su sobrina, pero en ese momento un niño sin querer empujo a Natsumi, haciendo que la pequeña se tambaleara y fuera caída libre; Shikamaru abrió sus ojos e intento reaccionar, pero no fue tan rápido como… Tadeshi Sabaku No.

—Salvada —expresó el hombre serio y pelirrojo, con la niña entre sus brazos, para luego mirar a los chicos que se habían quedado arriba—. Tengan mas cuidado.

—¡Disculpe, jii-jii! —dijo uno de los niños.

—¿Jii-jii? —Tadeshi frunció el ceño, sin quitar cierta sorpresa de su rostro.

Karura rió por lo bajo, era muy sorprendente saber que de la nada habían sido convertidos en abuelos y que encima se ve… ¡ya tenían la apariencia de uno!

—Muchas gracias, abuelito —Natsumi le sonrió agradecida y levemente sonrojada—. ¡Miren un espectáculo de agua! —la niña correteo hacia donde veía aquello que le atraía.

—¡Natsumi, despacio! —regañó Temari—. Dios santo, esa niña no para. Espero que solo me deje energías para cuando vengan los míos.

—¿Are?¿A qué se debe eso?

Temari se sonrojo.

—Con Shikamaru lo estamos intentando —confesó ilusionada, una ilusión que Karura solo podía recordar en ella misma cuando estaba esperanzada por ser madre.

Natsumi llego hasta la multitud que estaba apreciando el espectáculo acuático, pero una pequeñita de su estatura no lograba ver hacia el escenario, por mas que empezó a brincar de un lado hacia otro. Hizo una berrinche muy quejosa por no ser grande y mas alta, pero fue callada en el momento que Tadeshi Sabaku No la tomo de los brazos y la alzo para ponerla en sus hombros, dándole a la niña una visión excelente del espectáculo. Con el rostro serio y la mirada impenetrable, con pocas arrugas y aun brazos fuertes, el señor Sabaku No, no era el villano mas tenebroso de los cuentos que Natsumi solía leer; a veces los niños suelen ver cosas que ya la gente adulta no. Y ella veía en Tadeshi a… un amoroso abuelo con cariños simples y toscos, pero con una bondad mas grande que el mismísimo mundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se acomodo su cabello y tomo las bolsas de todas sus compras, miro de reojo a Sasuke y suspiró. Ese hombre, a pesar del amor que le tenia, era todo un misterio; tal vez era ese misterio el que la mantenía aun prendida a él.

—Bien, Sasuke-kun, me retiro y muchas gracias —dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil—. Aunque debo confesarte que lo que hiciste frente a esa muchacha me sorprende tanto que… me gustaría saber porque lo hiciste.

—No es tu asunto —espeto él fríamente.

—¡Oh, si! Claro que lo es —ella lo miro arqueando una ceja, pero luego cedió—. Esa chica se veía media psicópata ¿Sabes? Si ella me empieza a molestar o mi vida se ve en peligro, debes saber que no te cubriré, le diré la verdad.

—Espera —el joven la tomo del brazo impidiendo que ella se bajara.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche te invito a cenar, no te pienses cualquier cosa ni te ilusiones. Simplemente te debo una y ya.

—¿Y quien se hace ilusiones, idiota? —Sakura negó de cabeza haciéndose la superada—. Mira pasa a las ocho ¿Bien?

—De acuerdo.

La jovencita finalmente bajo, cerro la puerta con uno de sus pies al ver que sus manos estaban ocupadas de miles de bolsas de ropa y zapatos; Sasuke no la podía ver, pero ella mantenía una sonrisa tan grande y radiante como el sol. El chico Uchiha miro la silueta y el buen caminar de la joven asombrándose de que bien se movía, negó rápidamente de cabeza ¿Qué demonios era eso? Rió sarcásticamente y solo en su auto, prendió el mismo y partió. Sakura era una mujer, después de todo. Una mujer ardiente y nada más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Mei sentada desde su propio escritorio miraba con pura preocupación y un poco de escrutinio el pequeño papelito que había rescatado del cesto de basura. Debía o no debía, esa era la cuestión.

—Mei-sama —hablo un jovencito introvertido y flacuchento de cabello celeste y anteojos negros, quien la miraba con suma inquietud.

—Si me permite a mi, Mei-sama, yo creo que usted no debe meterse en este lío y misterio. Por algún motivo Danzo-sama no presta atención a su hija —opino un hombre un poco mas mayor, quien era tuerto de un ojo por eso llevaba un parche en el mismo—. Tal vez es alguna desafortunada que se hizo la rebelde o alguien que no respeta a su padre.

—Yo creo que ya es una desafortunada por tener semejante padre, Ao-san —dijo tímidamente el más joven acomodándose sus gafas.

—¡Boberas, Choujiro! Lo que sucede es que los jóvenes como tú ya no respetan ni se _comprometen _como deben.

"_¿Compromiso?"_ pensó Mei ensombreciendo su mirada.

—No es así, Ao-san. Lo que sucede es que a veces los padres dan sus consejos _tarde_.

"_¿Llegar a mi compromiso tarde?"_ a Mei se le formo una venita en la frente.

—Tonterías, los jóvenes no se dan por enterados y lo hacen al propósito, _nunca_ lo entenderás, Choujiro.

"_¿Llegar tarde a mi compromiso? ¿Por eso nunca me casare?" _con esos pensamientos en su cabeza Mei se levanto de su asiento silenciosamente y se puso al frente de Ao con la mirada ensombrecida, se acerco a él susurrándole:

—Cállate o te mato.

—¿Ehhh? —el hombre retrocedió sin entender la actitud de su jefa.

—¡Bien! —Mei con expresión renovada y sonriendo con seguridad tomo una decisión—. Llamare a esta jovencita y averiguare que es lo que esconde Danzo, la simple idea de saber que trata a su hija como muerta estando ella viva… me repugna.

…

Sari estaba con la mirada perdida, sintiendo solo el calor del pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo Benjiro, quien verdaderamente no entendía nada. Y ella, a decir verdad, tampoco. Desde que había llegado a esa clínica no le habían dado ni nota de lo que estaba sucediendo con su amiga. Estaba realmente preocupada.

De un momento a otro, sintió la presencia de alguien sentándose a su lado, al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sasori, quien portaba un semblante algo devastador, pero intento disimularlo.

—Dime que tienes noticias –expreso Sari ansiosa y angustiada.

—Ella esta grave, Sari. Sufrió una recaída muy importante, el doctor Watson la esta estabilizando.

—¡No confío en ese doctor!

—Sari… el doctor Watson es…

—¡No confío en él! —Sari se paró de su asiento casi como si estuviera envenenada.

—Tranquila —Sasori la imito y abrazó junto al niño para poder calmarlos a ambos—. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a Matsuri.

Sari asintió agradecida dándose cuenta que las palabras de Sasori estaban cargadas de un amor intenso y sincero hacia su amiga, Matsuri. Tal vez él era el hombre que su amiga había anhelado desde que había perdido las esperanzas de amar, era injusto que lo hubiera encontrado… en un momento así.

Se sobresalto al sentir su celular sonar, Sari le pidió con la mirada a Sasori que tomara entre sus brazos a Ben.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—Muy buenas… ¿Con la señorita Sari?_ —_una voz femenina y a la que Sari insinuó como muy elegante, se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—Si, soy yo ¿Quién habla?

…

Mei abrió sus labios levemente en el momento que termino de escuchar las palabras pronunciadas del otro lado del teléfono, una historia que le conmovió y la movilizo en cada poro de su piel, que le hizo sentir la necesidad de llorar de amargura como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacia. Tenia ganas de volverse una fiera inquieta y arremeter contra Danzo con uñas y dientes.

—No puede ser… posible —dijo mordiéndose los labios.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Danzo miraba hacia el horizonte desde el cristal del ventanal de su oficina, meditaba y recordaba, ya se estaba poniendo en edad… sabia que le iba a pasar. Pero estaba tranquilo, un hombre tan ambicioso como él no era de dar pasos en falsos y siempre supo que tarde o temprano llegaría su hora. La hora de desquitarse con aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo mas preciado que tenia: su prestigio y… su adorada hija.

Hiruzen –su amigo de la infancia– pagaría por haberle quitado su prestigio y todo aquello que había deseado tener, pagaría teniéndole que vender su preciado club de fútbol a él. Dichoso Konoha Fútbol Club que le seria de carril para vengarse de… Sabaku No Gaara. Ese jovencito con aires de enamorado mentiroso que le saco a su preciado y eterno tesoro: su hija. Ella era lo único bueno que había hecho en esta vida y Gaara se la había quitado sin permiso ni perdón.

Si, jamás se lo perdonaría. Los haría pagar, uno a uno… poco a poco.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kai echo su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con el paquete de regalo que le llevaba entre sus manos para su amigo que hoy cumplía ocho años. Miro de reojo a su madre, quien observo su reloj de pulsera y suspiro cansina. Él lo sabía, ya estaban una hora retrasados, llegaría tarde al cumpleaños de su amigo… si es que llegaba. Su padre airosamente lo había hecho de nuevo.

—Mami yo creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación —dijo tratando de poner buena voluntad.

Ino lo miro con una sonrisa triste en sus labios; en ese momento la bocina de un auto llamo la atención de ambos. En el fondo Kai se esperanzo, pero Ino parecía saber de quien se trataba.

—No te preocupes que tu padrino y tía Temari han venido por ti —no miro a su hijo, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás—. Ellos te llevaran al cumpleaños, recuerda agradecerles con una sonrisa, ellos te adoran.

—Lo sé.

El niño escondió su tristeza, sabía que Temari y Shikamaru no tenían la culpa de nada. Es mas, ellos al tenerlo tanto en cuenta lo hacían sentir especial. Su padrino era la figura masculina que estaba presente, quitándole sin querer el lugar a su padre. Ino abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shikamaru, Kai paso por al lado de ellos sin decir nada, viendo como su tía Temari lo esperaba en el auto sonriente fue directo hacia ella.

—¿Cómo has estado, pequeño? —Temari le sobo la cabeza con cariño, deseaba mucho tener un niño como él.

—Bien —Kai sonrió, después de su madre Temari era la única que le saca esas sonrisas.

—Ven, súbete al auto antes de que pesques algún resfriado.

—No hace frío —se encogió de hombros y subió.

Ino y Shikamaru miraban en silencio.

—Lo siento tanto, Shikamaru. Se que estaban ocupados —Ino parpadeo al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Y Natsumi-chan?

—Oh, se quedo con sus abuelos en el parque, estábamos con ellos, pero nos vino bien venir por Kai. Considero que la niña debe conocer a sus abuelos por su cuenta.

—¿No me digas que los padres de Gaara…?

—Karura-sama es una santa y Tadeshi-sama no es tan ogro como parece, creo que ya adoran a la niña más que a su vida.

—Ya veo ¿Y Gaara?

—Quien sabe —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros—. Él es un padre tan irresponsable como tu marido.

—Por lo menos Gaara tiene una justificación, le cayó una hija de un día para otro, es normal. Sai no tiene pretextos.

—Solo estaba bromeando, Ino —él suspiro perezoso—. Trata de no precipitarte, nosotros te traeremos a Kai, no te preocupes.

—Kai es el que más me preocupa —Ino se sincero—. Por cierto, te ves bien en el papel de padre sustituto deberías pensar en darle un hijo a Temari-san. Ella es una santa.

—Si, una santa con un hacha en la mano —Ino rió y Shikamaru sonrió mirando a su esposa—. Ma, quien te dice… tal vez pronto.

La joven Yamanaka se sintió feliz por su amigo, Shikamaru se lo merecía y a pesar de que este le aconsejo que se tomara las cosas con calma ella ya había tomado una decisión. Así como su amigo había perdido el miedo problemático a ser padre, ella perdería el miedo a lo desconocido. Y aunque doliera… le pediría el divorcio a su marido. Esta era la ultima que le dejaba pasar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche mostraba pocas estrellas en el cielo y una oscuridad genuina, con un poco de matiz sombriento. Nada que fuese a destrozar un corazón o a un artista en vísperas de un milagro. Los sucesos más inesperados suceden bajo un cielo tan normal que da escalofríos.

—Pensé que querrías ir a un lugar más lujoso —expresó Sasuke mirando de reojo a su alrededor, notando lo pequeño que era ese resto bar.

—¿Y porque pensaste eso? —Sakura frunció el ceño y tomo unas papas fritas que habían pedido junto a unas hamburguesas—. No soy chica de lujos, nunca lo he sido. Aunque puede que no estés acostumbrado a eso ¿Las mujeres con las que sales te cobran caro?

—Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Tú eres el idiota que te permites cosas así —Sakura sonrió muy a gusto con su comida—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Itachi-san?

Sasuke la miro con furia.

—No me hablo con mi hermano.

—Algo habrás hecho. Itachi-san es un hombre espectacular, inteligente, amable y todo un caballero. Con una moral muy grande y admirable.

—Ya, no me digas que estas enamorada de mi hermano —dijo con recelo y sin saber porque interesado en la respuesta—. Hablas de él como una estupida enamorada.

—Estar enamorada no es algo estupido ¿Y que si en el fondo siempre he estado enamorada de tu hermano? No es algo que a ti debería de importar ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura había sido filosa y Sasuke supo que le estaba tomando el tiempo ¿Ella enamorada de Itachi? Sonrío con sorna, ¡por el amor de Dios! Si Sakura siempre anduvo arrastrada por él. Sasuke tenía un ego muy grande.

—Claro, como no puedes conmigo… vas por mi hermano.

La chica dejo de comer y mordió uno de sus labios con rabia.

—¡Que estupidez, Sasuke-kun! Soy una chica muy hermosa ¿Sabes? En la Universidad tenía muchos pretendientes, de clase y adinerados. Todos mejores que tú —esas palabras dolieron en el orgullo del joven Uchiha—. Pero solo salía con aquellos con los que me llevaba bien, no soy una chica interesada ni mucho menos, pero se que tengo atributos que pueden dejar babeando a cualquier idiota, incluyéndote.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke levantó una ceja desafiante.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —Sakura le hablo confidencialmente y Sasuke la miro sereno tratando de leer sus próximas palabras—. Pero me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Ino.

—A nadie.

—Hay una razón por la cual no utilizo más mis encantos con nadie, ya no me interesa.

—¿Y porque?

—En mis estudios en el exterior me enamore perdidamente de un profesor que era veinte años mayor que yo —Sasuke parpadeo sin poder creerlo—. Si, pero se mantenía muy bien, eh… no aparentaba para nada la edad mayor que en realidad portaba. Por supuesto que estaba casado y tenía familia. Pero sin saber como una cosa cedió a la otra y tuve un romance de medio año con él.

—¿Cómo?

—Me di cuenta que era un vicio, que yo le permitía cosas solo porque veía experiencia en él, yo sabia que jamás me daría nada, solo encuentros a escondidas. Pero igualmente esperaba mucho más de él, lamentablemente fui educada a lo antigua. Un día cansada de todo lo fui a buscar a su hogar, tenía mucha rabia y quería decirle que lo odiaba y que su mujer supiera lo que ese hombre bien portado en realidad era. Todo hombre que engaña a una mujer es un canalla. Y yo estaba saliendo con ese canalla —bajo su mirada, Sasuke vio arrepentimiento—. No pude, no pude decirle a su hermosa mujer con aquel bebé en brazos que su marido le engañaba conmigo. Yo que tenia veinte años menos que ella. Ese mismo día, me metí en un bar para sacarme las penas a licores. Una ridiculez, en verdad. Pero mientras me servían la quinta botella de sake, un joven bien parecido se me acerco diciéndome que era una pena que una joven tan bella como yo ahogara sus penas en un bar. Fue un flechazo o tal vez consecuencia del alcohol, pero vi en John a un chico maravilloso que quedo fascinado de mis encantos —Sakura miro a Sasuke con melancolía—. Él me hacia acordar a ti, físicamente claro esta.

—¿Y que paso luego?

Sasuke supo que la historia no terminaba allí y aun no sabia porque le interesaba tanto o cual era el hilo que seguía dicha narración.

—John era el hijo mayor de mi profesor, de mi amante —Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así de Sakura—. Lo supe tres meses después de estar de novia con John, cuando me dijo que quería presentarme a su familia. Cuando vi su hogar ya conocido por mí y puse mi pie allí, vi en la mirada de mi profesor el odio que me envolvía, una mirada llena de veneno también hacia su hijo. John no tenia la culpa de nada, si yo hubiera sabido desde el principio que ellos eran familia jamás, pero jamás hubiera salido con John. Las cosas no terminaron bien, no para John que nunca supo lo de su padre y yo, sino para mí. Y en ese momento comprendí, que hay cosas que por más que desees mucho, no cambian. Como tú, Sasuke-kun, que tienes la cara de John pero la mirada de odio de su padre. Cuando volví aquí esperanzada de verte, intente utilizar mis encantos y como siempre me ignoraste, ahí lo volví a ver de nuevo… uno espera mucho de personas que nunca le darán nada. Por eso, ya no utilizo mis encantos contigo, porque por más que intentes ignórame mas de una vez te he visto contemplarme. Pero ya tú eres un caso perdido, como mi profesor.

Sasuke se hizo para atrás para contemplar a Sakura, su boca estaba seca, pero sabía que la de Sakura solo decían la verdad.

—Yo no soy así —fue lo único que logro decir.

—Si, lo eres.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo un mareo intenso, sin ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse. Miro el techo y luego cada rincón de aquella habitación dándose cuenta de que no era su recamara y tal vez ni siquiera su casa.

—Ah, con que ya despertaste ¿eh? —reconoció dicha voz como la de su hermano Kankuro—. Me hiciste preocupar, dormiste como un animal.

—¿Qué hora es?

Gaara se incorporo llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Las diez de la noche.

—¡Natsumi! —expreso tratando de salir de la cama.

—Tranquilo —Kankuro lo calmo haciendo que se siente como era debido—. La mocosa esta con mamá y papá, no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Nuestros padres están en tu departamento así que tranquilo. Mas que preocuparte por ella deberías hacerlo por ti ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te paso?

—No lo sé.

—El medico dijo que sufriste un desmayo ¿Un desmayo tú? Eso es raro de creer.

—Soy un ser humano, Kankuro, me puede pasar como a cualquiera —en ese instante escucho voces y música del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Y eso?

—Kiba y los muchachos. Hombre tú estas muy estresado, la vida de padre no te sienta bien. Así que decimos con los chicos hacerte una pequeña fiesta para que recuperes las energías.

—Kankuro… —Gaara suspiró cerrando sus ojos a punto de explicar que no era un buen momento, pero en ese instante apareció en la puerta de la habitación una joven rubia de facciones americanas y ojos almendra, de un figura exquisita que lo que menos que tenia puesto era ropa.

—Giselle, tu americana favorita ¿La recuerdas? —dijo su hermano—. Es toda tuya esta noche, esta muy preguntona por ti.

¿Qué si no recordaba a Giselle? Claro que Gaara la recordaba, si en una época se había embobado por ella, hasta se había vuelto su chica oficial y ahora que se lo ponía a pensar; no visitaba ni veía desde la llegada de Natsumi a su vida. Su hija pedía mucho de su tiempo.

Kankuro se retiro silencioso creyendo que le hacia un bien a su hermano, Gaara no estaba hecho para ser padre, él tenia que recordar sus andanzas y que mejor con la mujer que lo traía loco.

—¿Cómo has estado, Gaara? —la chica se acerco a él, acariciando su torso—. Hacia mucho que no te veía, me has dejado a un lado.

—No es eso, se aparecieron cosas.

—¡Oh, si! —sonrió, pero en el fondo se moría del veneno, había jurado capturar a Gaara a como diera lugar, jamás se imagino que otra mujer con la presencia de una hija le ganarían de mano—. Esa niñata que dice ser tu hija ¿Ne?

—Es mi hija —Gaara cerró los ojos sintiendo los besos de aquella mujer por su cuello.

—Olvídate de ella, y solo piensa en mí. Olvida todos los problemas que has tenido que pasar y solo piensa en mí. Olvídate de todas tus obligaciones y solo piensa en mí.

Se sentía bien, no lo podía negar. Él necesita eso, lo necesitaba con ansias, quería recordar lo que era antes de que Matsuri volviera a aparecer en su vida junto a Natsumi. Gaara había jurado no volver a enamorarse y eso era porque su corazón siempre había sido de Matsuri, pero ella nunca había regresado. Matsuri jamás había reparado en sus sentimientos y lo había abandonado, incluso llego a odiarla por ello.

Giselle abrió su boca y la unió junto a la de Gaara, se sintió tan excitada que comenzó a moverse deliberadamente provocando a Gaara con su solo roce. Sus cuerpos se agitaron, queriendo más. Mucho más. La mujer lo arrincono contra la cama, le mostraría que ella era la mujer que él necesitaba, no los recuerdos de un fantasma que ahora se aparecía en forma de hija.

"_Gaara ya no es ningún crío, debe hacerse cargo. Miren a la niña es igual a él y a Matsuri. No hay necesidad de un ADN"_ La voz de Temari hacia eco.

"_Tonto, mamá tenia razón. No te quiero mas."_ Esas palabras de Natsumi dichas el primer día que había vivido junto a ella le habían dolido de verdad.

"_Te doy la razón, Gaara no esta para ser padre, es un irresponsable. Pero la niña lo quiere, no se puede contra ello, Kankuro. Es como Matsuri, lo quería a pesar de saber que Gaara nunca le daría mucho"_ Lo dicho por Shikamaru en una charla confidencial que había escuchado por error volvía a su mente y lo hacía arder de rabia. Él si quería a Matsuri tanto como ella a él ¿Por qué todo el mundo daba por sentado que no? Eso lo hacia enojarse mas.

"_Te amo, Gaara"_ La voz de Matsuri en aquel pasado feliz.

—Yo también te amo, Matsuri.

Giselle lo aparto de un momento a otro para mirarlo directamente a la cara y con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Nada —Gaara saco a Giselle de encima suyo—. Yo mejor me voy.

—No, tú no te vas. Tú te quedas conmigo —Giselle lo tomo del brazo, él la miro desconcertado, si había algo que no le gustaba de ella era ese aire manipulador y posesivo que tenia—. Es nuestro reencuentro, es nuestra noche, Gaara.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una hija y responsabilidades que atender —dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus zapatillas.

—Kankuro me dijo que estaban tus padres con la niña ¡Vamos, quédate conmigo! —ella lo abrazo por la espalda.

—He dicho que no —se levanto en busca de su campera—. No quiero estar con nadie además, yo no puedo estar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un hombre casado.

Fue lo último que dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Kiba, Kankuro y compañía, quienes se encontraban en compañía de varias mujeres conocidas de fiesta en fiesta, no solo escucharon el grito dado por Giselle sino que miraron como Gaara se ponía su campera y salía de aquel departamento.

—¡Gaara! —lo llamo su hermano, pero no logro alcanzarlo—. ¿Pero que mosca le pico?

Kankuro miro hacia la habitación donde antes había salido su hermano y se encontró con la figura de Giselle, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba como pidiéndole una explicación.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios le sucede a tu hermano? —la rubia enarco las cejas mostrando un enojo evidente—. ¿Cómo es eso de que es un hombre casado?

—¿Ehhh?

Kankuro no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido como todos los que escucharon aquella frase.

…

Natsumi estaba encerrada en el baño, bajo su mirada con cierta tristeza en el momento que apago su celular. Se sentía muy triste sin saber porque, hoy en todo el día su mamá no le había atendido el teléfono. Eso nunca pasaba, Matsuri siempre tenia tiempo para ella.

—Mami.

—Natsumi salte del baño de una buena vez, que ya está la comida —Karura la llamo dando un golpecito suave a la puerta.

—Sí, ya voy.

"_Mami te extraño"_, sus pensamientos la engañaron y una pequeña lágrima rozó su cachete rosado y aniñado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una semana había pasado desde que los señores Sabaku No habían hecho presencia en Tokio, Temari se sentía tan animada que ninguno de los berrinches de su hermano Kankuro, ni la pereza de su marido la tenían afectada. La reunión de Natsumi y sus abuelos le alegraba el alma. Las cosas parecían andar en ruedas cuatro por cuatro, los días en familia le habían sentado tan bien que hasta creyó ver a Gaara sonreír una vez.

—Ya estoy —dijo Shikamaru terminando de ponerse su abrigo—. ¿Lista?

—Si —sonrió ella delicadamente.

El matrimonio salio del hogar Nara en dirección a la cita con el medico que venia siguiendo los estudios de Temari. Hoy los había mandado a llamar a ambos porque tenía que hablar con ellos. No sabían que tenia por decirles el medico de cabecera, Temari esperaba que sean buenas noticias. Después de todo, ella y Shikamaru estaban todos las noches trabajando para un hijo.

…

Gaara estaciono su automóvil en frente de la academia de música en donde asistía Natsumi ya con regularidad. Miro de reojo a la pequeña, la notaba hacia un par de días algo apagada o preocupada por algo; se encogió de hombros ¿Qué preocupación podría tener una niña de seis para siete años?

En ese momento sonó su celular, al ver de quien se trataba, no contesto. Directamente apago su móvil, Giselle desde la última vez lo llamaba insistentemente.

—¿Es tu novia la que te llama? —Natsumi pregunto mirando hacia fuera de la ventanilla.

—¿Mi novia? —parpadeo sin entender—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La otra vez te estabas bañando y tu celular sonaba, así que atendí. Una tal Giselle dijo ser tu novia y que te llamaría luego, que te dejara el recado.

Gaara frunció el ceño, había dos cosas que le molestaron de ello.

—Primero que Giselle no es mi novia, yo no tengo nada de eso. Y segundo… ¿Por qué no me diste el recado?

Natsumi se encogió de hombros.

—Me olvide —expresó con tono desinteresado.

Si, claro… y él era el rey de Inglaterra.

—Izara-sama hace una semana atrás me propuso de que entraras a la Orquesta F, esta esperando mi autorización —Natsumi se sorprendió de escuchar aquello y miro a su padre con ansias—. Dice que eres un prodigio del piano.

—¿Y me dejaras? —preguntó ilusionada, una mirada que hacia tiempo Natsumi había perdido.

—No lo se, eso depende de ti.

—¿De mi? —Natsumi arqueo una ceja.

—Si, depende de que me digas de una buena vez la verdad —Gaara la miro seriamente—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Natsumi sintió un sudor frío recorrerle desde su frente a su cuello y desde su nuca hacia su cintura ¿Acaso Gaara había descubierto la verdad? Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

—¿M-Mentirte?

—Si ¿Por qué me dijiste que no sabias tocar el piano? Izara-sama me mostró un video, a ti ya te habían enseñado… dime quien.

Shimura Natsumi suspiro con alivio, Gaara no entendió aquello.

—Mi mamá… —se sonrojó como si hablara de alguien a quien amaba mucho—. Ella es un genio en el piano, desde que era muy pequeña mamá me sentaba entre sus piernas y me ensañaba a tocar el piano.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Gaara sintió un sabor amargo y otra punzada profunda con solo imaginarse a Matsuri enseñándole a una aun más pequeña Natsumi a tocar el piano.

—Pensé que te enojarías.

Gaara suspiro entendiendo que aun le faltaba mucho para conocer del todo a su hija.

—No estoy enojado, nunca me enojaría por algo así. Solo no vuelvas a mentirme, debe haber confianza, así supongo nos llevaremos mejor.

Natsumi bajo su mirada, eso no la hacia sentir muy bien que digamos.

…

—Buenos días, Temari y Shikamaru Nara

La médica saludo haciéndolos pasar a su consultorio.

—Buenos días —respondió Temari y Shikamaru solo se limito a saludar de mano, él no entendía muy bien que es lo que hacia allí, se suponía que los análisis eran referente a Temari, ella luego le contaba todo. Pero si la doctora había pedido la presencia de ambos.

—Siéntense, por favor —la mujer les señalo las sillas al frente de su escritorio.

—¿Ya están mis estudios, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó ansiosa Temari.

—Así es —la rubia de ojos miel y cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, cambio su semblante amable por uno más serio y duro—. Verán… lo que tengo que decirles es un tanto delicado.

Temari cerró sus labios que dejaron de sonreír y Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento, de esos que lamentablemente… siempre se cumplían.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Bueno, aquí ha terminado este capitulo, creo que lo deje en una parte interesante y con intriga ¿eh? Si logre eso ¡buenísimo! Porque era lo que buscaba.

Próximo episodio: Decepción.

Ya verán que el capi que viene, tal vez… haya un "encuentro" esperado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguirme, gracias de todo corazón.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	7. Decepción

Buenas, aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo y ya casi terminando un nuevo año. Quería dejarles un regalo de Navidad, así que por eso tienen la actualización de este hermoso y cómico fic. Espero que les agrade el capitulo de hoy.

¡A leer!

Ya lo saben, Naruto no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo VI: Decepción

Se subieron al auto en un silencio que a Shikamaru le sentó como amigo del dolor. Su esposa no decía nada y al mirarla de reojo supuso que en esa postura se quedaría. No sabia como se debía actuar ante esta complicada situación, su astuta inteligencia no le hizo ver ni le advirtió que algo como esto llegaría a suceder. Su garganta estaba seca y a sus pulmones parecía no llegarle el aire, aun así… lo intento. Por ella.

—Temari.

—Arranca de una buena vez, Shikamaru —la voz de la mujer salio como si escupiera veneno—. Quiero llegar a casa.

Temari tenia sus ojos fijos hacia delante, Shikamaru noto que era una mirada vacía; que ella estaba ajena de aquello que tenia a su alrededor. Él lo sabía. Entendía que se trataba de una mujer de armas tomar, de una fortaleza única e insuperable, de aquellas que es muy difícil de doblegar. Pero Temari Sabaku No tardaría nada en quebrantar, Shikamaru Nara muy bien lo sabia.

Suspiró.

Esta vez, él se quebraría junto a ella. Era una ilusión compartida que ahora se había convertido en una decepción.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Karura estaba recorriendo unas vidrieras de juguetería junto a su esposo. Ambos estaban deseosos por comprarle un regalo a su nieta. La verdad era que desde que Natsumi había aparecido en sus vidas un cambio radical había marcado un antes y un después. Ambos creían que sin esa niña ya no podrían ver sus vidas de otra manera.

—¡Mira! ¿Qué te parece esa casa de té? —dijo Karura señalando una grande y a la vez hermosa casa de té y muñecas.

Tadeshi frunció el ceño. Realmente le parecía ideal para la niña, pero había algo que le estaba molestando.

—Gaara se volverá a enojar, Karura.

Su mujer arqueo una ceja para luego suspirar, Tadeshi tenia mucha razón. Su hijo menor se ponía de un humor de los mil demonios cuando Natsumi se ponía en caprichosa por todos los regalos y consentimiento que recibía por parte de sus abuelos.

—Pero no hay nada que Gaara pueda hacer contra ello, anata —Karura sonrió—. Nosotros estamos en todo nuestro derecho.

—Claro, pero ese hijo irresponsable tuyo es el padre.

—Que duro y malo eres Tadeshi. Cuando Gaara no cumple tus expectativas es hijo mío, pero cuando brilla en lo alto de la cima ahí si lleva tu sangre ¿No?

Tadeshi corrió su cara con un leve sonrojo, su mujer siempre le ganaba la partida.

—Haz lo que quieras, después de todo siempre lo haces —dijo finalmente.

En ese momento, el celular de Karura se hizo escuchar haciendo que la pareja adulta Sabaku No frenara sus pasos para que ella pudiera atender. La mujer noto que se trataba de su yerno preferido –claro, y el único que tenia–.

—Shikamaru-kun —atendió con amabilidad, pero ese semblante cambio radicalmente cuando escucho lo que el hombre Nara le informaba del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Karura se llevo una mano al corazón, llena de tristeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No era muy común, pero solía suceder; cosa que a Naruto lo hacia el ser mas feliz de la tierra y Hinata lo sabia. Su hombre era un ser pleno con tan poco y a la vez con cosas tan importantes. Suspiro hondo, si Naruto era feliz, ella también lo era. Así de sencillo, así de maravilloso.

—¿Te ayudo en algo, Hinata-san?

Una mujer de cabellera rojiza y larga, ojos grises casi pasando a violeta pastel, junto a una sonrisa amable y rostro juguetón, pero con la seriedad que la edad le correspondía; se acerco a la joven Hyuuga entablando un trato amable y de confianza. De verdad, a Hinata le aliviaba poder tener ahora ese trato sincero con su suegra, aun podía recordar como al principio la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, le había hecho no difícil las cosas sino… imposibles. La comprendía, Naruto y su madre habían luchado juntos toda su vida, cuidándose de todos y de todo. Kushina Uzumaki solo quería al lado de su hijo a una buena mujer.

—Muchas gracias, Kushina-san. Lleváremos este curry juntas.

—Claro.

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con tres hombres tan guapos como rubios de cabellera. Uno de ellos era el gran amor de Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki; el otro el propietario del corazón de Kushina Uzumaki: Minato Namikaze; por ultimo, el hombrecito que era el dueño del amor de todos: Ginji Uzumaki.

—¡Ara! Pero que grande y hermoso esta creciendo mi nieto —Kushina agarro al pequeño Ginji apretujando su carita contra sus mejillas—. Me haces acordar tanto a Naruto cuando era un niño.

—Eso es muy cierto —secundo Minato acariciando con una sonrisa los cabellos de su nieto.

Naruto lo miro con cierta incomodidad… no recordaba ni una visita de su padre cuando él se encontraba pasando su infancia, su padre había estado ausente hasta ya entrada su adolescencia. Minato no tuvo la necesidad de mirar a su hijo para saber por que Naruto lo observaba de esa manera. Sinceramente, nunca le dijo que a pesar de estar ausente sabía todo sobre él, desde el día que había nacido y luego se enfermo siendo solo un bebé de cinco meses, cuando rompió el vidrio del colegio a los cuatro años, o cuando hizo su primer gol en un partido de barrio a los nueve, hasta la primera vez que vio a Hinata Hyuuga.

Minato Namikaze, renombrado comisario de las calles de Tokio, solo se limito a decirle a su hijo el motivo de su ausencia para con él y con su madre. Nunca puso excusas, ni hizo mención que siempre velo por ellos en silencio y a poca distancia. Se creía sin derecho, había dejado a su hijo sin la presencia de un padre. Por eso cuando Naruto le dio su perdón, acepto aquello como una redención sin utilizar pretextos de por medio para que su hijo lo amara o se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Y Naruto lo amaba así, porque su madre jamás le había hablado mal de él, tal vez porque simplemente durante su crecimiento Kushina hasta había evitado decirle el nombre de su padre. Naruto solo se tenia que conformar con un: "Tú padre es una gran y maravillosa persona. El hombre mas bueno que he conocido, no lo dudes ni por un segundo". Y a pesar de que confiaba en la palabra de su madre, Naruto llego a dudar de dicha frase, porque… ¿Qué persona maravillosa y buena dejaba a su familia a la deriva creando ese doloroso sufrimiento?

_Protección._ Esa fue la palabra que se formo en la mente de Naruto al ver a Minato, nunca escucho excusas porque no las necesitaba, comprendía el punto de su padre. Porque cuando quieres proteger a alguien amado, lo haces por el bien de esa persona, aunque eso te genere un gran dolor. Lo entendía, porque él ahora tenía una familia.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un almuerzo de estos, creo yo que deberíamos repetirlo más seguido —dijo Hinata.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kushina—. Lo complicado son los horarios de Minato.

—No hay que preocuparse, eso se arregla —hablo Minato.

—Lo importante es pasarlo en familia —esta vez fue Naruto, quien pellizco los cachetes de su hijo—. ¿Verdad, Ginji-chan?

—Estoy seguro que Naruto quiere reuniones mas seguido solo para comer su preciado Ramen.

—¡No digas eso, papá! —Naruto protesto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo—. ¡Que Hinata también hizo curry!

—Papi glotón —articuló el pequeño Ginji agitando uno de los palillos para comer.

Todos comenzaron a reírse lo que provoco que Ginji empezara a aplaudir, como si lo que sucediera a su alrededor se tratara de un espectáculo de circo. Kushina aprovecho el momento para comenzar a servir la comida.

—Vaya, al parecer mi hijo no me tiene respeto.

—No digas eso Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata—. Aunque creo que lo de glotón se lo enseño Sasuke-kun.

—Ese maldito teme —Naruto arrugo su frente a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

Minato sonrió gracioso y mientras se llevaba una porción de fideos a la boca, hablo:

—Hablando de Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es de la vida de ese muchacho? ¿Ya logro sentar cabeza?

—No digas tonterías, Otou-chan —Naruto saboreaba su Ramen—. El teme jamás sentara cabeza, no hay mujer que pueda tomar en serio.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kushina como si se hubiera acordado de algo—. Hablando del irresponsable de Sasuke y las mujeres ¿A que no saben con quien lo vi la otra vez?

—¿Con quien?

—Con Karin, la hija de mi prima Kausen —Kushina hizo un gesto desagradable—. Los vi besarse, así que supongo que deben andar noviando.

—¡Con Karin, mi prima Karin! —Naruto dio el grito de su vida y al hacerlo escupió toda la comida que tenia en la boca.

Minato se sorprendió de la actitud de su hijo, más porque este se veía nervioso y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo se torno más confuso para Minato al ver la mirada ensombrecida de su nuera Hinata. Pero ese momento tenso fue cortado por el sonido del timbre.

—Y-Yo… yo iré… —se apresuro en sus pasos Naruto, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata? —dijo Kushina.

—No, no sucede nada —sonrío la joven.

Tanto Kushina como Minato intercambiaron una mirada de silencio y comprensión, entendiendo que nombrar a Karin Uzumaki provoco esa actitud en Naruto y Hinata, como si el nombrado de dicho familiar trajera incomodidad en la joven pareja.

—¡Sai!

El grito de Naruto hizo que los demás se pusieran de pie, Hinata fue la primera en ir hacia el living en donde se encontraba su marido y lo encontró haciendo malabares en su intento por mantener a su amigo Sai erguido y de pie. Detrás de Hinata, la siguieron Kushina y Minato…

—¿Pero que le pasa a este muchacho? —hablo Kushina.

Sai gimoteo y trato de limpiarse los mocos con la camisa de Naruto.

—¡Sai-baka! —se quejo Naruto—. ¡Que yo no soy ningún pañuelo descartable! Además… ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Hueles horrible, ¿acaso estuviste bebiendo?

—N-Nahuto hip… Ino-chan… mi Ino… ella me… me dejo hip… ella y Kai-chan se fueron de casa hip…

—¿Nani?

Ningún miembro de la familia Uzumaki podía entender lo que un alcoholizado Sai intentaba decir.

—Seguro que esta en lo de Inoichi-san, cálmate Sai —Naruto intento hacer sentar a su amigo en el sofá, pero este se rehusó.

—Sai-kun —susurró Hinata con pena, pues el estado de Sai era devastador.

—No, no, no… hip —el joven se trago su llanto—. Ino me pidió el divorcio y se fue de casa junto con Kai-chan, hip.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, Hinata se quedo impresionada y Naruto se sintió muy mal por su amigo, él no podría ni imaginarse si algún día Hinata decidiera estar lejos de él. En ese momento, Sai levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos negros en Minato y Kushina que lo observaban con compasión.

—¡Mamá, papá! —gritó Sai y se lanzo a los brazos de los padres de Naruto—. Quiero a mi papá y mamá

—¿Ehhh?

Minato y Kushina parpadearon sin entender.

—¡SAI ELLOS SON MIS PADRES, NO LOS TUYOS, DA-TTE-BA-YO!

El reclamo de Naruto se escucho por todo Tokio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿E-En donde…? ¡¿En donde esta la niña?!

La mujer gritó espantada, al sacar las sabanas de aquella cama y notar, mejor dicho, descubrir, que debes de estar la nena que dormía en dicha cama, no había nada mas que un almohadón con una cabeza de muñeca de tela pegada en la parte superior del mismo.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —volvió a gritar asustada y poso su mirada severa en una niña de no mas de siete años, cabello dorado lleno de bucles y unos gigantescos y brillosos ojos negros—. ¡Ai, dime en donde esta!

—N-No, no lo se, no se de que esta hablando, Ikuma-sensei.

En ese instante, entro a dicha habitación una mujer regordeta y de aspecto más noble que intimidante, pero en ese momento su cara solo mostraba lo desorientada, indignada y preocupada que estaba por la situación que se presentaba ante ella.

—Nakura-sama, la niña… no esta.

Ikuma le mostró la cama destendida y el almohadón muñeco, Nakura Inoue abrió sus ojos más que sorprendida, pero de inmediato miro a la pequeña Ai. Suspiro y trato de guarda la compostura.

—¿Adonde fue, Ai-chan? Si dices la verdad nadie te juzgara ni mucho menos te culparan, las travesuras las hacen todos los niños, pero esto es muy importante. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

La pequeña niña asintió de cabeza levemente y con cierto temor hablo:

—Ella jamás llego al campamento —confesó, las dos mujeres entraron en un colapso con aquellas palabras—. Nunca se subió al avión.

Ikuma-sensei y Nakura Inoue, esta ultima la directora del RomaCity Camp, palidecieron al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Natsumi Shimura jamás había pisado tierras italianas. Un total horror, una completa incompetencia por parte de ellas.

¿Adonde…? ¿Dónde se encontraba en estos momentos Natsumi Shimura?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Qué quieres tú de mí? Quiero, quiero, quiero si ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? Quiero, quiero, quiero si… Si tu quieres ser mi novio, mi amigo tienes que ser, mi amigo tienes que ser…

Natsumi se encontraba frente al televisor moviendo sus caderas y tarareando dicha canción que sonaba desde el Karaoke que le habían regalado sus abuelos, a la vez que Shukaku ladraba al compás y daba saltitos alrededor de ella. Gaara los veía con los ojitos achinados, mientras tomaba su malteada proteica y una gotita se escurría por su sien. Era impresionante ver como su perro –Shukaku– le había tomado cariño a Natsumi, cuando en realidad era un animal algo antipático y de poco darse con las personas, también para Gaara era una extraña coincidencia que él hubiera adquirido a Shukaku justo casi nueve meses después de que él y Matsuri se hubieran separado.

Gaara suspiro dejando su malteada a un costado, él recordaba lo solo que se había sentido por aquel entonces y por recomendación de su hermano Kankuro, que le había dicho que una mascotita no le vendría mal, termino por comprar a Shukaku (un cachorrito, por ese entonces, que estaba en oferta en una veterinaria).

En ese momento, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de su departamento. Gaara atendió encontrándose con la figura de su madre del otro lado de la puerta, quien traía un semblante demasiado triste.

—Hola Gaara.

—Madre, pasa —Karura entro al hogar de su hijo menor—. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Karura poso firmemente su mirada en el rostro serio y a la vez sereno de su hijo, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su nieta, Natsumi.

—Temari nos necesita.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Onna! —gritó sin importarle que se encontraba en propiedad ajena, azotando la puerta en varios golpes—. Que me abras la puerta, onna ¡Ya se que vives aquí!

La gente de los demás departamentos comenzó a mostrar sus cabezas y curiosidad por el pasillo de aquel edificio; hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió con violencia.

—¡Que demonios!

La joven muchacha pego el grito en cielo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos ámbar se chocaron con aquellos de color plata, brillantes y llenos de furia.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —cuestionó Tenten frunciendo el ceño.

Neji hizo el intento de dar un paso hacia delante, pero recordó que no se encontraba en su casa; así fue que después de tambalearse en su lugar por una fracción de segundo reaccionó y sacando un papel de entre los bolsillos de su camisa, se lo mostró a Tenten.

—¡Mira!

Ella entorno los ojos para saber de que trata el bendito papel que ese futbolista con aires de importante le estaba mostrando, hasta que cayó en cuenta del asunto.

—Si, ya lo he visto —suspiró con cierto exaspero.

—¡Me han suspendido!

—Lo sé.

—¡Por un mes!

—También lo sé.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Es mi trabajo.

—Retráctate, te lo ordeno, onna.

—Me niego.

Neji empuño su mano y con eso también arrugo el papel de su suspensión, no podía creerlo, él que tenía una carrera futbolística y de buena conducta intachable, ahora le pasaba esto: suspendido de sus actividades por un mes. Es decir, no jugaría por cuatro partidos. Pero claro, que todo, absolutamente todo era culpa de esa mujer arbitro engreída. Por eso estaba allí, para cantarle sus verdades y que supiera que con Neji Hyuuga nadie se metía.

—No puedo estar sin jugar por un mes, estúpida –—reclamó con severidad Neji—. Así que ya mismo vas a la Asociación de Fútbol y retrocedes en esta decisión.

—No puedo hacer eso —Tenten enrojeció de la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando—. Y hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes lesionar al jugador del equipo contrario.

Ah, eso fue el limite para Neji. Odiaba que le hicieran ver sus errores, porque luego de analizar la situación en frío, supo que había estado muy mal su accionar en aquel partido. Pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie a dejarlo sin jugar por un maldito mes.

—¡Eres una tonta! ¡Arbitro de pacotilla!

Tenten inflo sus cachetes y no contuvo el insulto.

—¡Imbécil, idiota, bruto y cavernícola!

—¿Nani? —él dio un paso hacia atrás impresionado.

—Váyase de mi casa sino quiere que llame a las autoridades —Neji estaba por replicar—. Y me va importar un rábano que se trate del mismísimo Neji Hyuuga ¿Le quedo claro?

—Eres la peor mujer con la que me he topado en la vida.

Y antes de que Tenten pudiera replicar por aquel desaire, una tenue vocecita se hizo escuchar interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Era Umi quien miraba a su hermana y aquel hombre con suma curiosidad.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

—Umi… vete a tu cuarto, por favor —dijo Tenten.

Neji se sintió incomodo al notar la mirada de la pequeña niña sobre si mismo, era como si estuviera avergonzado de sus actos. Pues, ningún hombre debía de faltarle el respeto a una mujer. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, el enojo no lo había dejado pensar muy bien.

Tomo el aire suficiente, pero antes de poder emitir alguna disculpa Neji se encontró con que Tenten Ama le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. El joven enrojeció de la furia y estuvo a una milésima de segundo de azotar la puerta a patadas, pero recordó a la niña. Seguramente la asustaría, la pobre _hija_ de esa loca mujer no tenia la culpa de nada.

—Odio a esa mujer, la odio en verdad —expresó furioso mientras giraba en sus talones para retirarse de aquel lugar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sintió la puerta abrirse con sumo cuidado y a la vez cierta torpeza, Temari cerró los ojos sin expresión alguna. Los pasos que se acercaban a ella eran apresurados y cortitos, Temari sintió ternura y a la vez desazón. La pequeña presencia se quedo parada en la punta de la cama mirando la figura recostada sobre las sabanas; luego de unos segundos al no haber ninguna reprimenda o rechazo, se subió a la cama y gateo hasta ella.

Se recostó a la par de Temari, respirando el mismo aire. La mujer Nara sintió un embriagante aroma dulce, como a caramelo de vainilla; quiso sonreír, pero ya no tenia fuerza para mover sus labios. La pequeña presencia se acerco más a ella, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—No estés triste, tía Temari —susurró Natsumi con su tenue voz.

Y eso fue el acabose para la hermana mayor de Gaara, quien abrazó a su pequeña sobrina como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en la vida, largándose a llorar. Natsumi no dijo nada, ella también estaba triste, extrañaba a su mamá y Temari era lo más cercano a una figura materna, quería ser abrazada, quería que la quisieran. Y quizás en esta cosa rara llamada vida ella era lo más cercano que tendría Temari a la presencia de un hijo.

Porque la vida y el cuerpo le habían negado a su tía la posibilidad de ser mamá.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kakashi acercó el papel hacia las manos del anciano de expresión seria y bondadosos ojos, quien fumaba una pipa y largaba humo cada cinco segundos. El hombre en cuestión movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa entendiendo lo sucedido.

—¿Por un mes?

—Si, Hiruzen-sama —asintió Kakashi—. Lo han suspendido por un mes.

—Comprendo ¿Tienes en mente un remplazo para Hyuuga-san?

—Si, por supuesto —Kakashi miro con seguridad a Hiruzen, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba por decir—. Su nieto… Konohamaru. Creo que usted más que nadie sabe del gran potencial y talento que posee.

El anciano saco por un segundo la pipa de su boca, frunció el labio en signo de duda hasta que suspiro con resignación.

—¿Estás seguro, Hatake Kakashi? Ese nieto mío es… Él entrara en problemas con…

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su tapabocas y cerró sus ojos con cierto nerviosismo.

—Yo me encargaré de Naruto —dijo solemne levantando su mano en forma de juramento.

Hiruzen asintió de cabeza dando por zanjado el asunto, en ese momento entro a la oficina su hijo Asuma prendiendo un cigarrillo y cargando consigo una expresión entre incomoda y a la vez preocupante.

—¿Qué sucede? —hablo Hiruzen.

—Viejo, creo que tienes visitas.

Por la puerta principal arrastrando su bastón, con una mirada seria y cierto brillo de altivez, con arrugas que parecían mas hechas por los disgustos sufridos que por la edad, hizo acto de presencia… Danzo Shimura.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

_Pi, pi, pi…_

Ese sonido que era tan molesto, pero a la vez el que Sari por nada del mundo quería dejar de escuchar; el mismo se hacía presente en aquella blanca habitación pálida, austera y llena de soledad. La cabecita de Benjiro dormitaba en su pecho y era el calor que sentía la joven, era lo único que lograba sentir con conciencia.

Ni siquiera escucho los pasos y el sonido de unos tacos finos acercarse hacia ella, la mujer que acababa de entrar en esa pieza de hospital vio a una joven castaña de cabello largo y ojos grises, que miraba inmutable hacia la camilla con ojeras bien notables en su rostro, con el cansancio y miedo presentes en su piel.

—Disculpa…

Sari se sobresaltó al escuchar dicha voz, brinco en su asiento y miro en dirección a la mujer.

—¿Si? —dijo con cierto cuidado y asombro, pues dicha dama no se parecía a una enfermera ni nada por el estilo, es mas, daba la sensación de ser una persona de alto prestigio y sociedad.

—Sari ¿Cierto?

—Si, soy yo… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Sari se paró de su asiento acomodando a su hijo en su hombro.

—Mi nombre es Mei Terumi —se presentó, y Sari abrió sus ojos sorprendida—. Soy la socia de… Danzo Shimura —dijo con cuidado posando su mirada en la camilla—. El padre de Matsuri.

—Oh… E-Ella esta así hace un poco más de una semana, y-yo no… no sé como a-ayudar —Sari intentaba contener el llanto, pero le era imposible.

—Tranquila —Mei apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica con la intención de reconfortarla—. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas, dalo por hecho.

—A-Arigato.

Fuera como fuera, Mei no permitiría que la hija de Danzo se marchara antes de tiempo. _"Los grandes somos los que debemos irnos primero"_, pensó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke salio de la ducha con las gotas resbalando por su cuerpo, tapo sus partes bajas con una toalla y se miro al espejo tratando de acomodar su revoltoso cabello negro. Observo su imagen y por un instante pensó que durante estos días había perdido la razón, se había vuelto loco o a lo mejor Sakura lo había…

Embrujado.

Hechizado.

Drogado.

O algo por el estilo.

El joven Uchiha suspiro más que enojado consigo mismo, porque… ¡eso era! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál había sido el impulsor de aquella situación? Fue el verla vulnerable, el saber de aquella historia con su profesor de Universidad o quizás el orgullo de que Sakura a pesar de todo no lo había olvidado.

Sea lo que sea, ahí estaba él… pensando y preocupado por las noches de pasión que había pasado junto a su amiga ¡Kami-sama! ¡Él se las buscaba a todas!

En ese momento sonó el timbre, con pesar y cansancio tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de Sakura Haruno fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un demonio rojo con ojos chispeantes de furia.

—¡Sasuke!

La chica entró como una bala hacia dentro del departamento despotricando contra Dios y todos sus santos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? —Sasuke recriminó con molestia.

—¿Por qué no me has buscado durante estos días?

—¿Debía hacerlo?

—¡Claro que si! —Karin se acerco a él apuntándolo con el dedo—. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, esa estupida mujer rosada no es para ti. Es insípida, poca cosa y no esta a tu altura.

Sasuke ya no la quería seguir escuchando, así que sin medir su acto, tomo del brazo a Karin con cierta violencia llevándola hacia la salida.

—¡Me estas lastimando! —ella protestó.

—Te lo mereces, lárgate de mi vida.

Y cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta para sacar a Karin de su casa, se encontró con la figura de Naruto, quien traía consigo con mucho esfuerzo casi haciendo una especie de malabarismo a un Sai en bastante mal estado.

—Dobe…

—Necesito tu ayuda, teme —Naruto sonrío como de costumbre.

Karin parpadeo al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida por ella, se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y acomodándose sus gafas, hablo:

—¿N-Naruto?

Uzumaki se quedo tieso como una estatua, con un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal.

—¿Karin?

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Somos primos —dijeron ambos al unísono, Karin corriendo su cara hacia un costado y Naruto invadido por la incomodidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Siento mucho el haber llegado en un mal momento —expreso Ino cerrando sus ojos, su rostro detonaba cansancio y tristeza, no era fácil afrontar la decisión que había tomado.

—No digas eso —hablo calidamente Karura sirviéndole un poco de té—. Que siempre serán bien recibidos en esta casa, después de todo Kai es el ahijado de Shikamaru-kun.

—Siento mucho lo de Temari-san —susurró Ino.

—Ella es fuerte, lograra superarlo. Al igual que tú.

Ino miro sorprendida a Karura que solo asintió de cabeza dándole la fuerza necesaria.

—Es bueno que Temari-san tenga el apoyo de todos ustedes.

—Nunca olvides que tú no estás sola, tienes a tu hijo.

Ino afirmo posando ahora sus ojos azules en su hijo Kai, quien disfrutaba de un juego de mesa junto a Natsumi y Kankuro, mientras Gaara los observaba sentado desde el sillón. Nadie le dijo que seria fácil, nunca supuso que lo superaría al instante, pero debía ser fuerte tanto por su hijo como por ese amor –que a pesar de todo– aun seguía sintiendo por Sai.

—Que no es así, tío Kankuro —resopló Natsumi moviendo la ficha de su tío hacia atrás.

—¡Como que no! —protestó su tío—. El dado dio numero cuatro, avance esos casilleros y caí en este de color violeta que dice "tres casilleros" por lo que debo avanzar tres.

—No, no —dijo Kai—. Si cae en el violeta y en el rojo es porque debes retroceder los casilleros que se te pide ¿Acaso no te lo dijimos?

—Solo retrocedes en los rojos, "eso me dijeron" —hablo Kankuro haciendo las comillas en el aire—. Nunca mencionaron nada del color violeta ¿Verdad Gaara?

El nombrado cerró los ojos haciéndose el desentendido de aquella situación, pues para él era cosa obvia que los niños cada vez que avanzaba el juego iban inventando una nueva regla, que por esas cosas de la vida siempre hacia retroceder a Kankuro dejándolo en desventaja.

Mientras tanto…

—Voy a pasar —dijo Shikamaru entrando a su habitación, notando a Temari sentada en la punta de la cama con la mirada perdida.

—Shikamaru…

Él la observo solo por un instante para luego acercarse lentamente hacia ella, arrodillándose para poder mirarla y hablarle mejor. Los invadió el silencio y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Shikamaru escucho las palabras que jamás en su vida pensó que escucharía.

—No voy a poder darte nunca un hijo, ya no te sirvo como mujer —dijo Temari duramente—. No hay motivo para que este a mi lado, si deseas dejarme, créeme que lo entenderé.

—¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo! —se levanto de un brinco, ofendido.

—¡La verdad! —ella lo imito, encarándolo.

—¿La verdad? —Shikamaru la observo con indignación—. ¡La verdad ni una mierda, Temari! No te hagas la superada, te queda horrible ese papel.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme que te deje? ¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme que ya no sirves como mujer? ¡Cuando eso no es así! —tomó a Temari de los brazos con fuerza y le obligo a que le mirará—. Escúchame bien, mandona ¡No pienso dejarte! Ni ahora ni nunca ¿Lo has entendido? Y eres la mejor mujer que pude haber elegido como esposa ¿No me puedes dar hijos? ¡Pues, no me importa! Criaremos perritos o gatitos, y esos dos irresponsables que tienes como hermanos seguro que tendrán mas hijos, y nosotros los querremos como si fueran nuestros.

—Shikamaru… —Temari tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tenemos un sustento económico, podremos consultar tratamientos —suspiró tratando de reunir más aire—. Pero por el momento… superemos esto juntos, no te aísles.

Temari se lanzo a los brazos de su marido, el único hombre que había amado y amaría siempre en su vida, lo necesitaba más que nunca; ya no soportaba más ese dolor, esa gran desilusión.

—¿Me amaras cuando llegue la mañana?

—Siempre.

Shikamaru le seco las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos, se miraron fijamente para luego abrazarse e ir juntos hacia el comedor en donde estaban los demás y al parecer había un gran barullo y alboroto.

—¡Ah! —gritó Kankuro—. Han inventado esa regla ahora ¡La han inventado recién!

—Kankuro —le llamo la atención Gaara—. Son solo niños, no te pongas a su altura.

—Pero Gaara dile algo a tu hija, me ha hecho trampa.

—Lo siento, tío Kankuro. Pero perdiste, saliste último en el juego. Las fichas son todas nuestras.

Kai y Natsumi intercambiaron una sonrisa picara y traviesa, que hizo que todos se largaran a reír, incluso Temari.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en silencio mirando la figura de Sai inconsciente y desparramada en el sillón del living del joven Uchiha; ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper el silencio y Naruto parecía el más agradecido de los dos, pero su tranquilidad no le duro mucho.

—Naruto.

—¿Ah? —el rubio salio de su pasividad con cierta brusquedad.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos de manera tranquila, respirando con paciencia.

—Esa prima de la que una vez me hablaste ¿Es…?

—Sasuke, por favor —imploró Naruto.

—Entiendo —dijo dando por sentado el asunto.

El silencio volvió a invadir aquella situación hasta que nuevamente Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y posando sus ojos otra vez sobre Sai, trajo palabras a la conversación.

—Naruto.

—¿Ah?

—Dime que no vas a dejarlo aquí —dijo con un tic en el ojo.

—Etto, Sasuke-chaaaannn…

—¡Me niego! —rugió furioso—. ¡Me esta babeando el sillón!

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasori estaba preocupado e inquieto hacia un par de días, Matsuri había entrado en Terapia Intensiva y no había visto mejoras nunca desde que había empezado el tratamiento. Este hecho sumado a que el doctor Watson jamás le dejo ver la historia clínica de Matsuri lo tenían a mal traer ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué ocultarle algo así? O en su defecto… ¿Omitir información? Él se consideraba un medico de excelente nivel y tenia todo su alma empeñada en salvar a Matsuri.

Y ahora… ¿Qué excusa le daría Watson cuando le dijera lo que tenia que decirle?

Toco una vez la puerta y con suma educación y en silencio entro al despacho de quien fuera su mentor.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —el hombre estaba entablando una conversación bastante acalorada—. ¡No seas ingenuo, John! ¡Basta, te he dado una orden! Obedece… ¿Eh?... ¿Pero…? John… ¡John!

El medico mayor miro su móvil dándose cuenta de que del otro lado le habían cortado la comunicación. Se desabrocho su corbata con bastante molestia y a la vez inquietud, o por lo menos así lo interpreto Sasori.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó de mala gana mirando al joven.

—Lo siento, doctor Watson. Pero la señorita Mei Terumi quiere hablar personalmente con usted sobre la paciente Matsuri Shimura.

Si Watson estaba inquieto, entonces la palidez que había adquirido su rostro en ese momento no tenía nombre, Sasori supo que su mentor estaba ocultando algo. Y él lo averiguaría sea como sea.

Por su parte…

—Ah, Ben-chan… mamá está muy cansada —dijo con tristeza Sari abrazando a su hijo, quien a pesar de que no entendía nada, intuía la situación por lo que ya casi no hacia rabietas y estaba muy tranquilo.

En ese momento, el celular de Sari sonó, sobresaltando a la joven.

—¡Por dios! —dijo atendiendo el móvil—. ¿Si? ¿Diga?

—Muy buenas… —Sari escucho una voz femenina, bastante incomoda a su parecer—. ¿Hablo con la señorita Matsuri Shimura?

—Eh, no… no —dijo con la voz apagada—. ¿Quién le habla?

—Mi nombre es Nakura Inoue la directora de RomaCity Camp.

Sari se paro de su asiento, preocupada… algo realmente no andaba bien.

—¿Sucedió algo con Natsumi?

—Necesito hablar urgentemente con la madre, ¿me la podría pasar, por favor?

—No, eso es imposible en estos momentos, porque…

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

La noche había caído con un manto de brisa fresca, Gaara se aseguro de que Natsumi a quien cargaba en sus brazos y dormía en su hombro estuviera bien abrigada, no quería que se enfermara. Ella era su responsabilidad, la mayor que había tenido en su vida y a la que no quería perder ya mas. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella, su hija, una parte de su ser… podía comprender aunque sea un poco, el dolor de su hermana Temari.

—Gaara.

Una voz femenina llamo la atención del joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Giselle ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada, he estado muy preocupada. No me has llamado ni buscado en estos días ¿Te encuentras bien? —la mujer de cabellera rubia se acerco a paso lento quedando a escasos centímetros de Gaara, con un sonrisa seductora—. Te he extrañado ¿Sabes?

Pero antes de que Gaara pudiera responder, Natsumi se despertó sobresaltada dándole un cabezazo en pleno rostro a la mujer.

—¡Ah! —gritó Natsumi asustada—. ¿Qué paso?

—Nada —dijo Gaara acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su hija.

—¡Itai! —se quejó Giselle—. ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?

—Estaba durmiendo, tú la has despertado —dijo Gaara restándole importancia, subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su hogar.

—Gaara solo vine a decirte que te veré en el próximo partido, que ahí estaré alentándote —expresó dando brincos para que el joven la observara, cosa que no ocurrió.

—Como quieras —hablo Gaara cerrando la puerta de vidrio tras de sí.

Natsumi le saco la lengua a Giselle sin que Gaara se diera cuenta.

—Maldita niña —susurró la mujer.

Por otra parte, Sari abrió los ojos desconcertada al recibir la noticia que le daba la directora de RomaCity Camp, Nakura Inoue.

—¿C-Como? ¿¡Que Natsumi… que!? —exclamó con desespero.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día del entrenamiento había llegado con unos rayos de sol penetrando las pupilas de cada uno de los integrantes del Konoha Futbol Club, especialmente los de Neji Hyuuga que no soportaba la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y de la cual se sentía responsable en cierta medida.

—¡Me niego! —gritó caprichosamente Naruto—. ¡No quiero a este mocoso en el equipo!

—¿Qué pasa Naruto Uzumaki? —dijo el jovencito con altanería—. Tienes miedo que demuestre que soy mejor jugador que tú, kore.

—¡Teme!

Sasuke agarro a Naruto y Kiba al joven Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nuevo integrante del equipo de fútbol. Gaara suspiró no pudiendo creer que esos dos fueran tan infantiles, especialmente Naruto, que ya estaba bastante grandecito.

—Bueno, bueno —hablo Kakashi—. Por el bien de la humanidad, de su carrera y por este club de fútbol será mejor que ustedes dos se lleven bien, o sino… los sacaré a ambos del equipo.

Naruto y Konohamaru parpadearon sin poder creerlo.

—Y no me va a importar poner a jugadores de reserva ¿Les quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron sin rechistar.

El partido contra el Oriental había llegado y también había pasado ya el primer tiempo en un empate uno a uno entre ambos equipos, el gol por parte del Konoha lo había hecho Naruto. Pero necesitaban llevarse una victoria, por el lado de las gradas, Natsumi se encontraba mirando el partido en la falda de su tía Temari, quien trataba de concentrar su atención en su sobrina.

Los jugadores volvieron a salir al campo de juego, Natsumi brinco moviendo de un lado a otro un banderín del Konoha, emocionada por ver a Gaara. Pero una voz interrumpió su canto para animar a su padre.

—¡Gaara, tú puedes cariño! —expresó Giselle moviendo descaradamente todo su cuerpo.

Temari, Sakura, Hinata e Ino miraron con el ceño fruncido a la recién aparecida.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —pregunto seriamente Temari.

—Oh, disculpa —Giselle miro altaneramente a Temari—. Soy la novia de Gaara.

—Mentira —dijo Natsumi—. Él me dijo que tú no eras su novia, que no tenia nada como una novia.

—Que tierno Gaara, no quiso hacerte sentir mal —Giselle acaricio la cabeza de Natsumi, pero esta la aparto de un manotazo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a otro lugar? —dijo Temari—. Aquí solamente estamos la familia.

La tensión se podía sentir como la gravedad potenciada al mil, ni siquiera podía ser cortada con una tijera. Pero en ese momento, la tribuna rugió en un alarido de alegría y gol.

—¡Gol! —gritaron los hinchas del Konoha, que saboreaban una victoria gracias al debutante Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Naruto lo alzo en sus hombros, para sorpresa de todos, pero Kakashi sonrío de medio lado sabiendo que entre esos dos el pleito infantil no dudaría mucho, ya que se admiraban mutuamente.

El partido llego a su fin y luego del doping hecho a Kiba y Shikamaru, decidieron que el día aun no terminaba y querían festejarlo, pero de una manera tranquila y amigable, nada de sobresaltos. Gaara se sentía muy motivado, como hacia tiempo no se sentía, había tenido un estable partido y seguía siendo el capitán de su equipo, y ahora tenia una hija que siempre lo esperaba alegre en cada salida de vestuario.

—¡Estuviste genial! —expresó Natsumi contenta de la mano de Temari.

—Gracias —Gaara se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su hija y posó su mano en su cabecita castaña—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿En serio? —Natsumi infló sus cachetes colorados de ternura.

—Por supuesto ¿Tú estas feliz de estar aquí conmigo?

—¡Claro!

Natsumi abrazo a Gaara con alegría y a la vez sintiéndose que la estaban apoyando en su sentimiento de soledad, después de todo no había sido una mala decisión el venir junto a la persona que era su padre, pero no estaba muy segura si lo había hecho de la manera correcta. Algo no estaba bien, pero era aun una niña, no podía descifrarlo de mejor manera.

—¡Hey, Gaara! —le llamo Naruto—. Vamos por unas hamburguesas y papas para lo niños, vendrán todos.

—Claro —dijo Gaara agarrando de la mano a su hija.

—¿Puedo ir yo también, cierto? —pregunto Giselle.

Temari miro severamente a Gaara, esperando que este se negara.

.

.

—No puedo creer que Gaara la haya traído con nosotros —resopló Temari.

—Aunque Gaara se hubiera negado, esa chica hubiera venido igual —bostezó Shikamaru—. Creo que esta enfocada en lo que quiere y no acepta negativas.

—Pues, cuanto lo siento por ella —Temari sabia que esa jovencita había encontrado su horma del zapato.

Hinata se paro de su asiento pasándole a Ginji a Naruto para que lo entretuviera un rato.

—Iré por los postres —dijo Hinata.

—Yo te acompaño —hablaron Sakura e Ino, esta ultima se acerco a Natsumi.

—Ya se lo que le gusta a Kai, pero dime Sumi ¿Qué postre quieres?

—Oh, uno de vainilla y dulce de leche —le dijo en voz baja pensativamente—. Pero que no tenga canela, porque soy alérgica.

"_Así que alérgica, eh… ¡Niña defectuosa! No puedo creer que sea hija de Gaara",_ pensó Giselle escuchando dicha conversación.

—¡Okay! —Ino le guiñó el ojo a Natsumi y se fue junto a Hinata y Sakura.

—Oye, Sumi-chan —le susurró Kai a la niña—. Esa señora como que esta molestando mucho a tu papá ¿no? —señaló a Giselle que intentaba captar la atención de Gaara con algunas caricias.

—Sí, sí —achino sus ojos la niña—. ¡Es una pesada!

—¡Pesada! —exclamó Ginji revoleando una papa frita en el aire que fue a dar de lleno en la cara de Giselle.

—¡Oi, Ginji! —dijo un abochornado Naruto y Sasuke ahogo una pequeña risita en sus labios—. Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien —Giselle sonrió forzosamente limpiándose el rostro.

—Bien, Gaara —hablo Kiba, que estaba ajeno a todos los problemas de los demás—. Parece que tú y Natsumi se llevan cada día mejor. Debo decir que es una niña bastante hermosa —Kiba le sonrió con ternura a Natsumi haciéndola sonrojar.

—Es que salió a Gaara —dijo Giselle coquetamente.

—Mas bien a su madre —dijo Gaara mirando a su hija y provocando el silencio en los demás presentes—. Tiene los mismos rasgos que Matsuri, la misma sonrisa.

—Pero saco tus ojos, Gaara —hablo con desdén Giselle.

En ese momento, Hinata, Sakura e Ino llegaron con el postre y le sirvieron el que correspondía a cada uno. Giselle noto perspicazmente que Kai tenía el mismo postre que Natsumi, pero que el del hijo de Ino si llevaba canela, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta en un descuido de los niños, se los cambio.

—¿Y que hace tu mami, Natsumi-chan? —preguntó Kiba llevándose un poco de ensalada de fruta a la boca.

—Oh, mi mami es camarera en un restaurante muy lindo de Londres —dijo sonriente comenzando a comer su postre.

Gaara que se iba a llevar una cereza a la boca, freno su moviendo y miro a su hija.

—¿No era que Matsuri hacia trabajo comunitario?

Natsumi enrojeció y se llevo una gran porción de postre a la boca.

—Shi, pedo shabes que del tabajo comunitaio no puedes vivid —dijo con la boca llena.

—He escuchado que pagan muy buenas pensiones por comunidad en Inglaterra —el tono serio que utilizo Gaara hizo que los demás dejaran de comer para mirar a Natsumi, que estaba completamente roja, casi bordo.

Temari pensó que esa no era una tonalidad de piel normal y Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Mami tene dosh tabajos, no tiene nada de mao.

—¿Y en donde esta tu madre ahora?

—En Estados Unidos —Natsumi escupió su postre y empezó a toser.

—¡No estaba en Alaska! —Gaara expreso con enojo, él ya se había imaginado algo así, pero no lo pensó posible—. ¡Me mentiste! ¿Dime en donde esta Matsuri?

—Me… estoy ahogando…

—No, estas fingiendo. Estas mintiendo para eludir la situación —le acusó Gaara—. Responde lo que te pregunte.

Natsumi no paraba de toser y parte de su cara se estaba hinchando.

—Oye, Gaara cálmate —dijo Naruto que al igual que Sasuke no creía que la niña estuviera haciendo una escena.

—¡Responde Natsumi!

—¡Gaara! —le reprendió Temari, yendo hasta su sobrina.

—Ma-ma… esta en Miami… ella no sabe… que ash… estoy aquí…

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe? —preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

—Tía… me ahogo —Natsumi se arañaba el cuello.

—Tranquila. Gaara hay que hacer algo.

—Esta fingiendo, y quiero que me responda.

Sakura corrió hasta Natsumi y la examinó en un acto tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Esta niña no esta fingiendo, se esta ahogando porque se le están cerrando los orificios nasales y respiratorios —Sakura miro con enojo y reproche a Gaara—. Es un brote de alergia muy grave ¿A que es alérgica Natsumi?

—Y-Yo…

Gaara no sabia que responder, hasta que Ino grito llena de cólera.

—¡A la canela! —dijo con el postre de Natsumi entre las manos—. Este es el postre de Kai ¿Por qué lo estaba comiendo Natsumi? Yo repartí bien los postres, no me puede haber equivocado.

—No, no te equivocaste —susurró Sasuke posando su mirada en Giselle.

Pero antes de que Temari pudiera reaccionar, Gaara ya había alzado entre sus brazos a Natsumi y se marchaba del lugar con una velocidad admirable, seguido por Shikamaru y Temari.

—Lo que has hecho es horrible —le dijo una angustiada e indignada Hinata a Giselle.

—¿De que estas hablando? —la rubia la miro de forma soberbia.

—¡Con la vida de un niño no se juega! —gritó Sakura tomándola con brusquedad de un brazo.

Sasuke frenó el impulso se Sakura.

—No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos —dijo fríamente—. Vamos al hospital.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba sentado en el pasillo de aquel hospital esperando alguna noticia de su hija, llevaba una hora y media esperando por una noticia sobre el estado de Natsumi. Tenia la mirada pegada en el suelo, sintiéndose culpable… ¡La había acusado de fingir!

Que mal… que mal padre era.

—No te sientas mal, Gaara —Naruto se sentó a su lado—. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

—Soy horrible, puse en riesgo la vida de mi hija.

—Tranquilo, sabes que eso no es así.

En ese momento, el doctor salió dando el parte medico de Natsumi y dándole permiso a Gaara y su familia de que pudieran pasar a verla. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru entraron a la habitación notando a Natsumi recostada sobre la camilla blanca con una senda sobre sus dos bracitos. Estaba algo pálida, pero sonreía débilmente.

—Lo siento —susurró con pena.

—No te preocupes, ya todo paso —dijo Temari sentándose a su lado.

—No vuelvas a darnos un susto así —ahora fue Kankuro, quien realmente se había asustado.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir con lagrimas en los ojos—. Porque es verdad… yo te mentí —dijo mirando a Gaara, quien se acerco más a ella y paso su mano fría y pálida por la frente de Natsumi.

—No importa. Cuando este mejor, me dirás la verdad —dijo en tono calido, desconocido hasta ahora en él.

Natsumi negó de cabeza.

—Te lo debo decir ahora —dijo sollozando—. Porque tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? —cuestionó Temari.

—Si… porque… porque mi mami… mi mami se esta muriendo.

Los mayores, especialmente Gaara, abrieron sus ojos como si fueran grandes cuencas.

—Mi mami esta enferma y se esta muriendo, ella me mando a Roma a un campamento de música para que yo no viera como ella estaba empeorando con el tratamiento que iba a tomar en Miami, yo la escuche cuando se lo contaba a tía Sari —Natsumi se seco con un puñito sus lagrimas—. Por eso yo… decidí que debía buscarte —miró a Gaara—. Ella siempre me dijo que tú eras mi papá, pero que no era posible estar junto a ti porque llevabas una vida muy diferente a la nuestra y que una hija en tu vida complicaría tu carrera. Mami siempre decía que tú amabas jugar al fútbol más que a nada en el mundo y que habías luchado mucho por ser lo que eres ahora.

Temari había comenzado a llorar siendo abrazada por Shikamaru, Kankuro no lo podía creer y a Gaara le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no quería seguir escuchando más, quería creer que nada era verdad.

—Por eso engañe a la azafata y antes que viajar a Roma, tome el primer vuelo que viniera a Tokio, mostré mi pasaporte y pague el pasaje. Eres famoso, encontrar donde vivías fue fácil gracias a internet —Natsumi miro a Gaara—. No me quiero quedar sola, no quiero que mi mamá se muera, por eso vine a buscarte… vine a pedirte ayuda, pero no sabia como decírtelo.

Gaara estaba quebrado, no podía estar pasando una cosa como esa.

Matsuri no podía estar muriéndose.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Llego a un momento importante de esta historia, el comienzo de muchas cosas empiezan a partir de ahora, y el próximo capitulo vendrá el encuentro tan esperado. Me dio pena Natsumi y Gaara, al igual que Temari, pero tranquilos porque todos deben encontrar a su manera la felicidad.

Bueno, gente… ¡Les deseo unas felices fiestas! Pásenla lindo y en familia ¡Bendecidas fiestas!

Próximo episodio: Siete años después…

¡Gracias por leer!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Siete años después

Hola, gente del otro lado de la pantalla (ejem, si es que hay alguien ^^) Bueno, aquí después de un siglo y nueve décadas, publicando la continuación de este fic.

Gente, podría decir que ya estoy de mini vacas, así que intentare ponerme en forma con mis escritos, antes que me tenga que poner con los finales de la Uni.

Ya no los molesto más con explicaciones. Disfruten el capitulo.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capítulo VII: Siete años después.

Estaba seguro que si tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera contado que en un futuro cercano él no conocería a su propia hija hasta que ella misma fuera a buscarlo con la niñez en la mano y que tendría a la mujer de su vida con un pie en esta vida y con otro en una mejor, pero a pesar de ello, seria un hombre famoso, idolatrado y con ninguna necesidad encima; Sabaku No Gaara, jamás se lo hubiera creído.

Y si le dijeran que todo ello era consecuencia de su orgullo y egoísmo. No, Gaara jugaría que le estaban mintiendo, porque él no era así, no era esa clase de gente podrida que no se preocupaba por las personas a las que quería. No.

Tres días record habían pasado del accidente alérgico que había sufrido Natsumi, los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible para la pronta recuperación de la niña. Había pasado todo como en una película, y él era el principal antagonista, porque héroe no se podía sentir.

Sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando entro a la pequeña biblioteca que poseía en la casa su hermana Temari, Kankuro, quien tenia la impresión de traer noticias con ciertos problemas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Gaara —. ¿Cómo esta Natsumi?

—Bien. Temari la acostó, esta dormida —Kankuro miro a su hermano menor con seriedad—. Tengo noticias, pude contactar finalmente con el campo educativo en Italia, donde debería estar la traviesa de tu hija.

—¿Y que te dijeron?

—¡Gaara! ¡Que esas viejas locas armaron tremendo jaleo! Creían que habíamos secuestrado a la mocosa —explico con indignación—. Tranquilo, que ya puse a Baki encargado de ese tema. Me dieron el contacto de... Matsuri.

Gaara miro a su hermano con interés, por un momento sintió a su corazón temblar.

—Pero bueno, no hable con ella, sino con una tal Sari.

—¿Y ella es...?

—La mejor amiga de Matsuri —Kankuro frunció el ceño—. Pero yo más bien diría que es otra loca que me hizo un escándalo de Dios y María Santísimo por el paradero y estado de Natsumi.

—Y...

—No me hablo de Matsuri —aclaro rápidamente al ver las intenciones de su hermano—. Ella ya había hecho la denuncia de la desaparición de Natsumi. Me exigió tener a la niña con ella cuanto antes, sino queríamos enfrentar una demanda judicial.

Genial, pensó Gaara. Eso era lo único que le faltaba, enfrentar a la justicia. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás se lo merecía por ser un irresponsable como padre, persona y hombre que una vez juro amar a la madre de su hija.

—Saldremos de esto —le dio ánimos Kankuro.

Y tal vez ese era el asunto, él no quería salirse de eso. Gaara quería tener a Natsumi a su lado, que Matsuri se quedara en esta vida. Siempre.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Gaara? Me dijo Shikamaru que tuviste visitando a Sai.

—Así es.

En ese momento, Temari entro al despacho, sus dos hermanos la miraron.

—Tienes visitas, Gaara.

—Seguramente es Sai —dijo el joven levantándose de su asiento.

—Lamento decepcionarte, hermano —le aclaro Temari—. Pero se trata de una mujer. No se quien es, nunca antes la vi en mi vida.

—¿Una mujer?

Shikamaru apago el agua para el café y miro con disimulo a la bella mujer que esperaba en el diván de su casa. Aunque era poseedor de una mente filosa no podía encontrar la conexión entre el hermano menor de su esposa y la distinguida empresaria.

Noto que la mujer se levanto del sillón al notar la presencia de Gaara y sus hermanos.

—Buenos días, Sabaku No Gaara -saludo decorosamente la dama.

El joven pelirrojo observo con atención a la mujer, nunca la había visto en su vida. Sus rasgos finos y su belleza imponente no le hacían acordar a nadie en particular.

—Buenas —hablo Gaara—. ¿En que puedo ayudarla señora...?

A la mujer se le ensombreció la mirada y Gaara respiro nervioso, con la elegancia y rasgos distintivos que ella portaba se notaba, a pesar de todo, que era mucho mayor que él, no entendía que había dicho mal.

Ella recupero la compostura y sonrió olvidando "la ofensa".

—Mei... Mei Terumi -dijo finalmente.

—¿Y para que soy bueno?

—Para entregarme a su hija, Sabaku No Gaara —dijo Mei con templanza, sin inmutarse ante la reacción de sorpresa de los tres hermanos, especialmente el menor de ellos—. Natsumi Shimura se viene conmigo a Estados Unidos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto suspiro con nerviosismo, desde que había llegado frente a dicha puerta hacia ya por lo menos diez minutos que estaba decidiendo si tocar la misma o no. Aun podía recordar como ese tsunami emocional y conflicto matrimonial lo había envuelto de la noche a la mañana sin poder siquiera reaccionar. Ahora no encontraba consuelo, así decidió que la ayuda de un camarada podría serle útil.

Finalmente, resolvió y toco tres veces suavemente la puerta. Unos segundos después se encontraba con la cara de su siempre mejor amigo del otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! —saludo Naruto figurando su sonrisa mas alegre y zorruna.

El joven moreno miro atentamente al hombre rubio y de ojos cielo, deteniendo su mirada en la mochila de mano y la pequeña maleta que traía el mismo.

El sonido certero y fuerte de un "Pumm" fue lo único que se escucho en todo el edificio y Naruto se encontró con un Sasuke cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—Ettooo...

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se rasco la barbilla, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que esa acción significaba.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —rugió con indignación lanzándose hacia la puerta dándole azotes y patadas—. ¡Ábreme la puerta, grandísimo desgraciado! ¡Mal amigo, el peor de todos! ¡Desalmado! ¡Que habrás te he dicho! ¡A-BRE-ME!

—¡Ya! —grito Sasuke abriendo nuevamente la puerta, y Naruto entro como un toro echando humo por la nariz—. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando porque te juro que te vuelvo a cerrar la puerta en las narices, Naruto.

—No puedes hacer eso, teme —Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, parecía un niño berrinchudo.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y porque no? ¡Esta es mi casa!

—Porque esta será tu bendita casa y todo, pero yo ya estoy dentro por si no lo has notado.

Sasuke parpadeo siendo tomado por sorpresa, estaba tan enojado porque tomaran a su casa como un hotel de paso que no se había dado cuenta que Naruto tenía razón, el muy cabezota ya estaba metido adentro.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que te pueda sacar a las patadas.

—Basta, Sasuke, no vine aquí a pelear —dijo Naruto, resignado y alicaído mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living y tiraba su mochila al piso.

El joven Uchiha armándose de paciencia decidió cerrar la puerta de su departamento y frenar la discusión por el bien de la paz.

—Primero Sai, ahora tú ¿Pero que se están creyendo? —termino rezongando.

—Ya teme, te quejas como una niña.

—¡Cállate, dobe!

—Bien y… ¿En donde dormiré? Tienes lugar, supongo.

—Pues supones mal, Sai esta ocupando el cuarto de huéspedes. Al menos que quieras hacer cucharita con él, dormir en el piso o al lado del inodoro, no la veo.

—O en el sillón —dijo Naruto de un suspiro, Sasuke seguía haciendo pataleta y no iba a seguirle el humor.

—Como quieras —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

El moreno dirigió los pasos hacia la cocina, antes de que llegara Naruto estaba por hacerse un buen café para comer con una torta de nueces que había comprado en la pastelería que le recomendó Sakura. Pero freno instantáneamente sus pasos cuando Naruto decidió volver a hablar.

—Hinata me pidió amablemente que me fuera de casa por unos días.

—Aunque te parezca extraño, eso ya la había deducido.

—Y aun así, no te compadeces de mí, ¿no me vas a preguntar?

—Naruto... Si quieres hablar, hazlo. Pero no pienso obligarte hacerlo.

Uzumaki sonrió de lado, sabia que Sasuke solía hacerse el duro, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él, no cuestionaba los problemas de los demás y aunque pataleara y se quejara, brindaba su ayuda en silencio. Ah, pero claro, todo el mundo debía creer que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba ayudar.

—Se trata de... mi prima Karin.

Sasuke respiro y miro a Naruto con interés.

—Debes entenderme, teme —Naruto poso su celeste mirada en su amigo—. Después de todo, ella esta volviendo un fastidio tu vida ¿No? Bien, porque a mi ya me lo ha hecho una vez hace... siete años atrás.

Quizás él siempre diría que no le interesaban las tonterías que solían salir de la boca de Naruto, pero hasta el mismo Sasuke sabía que esto merecía de toda atención.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡No se lo voy a permitir! —rugió Gaara, enfrentando a la mujer.

—Si se niega tendrá problemas con la justicia, señor Sabaku No. Ya lo ha visto, tengo una orden firmada por un juez y el permiso absoluto de la tutora de la niña.

—¡Me importa un rábano! ¡Usted ni nadie se va a llevar a Natsumi! ¡Lárguese!

—Cálmate, Gaara —intervino Shikamaru.

El esposo de Temari puso a trabajar su mente sabiendo que cualquier error que cometieran podía afectar el hecho de que las autoridades le impidieran acercarse a Natsumi de por vida. Después de todo, se podría comprobar que Gaara era el padre de la niña, pero si la madre había dejado la tutoría a una persona como representante absoluto y pleno, la cosa estaba más que difícil.

—¿Quién es la representante y tutora legal de Natsumi? —cuestiono.

Mei miro con interés a Shikamaru, la tranquilidad y despreocupación con la que le hablaba el hombre distaba mucho de la mirada fría y calculadora que le estaba dirigiendo. Supo de inmediato que con ese hombre se iba con cuidado, estaba analizando muy bien la situación para ver donde ella podía flaquear. "Hombres inteligentes, si los hay", pensó Mei.

—La señorita Sari Kojima —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —fue el turno de Kankuro de hablar—. Pero si hace menos de hora y media que hable con esa mujer ¡Como es posible! ¿Usted es un fraude o algo por el estilo? —termino con una mirada llena de escepticismo hacia Mei.

—No la ofendas —dijo Shikamaru con severidad—. Que en menos de una hora y media usted haya conseguido una orden de un juez y tenga a una asistente social esperando a fuera junto a dos policías, solo significa una cosa señora Terumi… usted es una dama de muy buenos contactos.

Mei miro con frialdad a Shikamaru.

—Los soy, señor Nara.

—Que entre la asistente social.

Mei sonrío satisfecha ante la indirecta orden del hombre.

—Pero Shikamaru… —Temari estaba conmocionada, pero confiaba en su marido.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —susurro Gaara en un hilo de veneno.

—Eres el padre de la mocosa, Gaara. Se harán las cosas como debe de hacerse, no tenemos nada que temer. Una sola prueba de ADN y un buen trabajo hecho por Baki en el Juzgado de Conflictos de la Familia de Japón harán que ninguna representante legal o nadie por muy influyente que sea te quite a tu hija. La justicia mucho menos te puede quitar el derecho que tienes como padre de Natsumi.

—Bien, me gusta su actitud señor Nara, pero no me subestime que como usted bien dijo, soy una dama influyente, pero no se le olvide que también soy tan o mas inteligente que usted.

Mei se dirigió a la puerta y con un mínimo movimiento de mano hizo que la asistente social se presentara a hacer su trabajo. Shikamaru se acerco unos centímetros a Gaara y lo miro como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que se conocían.

—Gaara… ¿Confías en mi?

El joven le mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos, sabiendo que su respuesta definiría muchas cosas en el futuro. Suspiro profundamente, y sin quitar la mirada de Shikamaru respondió sinceramente.

—Si.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sari acomodo a su hijo entre sus brazos que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, miro a Benjiro preguntándose si podría recordar a su madrina cuando fuera mas grande.

—¡Ay, pero que estoy pensando! —se auto regaño—. Si ella… ella aun no se ha ido, ella esta aquí con nosotros todavía.

—Exactamente —una voz masculina la hizo sobresaltar—. Ella aun esta aquí y no se va ir, es algo que no pienso permitir —dijo posando su mirada en la joven que reposaba en la camilla.

—¡Sasori!

La chica se levanto de su asiento y miro con tristeza al pelirrojo de ojos cafés.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo Sari.

—Tranquila —Sasori se acerco a ella y apoyo su mano en su hombro—. Estas demasiado cansada ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Tú y Ben lo necesitan.

La chica negó de cabeza, no podía alejarse de su amiga por nada del mundo, no quería. Sasori comprendió silenciosamente su decisión, y en un acto inconciente le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño Benjiro.

—Se esta portando muy bien —dijo.

—Es un santo —sonrió con melancolía Sari—. Él adora a Matsuri y extraña a la traviesa de Natsumi-chan.

—¿Saben algo de la hija de Matsuri? —pregunto con preocupación.

—¡Oh, si! Esa niña… ya la hemos encontrado, Terumi-san la traerá de regreso muy pronto.

—¿Y como fue? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Estaba en Japón —Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues de Italia a Japón había una distancia demasiado considerable—. Fue en busca de su padre.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, Matsuri jamás le negó a la niña quien era su padre, aunque no era posible que Natsumi-chan pudiera disfrutar de él —Sari bajo la mirada, sin evitar posarla en su hijo—. No importa cuanto las madres demos por nuestros hijos, al final de cuentas, ellos siempre van a necesitar de un padre ¿Verdad?

El joven medico se dio cuenta que Sari no solo se refería a la situación que por tantos años había acompañado a Matsuri sino que también se refería a ella y Benjiro, pues era obvio para él que Sari criaba sola a su hijo, sin el apoyo del padre del mismo.

—Un hijo no se hace solo ¿Cierto? —Sari levanto su mirada posándola con seguridad en el pelirrojo—. Creo que no solo se trata de algo científico, sino que eso, se refleja en la vida misma. Un ser que es creado por dos partes, necesita de ellos dos para poder crecer ¿El padre de Ben no fue lo suficientemente responsable?

Sari sonrió con tristeza.

—No quiso… no quiso hacerse cargo. Cuando se lo dije, menciono que él no deseaba tenerlo, que eso arruinaría su vida, su juventud y sus posibilidades profesionales, pero que todo se podía arreglar con interrumpir el embarazo.

Sasori apretó sus puños, no podía entender como había personas que se les cruzara por la cabeza la idea de atentar contra la vida de una persona, y peor cuando este ser ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir. Lo aborrecía, como medico odiaba la simple idea, él siempre defendería la vida por sobre todas las cosas.

—Era imposible creer para mí, pero no podía aceptar aquello. Yo… ¿matar a mi hijo? ¡Estaba de lo más loco si pensaba que iba a permitírselo! Entonces sucedió… él se fue y nunca mas apareció. Estaba bien por mí, no quería una persona que pensara así a mi lado, mucho menos como padre de mi hijo —término de contar Sari.

—Eres muy valiente —dijo Sasori y cuando termino de hablar, el pequeño Benjiro abrió sus grandes ojos azules y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto de haberse despertado, miro a su madre y a el medico con perplejidad.

Podrían decirle que estaba loco y alucinaba cosas, pero Sasori juraría que esa expresión la había visto más de mil veces en su vida. Si, en el fastidioso de Deidara cuando se levantaba de mal humor. Negó de cabeza, creyendo que se trataba de una… ridiculez.

En silencio, Sari, Sasori y hasta Benjiro posaron su mirada en la camilla y en Matsuri que cada día que pasaba se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ino acomodo la ropa de Kai arriba de la cama, miro por la ventana por un segundo para darse cuenta que había viento por lo que cambio la remera manga corta de su hijo por una manga larga. Suspiro, aun tratando comprender como es que había ido a parar a la casa de Hinata y Naruto. Hubiera pensado que pecaba de metida e imprudente al meterse en casa ajena, pero se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al notar la ausencia de Naruto en dicho hogar.

—¿Mami?

—Kai…

—Mami hace frío.

—Si, lo se. Por eso te estoy preparando ropa abrigada.

Kai asintió de cabeza, sentándose en la punta de cama, movía en un vaivén suave sus pies, por un segundo miro a su madre con incomodidad. Ino lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Kai-chan?

El niño frunció su boca hacia un costado, mostrando lo que le costaba tratar de decir lo que tenia atragantado en la garganta.

—Ma… —freno sus palabras, pero volvió a tomar aire y con la valentía de un niño de solo ocho años volvió a hablar—. Mamá… ¿Crees que papá venga por nosotros? ¿Crees que le importemos?

La joven Yamanaka sintió dejar de respirar por unos segundos, miro a su hijo con tristeza sin encontrar las oraciones para poder responder esa pregunta. Ser madre era ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha, la cuestión era no equivocarse demasiado, los hijos son preciados como un tesoro, el no fallarles era un prioridad.

—Hijo… a tu papá si le importamos, es solo que….

—Mentira. Nosotros no le importamos nada —Kai corrió su cara hacia un costado—. Mejor si no viene ¿No?

—¡No digas esas cosas, Kai!

Los ojos azules de Kai Yamanaka se abrieron con sorpresa ante el reto de Ino. Ella trago saliva y se arrodillo acercándose a él, quien la miro con atención y cierta reserva.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Kai-chan. Cuando eres niño el entorno parece fácil, pero cuando seas grande veras que no siempre es así. Mamá entiende que la carrera para papá es muy importante ¿Sabes? A él le costo mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio poder ser el gran medico que es hoy.

—No lo entiendo —dijo el pequeño frunciendo su boca.

—Conocí a tu papá cuando era una adolescente y él apenas empezaba a estudiar Medicina en la Universidad Central de Tokio —Ino sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos—. Era tan emprendedor, entusiasta e inteligente que me abrumo, mamá lo quería solo para ella. Y entonces note la pasión que sentía por la medicina, por la vocación que quería llevar toda su vida, era eso lo que lo hacia tan genial —rió haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen–. Entonces, mamá comprendió que si quería estar con papá debía aceptar que él venia junto a su amor por la vida y la salud. Debemos estar orgullosos de él ¿Sabes porque?

Kai negó de cabeza.

—Porque mucha gente trataba a tu padre como si no valiera nada por ser un joven que no tenia los recursos necesarios ni un apellido de renombre, le decían que él no llegaría muy lejos ¡Ja! Tu padre les hizo que se tragaran sus palabras, porque es el medico mas prestigioso de todo Tokio hoy en día. Kai, hijo… eso nunca, jamás lo olvides. Sai vale, él vale mucho.

Ino abrazo a su hijo que había empezado a temblar, calmando de sus propios sentimientos, tratando de no llorar. En ese momento, Hinata toco la puerta de la habitación, la rubia Yamanaka podía escuchar los leves llantitos de Ginji.

—Ino-san ¿Puedo?

—Claro, Hinata. Pasa, por favor.

Hinata entro con el pequeño Ginji cargando entre sus brazos, quien tenía los cachetes tan colorados de llorar, y al parecer, estar haciendo pataleta.

—Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi —lloriqueaba el mini rubiecito.

Hinata respiro con profundidad y mecía a Ginji para que se calmara.

—Deberías llamara a Naruto —aconsejo Ino con cuidado y respeto—. Mira, no se que es lo qué paso para que tú tomaras una decisión así, pero Naruto los adora… a ambos.

—Lo se —acepto Hinata, hundiéndose en sus pensamiento, quizás había sido extremista.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Ah, si… Sai esta esperándolos. Acaba de llegar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El hombre de delantal blanco con impotencia golpeo la pared que tenia en frente, mientras el sudor se hacia presente en su rostro como signo del nerviosismo y pánico que lo estaban invadiendo.

—¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —grito—. ¡Dime que es mentira!

—¿Por qué mentiría en una cosa semejante? —dijo el otro sujeto de manera fría y susurrante.

—No… no puede ser… mi carrera…

—Te metiste con la chica equivocada, doctor.

El medico levanto su mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —bramo indignado—. ¡No había manera!

—Tendrías que haber investigado mejor a tu victima y no dejar que el estupido de tu estudiante prodigio metiera las narices en esto. Es él quien esta ayudando a la otra mujer.

—Ese mocoso… ¡Se enamoro de la chica, menudo idiota!

El sujeto suspiro, mirando desdeñosamente al medico con sus ojos rasgados y venenosos como los de una serpiente.

—No hay de otra —dijo de manera rápida y calculadora—. Si ellos llegan al fondo del asunto, estamos muertos. Con respecto a la chica… ya no podemos contar con lo que necesitamos de ella y no podemos correr ningún riesgo, así que… ¡sálvala!

—Y-Yo no… ya no esta en mis manos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Llevamos muy lejos en el proceso con esta chica —sentencio el medico al mismo tiempo que le vibró todo el cuerpo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miro por el pequeño vidrio que daba hacia el cielo azul, apretando contra su pecho el peluche que su padre le había regalo, era calido y le daba las fuerzas necesarias para volver. Su papá se lo había dicho, estaría nuevamente con su mamá a la que tanto amaba.

—_No me quiero ir, no._

_Natsumi se abrazo a Gaara quien estaba arrodillado explicándole la situación que se presentaba ante ellos. _

—_Iré tras de ti, te seguiré los pasos._

—_¡Pero…! _

—_Volverás junto a mamá, Natsumi —dijo con templanza y calma el joven pelirrojo, tratando de aplacar ese hoyo que desgarraba en su pecho._

—_Mami…_

_Las lágrimas se congelaron en las mejillas de la niña. Volvería a ver a su mamá, eso la hacia muy feliz, sonrió ampliamente hasta que poso sus ojos aguamarinas en la figura de Gaara. Ella… se había encariñado mucho con él, no lo quería perder. Arrugo su boca en un puchero que conmovió hasta el último pelo al joven. _

—_Natsumi ¿No has venido aquí para que te ayude? —ella lo miro con sorpresa—. Porque Matsuri necesita ayuda, nos necesita a los dos. Debes ir, Temari ira contigo, yo te seguiré los pasos. Es una promesa. _

_Una promesa que definía el destino de una familia. _

—Papi —susurro y miro el peluche que tanto se parecía al perro de él —. Shukaku-chan.

Las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas, fueron detenidas por el pañuelo de Mei Terumi. Al sentirla, Natsumi se alejo de ella corriéndole la cara, para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Mei no pudo evitar ver en esos ojos desafiantes a Sabaku No Gaara, jurándole que ni ella ni nadie en este mundo lo separarían de su hija.

—No soy tu enemiga —le dijo sonriéndole amigablemente.

—Si —le respondió Natsumi secándose el resto de lágrimas con el puño de su camisa—. Usted es una bruja.

—No, no soy nada de eso. Soy alguien que quiere protegerte a ti y a tu mamá, solo eso.

—No la quiero escuchar, bruja —Natsumi se tapo los oídos.

Mei suspiro resignada notando como Temari se hacia presente con la comida para Natsumi. La rubia se sentó al lado de su sobrina ignorando a la mujer que las acompañaba, acomodo a Natsumi en su asiento y le exigió que comiera para no enfermarse. Mei descubrió que Temari trataba a su sobrina con mucho amor, cuidado y cierta devoción anhelada.

—¿Es usted madre, Temari-san?

—No —respondió con frialdad, escondiendo su mirada sombría entre sus cabellos.

"Vaya…", pensó Mei sorprendida. Podía sentir que había herido sin intención a la mujer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Naruto se tapo los oídos como pudo, pero sus tímpanos retumbaron igual. Miro con sorpresa a su amigo de toda la vida, no dando crédito que los roles se hubieran intercambiado aunque sea por un segundo.

—Tú y ella…

—Ya, Sasuke, eres la última persona en el mundo con derecho a juzgarme. Además, que paso mucho de eso.

—¿Y tu esposa recién se entera? —cuestiono Sasuke con frialdad mirándolo desde arriba, ya que se había parado de la impresión.

El rubio sintió que estaba siendo juzgado en la corte marcial. Trago saliva.

—Pues si, todo ese lío sucedió antes de que me pusiera a salir con Hinata ¿Qué necesidad había de que ella se entere? ¡La lastimaría, pensé! —Naruto empuño sus manos—. No… ella creería que soy un descarriado sin moral, un monstruo y eso… eso yo...

—¿Y como se entero Hinata?

—¡Por tu culpa! —lo apunto Naruto, poniéndose también de pie.

—¿Eh?

—Karin me vino a extorsionar con que si no la ayudaba a que tú te comprometieras con ella, le diría a mis padres todo lo de aquella vez y Hinata… la escucho justo.

—¡Si serás! —Sasuke lo cascoteo de mano—. Y no me vengas a echar la culpa a mí.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Sasuke. Esto nos involucra a ambos, no puedes dejarme solo.

Miro directamente a los ojos claros de Naruto y supo, como tantas otras veces, que él tenia razón. Este asunto sobre Karin Uzumaki era tanto suyo como de su amigo. Asintió de cabeza en silencio y Naruto respiro tranquilo, hasta que el mismo moreno rompió el silencio.

—¿Y si la asesinamos? —dijo con una mirada fría y sombrío.

—¿Ehhhhh? —Naruto se cayó de espaldas.

—Solo bromeaba, dobe.

En ese momento, para alivio de Naruto su celular empezó a sonar, al notar de quien se trataba atendió a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Hinata! —grito como un niño, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Hola, N-Naruto-kun etto…

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Yo…

—Naruto-kun —lo corto la chica—. Por mi no hay que preocuparse, estoy bien. Pero Ginji-chan…

—¿Qué le paso a Ginji-chan, Hinata?

Naruto se volvió a parar de un brinco, Sasuke lo miro con atención preocupándose levemente ya que Ginji Uzumaki era su primer y único ahijado. Y por supuesto el favorito por sobre todas las cosas.

—Él solo te extraña ¿Puedes venir?

Sasuke vio como Naruto salio corriendo como un loco feliz del departamento, así que juzgando su expresión dedujo que no había pasado nada grave, quizás las cosas podían ponerse de mejor color para él. Pero por el momento, no podían ni siquiera cantar victoria. Las cosas se habían puesto peliagudas para Naruto y él podía estar siguiéndole los pasos, algo debían hacer con Karin.

La puerta sonó nuevamente, Sasuke la abrió negando de cabeza creyendo que se trataba de…

—¿Y ahora que te olvidaste, dobe?

—Etto… creo no me parezco nada a Naruto —dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke se sorprendió de verla allí con sonrisa gentil y mejillas sonrojadas, pero no se molesto. Hacia tiempo que Sakura Haruno había dejado de ser una molestia para él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día no mostraba señales de que pasaría algo extraordinario, algunas veces solía ser todo bastante ordinario, habituados de comportamiento. Desgraciado él que no podía entenderse como uno más del montón, Neji Hyuuga y su porte hacían que más de un par de ojos se posaran en él cuando hacia acto de presencia. Pero eso no le quita la sensación al día de que fuera común y corriente.

—Hyuuga-sama —una jovencita le dio la bienvenida enseñándole unas toallas pulcramente ordenadas y con olor a canela—. Las maquinas ya están a su disposición, puede utilizarlas cuando desee.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió con gentileza, lo que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Tomo las toallas y se adentro al gimnasio principal del club, había notado cierto movimiento inusual en Konoha con algunos jugadores de reserva siendo observados seriamente por Kakashi y Asuma, pero el día de hoy para él era libre y aunque seguía con un sabor amargo por la suspensión mensual que había recibido, no dejaría pasar el tiempo en perder estado físico.

—Hey, Neji —lo saludo Kiba—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara al verme, eh?

El joven cuestiono ofendido al ver la cara de pocos amigos del Hyuuga cuando le hablo.

—Pensé que por lo menos hoy estaría tranquilo por aquí.

—Ash, te ignorare a partir de ahora porque tú…

Neji al notar que Kiba había cortado sus palabras se volvió a mirarlo, era muy raro que el escandaloso y hablador chico no emitiera palabra o las frenara de repente, pero ahí lo vio con la mirada babilónica hacia un punto en particular. Neji se vio en la obligación de dirigir su mirada perlada al mismo sitio y…

—Vaya… —susurro abriendo levemente sus labios.

La mujer menuda que llamaba la atención de los hombres estiro sus brazos hacia arriba intentando relajar los músculos que iban de sus hombros hasta las muñecas de su manos, se estiro hacia la derecha luego hacia la izquierda. Así sucesivamente cinco veces de cada lado lo que provocaba que su cabello oscuro bailoteara en un exquisito vaivén. Hermosa danza, pensó el Hyuuga.

Ahora le tocaba flexionar la cintura y la joven estiro sus brazos y cabeza hacia el suelo, dejando expuesta su fémina figura a los espectadores, la misma se incorporo y luego se agacho, como acto inconsciente tanto Neji como Kiba se agacharon para mirar mejor. Al pararse ella, los hombres la volvieron a imitar sin sacar sus ojos de ahí.

—Creo que me agarro taquicardia —confeso Kiba.

—Hombre ridículo —dijo Neji tratando de erguirse serio.

Finalmente la chica de cuerpo menudo, pero atlético se dio la vuelta, mostrando así su rostro amable, sencillo, pero radiante. Kiba se sorprendió haciendo que su quijada casi roce el suelo, mientras que Neji Hyuuga no podía creer la maldita suerte que lo acompañaba últimamente.

Se había deleitado y embelezado con el cuerpo y trasero de…

—¿Usted? –expreso Ten Ten arqueando una ceja.

—Soy jugador de este club, aunque algunos quieran frustrar mi carrera con sanciones sin sentido.

—Vaya, que hombre tan susceptible y sentimental.

Neji estaba por seguir con su perorata, pero la voz de Kiba Inuzuka se lo impidió.

—¿Usted es el arbitro de la otra vez, cierto?

—Oh, si —Ten Ten miro por primera vez al joven —. Si, soy yo.

—¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde estaba tornado el cielo de colores rosas y violetas que daban una luminidad especial y armonía al rostro de quien lo mirara, Kai Yamanaka no era el único que no podía dejar de verlo. Escucho las voces de sus padres susurrar a unos pasos detrás de él.

—Creo que no le traje la ropa suficiente a Kai-chan —dijo su madre.

—Ino yo… —su padre intentando hablar.

—¿Y que hora es ya? ¿Las siete y veinte?

—Ino…

—¿Y porque puerta debemos salir? ¿Sabes cuál es el avión?

—¿Ino podrías, por favor…?

—Fue todo tan de prisa, no me han dado tiempo a nada.

—¡Ino!

Sai agarro a su esposa de la muñeca frenando su actitud de no querer dejarlo hablar o si quiera cruzar palabra con él.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Ino respiro con tranquilidad y lo miro expectante.

—Gracias —dijo Sai—. Esto es muy importante para mí, que tú y Kai vengan conmigo y estén a mi lado.

—Siempre hemos estado a tu lado, siempre —ella ahogo en su boca muchos sentimientos—. No debes agradecerme nada, fue Kai quien quiso venir.

Sai observo la pequeña figura de su hijo, quien se volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos. Inteligencia, amor, entendimiento y franqueza se hicieron uno solo en el cruce de aquellas miradas, que solo un padre y un hijo pueden tener.

…

Mei llego a la puerta que indicaba y daba la bienvenida al departamento "G-5". Los pasos que la seguían se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial de ella. La puerta luego de ser llamada dos veces ligeras, se abrió.

—Mei-san.

Una joven saludo con respeto y ansiedad a la mujer, quien se corrió hacia un lado para darle la visión a la chica de quien tenía como acompañante.

—¡Sumi-chan!

—¡Tía Sari! —la niña se soltó de Temari, para correr a los brazos de la otra mujer.

—¡Kami-sama! ¡Arigatou! —Sari abrazo a Natsumi con tantas fuerzas que Temari pudo notar la angustia que estaría viviendo la misma—. No sabes el susto y el miedo que tenia, Sumi. No tienes idea.

—Lo siento mucho, Sari-chan —se disculpo avergonzada, notando como Sari había comenzado a llorar.

Sari se separo levemente de Natsumi y tomándola de los hombros, la retó:

—¡Nunca mas! ¡Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Nunca!

—Lo prometo —asintió Natsumi.

Al volverla a abrazar, Sari levanto la mirada encontrándose con la figura de una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida, sus ojos grises fueron hacia Mei, pidiendo una explicación.

—Ella es Temari Sabaku No de Nara —dijo Mei—. La hermana mayor de Sabaku No Gaara, es decir, la tía de Natsumi.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se froto los dedos sobre la sien haciendo que sus arrugas se acentuaran mucho más de lo habitual. Si, la verdad ya estaba viejo, pero no por eso se daría por vencido. Noto que su hijo volvía a prender otro cigarrillo, algo tan característico en la familia. Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentía culpable de que su hijo tuviera la misma adicción a la nicotina como él, después de todo lo había visto toda la vida con su adorada pipa.

—Neji por un mes, los Sabaku No por tiempo indeterminado —Asuma lanzo humo de su boca—. ¿Qué haremos? Con Kakashi estuvimos observando a los de reserva, son buenos, pero no están a la altura de los jugadores de primera.

—Hable con Jiraiya, vendrá aquí en unas horas con refuerzos.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron sin previo aviso y el sonido del "toc-toc" de un bastón golpeando el suelo retumbo levemente.

—¿Aun sigues confiando en Jiraiya?

—Danzo —suspiro Hiruzen.

—Jiraiya-san es el mayor representante de jugadores de este club —dijo Asuma—. Esperar una respuesta inmediata de él, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—Me pregunto que tan buen representante sea, nunca esta en el club, sus jugadores son suspendidos y se van sin cumplir un contrato.

—No seamos injustos en tus prejuicios, Danzo —Hiruzen lo miro con seriedad—. Neji nunca fue sancionado, esta es su primera vez. Mientras que los hermanos Sabaku No, no rescindieron sus contratos, les he aceptado este tiempo que han pedido, tuvieron un problema familiar urgente que deben atender.

—Simplemente doy una opinión objetiva.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? —pregunto curioso Asuma.

—Porque soy dueño de un tercio del condominio Konoha Futbol Club. Algo de derecho tengo ¿No lo crees?

Asuma hizo silencio y Danzo tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—Por cierto, ¿qué les ha pasado a los hermanos Sabaku No?

Hiruzen miro con suspicacia a su eterno amigo-rival, pues él no había olvidado que Sabaku No Gaara se había casado con la hija de Danzo, lo que había llevado al hombre a dejar de lado a su propia hija no aceptándola mas como su familia. Sabia, por buenas fuentes, que Danzo nunca volvió a tener contacto con ella. Entonces, ¿sabría Danzo que tenia una nieta? Y lo peor, ¿sabría Danzo del actual estado de su propia hija?

Las miradas de dos viejos amigos se mantuvieron desafiantes, y solo eso basto para que Hiruzen supiera la verdad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Natsumi miro con atención al hombre que le tendía unos chocolates blancos, sus favoritos. Cabello rojo, ojos cafés, sonrisa amable, alto y de aspecto comprador. Le agrado su solo estar.

—Así que tú eres la hija de Matsuri-chan.

—Si —respondió tímidamente—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Akasuna No Sasori, mucho gusto. Toma son para ti.

—¿Cómo adivinaste que los blancos son mis favoritos?

—Me lo dijo una vez tu mamá —Sasori sonrió al ver la expresión llena de esperanza que ilumino el rostro de Natsumi—. Ella siempre me hablaba mucho de ti.

—¿Y mi mamita se va a recuperar?

Ninguno de los presentes logro tener el tacto necesario para poder responderle esa pregunta. Natsumi agacho la cabeza tomando los chocolates entre sus manos.

—Natsumi.

Una voz fuerte y segura llego a sus oídos llamándola con anhelo, ella brinco de su asiento para ir hasta él.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi viniste!

Gaara traía ojeras y se notaba que estaba mal dormido, si es que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Atrapo a su hija en un abrazo y la alzo. Miro a su hermana como pidiéndole respuesta o un pequeño detalle de todo lo que estaba pasando. Kankuro llego atrasado y a los tropezones, se quedo en su lugar recuperando aire al escuchar a su hermano hablar.

—¿Qué noticias hay de Matsuri?

Pero antes de que Temari respondiera, alguien se le adelanto.

—Esta en cuidados intensivos, solo falta unos minutos para la hora de visita —dijo Sari con prudencia y seriedad.

—¿Usted es...? —Gaara la observo escéptico.

—Sari Kojima, la tutora responsable de Natsumi —dijo la joven con aires suficientes—. ¿Y usted es? —la respuesta era obvia, pero Sari quiso hacerle ver a Gaara que si Matsuri no estaba para defender y proteger a su hija, ahí estaba ella.

—Sabaku No Gaara, el padre de Natsumi.

Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a ese exitoso futbolista en ese lugar haciendo cargo de dicha situación, miro también a Sari notándola tensa y ofuscada por la presencia de ese hombre. Claro, pensó Sasori, la tenencia de la niña. Kankuro también miro a Sari, sin poder creer que esa misma mujer era la que lo había tratado como un demonio vía comunicación telefónica.

En ese momento, un hombre pálido y de expresión asustada, y casi demacrado, apareció en escena. Sasori no se sorprendió de verlo tan arruinado en tan poco tiempo, el doctor Watson carraspeo incomodo.

—Familiares de Matsuri Shimura ya tienen habilitada la hora de visitas —dijo—. Solo una visita por persona ¿Quién es el primero?

—Pasare yo, si me disculpa —Gaara miro con dureza al medico.

El medico asintió retraído, a Sari le llamo la atención que el mismo no pidiera identificación de Gaara, como si lo conociera y estuviera viendo al mismísimo demonio en persona.

—¿Por qué? —Sari se adelanto un paso—. Disculpe, pero soy la que se encarga de asearla a todo momento, yo pasare primero porque debo higienizar a Matsuri.

Kankuro sintió escalofríos, conocía ese tonito puesto por la chica, era el previo a aviso de un vendaval. Trato de mirar a Gaara para decirle que no la contradiga.

—Si lo hace a todo momento no creo que haga falta por unos minutos. Puede esperar y entrar después de mí —dijo Gaara.

—No lo creo.

—Si lo creo.

—Puede que sea el padre de Natsumi, pero eso no le da derecho sobre Matsuri. Son dos cosas diferentes, señor Sabaku No.

—Creo que se equivoca señorita, Kojima —Gaara estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Por que soy el padre de Natsumi, tengo mis derechos. Pero también tengo derechos sobre Matsuri, porque soy su esposo ¿Entendió?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No le gustaba que él le diera la espalda, la hacia sentir solitaria y lejana cuando era solo unos centímetros los que lo separaban entre las sabanas blancas de aquella pulcra y lujosa habitación. Sakura acerco su nariz a los cabellos negros de su amante tratando de capturar su aroma, pero él joven se alejo sentándose en el borde la cama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se reincorporo apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, pero cubriendo su pecho con las sabanas. Él no volteo a mirarla.

—¿Estas bien con esto? —pregunto, y Sakura pudo percibir su rostro serio.

—Si, se que no te puedo pedir mas. Te conozco, Sasuke-kun. Jamás te forzaría a nada, a veces te complicas las cosas tú solo.

—¿Me quieres aleccionar?

—No, no soy tan arrogante.

—Te tienes que ir ¿Cierto?

Sakura cerró los ojos con calma, debía agradecerle la bondad. Era demasiado viniendo de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Si, ya me voy. Gracias por ser tan amable.

Sasuke la sintió ir hasta el baño. Realmente no lo entendía, estaba confundido, pero no esperaba absolutamente nada de ella. Eso era formar un vínculo, y no podía permitirse ese lujo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Las puertas se abrieron como si le dieran la bienvenida a un importante acontecimiento de su vida. Su alma tembló al igual que sus piernas, dueñas de tantos goles y pases gloriosos dentro de un campo de fútbol. El transcurso de su vida se le paso como una película en cámara lenta y se detuvo en el día en el que vio por primera vez a Matsuri para pasar al día en el que la había dejado partir.

Siete años habían pasado de todo aquello, para Gaara la gran revelación de su existencia se hizo presente en él, al verla en esa camilla con la vida escapándosele segundo a segundo. Siete años vividos en vano, siete años en el que no había aprendido nada, siete largos años en los que había perdido la oportunidad de estar al lado de ella. Siete años… irrecuperables.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Ups, si acá esta la continuación de este fic ¿Saben? Adoro esta historia, tiene una conexión mágica, hay muchas veces en donde los acontecimientos se van uniendo solos, se van cociendo con hilos invisibles. Me agrada machismo escribirlo, porque la pareja principal se hace esperar (ya no mas, creo), pero siento (díganme si no lo ven de esa manera) que las parejas y personajes secundarios hacen un muy buen papel que mantiene atención a la trama ¿No?

Bueno, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y ahora, si, lamentablemente a esperar. Aunque antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones, tengo pensado escribir el siguiente capitulo. Recemos porque así sea.

¡Gracias por leer y estar del otro lado!

Próximo episodio: Abra Paz.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Abra Paz

Aclaración: "Abra" es del verbo "abrir", no de "había", que seria "habrá". Solo para que no piensen que soy una bruta, por el titulo.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo VIII: Abra Paz

_El flash de las cámaras, el revoloteo de los técnicos, la multitud que aguardaba sus palabras, felices con su sola presencia. Una bella mujer se acerco y acomodo un micrófono entre su camisa y saco, el hombre a su lado le sonrió mostrándole confianza. _

—_¿Listo? _

_Él levanto su mirada con aire misterioso y la hermosa mujer se sonrojo. _

—_Si. _

_Estamos en el aire en tres, dos, uno… ¡Luz, cámara, aire! El periodista aferro sus papeles en si mismo, las luces se hicieron mas intensas, los aplausos se calmaron y el aire solo lo disfrutaba a él, en el mejor momento de su carrera futbolística. Si se tratara de un libro seria un Best Seller. _

—_Entonces, Gaara-kun, porque podemos llamarlo así ¿verdad?_

—_Claro. _

—_Pasando a otro plano lejano al futbolístico ¿Podría describirnos cual fue el mejor momento de su vida? _

_Gaara arqueo una ceja confundido, para luego suspirar con tranquilidad pensando en la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, observo por un momento al publico cruzándose con unos ojos negros que los observaban con admiración, su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, recuperando la estabilidad al reconocer finalmente a una joven rubia reportera del noticiero deportivo matutino entre las personas. _

—_El mejor momento de mi vida, ¿eh? —sonrió con melancolía bajando la mirada, recordando un momento muy feliz en su vida lejos de un campo de fútbol —. Si, lo recuerdo bien. Fue cuando juegue por primera vez con la camiseta de mi país, Japón vs Corea, un partido que me llevo a la cima, nunca podría olvidarlo. Fui muy feliz. _

—_Fue un partido sensacional, Gaara-kun —dijo el entrevistador entusiasmado—. Usted hizo un gol maravilloso. _

—_Si, lo fue; Im Tai Li no la vio. _

_Cada uno de los presentes en el estudio largo en risas divertidas, pero él solo miro fijamente a la reportera de ojos negros, se sentía sugerentemente atraído desde hacia un tiempo, cuando la cruzo por primera vez en un reportaje. Le encantaban sus ojos, se parecían a los de ella. _

—_¿Y el peor momento de su vida? _

—_¿Cómo dijo? —expreso desorientado._

—_¿Cuál es el peor momento de su vida, Gaara-kun? _

_Gaara no dejo salir palabra alguna, no supo que responder, si había algún momento malo en su vida, no era tan desgarrador como para describirlo como el "peor". _

Le dieron el paso para que pudiera entrar, no dudo y lo hizo. Su corazón era demasiado valiente, pero a cada paso que daba los pies le temblaban. No entendía porque ese recuerdo le había venido a la mente justo en ese preciso momento, quizás era mejor tener la mente en blanco.

Llego finalmente hacia ella, y su corazón se quebró en una terrible desazón.

La mujer que reposaba en la camilla, quien peleaba entre la vida y la muerte, no podía ser Matsuri. No. No podía tratarse de _su mujer._

Ella quien le había regalado los mejores momentos de su vida en su juventud, ahora le brindaba un momento que jamás podría olvidar.

—_¿Cuál es el peor momento de su vida, Gaara-kun? _

Ahora… tenía una respuesta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La miro de reojo, mientras ella acostaba a su hijo en la cama, y se sonrojo. Tenia una belleza genuina y peculiar, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello lacio y suave. Era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. Y esa mujer, lo amaba a él ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre se preguntaba Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

El joven parpadeo, saliendo de su ensueño.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Hinata abrió sus ojos sin entender el contexto de esa pregunta hecha al aire.

—¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan bella y maravillosa como tú ame a un bueno para nada como yo, Hinata? ¡Explícamelo!

—¡Pero Naruto-kun…! —exclamó indignada.

—No, Hinata. De veras, quiero que me lo expliques.

En ocasiones como las que se presentaban en ese momento eran en las que Hinata deseaba fuertemente abofetearlo, revolearle un cenicero que le diera de lleno en el cerebro o darle la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez para que entendiera. Pero como siempre se armaba de una infinita paciencia, porque muchas veces su esposo era como un crío, peor que su pequeño hijo Ginji.

—Si, yo te amo, pero no hay explicación para ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en el amor no es cuestión de quien ama mas o ama menos, de quien merece ser amado y quien no. El amor es algo que una persona siente sin pedirlo, es incondicional y leal, siempre que sea verdadero. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda contra el amor verdadero.

—Hinata, tú…

—¿Quieres un ejemplo de ello?

Naruto espero en silencio, pero Hinata no dijo nada, solo le dio lugar para que viera a Ginji dormir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su hijo era tan lindo, y no lo decía solo porque el niño era su viva imagen, sino porque era verdad. Ahí estaba la mayor prueba de amor verdadero hecho persona. Miro con los ojos cristalinos a su esposa.

—Lo siento, yo nunca quise mentirte.

Ella respiro profundo sumergiéndose nuevamente en la paciencia, salio de la habitación de Ginji siendo seguida en sus pasos por Naruto.

—Tengo una explicación, de veras que si.

—Entonces, explícate…

Naruto asintió sintiéndose cohibido, tenia miedo de lo que ella pudiera llegar a pensar ahora, estaban casados, tenían un hijo de por medio ¿Y si Hinata, después de escucharlo, decidía separarse? Sacudió su cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento negativo, mientras ella se mantenía a la espera. Él parecía no encontrar las palabras exactas, pero finalmente tomo valor.

—Karin es mi prima de sangre —explico Naruto.

—Lo se.

—Y ella… fue mi amante.

Ella se quedo en silencio, pensando que él estaba tramando alguna broma como era de costumbre, pero al mirarlo detenidamente y ver su mirada seria… ¡Por el amor de todos los cristianos que había en la tierra! Hinata jamás hubiera esperado algo como eso, su cuerpo tembló y su voluntad se estrujo en su pecho causándole un dolor insoportable.

—¡No! —grito dolida e indignada.

—¡Espera Hinata! —la tomo entre sus brazos, sujentadola fuerte—. ¡No es lo que estas pensando!

—¿Qué no es lo que estoy pensando? ¡Suéltame! —lo empujo y finalmente, no conteniéndose como tantas veces, lo abofeteo—. ¡Eres, eres…!

Impresionado, pero sin darse por vencido, Naruto voltio a tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos, pero ella forcejeo para liberarse, era como si su contacto quemara.

—Te estoy diciendo que no es lo que estas pensando, Hinata.

—¡D-Déjame!

—Karin y yo tuvimos una relación cuando yo estaba de novio Shion ¿Recuerdas que ella era mi novia? Bueno, fue en esa época ¿Me escuchas?

—¿E-eh? ¿Q-Que?

—Si, lo que has oído. Ahora si puedes golpearme si quieres.

Se separo de ella, aunque no quería hacerlo, el calido cuerpo de Hinata siempre le traía paz y le había hecho entender el verdadero significado de su vida.

—No te juzgare si me odias, pues tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo.

—¿Con Shion?

Naruto asintió, y Hinata sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo, se quedo quieta en su lugar pensando detenidamente y por primera vez el significado de las palabras de Naruto. Estabilizo su cuerpo sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su esposo, esperando alguna reacción luego de aquella confesión.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, desde un principio?

—Era un adolescente lleno de hormonas —dijo con pena e incomodidad —. Quería a Shion, creo. Mas bien siendo sincero, no sabia exactamente que es lo que quería, solo me importaba el fútbol, ser reconocido y tener chicas, ya sabes. Cuando conocí a mi prima Karin, reconozco que no me llamo la atención, no era mi tipo, ni me parecía linda. Pero me asombre de terminar enredado con ella porque…

Calló, bajando su mirada con vergüenza. Hinata tomo la palabra.

—Porque ella te daba algo que Shion no ¿Cierto?

Le costaba admitir las palabras de Hinata, pero eran ciertas.

—¿Y nunca confiaste en mi para decírmelo, porque…?

Naruto levanto la mirada llena de voluntad, ella debía comprender su punto, después de todo.

—Cuando te descubrí —Hinata lo miro sin comprender—. Éramos amigos, si, eras mi amiga y yo jamás te hubiera mirado con los ojos que miraba a las demás chicas, yo era… bien, si… un pervertido, y te respetaba demasiado, hasta en el pensamiento.

Hinata se sonrojo, no era lindo escuchar que ella no había sido interesante en un principio para el hombre de su vida, pero el saber que él la tenia en alta estima, le hacia ver que tan mal las cosas no habían salido, quizás desde un principio.

—Al descubrir todo lo que me pasaba contigo, lo que sentía por ti y todo lo que pasamos para poder estar juntos, yo… solo tuve miedo. Miedo de que si te contaba mi historia con Karin, te horrorizaras, creyeras que yo era un desastre como hombre y ya… no quisieras estar a mi lado. Me aterre. Ya sabes, ella es… es…

—Tu prima.

La cara de Naruto se puso de color azul, sintiendo nauseas, y tal vez cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de lo que la relación con Karin Uzumaki había sido en realidad.

—Eso es una especie de inces…

—¡No digas esa palabra! —grito Naruto—. Por favor.

El silencio del hogar Uzumaki, cuidando el sueño del menor de la familia, le trajo claridad a los pensamientos de Hinata, mirando la desazón que asomaba en el aura de su esposo, pudo comprender el miedo y remordimiento en el que se encontraba. No podía odiarlo, tampoco horrorizarse, Naruto tenía demasiadas cualidades y virtudes que no podían ser opacadas por un error del pasado.

A paso lento, sin temblar, más segura que nunca… se fue acercando a él.

—¿Tu familia lo sabe?

El horror en los ojos de Naruto le dio una respuesta rotunda.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —Hinata apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido—. No dejare que ella nos haga daño, ni que destruya nuestra familia.

Los brazos fuertes y valientes de Naruto abrazaron a su mujer, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para encontrar un poco de paz entre tanta presión asfixiante. Así estuvieron sintiéndose y perdiéndose en el tiempo, nada podía contra esa fuerza que lo unía ella. La miro a los ojos, relucientes, llenos de vida, amor y pasión…

—Hinata, voy a hacerte mía…

El sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la hermosa mujer, pero las circunstancia no le dieron tiempo de tener pena, porque antes de que su esposo posara sus labios sobre su boca, alguien toco la puerta.

—T-Tenemos visitas, Naruto-kun.

—Olvídalo, que toquen hasta morirse.

—Pero…

—¡Naruto-dobe! Abre que tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Sasuke-teme —susurro Naruto con rabia al saber la identidad de la persona que osaba dañarle la reconciliación con su esposa—. ¡Vete al demonio, teme! Lárgate por donde viniste.

—¿Na…ni?

Hinata cerró los ojos con cansancio al saber que una pelea infantil entre Naruto y Sasuke se aproximaba. Se aparto levemente de su marido tomándolo suavemente del rostro al escuchar como Sasuke volvía a golpear con rabia y fuerza la puerta de su hogar.

—Vamos a atender a Sasuke-kun, sino despertará a Ginji-chan.

—Oh…

—La noche es _tan _larga —expreso sugerentemente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto por la insinuación.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un enojado, pero orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Y que querías, teme? —Naruto arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. Esta es una casa de familia.

—¡Si, claro! Porque alguien tan pervertido como tú podría ser cabeza de familia, como no. Seguramente estabas tratando de hacerte de otro hijo ¿Cierto?

—¡Teme!

Hinata se sonrojo hasta la nuca al escuchar esas palabras, pero haciendo uso de toda la decencia que había heredado de su padre, tocio con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos amigos presentes.

—Ginji-chan esta durmiendo su siesta, si se llega a despertar y hacer pataleta, será usted Sasuke-kun quien se haga cargo de él, después de todo es su padrino ¿Verdad?

Sasuke sintió vergüenza por primera vez después de mucho tiempo y Naruto sonrió orgulloso de su mujer.

—Ah, si, si…. Claro. Yo, si, soy su padrino, podría encargarme de él, creo.

Aunque era un revoltoso como Naruto, Sasuke sentía un apego extraño y paternal por Ginji Uzumaki, aunque pocas veces hacia acto de presencia con el niño, era complicado de explicar para él.

—Bien, aparte de reconocer las responsabilidades que tienes para con mi hijo ¿A que venias, Sasuke?

—A ponerte en aviso, no tendremos entrenamiento hoy. Pues, Kakashi junto a Asuma están probando unos jugadores nuevos que trajo Jiraiya.

—¿Y eso porque? Me pareció entender que con Konohamaru ya era suficiente.

—Bueno, Neji esta suspendido, Gaara y Kankuro se ausentaran por un tiempo indeterminado.

—¿Gaara y Kankuro? ¿Pero que paso con ellos? ¿Acaso Gaara se lesiono?

—¿No sabes lo que paso con Gaara?

Naruto hizo silencio y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, no le gustaba dar noticias complicadas.

—Le quitaron la tenencia de su hija momentáneamente, tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos donde esta la madre de la mocosa, Matsuri, ya que ella esta… —Sasuke miro de reojo a Hinata, recordando que la esposa de Naruto era una buena amiga de la nombrada—, bueno… delicada de salud.

—¿Qué sucedió con Matsuri-san? —cuestiono Hinata.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, el llanto de Ginji Uzumaki hizo eco en cada rincón de la casa, e inmediatamente tanto Hinata como Naruto, miraron con responsabilidad a Sasuke.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Pero que cosa más problemática.

El tráfico de la periferia al club siempre era muy tranquilo y organizado, pero debido a un accidente entre dos autos y un camión de carga, la llegada a Konoha se le hacia complicada a Shikamaru Nara.

—Señor.

Un policía de transito le golpeo el vidrio, Shikamaru lo atendió.

—Buenos días, disculpe las molestias. Hemos tenido un problema grande con este accidente, usted es el próximo para avanzar ¿Se dirige al Konoha FC?

—Si, así es.

—Pues, tendrá que tomar la avenida angosta que va hacia el sur y dar la vuelta para llegar.

—Pero eso me tomara más tiempo, que problema.

—Lo siento, es lo mas recomendable, señor.

—Ya, esta bien, entendí —expreso con cansancio y dio un bostezo.

—Disculpe, antes de que se marche —lo detuvo el policía con cierta pena.

—¿Qué paso ahora?

—¿Me podría dar su autógrafo, por favor? ¡Soy fan suyo desde siempre!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco sin poder creerlo.

—¡Chist! —expreso cansino cerrando la puerta de su coche—. Más de media hora desde que deje el tráfico, que locura.

El tiempo era lo que menos le importaba en lo absoluto, sino mas bien el hecho de que tuvo que dar vueltas y andar de un lado a otro, últimamente desde que su esposa había tenido que viajar con sus hermanos, acompañando a Gaara para cuidar de Natsumi, él no había estado con mucha paciencia sobre sus hombros. Le preocupaba terriblemente Temari, no sabia hasta donde podría llegar su fortaleza.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave entre la pena y la desdicha.

—¿Tendría una moneda para mi, por favor?

Shikamaru freno sus pasos y volteo sorprendido, encontrándose con la devastadora imagen de una vagabunda… Parpadeo casi en shock.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Si me da una moneda, para mí y para mi hijo.

—¿Una moneda? —Shikamaru apretó su mandíbula—. ¡Y cree que una moneda le va a servir de algo! No sea estupida, mujer.

La indigencia en las calles era algo que no tenia cabida para él, sabia que se trataba de una política de estado el ayudar a estas personas con los recursos adecuados, pero también le indignaba que los demás no solo dieran vuelta la cara a esta situación sino que los mismos pobres que pedían en la calle no buscaran otro camino con dignidad.

—¿Quiere que salga a robar? —dijo la mujer.

—No, bueno, pues no, claro que no…

—Sino me va a ayudar, entonces no me sermonee, señor.

—¿Sermonear? Yo no intento… —perdió el hilo de sus palabras al notar algo por primera vez—. ¿Esta usted embarazada?

El turno de sorprenderse fue el de la mujer, pues la pregunta de Shikamaru era una obviedad.

—Si.

—¿Esta en la calle todo el día?

—Así es.

—¿Nadie le ayuda?

—Nadie tiene la obligación de ayudarme.

—¿Duerme aquí?

La mujer negó.

—No siempre aquí, a veces en la entrada de la catedral central ¿Por?

—¿No es eso malo para su embarazo?

—No lo se, supongo que si. Nunca he ido al medico.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo costearlo —la chica miro con preocupación a Shikamaru, nadie durante muchos años de lo que ella recordara, le había hecho tantas preguntas —. Señor, ¿usted se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué va a tener?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué será el bebé?

—Lo siento, no lo se —dijo, bajando la mirada.

Shikamaru apretó sus puños, lleno de indignación. Así era la vida de injusta, a esa mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos, a quien no le importaba lo que le deparaba el mañana a ella y a su pequeño hijo, tendría la dicha de ser madre, mientras que a una mujer maravillosa como Temari…

—¿Me dará una moneda? —susurró la joven.

Quizás la vida le había negado otras cosas más importantes a esa mujer, quien sumergida en su ignorancia, acariciaba su pequeño vientre con la mirada perdida.

—¿De que te servirá si te la doy?

Ella levanto su mirada confundida hacia él.

—Bueno, yo podría comprarme un sándwich, por ejemplo.

Shikamaru suspiro, pero acercándose a ella, le tendió su mano.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?

—Te estoy ayudando, pero de verdad —dijo él—. Ven, dame tu mano.

—¿Me dará dinero? —abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—No, te daré algo que te será de más ayuda —bajo su mirada al vientre de la joven.

—¿Cómo que?

—Una visita al medico.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era hipnotizante, una extensión de su ser que se había encontrado finalmente, su alma había estado vacía hasta ese momento, por eso dolía terriblemente. La vida lo estaba atando de pies a cabeza, lo estaba haciendo sangrar por dentro, si había cometido un error, se arrodillaría y pediría que le corten la cabeza, que lo castigaran a él, pero a ella… a ella que no la rozara ni el viento.

Pero así de mañosa, cruel y vanidosa era la vida, hacia y deshacía a su antojo, sin importarle que él poseía un corazón. Un corazón que siempre había esperado el regreso de ella.

Su primer amor.

Su primera novia.

Su primera vez.

Su esposa.

La madre de su hija.

La mujer de su vida.

—Matsuri…

Ese nombre salio solo de sus labios, se le escapo con necesidad de escuchar una respuesta que nunca llego, la espero por un tiempo, pero no paso nada. Acerco su mano hacia la de ella, sintiéndola suave, pero un poco fría.

No supo cuando fue, pero de un momento a otro, estaba con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Matsuri, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero encontrando la paz, algo que había perdido desde que Matsuri se había ido de su lado.

Que abran las puertas del cielo, que abra la paz a sus pasos, siempre entre los brazos de su amor.

Y así encontró Akasuma No Sasori a Sabaku No Gaara, llorando a su esposa, a esa mujer quien también se había convertido en la persona que tanto había anhelado en su vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Los ojitos celestes lo miraron con felicidad y anhelo, las manitos aplaudieron contentas y los saltitos no se hicieron esperar, una sonrisa jocosa le fue regalada con sinceridad, mientras intentaba alcanzar un adorno de porcelana llamativo.

—No —dijo Sasuke con seriedad—. Lo romperás.

—Juete —expreso Ginji haciendo un puchero.

—No, no es un juguete, es un adorno que le regalaron a tu madre.

A Ginji Uzumaki se le cristalizaron los ojos y su labio empezó a temblar, Sasuke sabia que el niño se pondría a berrear. Sin poder contenerse tomo el adorno y se lo dio. Ginji rió con felicidad al tener ese llamativo adorno entre sus manitos, camino unos pasitos hasta un cuadro.

—Ete también, padino.

Sasuke arrugo la frente, pero luego de unos segundos termino por darle el cuadro que contenía el diploma de graduación de Naruto. Ginji se sonrojo de alegría, para luego correr, con un Sasuke siguiéndolo detrás, hacia una estantería intentando tomar un florero de vidrio. El joven Uchiha termino por darle las flores de dicho florero, el niño le señalo un reloj de madera y Sasuke con tal de que su ahijado no llore, se lo dio también.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

La voz de Naruto los encontró con las manos en la masa, Sasuke cerró los ojos ignorando su presencia, mientras que Ginji aferro a su pecho y con fuerza las cosas que había conseguido gracias a su padrino.

—No le puedes dar esas cosas a Ginji-chan, teme. Las romperá.

Naruto intento ir hacia su hijo, pero este se escondió detrás de las piernas de Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Se iba a largar a llorar.

—No puedes darle todo lo que te pide solo porque se largara a llorar, Hinata nos matara.

—Pero es malo que los niños lloren ¿Verdad?

Naruto entorno los ojos al escuchar la justificación de Sasuke, pero luego miro detenidamente a su amigo y cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

—Dejaste a Hinata preocupada.

—No era mi intención, pensé que lo sabias, después de todo eres amigo de Gaara.

—Me siento terrible, preocupado de mis propios problemas ignore por lo que estaba pasando un amigo.

—No es tu culpa, dobe. Y hablando de tus problemas, veo que volviste a tu casa ¿Hinata te perdono?

—Le conté todo sobre lo de Karin.

—¿Todo?

—Si, todo. Y... tuve miedo, pero Hinata es demasiado fuerte, me escucho, y aunque se altero, se quedo a mi lado.

Puede que Sasuke no comprendiera en su amplitud las palabras y sentimientos de Naruto, debía aceptar que en ese aspecto su amigo había madurado con anticipación, pero aun así, respetaba el momento de complicidad que estaban teniendo.

Naruto no estaba solo con el karma que llevaba encima ¿Cómo se sentiría? Se preguntaba Sasuke cada vez que veía a Naruto feliz al lado de su esposa e hijo ¿Cómo se sentiría poder gozar del amor incondicional de una persona que conoce lo peor de ti, y aun así, te sigue eligiendo?

Y el silencio cómplice, finalmente fue roto… junto a las cosas y adornos de la casa Uzumaki cuando a Ginji se le cayeron de sus brazos. Sasuke abrió ampliamente sus ojos para luego mirar con cautela a Naruto.

—Pedon, papito —expreso Ginji con ojos llorosos, mirando los adornos rotos.

En un gesto similar a cuando su hijo hace un puchero, Naruto trago saliva con dificultad y sin poder contenerse…

—¡No puedo con mi genio! —expreso rendido—. Hinata esta en el jardín así que juntemos y limpiemos esto antes de que ella lo vea. Vamos, teme, ayúdanos.

Porque con pequeños gestos, los padres muestran la gran debilidad que sienten por sus hijos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Es hora de higienizarla.

Gaara se aparto rápidamente del cuerpo de Matsuri, pero no soltó su mano fría. No le gustaba ni la presencia ni la mirada de ese hombre sobre su persona, mucho menos sobre Matsuri ¿Quién era él? ¿Y porque portaba una actitud de pertenencia sobre Matsuri?

—Aun estoy con ella, ¿puede esperar esa mujer unos cinco minutos más?

—Puede que usted se crea con mucho derecho en esta situación y créame que comprendo lo que lo une a Matsuri, ser el padre de su hija no es poca cosa, pero no tiene derechos sobre ella. Con todo respeto, Sabaku No Gaara, usted debería respetar un poco más a las personas que han estado al lado de Matsuri durante todo este tiempo de manera incondicional.

El olor a hospital, suero y medicamentos era algo que no podía pasar por su olfato sin sentarle de manera desagradable, pero no era tan odioso como estar escuchando esas palabras de parte de un aparecido como ese medico que tenia enfrente.

—Parece que conoces mucho a Matsuri —expreso Gaara, separando levemente sus dientes al hablar.

—Lo suficiente y más, soy su amigo y medico.

Con que primero amigo y después medico ¿Eh? Para Gaara era obvio que él estaba marcando territorio, uno que quizás no le correspondía.

—Y yo soy su esposo.

—Matsuri me hablo de usted y me dijo que se habían divorciado.

—Fue suficiente. No te conozco y no pienso darte explicaciones de mi relación con Matsuri, _mi_ esposa. Vine hasta aquí para hacer todo lo posible en salvar su vida, como veras he logrado muchas cosas que tú no, siendo que eres un medico.

Por primera vez alguien se había metido con su profesión y lo había ofendido terriblemente, Sasori apretó sus puños con el impulso de golpear a ese hombre engreído, pero detuvo sus emociones al notar la débil respiración de Matsuri, ayudada por la maquina de oxigeno.

—Dije que es hora de higienizarla.

Gaara estaba por replicar, pero lo interrumpieron.

—Si, la higienizaremos y procederemos a prepararla para cirugía —dijo Sai, mirando seriamente a los presentes.

—¿Cirugía? ¿De que esta hablando? Su tumor y enfermedad, su corazón…

—Ya no lo resistirá más, su corazón fue vencido por el tumor, de ser así la enfermedad tomara los demás órganos y ya no habrá posibilidad para ella. Usted lo sabe Sasori-san es un milagro que siga viva.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —dijo Gaara con preocupación.

—Así es, conseguimos el corazón que podría ser compatible con ella —una voz femenina se expreso con paciencia y serenidad—. Es de urgencia prepararla para cirugía.

—¡Ya han conseguido un corazón! —Sasori no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Cómo…?

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, Sasori poso sus ojos en Gaara, sabiendo que el padre de Natsumi debería tener sus influencias, y recordando como con su sola presencia logro poner en terror a su mentor, aunque le parecía injusto, agradeció que Matsuri tuviera una posibilidad gracias a él.

Gaara, por su parte, miro con estudio a la mujer presente, Sai la presento con rapidez.

—Rin Nohara, mi sempai de la Universidad. Créeme, Gaara-kun… ella es una excelente cirujana, y será quien salve a Matsuri-san.

—Sai te debo…

—Nada, Gaara-kun, es mi vocación —Sai se dirigió a el otro medico presente—. Usted nos ayudar ¿Verdad, Sasori-san?

Con ninguna objeción encima, el medico puso manos a la obra, mientras que Rin amablemente se acerco a Gaara.

—Suéltala, por favor.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Que la suelte, Gaara-san.

El aludido se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Matsuri, y ahora mas que nunca, sabia que jamás volvería a soltarla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miro sus pies con entretenimiento, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto jamás, era bastante inteligente como para saber que no tenía que ponerse a pensar sobre sus actos en ese momento. Para su suerte la puerta del consultorio del Konoha FC, se abrió dejando ver la figura de la médica del equipo.

—¿Cómo esta todo, Sakura?

—Debemos hablar, Shikamaru.

El hombre asintió y se apartaron unos pasos del consultorio general.

—Shikamaru… ¿De donde has sacado a esta pobre mujer?

—Bueno, estaba en la calle, a la vuelta del estadio… pidiendo, ya sabes ¿Por qué?

—¿Porque? —la joven Haruno arqueo una ceja—. ¡No preguntes boberas, baka! Porque esta mujer, esta de cuatro meses de gestación, es anémica y presenta severos problemas de desnutrición. A este paso tanto ella como su bebé están en serio peligro.

—¡Pero que problema! —Shikamaru se llevo una mano a la cara y luego miro con determinación a Sakura—. ¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer?

—¡No hagas preguntas estupidas te dije!

—¿Y porque me gritas?

—¡Porque estoy preocupada! —suspiró—. Pero cuentas con mi ayuda, Shikamaru. Primero debemos encargarnos de internarla en una clínica para que reciba de manera urgente un tratamiento y yo personalmente me encargare de que su embarazo no corra más riesgo del actual.

—¿El bebé estará bien?

—Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea. Ahora mismo me comunicare con Tsunade-sama, ella no tendrá reparos en hospedarla en su clínica.

—Sakura, todo gasto corre por mi cuenta, no lo olvides.

Él poso una mano en el hombro de la médica, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, Sakura con apuro tomo dirección hacia la salida a la vez que sacaba de su chaqueta blanca su celular.

Ni un solo mensaje, ni una llamada perdida. Nada.

Y sabiendo sobre todos los defectos que caracterizaban a Sasuke, Sakura se preguntaba con frecuencia ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo así por el? ¿Por qué su pecho se agitaba con fuerza con tan solo pensar en él? Solo había una sola respuesta, y a veces se odiaba, porque resultaba ser la misma respuesta desde el momento que lo había conocido.

—Come.

La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al ver una fuente llena de frutas de radiantes colores frente a ella, pero al instante, sin poder evitarlo su estomago rugió. Shikamaru sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, esa pobre criatura…

Y en el momento que la joven, como hipnotizada, se lanzo hacia la fuente de frutas, acabándola en un siantamen; Shikamaru supo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No podía quejarse, los jugadores que les habían traído como reemplazo no estaban mal. Era cierto que prefería mil veces a Neji, Gaara y Kankuro, pero tampoco podía imponer su voluntad, ya la vida le mostraba ciertos límites.

Kakashi se saco su ropas con parsimonia quedando solo en boxer, miro su lujoso departamento sintiéndolo en paz, no importaba todas las cosas que pudieran pasar a su alrededor, su vida era tranquila, muy tranquila a decir verdad. Había sido lo suficientemente maduro para no dejarse llevar por las superficialidades que abundaban en el mundo que vivía, su etapa de joven hormonal y egoísta ya había pasado.

Aunque vivía en paz… solía haber algo que le faltaba, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

Se encogió de hombros, olvidándose por un momento del asunto, e intento llegar a su sanitario para darse un fresco baño, pero al llegar al mismo, no supo si sorprenderse o pegar el grito en el cielo.

Allí en su bañera y completamente desnuda estaba…

—Hola, Kakashi-san.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo un pequeño sentimiento de furia, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, su departamento era sagrado. Intento mantener el autocontrol que siempre lo caracterizaba.

—¿Cómo fue que entraste, Hanare?

—Bueno, una mujer tan bella como yo, tiene sus técnicas.

Bien, Kakashi ya sabía que había seducido al portero.

—Siempre quise conocer tu departamento, eres tan especial con él, dicen que no dejas entrar a nadie aquí, ya se porque… es tan lujoso y tiene toda tu esencia.

—Hanare… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La hermosa mujer puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso no era obvio? Ella estaba desnuda en su bañera…

—¿No te das cuenta?

—Si, ya me di cuenta. Pero no tengo ganas, así que sécate, cámbiate y vuelve a tu casa, por favor.

Kakashi salio cerrando la puerta de su baño tras de si, dejando a una mujer tan deseosa como pasmada y furiosa. Ya estaba aburrido de ciertas cosas, a su edad ya no era divertido ver como las mujeres se le regalaban sin él hacer un mínimo esfuerzo; al llegar a su edad –pensaba Kakashi- uno se ponía mas quisquilloso y orgulloso, y a veces, necesitaba una mujer que se le hiciera la difícil.

Esta bien que él era muy guapo, pero un poco de desafió a su vida personal, no le sentaría nada mal. Pero ahí estaba el tema, él era tan exitoso, que ya la vida no le regalaba desafíos extraordinarios.

Miro su departamento nuevamente, tanta paz lo abrumaba.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No podía soportarlo mas, esos individuos lo habían puesto en evidencia, y las personas que lo habían metido en esto le soltaron la mano. Nunca pensó que esa jovencita sencilla y humilde tuviera a personas con tanta influencia a sus espaldas, si cuando llego a su consultorio acompañada de su amiga impertinente, parecía hasta tener problemas económicos para pagarle.

Que iba a saber él que ella era la hija de ese hombre, no había manera de saber que ella era la esposa de ese joven.

Cuando su familia lo supiera, lo despreciaría. Cuando todo el mundo de la medicina se enterara, lo humillarían. Llevaba en sus espaldas una cruz muy grande, culpas y mas culpas, solo por el hecho ser tan ambicioso. Lo lamentaba mucho por su esposa, ojala algún día ella pudiese perdonarlo. Le entristecía saber que en este ultimo momento de vida solo estaba peleado con su hijo mayor, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su hijo pequeño… crecería sin la influencia de un mal padre.

Tomó el frasquito blanco, no saco las pastillas una por una, esto debía hacerse de manera rápida, sino terminaría por arrepentirse. Al tragar fuertemente, respiro profundo y miro una fotografía de su escritorio, con la última imagen de su familia, cerro los ojos.

Se despidió de todo con la silueta de una hermosa joven de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda ¡Oh, la recordaba muy bien! Por ella, él había perdido la cabeza y el sentido. Tan joven y bella, la había deseado tanto, y la había amado entre sus sábanas. Ella se alejo con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, sabia que no le vería nunca mas, no culpaba a su hijo por haberla amado también.

Y solo sintió la paz llegando a su cuerpo, esos ojos verde esmeralda se lo cedieron, aunque no se lo merecía por haber sido un mounstro con ella y con el mundo.

—Padre, abre la puerta de una vez. No has salido de tu despacho desde que llegaste de la clínica… y eso fue hace día y medio. Mamá esta preocupada.

Ninguna respuesta recibió y el joven decidió que ya no tendría más paciencia para ese hombre egoísta que tenía como padre, que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar y cosas, sin reparar que tenía una familia a su lado. Le pidió a la empleada de servicio que le trajera la llave de repuesto y así lo hizo la mujer. Cuando finalmente abrió…

—¡Oh, esta dormido! ¿Verdad, joven John? —expreso la empleada con alivio.

A paso cauteloso, el chico se acerco al escritorio donde medio cuerpo de su padre reposaba encima, con cuidado lo tomo del hombro y lo sentó. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, el joven no mostró ninguna expresión en sus atractivos ojos negros.

—Cobarde —dijo sin más—. Siempre fuiste un cobarde, padre.

Solo escucho a la empleada salir del despacho dando alaridos de horror y pena.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La sensación era indescriptible, nunca había experimentado tal agrado en toda su corta vida, Desde que le habían diagnosticado su enfermedad, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y muy disgustado con cualquier actividad, pero ahora se sentía muy ligera y más vital que nunca, ni siquiera le dolía respirar. Matsuri se miro de pies a cabeza no pudiendo evitar sonreír, poder estar así, después de sentirse tan enferma era…

—Si, indescriptible —se dijo a si misma.

¿Pero en donde estaba?

El lugar desprendía una armonía singular, cualquier persona podía encontrar una paz infinita allí. Sus pies se movieron solos, las hojas de los árboles le fueron indicando un camino hacia el pasillo de un hospital, lo que a Matsuri no le pareció lógico, pero por alguna desconocida razón no lo cuestiono, le pareció correcto seguir esa señal. Quería saber en donde estaba.

—Papi.

La voz de su hija la descoloco, viendo como su pequeña y hermosa Sumi iba hacia los brazos de Gaara, quien la acurrucaba y la abrazaba fuerte. ¿Por qué Gaara y Natsumi estaban juntos? Ellos no sabían…

—Quiero ver a mami.

—No podemos ver ahora a mami, Natsumi. La están operando. Pero te prometo que cuando ella se ponga bien, la podrás ver.

Gaara no debía prometerle cosas a la niña que quizás no podría cumplir, pensó Matsuri, sin comprender ella misma su propio pensamiento.

Esa imagen de Gaara y Natsumi juntos, era la que tantas veces había anhelado tener, pero la vida había sido muy corta para ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comprendiendo finalmente lo que le había sucedido. Sintió la presencia de una persona pasar por su lado, se sorprendió al reconocer a su medico en ese lugar. Ese hombre se dirigió en dirección hacia un espacio en blanco, por alguna razón ella no quería ir hacia allí.

—Doctor Watson no valla allí, ¡es peligroso!

Pero él no la escucho y las sombras blancas lo envolvieron.

—Yo no quiero…no quiero ir, no me quiero ir. Mi hija… Gaara… ellos… quiero ir con ellos.

Miro nuevamente la imagen de Natsumi y Gaara en ese pasillo de hospital, y tan solo se le ocurrió correr hasta ellos.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Fuaaaa, al fin lo termine. Oigan, ¿les gusto? Bueno, quizás no hubo mucho romance y humor y las cosas que usualmente suelo escribir, pero me gusto escribir estas escenas. Las creí necesarias. Y además, créanme, pasaron cosas importantes.

Bueno, como siempre, me disculpo por actualizar cada muerte de obispo, pero vean que si lo hago. ¡Tarde y a la espera larga, pero seguro!

Gente, gracias por leer y estar del otro lado de la pantalla.

Próximo episodio: El amor que nos une.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	10. El amor que nos une

Bien, después de tanto tiempo sin publicar: ¡Aquí me tienen!

Puede que no le sigan el hilo, es normal después de este parón tan grande que he tenido, pero espero me sepan disculpar. También debo decir que este no es el capítulo más gracioso, creo que ni hay escenas humorísticas-humorísticas, pero si es uno de los capítulos más emocionales; por así decirlo. Ojala lo puedan disfrutar.

Y como siempre, pido disculpas por el gran atraso. Me tardo, pero continúo.

Ya saben, los personajes no son de mi autoría, todo los créditos al creador de Naruto.

[xxxx]

**Paternidad**

Capitulo IX: El amor que nos une

El día que su padre la desterró de su vida para convertirse en un ser que jamás había conocido realmente, una inmensa tristeza y soledad la abrazó con fuerza inquebrantable, recordándole también al día en que había perdido a su madre. Entonces, Gaara incapaz de seguir viéndola sufrir le explico algo muy importante y que jamás había olvidado.

En la vida existían dos tipos de dolores. Por un lado, estaban los dolores físicos, como cuando te cortas con algo filoso el dedo o cuando te caes y te raspas la rodilla. Esas heridas sanaban visitando al doctor, con medicamentos, vendas, cuidados y paciencia, y así, finalmente estas heridas cicatrizaban. Pero luego se encontraban las heridas para las cuales las vendas, medicamentos y los médicos eran inservibles; eran las heridas del corazón y alma.

—Entonces… no se pueden curar —había dicho Matsuri—. ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

—No —respondió Gaara—. Tienen una cura. Una única cura.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es la cura para estas heridas?

—El amor, Matsuri. El amor es la única capaz de curar estas heridas y con el tiempo ellas también cicatrizan. Pero al amor no lo compras en una farmacia ni en ningún otro lado, pero podría decirse que existen… proveedores.

—Hablas como si fueras un empresario interesante, Gaara.

—Silencio, te estoy explicando algo.

—Sí, si… sensei.

Matsuri puso los ojos en blanco y Gaara continuo con sus palabras.

—Aquellos que nos proveen amor son nuestros seres queridos, las personas que nos aman.

Ella al comprender el mensaje, cabizbaja y con las mejillas sonrojadas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: su padre, quizás, ya no la amaba. En ese momento, unos fuertes brazos cubrieron de calor su menudo cuerpo.

—Se que tu padre era la única familia que te quedaba. Pero yo te amo, Matsuri, y ahora tú y yo seremos una familia. Juntos.

Él había tenido razón, pensó Matsuri. Su hija Natsumi era la mayor prueba de ello. Y aunque había sido una familia que se deshizo antes de comenzar, ella sintió una fuerza cercana al deber, una voluntad sobrehumana.

Quizás era el amor. Un deseo de seguir. Una razón para vivir.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando la última gota de lluvia se desvaneció al tocar el suelo, el sol se fue asomando curioso y perezoso, con intenciones de que las nubes grisáceas se tomaran con más empeño dar paso a un poco más de diluvio. La respiración de Gaara se evaporizo sobre el gran ventanal de la habitación privada en el último piso del hospital privado donde en su última semana de vida había pasado a vivir prácticamente.

Las dos personas más importantes en su vida dormían; una hace dos horas que despertaría de su siesta, la otra no habría sus ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo más, lo que durante esos días no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Por las noches o cuando el cansancio le vencía, sus miedos se apoderaban de su mente trasmitiéndoles terribles pesadillas. Él lo sabía, era el karma de sus malas y egoístas decisiones.

Y no lo podía entender, como las personas que mas amaba podían generarle a su vez tanto miedo.

—Gaara.

El joven se turbo al sentir la presencia de su hermana, no le había escuchado entrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo él, girando en sus pies para mirarla directamente.

—Considero que Natsumi tiene que volver al hotel conmigo, hay que bañarla, y además debe merendar. La traeré apenas este lista. Lo prometo.

—Esta bien. Prefiero que no este tanto tiempo aquí en el hospital —Gaara miro a Matsuri sobre la camilla—. Llévate a Natsumi a dar una vuelta, salgan ambas a despejarse un poco. Tráela un rato recién mañana.

Temari sonrió con bondad a su hermano, a pesar de todo, siempre había estado orgullosa de él y Kankuro. Pero la fortaleza que Gaara estaba demostrando en estos momentos de su vida era admirable.

—Gaara, tú también deberías descansar —aconsejo ella.

—Estoy bien.

—Es claro que no lo estas. A estas alturas tus ojeras se van a expandir alrededor de tus ojos y parecerás un panda.

—No exageres, Temari.

Ella se resignó, pero al menos lo había intentado. En silencio se acerco hacia Natsumi, la cargo con cuidado de no despertarla y con un guiño simpático se despidió de Gaara.

Así el silencio volvió a reinar en el momento que su hermana dejo la sala, y la desazón lo asecho. Nunca se había sentido tan solo "¡Qué ironía!", pensó. A él que se le había dado todo lo que un hombre desearía tener, lo había desperdiciado tan pulcramente. Una bonita esposa, una adorable y bella hija, una familia incondicional, padres que lo amaban, hermanos que lo adoraban… y él no había valorado nada.

Sus remordimientos le pesaron y su cuerpo cayó sentado en el sillón. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a dolerle, su mirada se aguo nublándole la vista. Dolía, demasiado. Si tan solo tuviera el poder de cambiar el pasado, lo haría sin ningún engaño, volvería un par de años atrás solo para encontrarla sonreír cuando ella decía su nombre.

Pero entonces, sus deseos hicieron que su alma saliera de su cuerpo… se quedo inmóvil sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

Un dificultoso susurro, le devolvió la vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Su respiración agitada, lo preocupo. Y aunque no era un momento para sorprenderse, lo hizo. Él no era una persona que se preocupara por los demás, siempre estuvo su propio bienestar como prioridad, pero ella volvió a retorcerse entre las sabanas, y él ya no lo tolero. Antes de que volviera a escuchar un grito, la despertó.

—¡Sakura!

No hubo reacción.

—¡Sakura, despierta!

Ella brincó sobre la cama, sobresaltada. Al mirar a su alrededor se topo con unos profundos ojos negros, brillosos y enigmáticos. Ella lo amaba, sentía un amor incondicional, crudo y realista. Porque era fácil amar al héroe, no así al villano.

—Tenías una pesadilla —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

Al notar su cuerpo transpirado y el acelerado latido de su corazón, Sakura recordó lo que había estado soñando. No era la primera vez desde que supo que ese hombre había muerto. No, se había quitado la vida. Demasiado cobarde, pero fiel a su estilo.

—¿Con que soñabas?

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke resoplo con cierto malhumor.

—Tenías una pesadilla, ¿qué estabas soñando?

—Nada importante, supongo. No lo recuerdo —respondió de manera sencilla y mecánica.

Sakura sonrió de manera fingida y Sasuke no le creyó. Y a pesar de que tuvo el impulso de reclamarle, no lo hizo, simplemente dirigió sus pasos al baño, mientras Sakura lo siguió con su mirada triste. A veces las cosas eran demasiado complicadas. No era justo, pensó Sakura. En algún momento de su vida ella se merecía un poco de tranquilidad y ser feliz. Pero existía algo sobrehumano que la unía a Sasuke Uchiha,

Quizás solo era cuestión de hacer las paces con su pasado y solo así tal vez podría ver las cosas con mayor claridad. Porque por el bien de su salud mental, ese hombre debía dejar de asecharla en sueños.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—A-Agua…

Gaara se paro como si se tratara de un robot, sintiendo a su corazón latir con una fuerza imposible de ser humana.

—Mat-Matsuri…

Una leve tos hizo que sus pasos se apresuraran torpemente hacia la bandeja de agua, sus manos nerviosas tomaron un pedazo de algodón, lo humedeció y sin poder dejar de temblar, lo acerco a los labios de Matsuri.

—Abre… abre solo un poco la boca…

Ella con cierta dificultad, lo obedeció.

Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo sin reaccionar, ella empezaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Debía ser un milagro, uno que ansiaba desde que había conocido la noticia. Debía llamar a los médicos, él lo sabía. Pero quería que este momento único fuera solo de ellos, seguía siendo un tanto egoísta, después de todo.

—Matsuri.

Ella finalmente abrió por completo sus orbes y lo miro, cuando se encontraron silenciosamente, ese solo segundo fue eterno con todo un mundo de sensaciones no explicadas. Las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos negros de Matsuri y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Gaara… —expreso con dificultad, su voz seca.

—No te esfuerces, te hará daño —llevo su mano hacia la frente de Matsuri y la acaricio—. Todo estará bien.

—Nat…Natsumi…

—Ella está muy bien, ahora se encuentra con Temari. Me has dado una inteligente y hermosa hija, Matsuri.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Matsuri, con más de un sentimiento sin poder expresar.

—Lo… siento —dijo finalmente.

—Sshh —él cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza—. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada —y beso su frente.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Sasori apareció.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Gaara miro al médico con desdén, no podían estar en el mismo lugar respirando el mismo aire, pero aun así Gaara no podía negar que la ayuda de Sasori hacia Matsuri era desinteresada. Y quizás era eso lo que más le molestaba del sujeto. Sasori se acerco un par de pasos…

—¿Matsuri?

Ella había despertado, Sasori se alegro profundamente y su alma le volvió al cuerpo, como si en esos días de sufrimiento estuviera andando sin sendero. Finalmente, él se acerco a ella para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

—No te esfuerces, Matsuri. Estas en buenas manos.

—Sa…sori…

—Tranquila, no digas nada —le sonrió y guardo sus lagrimas de alegría para otro momento—. Pero quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho volver a escucharte.

Gaara carraspeo y Sasori luego de aplicarle un sedante a Matsuri para que sus emociones no afectaran el estado de su corazón, con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo seña a Gaara para que lo acompañara. Ambos casi sin apartar su mirada de Matsuri se dirigieron hacia el gran ventanal.

—¿Se puede saber porque no avisaste de inmediato en el momento que despertó? —recrimino Sasori.

—Fue hace solo instantes —se defendió Gaara—. Y necesitaba un momento con ella.

—No se trata de un tontería, por si no te has dado cuenta, se acaba de salvar de la muerte por un trasplante de corazón. Así que me gustaría que…

—¡No me vengas a dar órdenes!

Gaara y Sasori no se molestaban en mostrarse algo de respeto, por lo que sin permiso ya se tuteaban entre sí. Había un mar de olas antes de que ellos dos pudieran llegar a buen puerto.

—Se perfectamente el estado en el que se encuentra Matsuri y por lo que acaba de pasar, así como que se hubiera salvado con mucha anticipación si "tu maestro" hubiera actuado de la manera que todo medico profesional y ético lo hubiera hecho. Así que no me des sermones, eres el menos indicado.

Sasori apretó sus puños.

—El hecho de que haya sido el alumno de Joshep Watson, no te da derecho a categorizarme de la misma manera.

—Lamento herir tus sentimientos, pero no te ayuda mucho haber sido su alumno.

—¡El doctor Watson esta muerto!

—¡Y Matsuri lo podría haber acompañado si Sai y Rin no hubieran intervenido a tiempo!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —una suave voz femenina, pero intransigente intervino—. ¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora?

Rin y Sai se encontraban dentro de la habitación observándolos.

—Doctora Nohara —hablo Sasori—. Matsuri acaba de despertar.

—¿Cómo? —Rin y Sai rápidamente se acercaron a su paciente—. Háblame…

—Sus latinos se encontraban bien, pero algo acelerados, creo que le impacto mucho la situación —dijo Sasori—. Aplique un calmante suave, si todo marcha bien en menos de dos horas se volverá a despertar más relajada.

—Has hecho bien —comento Sai, chequeando el suero de Matsuri.

—¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? —pregunto Gaara.

—Tener una muy importante conversación —dijo simplemente Rin, mas calmada luego de revisar medicamente a Matsuri—. Gaara-san, Sasori-san acompáñenme, por favor.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No podía creer su maldita suerte, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras observaba como la mujer junto a la niña estaban en compañía de su compañero de equipo. Definitivamente en este último tiempo alguien lo debió de haber maldecido, porque otra explicación no le encontraba. Su malhumor era insaciable. Pero lo que más lo tenía desentendido era esa sensación horrible que se arremolinaba en el medio de su estomago cuando ese estúpido compañero suyo buscaba en todo momento con cualquier descuido y argumento inocente rozar el brazo, la espalda, la mano de la joven chica ¡El muy descarado!

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Kiba-san!

—De nada —dijo el joven, mientras ponía la cartera en el brazo de la chica. _Y ahí estaba_, bajando su mano suavemente hasta llegar a la mano de ella, apartándose en cámara lenta.

No supo porque, pero en una ráfaga sin razonamiento, intervino.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? —dijo, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

—¡Hey, Neji! —saludo Kiba.

TenTen miro al joven Hyuuga con desconfianza.

—Buenos días —Neji la miro y ella asintió de cabeza en silencio.

—¡Buenos días!

La pequeña Umi Ama saludo a Neji con alegría agitando una de sus manitos, sacándole una sincera sonrisa al engreído muchacho.

—Veras, la pequeña Umi empezara el infantil aquí en las sedes del Club.

Konoha Futbol Club hacia un par de años había inaugurado su primer Jardín de Infantes, y hace ya un año la escuela primaria, expandiéndose como un gran club a nivel nacional.

—Ya veo —dijo Neji.

—¡Juguetes! —expreso Umi, corriendo para una de las tiendas del club.

—¡Umi no!

—No te preocupes, TenTen. Yo la traigo —dijo Kiba y miro a Neji—. Creo que es momento para que ustedes dos hagan las paces.

Y sin decir más, Kiba fue en busca de Umi. Mientras TenTen y Neji son se quitaban la mirada de encima, pero fue ella la que bajo por un momento la guardia, tratando de ser decorosa intento dejar el pleito de lado por el bien de la paz.

—Kiba tiene razón. Es tonto llevarnos mal, yo solo hice mi trabajo. Espero lo logres entender.

—Claro que lo entiendo —dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante—. Además, supongo que te tendré que tratar como es debido, después de todo.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Conozco a las mujeres como tú, las que se manejan en este ambiente y no son nada e intentan ser algo más. Desfilan por este Club sin conseguir nada más que ser tratadas como lo que son: una diversión.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, quieres enredar a Kiba para que se haga cargo de tu hija y de ti ¿Cierto? —Neji no se pudo contener—. Hay miles como tú, en serio ¿Qué te hace creer que serás especial para Kiba? ¿Sabes con cuantas mujeres de las cual no recuerda ni el nombre él ha estado? Mantén un poco de dignidad, por favor.

Entonces lo inevitable sucedió, Neji Hyuuga sintió unas nauseas terribles cuando su cara dio vuelta de 180 grados en el momento que TenTen Ama lo abofeteo con todas las de la ley.

—¡Ten-neesan! —gritó Umi.

—Sera posible —suspiró Kiba—. Estos dos no pueden estar ni dos segundos solos que ya estar amando jaleo.

TenTen tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos y se alejo del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con la frente en alto. Ella no tenía nada de que estar avergonzada, que el maleducado de Neji Hyuuga pensara lo peor sobre su persona, no le dolía en lo absoluto ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué a ella le debería de doler lo que ese idiota pensara?

Neji viendo como ella se marchaba, supo que una vez más la había fregado y más aun cuando una voz gruesa le llamo la atención.

—Muchacho, que manera tan especial tienes para demostrar que una mujer te interesa —sentencio Gai con una mirada dura sobre el joven.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Muy bien —dijo la mujer, luego de escuchar el relato de las dos personas que tenia frente a su escritorio—. Después de revisarla como corresponde, la recibiré en mi clínica. Les pido disculpas de no poder haberla recibido antes, estuvimos completos hasta el día de hoy —suspiró, con cierto cansancio—. Es por eso que he pedido un subsidio al distrito de Tokio y también un crédito al Banco Central, haber quien de los dos me ayuda para ampliar la clínica. Si no me es imposible con todos mis pacientes.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Comprendemos a la perfección —dijo Sakura.

—Además, yo personalmente me hare cargo de todos los gastos que sean necesarios —expresó Shikamaru—. No dude de ello.

—¡Pero si eso es lo de menos! —respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade—. Iré a revisar a… ¿Cómo me han dicho que se llama?

—Takaba —dijeron Sakura y Shikamaru al unisonó.

—Esta bien. Mirare los informes que me has traído, Sakura, sobre el estado de Takaba y su bebé, y la revisare como es debido. En unos momentos vuelvo.

Tsunade salió de su despacho medico dejando solos a los dos amigos, pero fue Sakura quien se animo a terminar con el silencio que los acompañaba.

—Shikamaru se lo has dicho a Temari-san ¿Verdad?

"Que problema", pensó el joven antes de responder.

—No, aun no lo hice —dijo mientras abría la boca de un bostezo—. Escucha, Sakura, si no lo hice no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque la familia no está pasando por un buen momento y Temari está muy afectada con ello. Además, no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada malo, es más, si ella estuviera aquí, no tendría reparo alguno de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

—Comprendo, y nadie ha dicho que estuvieras haciendo algo malo, Shikamaru. Y también estoy de acuerdo que Temari-san ayudaría a esta chica sin siquiera dudarlo. Pero hay algo que no estás teniendo en cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Por muy loable que sea, estas ayudando a una mujer embarazada.

—¿Y eso? —Shikamaru levanto una ceja.

—Me refiero a que Temari-san no lo está… y no podrá nunca —Sakura se sintió terrible al decir aquello, pero lo creía necesario.

—Disculpa, Sakura, pero no estoy entiendo tu punto así que te expresas mejor o puedo llegar a tomar las cosas a mal gusto.

—¡Espera, Shikamaru! No es mi intención ofender a nadie —dijo ella de inmediato—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que Temari-san lo puede llegar a tomar a mal. Mira, no es que seas un desalmado, pero nunca has reparado en las personas en dichas condiciones en la calle, y de repente tomas la protección de esta chica…

—No la podía dejar así, cuando me pidió dinero y luego note que… ¡Estaba embarazada!

—¡Lo ves! —apunto Sakura—. Te mueve el hecho de que este embarazada y en ese estado, porque te encuentras sensible con el tema de ser padres. Ves injusto que alguien como Takaba pueda ser madre y Temari-san no.

—Yo…

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Sakura entendía estos temas.

—¡Y no es que este mal, por Kami-sama! Todo lo contrario, Shikamaru. Solo trataba de que entiendas el punto a donde quería llegar, porque tienes el deber de tratar el tema con sumo tacto, respeto y responsabilidad, no solo por Temari-san sino por Tabaka también ¿Acaso ella sabe lo que sucede con tu esposa?

Claro que no lo sabía, se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru, él pensó que la muchacha podría malinterpretar sus acciones.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente.

Y Sakura pudo respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El bueno para nada de Akasuna No Sasori había dicho que en menos de dos horas ella estaría despertando nuevamente, pero habían pasado ya dos minutos de las dos horas acordadas y Matsuri no había vuelto a despertar.

—Puñetero fantasma —susurro Gaara para sus adentros.

Se trataba de algo que sobrepasaba sus expectativas, no podía confiar en Sasori después de las cosas que se había enterado sobre el doctor Watson, mucho menos podía confían en él luego de notar que el interés que tenia Sasori en Matsuri trascendía mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

En pocas palabras, lo detestaba.

—No he visto a la pequeña Natsumi hoy por aquí —comento Sai, quien estaba haciéndole compañía desde hacia media hora.

—Le he comentado a Temari lo sucedido, y a pesar de que ella misma quiso venir aquí en primer lugar, le dije que hasta no estar seguros de la recuperación de Matsuri, lo mejor es resguardar y no ilusionar a Natsumi.

Sai sonrió levemente, nada de falsedad en dicha sonrisa.

—Eres un buen padre, Gaara-kun.

—No… yo no creo que sea un buen padre, le falte siete años a mi hija y solo intento… no fallar demasiado. Realmente, no sé cómo ser padre, es decir, que es lo que uno debe hacer en cada situación, lo debido o no.

—Comprendo —dijo Sai bajando la mirada—. Yo aun no lo sé, le he fallado a mi familia tantas veces que ya no confían en mí, ni siquiera mi propio hijo. A veces pienso que es muy tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero cuando los veo tanto a Ino como a Kai, existe algo más fuerte que me impulsa a no querer estar lejos de ellos nunca, y a buscar la manera de obtener su perdón a como dé lugar.

—Si —dijo Gaara.

Quizás era el amor que los une. Un lazo tan difícil de quebrar como intentar tapar el sol con el dedo.

—Gaara-san —la presencia de la doctora Rin, saco de sus cavilaciones a ambos hombres—. ¿Le parece bien que le comente los próximos procedimientos a seguir con Masuri-san?

—Por supuesto.

Gaara se mantuvo firme y sin rechistar, había tenido una charla con la doctora Nohara en la que le había quedado claro que era una mujer sensible, comprendedora, pero también muy firme y seria en su labor.

Ella había superado su límite de paciencia con respecto a las discusiones entre Sabaku No Gaara y Akasuna No Sasori, y dio por terminado ese pleito —por lo menos en su presencia— hasta el día de la fecha. Si esos dos hombrecitos querían armar jaleo, que sea a diez kilometro fuera de su espacio personal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El hombre en cuestión rechisto con sorna y pesadez al escuchar el sonido de los tacos contra el piso anunciando la llegada de aquella molesta mujer. Ella al llegar a su presencia no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Danzo.

—Terumi —él la observo meticulosamente—. Estuviste muchos días fuera.

—Espero que todo por aquí se encuentre muy bien en mi ausencia —ella ladeo su cabello para un lado, con aires de importante.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que tus dos fieles empleados te habrán estado informando de todo.

—Así es —dijo ella pensativamente.

—¿Y se puede saber en donde estuviste?

Mei Terumi tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad de su vida.

—Primero no me fui muy lejos, estuve por la misma ciudad de Tokio resolviendo unos temas correspondientes a tu nieta, Natsumi, luego viaje con ella hacia Miami en donde conocí a tu hija Matsuri. Si, estuve muy ocupada, Danzo.

Ninguna experiencia vivida con anterioridad, le hizo prever alguna reacción decorosa o anticipada ante lo dicho por su socia en ese preciso momento ¿Ella se refirió a su hija? ¿También dijo nieta? ¿Acaso él tenía una nieta?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche hizo acto de presencia con una suave brisa fresca, perfecta para salir a los alrededores y conocer al mundo. Porque cuando cae la noche, muchas personas empiezan a definir su futuro o tomar decisiones importantes, la oscuridad de la noche les hace creer que nadie los ve.

—¡Yo abro, TenTen-neesan!

Umi corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa cuando escucho el timbre, al abrir instantáneamente miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la figura de Neji. La pequeña lo reconoció de inmediato, era el hombre que había hecho llorar a su hermana. Y así, sin previo aviso Umi Ama le dio una severa patada en las pantorrillas a Neji Hyuuga.

—¡ITAIII! —gritó el agredido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo TenTen, apareciendo en la puerta detrás de hermana.

—TenTen-nee le di su merecido a este hombre.

La joven miro con horror la escena.

—Vete a tu cuarto en este mismo instante, Umi.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada, obedece! —termino ella su reto, apuntando con su dedo la dirección de la habitación de su hermana menor.

La niña corrió hacia su cuarto, y aunque TenTen podría sentir un poquito, solo un poco, de orgullo por Umi, sabía que no estaba bien que ella reaccionara y se comportara de esa manera. Aunque le costara, sabía que le debía una disculpa al engreído hombre que se sobaba la pantorrilla con dolor.

—Lo siento, ella no debió actuar de esa manera.

—Esta bien —respondió él, tratando de recomponer la compostura—. Yo… me lo merecía.

—¿Cómo? —TenTen arqueo una ceja con desconfianza.

Neji suspiro con cierta vergüenza, y por primera vez, timidez.

—Gai-sensei siempre me dijo que mi tío me había consentido demasiado, que alardeo en mí, muchas de las actitudes que le hubiera gustado que tenga el hijo que, bueno, nunca pudo tener. Él solo tuvo a Hinata y Hanabi, y yo… Lo que intento decir es que me malcrió ¿Sabes? Hizo de mí un muchachito muy engreído y altanero.

—¿Y…?

—Yo… estuvo muy mal como te trate y todas esas horribles cosas que dije. Realmente, no soy así. Lo siento —Neji respiro nerviosamente, era tan difícil para él pedir disculpas aunque fueran con justa razón—. La niña, yo pensé que era tu hija, y…

—Es mi hermana pequeña —dijo Tenten—. La única que tengo, a decir verdad.

—Sí. Se lo que es.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sé lo difícil que es no tener padres. Los míos murieron cuando tenía 8 meses, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ellos. Si alguna vez me amaron, nunca lo sabré, por mucho que tío me diga que si lo hicieron.

TenTen bajo la mirada con melancolía, no sabía porque él le contaba esas cosas a ella, pero era realmente muy honesto de su parte.

—Recuerdo perfectamente a mis padres —dijo ella, captando toda la atención de Neji—. Y deseo algún día poder borrar de mi memoria aunque sea algo de ellos. Fueron malos, eran malos, son malos… terriblemente malos.

Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de TenTen y Neji tuvo el impulso de contenerla, preguntándose que tan desalmados podrían llegar a ser ciertos padres para que un hijo los considera la reencarnación del mal. A veces se sentía terriblemente idiota, había personas en el mundo que acarreaban peores cruces.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Estas eran las pertenencias de su padre, John —dijo una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Muchas gracias.

La mujer miro con cierta compasión al serio joven. Lamentaba mucho que un doctor tan prestigioso hubiera terminado su vida de esa manera.

—Lo sentimos con sinceridad. Todos aquí respetábamos mucho al doctor Watson.

John Watson asintió de manera cordial, realmente no le interesaba escuchar ninguna historia absurda que dejara a su padre como algún héroe anónimo que había dado su vida para salvar a la humanidad. Las historias de la gente muerta eran así, según él, siempre eran buenas personas. Podría ser que alguna sea verdad, pero ese no era el caso de su padre.

—¿John?

Una voz que conocía desde su época de universitario, lo sorprendió. Cuando giro en sus talones, se encontró con ella y su siempre sincera mirada.

—Rin —dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se acerco y lo abrazó.

—Aunque ya estés fastidiado de ello, lo siento mucho, John.

—Sinceramente yo no lo siento en absoluto y si llego a sentir pena es solo por mi madre y hermano, mi padre nos ha dejado metidos en un gran problema legal y financiero.

—¡Oh! —expreso Rin con pena—. John yo misma estoy atendiendo a Matsuri Shimura.

—¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar más privado?

—Sí.

.

.

.

—Así que esa es la situación ¿eh? —dijo John dado un suspiro fastidioso—. Esta todo color de hormiga.

—Tu padre se manejo de manera muy turbia, John —hablo Rin seriamente—. Aunque se perfectamente que tú y tu familia no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Pero de alguna manera se debe resarcir a estas familias, y no pudiendo ir mi padre a la cárcel por estar muerto, no queda de otra que pagar de manera monetaria. Como si la depresión y tristeza de mi madre al enterarse de todo no fuera suficiente.

—Si hay algo que pudiera hacer…

—No te preocupes, Rin. Yo soy la cabeza de la familia en ausencia de mi padre, resolveré todo esto.

—Sigues siendo un hombre admirable, John —ella sonrió—. Y muy guapo también, así que por favor dime que has logrado encontrar a alguien.

El silencio de él fue la respuesta de todo.

—Aun no olvidas a Sakura ¿eh?

—El día que la encuentre y termine de cerrar ciertas dudas, quizás la olvide.

—Estas obsesionado, John —hablo Rin con preocupación.

—Te recuerdo que ella estuvo con mi padre —dijo John sombríamente.

—Y te recuerdo que jamás lograste comprobarlo, y además te lo dijo tu padre, y tú más que nadie sabe cómo era él, capaz de decirte una cosa así por el simple hecho de herirte.

—Esto es distinto.

Rin suspiró, su amigo era tan terco.

—Pero cambiando de tema… ¿No me digas que tú sigues con Obito Uchiha? Si es así, me vas a asustar, mujer. Terminaras casándote con ese hombre tan cursi.

—¡John! Obito no es tan malo, y si, aun sigo con él. Pero… no vamos a casarnos.

"Nunca", pensó Rin, asustándose por un momento de su propio pensamiento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El hombre chisto con cierta pereza, provocando que la mujer que lo observaba arqueara las cejas.

—¿Dices que pidió verme? —dijo él.

—Claramente, Shikamaru —respondió Tsunade desde su escritorio.

—¿Y tiene alguna idea de que puede llegar a querer o necesitar?

—Ha pasado una semana desde que no has vuelto a aparecer.

—Tengo un trabajo y compromisos.

—¿Quién te esta recriminando, Shikamaru? ¡No me dejas terminar! —continuo Tsunade—. Solo intentaba decirte que seas amable y comprensivo ¿Si? Takaba ha vivido una vida difícil, no conoce lo que es el cariño, no sabe lo que significa que alguien se preocupe por su bienestar, para ella el abandono es algo común y corriente. Fuiste, quizás, la primera persona que la ha ayudado de verdad, para ella eres un bicho raro, Shikamaru. Pero… a pesar de su ignorancia, hay ciertas cosas que entiende a la perfección, y sabe que lo que has hecho por ella es realmente noble.

Shikamaru se sintió abochornado, Tsunade Senju sabia como explicar las cosas de un modo impecable.

—Es la habitación 57 —término por decir.

—Gracias.

Y sin despedirse, Shikamaru dirigió sus pasos hacia donde le habían indicado, trato de mantener la compostura. Había recibido buenos consejos en esos últimos días, debía hacer lo correcto.

—Permiso —aviso antes de entrar—. Soy yo, Shikamaru.

—Sí, pase, Shikamaru-sama.

—Oi, oi… no me llames así que me haces sentir un viejo.

Shikamaru no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido aquella chica que solo conocía pedir limosnas en las calles de Tokio. Estaba pulcramente vestida, le habían cortado el cabello, estaba muchos más "rellenita", si hasta podía decir que había descubierto que tenia cachetes.

—Con que me digas Shikamaru está bien por mí —dijo él—. ¿Cómo has estado, Takaba?

—Muy bien —expreso entusiasmada—. Aquí me han tratado de maravilla, Sakura-san ha venido esta semana a verme, Tsunade-sama pregunta cómo me encuentro todos los días, he hecho dos amigas, ahora salieron a caminar al parque.

Tsunade-sama tenia razón, se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru, Takaba no sabía lo que era ser tenida en cuenta por otros.

—Qué bueno que usted ha venido —continuo ella—. Pensé que nunca más volvería y me angustio saber eso.

—Lo siento, he tenido cosas que hacer —Shikamaru se sintió ciertamente incomodo.

—Sí, me lo han dicho. Que usted es una persona importante, con compromisos, trabajo y una esposa que necesitan de usted. Yo no quería molestarlo, ni hacerle perder su tiempo.

—Nada de eso, Takada. Puede que no esté siempre, pero tienes en mí a un amigo.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, jamás había tenido a un amigo. La última vez que alguien le había dicho que podía ser su amigo, termino abusando de su confianza, forzándola y dejándola embarazada. Pero Takaba sabía que Shikamaru era un ser bueno, que le debía su ayuda y su nobleza para con ella, también sabía que él hubiera ayudado a cualquiera que también se encontrara en su lugar.

—Muchísimas gracias, Shikamaru-san. Por todo.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera —dijo él—. Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas por mi cuenta, ya que si te enteras por otro lado puede haber una confusión o malinterpretación.

—¿Qué? —ella se seco sus lagrimas con los puños de su camisa.

—Como sabes estoy casado —Takaba asintió—. Lo que no sabes es que estoy casado con una mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa. Puede que sea un poco problemática —Shikamaru sonrió—. Pero es la mejor mujer que pude haber escogido para pasar el resto de mi vida. Ella tenía, es decir, ambos teníamos el sueño y el deseo de ser padres. Pero eso es algo que nunca va a suceder, Temari no puede tener hijos. Fue reciente la noticia y estamos asimilando todo y como será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, seguramente malcriando a nuestra sobrina y los muchos sobrinos que quizás tengamos. Porque es un hecho que debemos aceptar la realidad que nos toca. Takaba yo te ayude porque así quise hacerlo, fue un impulso y lo hice sin pensar, desinteresadamente. No quiero absolutamente nada a cambio. Tu deber es ser fuerte de ahora en adelante para responder por tu hijo y amarlo por sobre todas las cosas ¿Comprendes, verdad?

Takaba asintió sin poder ocultar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos azules, con timidez ser acerco a Shikamaru y lo abrazó. Jamás olvidaría lo que él había hecho por ella. Por su parte Shikamaru pensó que la vida a veces era bastante problemática, porque aunque algunas cosas fueran injustas, uno debía hacer frente a la parte que le tocaba, con dignidad y la frente en alto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Con sus pequeñas manitos tomo uno de los lujosos cubiertos mirando con anhelo a su madre, no tenía ganas de comer realmente porque había tomado su lechita hacia menos de una hora, pero quería la atención de su mamá quien en ese momento acomodaba la camisa de su papa. Infló sus pequeños cachetitos y lanzo los cubiertos al aire, haciendo que muchas miradas se posaran sobre él.

—¡Ginji-chan!

—¡Mamá! —chillo el niño.

Naruto intento tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo, pero el pequeño le dio un fuerte manotazo y lo rechazó.

—Levanta los cubiertos, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata agarrando a su hijo para calmarlo.

Ginji Uzumaki se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre quien lo acunaba con mucho cariño entre sus brazos, pero de un momento a otro se aparto de ella mirándola con extrañeza. Y para sorpresa de Naruto y dolor de Hinata, el niño le dio una fuerte patada a su madre en el estomago.

—¡Itai! —exclamo Hinata.

—¡Ginji-chan! —retó Naruto—. No se hace eso. No se golpea a mamá, niño malcriado —dijo, y aunque no le gustaba, le dio un cachetazo.

Y como era de esperarse, el niño comenzó a llorar haciendo una fuerte pataleta. Hinata miro con extrañeza la situación, su Ginji era un niño calmado y tranquilo, se podría decir que había heredado su carácter, pero en los últimos días estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

—Te he dicho que basta, Ginji, dattebayo —hablo Naruto con una mirada severa.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando, Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata acariciando su barriga.

—El niño tiene que aprender, Hinata, no podemos irnos de un restaurant por que él hace una pataleta.

Hinata asintió, y a pesar de que su hijo, no dejaba de llorar y patalear, lo tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, quizás allí y con menos gente mirando podría calmarlo. Naruto miro como Hinata se alejaba y suspiró.

—Esto es culpa del teme, malcría a mi hijo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Te estoy diciendo que se encerró en la habitación y no nos deja pasar.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le paso?

—Gaara si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera resuelto y no te hubiera llamado —dijo con exaspero su hermana, él simplemente suspiró, reconociendo que tal vez era hora de que Temari se tomara un vuelo de vuelta a Tokio.

—Natsumi ¿me escuchas? Soy yo, Gaara, ábreme la puerta, por favor.

—¡NO! —rugió la niña desde adentro de la habitación, sobresaltando a los dos mayores.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí, Gaara estaba seguro que su hija había hecho alguna que otra travesura dentro de la habitación del hotel y que ahora consciente de lo sucedido no quería que nadie la retara o asumir algún castigo por ello. Pero al parecer no había pensamiento más alejado de la realidad.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo nunca más en la vida ¡Mentiroso!

Así que el tema era con él, pensó Gaara, ¿y ahora que había hecho?

—¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? —cuestiono Temari con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber… Natsumi no me gusta repetir las cosas, abre la puerta de una buena vez.

—¡NO!

La niña gritó, al mismo tiempo que tanto Gaara como Temari sintieron como Natsumi le daba una patada a la puerta desde adentro, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de su padre.

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga este carácter? —dijo Temari de forma reprochante.

—Te recuerdo, hermana, que tú le hacías estos berrinches a nuestros padres cuando te invadía un carácter de los mil demonios.

—¿Qué insinúas , Gaara?

Para su suerte de la situación frenando quizás una disputa familiar, un empleado del hotel trajo una de las llaves duplicadas de la habitación, Gaara entro de inmediato a la misma.

—¡No! No entres, que no te quiero ver jamás te he dicho.

—¡Basta de hacer dramas, Natsumi! —reto Gaara—. Dime que es lo que te pasa.

Natsumi lanzo uno de sus ositos de peluches en dirección a su padre, quien lo atrapo rápidamente con su mano antes de que llegue a su cara.

—Y si vuelves a hacer una cosa así, juro que voy a castigarte —amenazo Gaara.

—Me mentiste —dijo la niña, luego de un corto silencio, pensando seriamente en la advertencia de su padre—. ¿Siempre fuiste así de mentiroso, verdad? Lo mismo hiciste con mami, le prometiste muchas cosas y jamás cumpliste...

—¡Basta! —rugió Gaara, y tuvo el impulso de levantar su mano, pero una fuerza sobrehumana se lo impidió, seguramente el dolor que le había provocado dichas palabras—. Eres una mocosa insolente que no sabe nada.

—Y tú eres el peor del mundo, ni siquiera te quiero de verdad, ya me voy a buscar a otro papi por ahí.

Gaara estaba convencido de que en otro momento de su vida hubiera ignorado cualquier tipo de palabra hiriente contra su persona, siempre se las había ingeniado muy bien para sobrar a los demás en ese aspecto… hasta ese momento. Cuando su única hija pretendía cambiar de padre como cambiaba de vestido todos los días.

—¡Suficiente, Natsumi! —exclamo Temari—. No le hables así a tu padre.

—Gaara no es mi padre, nunca estuvo conmigo, ni cuando cumplí años ni cuando empecé el jardín, tampoco el día que me caí de las escaleras de casa y me quebré el bracito o cuando la maestra en la escuela me regañó por romper el vidrio del salón con la pelota de gimnasia. Nunca, nunca estuvo y jamás va estar, porque me voy a buscar otro papi que no sea un mentiroso.

"¡Por Dios!", pensó Temari, su sobrina era una maquina de balbucear palabras hirientes cuando estaba enojada. Entonces la voz susurrante e impasible de Gaara se hizo escuchar, no grito, no se altero, solo pregunto lleno de dolor.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal esta vez, Natsumi?

Ella simplemente lo miro, apretó sus puños y su rostro se inflo en un tierno puchero, pero sus lágrimas afloraron por sus ojos, idénticos a los de su padre.

—Me mentiste, no me dijiste que mami despertó… yo también quiero verla.

Gaara se acerco a su hija y la tomo de los hombros, entendiendo que detrás de sus palabras hirientes, solo se escondía el miedo y la ansiedad por el estado de su madre. Después de todo, su hija había viajado cruzando el mundo para encontrar su ayuda y salvar a su madre.

—Lo siento, hice mal. Debí decírtelo.

—Quiero verla, quiero verla…

—Te prometí que tu madre estaría bien, que volverías a verla y voy a cumplirlo.

No retrocedería a su palabra, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores de su pasado. Con su hija remediaría todo aquello por lo que se sentía culpable, porque Natsumi era la clave del amor que había compartido con la única mujer que amaba en su vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kakashi termino de ver los últimos movimientos de los jugadores del plantel, no eran como sus titulares de primera, pero se podría decir que Jiraiya había hecho un trabajo decente con los jugadores que había conseguido. A veces su vida se dividía en ser un técnico de futbol y un lector único de los libros _Icha-Icha_, por lo que una parte de su vida estaba solucionada con esta convocatoria. Sino no sabría como afrontar los siguientes compromisos del Konoha Futbol Club.

—Te mereces un descanso, Kakashi —dijo Azuma.

—Sabes que tengo tiempo de sobra.

Asuma sonrío, Kakashi era un hombre simple de palabras sencillas, a veces más de una persona se preguntaba como un hombre como él aun no había sentado cabeza, con todas las mujeres dispuestas a estar con el apuesto hombre que se escondía detrás de la máscara. Si, era todo un misterio.

—¿En qué piensas, Asuma?

—En que deberías casarte.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco ¿A qué venía ese tema?

—Te estás poniendo viejo, solo eso —dijo Asuma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como si importara de verdad.

—Aunque no lo creas llega un momento en la vida que si importa, Kakashi. Solo deberías pensarlo un poco.

—Ya no hay mujeres… con ese cierto toque —confeso Kakashi—. Supongo que moriré virgen.

Asuma no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas y Kakashi sonrío debajo de su máscara, aunque lo había dicho en broma, quizás ya se había paso su cuarto de hora para encontrar a la mujer indicada. No todos en la vida nacían con el destino marcado para esas cosas.

—Bien… ¡Muchachos necesito que me escuchen! —grito Kakashi, llamando la atención de sus jugadores .

Al parecer él había nacido para ser un hombre éxito por medio de su inteligencia y tacto, por eso se dedicaba exclusivamente a ello, su etapa de mujeriego y galán ya había caducado.

Hatake Kakashi no tenía idea que la vida aun tenia sorpresas guardadas para él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Lentamente su espalda se fue deslizando contra la pared, cuando sintió el frio del suelo rozar su cuerpo, tembló haciendo que perdiera ante las lágrimas que asomaban en sus hermosos ojos. Sakura volvió a sentir el miedo helarle el alma, como si su mente volara a su pasado como un deja vu. Había sido descuidada, se dejo llevar por el momento, por la ilusión que le hacía cumplir el sueño de estar con el hombre que siempre había amado.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome… él va a odiarme.

La historia volvía a repetirse y se odiaba a si misma por llorar, porque debía ser un momento feliz. Sus lágrimas llegaron a sus manos mojando el palillo blanco que sostenía. Su resultado positivo marcaba nuevamente un antes y después en su vida.

Estaba embarazada.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Al fin Matsuri despertó! Estaba esperando ansiosa que esto sucediera, porque eso solo significa una sola cosa: GAAMATSU, señores. Y muchas escenas que tenía en mente desde hace años y ya las puedo poner en marcha. Sé que me tarde con respecto a este momento de la historia, pero tampoco la quería apresurar, pero ahora todo está en línea. Peroooo… no todo era fácil para los personajes, hay muchas cosas que tienen que superar.

Bueno y ah, me puse a toda marcha con el final que me mande. Sí, creo el SS tendrá su esperado desarrollo, siempre estuvo en mis planes esta trama para ellos en esta historia, a ver cómo me sale.

También estoy abriendo ciertas tramas para algunos personajes que hasta ahora tenían apariciones esporádicas, sepan que siempre fue la intención, pero como todo estaba esperando el momento indicado. Además, eso no significa que dejare de lado las otras paring, nada de eso. Ya verán cómo se va uniendo todo como un excelente rompecabezas. Espero sepan leer entre líneas ciertas pistas que fui dejando

Nada más que decir, solo que espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Próximo episodio: Cuentas pendientes.

_Gracias por su tiempo. _

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
